Do I want Friendship or Do I want Your Love?
by XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX
Summary: L Lawliet love story. A young four year old girl is taken to the Wammy House and befriends the world's greatest detective L not know he is L and then is adopted. Kira comes in and then L and the girl, named Nightana, wants to going the Kira Task Force
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of Our Meeting

**Do I want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning to Our Meeting**

~Start of Dream~

I giggled more as the swing went up higher and I went to say something to my mom when I saw her look. The hatred on her face towards me..... all the anger. My face showed sadness and I stopped my swing, my blackish hair (that was in high pigtails) falling over my shoulders. "What's the matter?" I looked up at her voice, but was distracted by something else. The two boys and the old man watching me. My mother got up. "Ni-""Their names are Lawliet Ryuzaki and Beyond Birthday," I said, stating the names I saw above their heads, "and-"

"That's enough of your problems," she growled and pulled me off the swing. I tripped and got yanked back up to be hit in the back of my head by the swing. I pulled my hand out of hers and put both on the spot where I was hit, crying. "Get up right now!" I backed away from her, got up, and ran. I hid behind a dumpster and buried my face in my hands.

"Are you alright?" I looked up to see Lawliet, his head cocked to one side.

"I'm fine. I am Nightana." I could speak very well for being four years old.

"Lawliet." I studied his eyes for a minute. "Would you like to come with me, B, and Watari to the Wammy House. Watari could find you a home."

"Is that alright?"

"Yeah. Come on." I took his gloved hand and he took me to Watari, who took me as his own child. I glanced back to see my mom's satisfied smile.

~End of Dream~

I woke up with a start in my position in my dark room; I had my right leg pulled up to my chest and I sat on top of my left leg. "Where are you Lawliet?" I murmured and tugged at a strand of my braided hair, which was now a bluish black. A knock came to my door.

"Night, are you awake?" my foster mother, Sachiko, asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Breakfast is ready when you come down.""Alright. Thank you." I heard her footsteps disappear and got up, turning on my light and grabbing my laptop. I headed down the stairs and entered the kitchen. "Is father gone already?"

"Yes. Here." She gave me a plate of my favorite breakfast and I sat down in my seat, in my position. "Why do you sit like that?"

"I don't know. I always have." I had been with the Yagami family since I was five after Watari had found me this home. My hair was grown down to my waist.

"I see." I looked up and saw Sayu.

"Morning Sayu."

"Hey Night!" I smiled widely and then saw Light.

"Morning Light."

"Morning Night." I was using the name Night all the time. No one in the Yagami family knew I was Nightana.

"So how are your studies going, Night?" Sachiko asked.

"I'm taking my final exam in four days." Even if I was eighteen, I was finishing up my online collage already. "They thought it would be easier for me to since I'm still going to high school."

"So you'll be a detective after the Exam," Light said.

"Yeah, and I'm going to surpass my oldest rival." I had learned of L from Soichiro when I had been seven and I wanted to surpass him with all my might. That's why I had to finish school before Light.... he was my other rival. We always tied.

"So, who's this rival?" Sayu asked.

"I can't say." I finished eating and cleaned up my mess. "Mom, is it okay if I go to the library today for awhile?"

"Alright, but make sure to study."

"I need to beat my rival. Of course I will." I went up the steps and climbed into the shower. I got out ten minutes later and picked up my dogtag. I had gotten it from Lawliet as a parting gift. "L... I wonder sometimes if you might be him, Lawliet." I slipped the dogtag over my head and went back into my room. I slipped on a short black skirt, a white tang top with a black sweatshirt over it, and blow dried my hair. I put it in high pigtails and brushed out my bangs. I made sure I had my library card and pulled on my sneakers. "Mother! I'm leaving!"

"Alright!" I pulled my bike, with a basket in the front, out and climbed on. I went inside the library and went to the nonfiction section and looked up more detective work. I got a couple novels to read for fun and checked them out. It was ten thirty when I went back to my bike and decided to go to the coffee shop Light and I went to a lot. I was seated. "What would you like to start with?" my waiter asked.

"A strawberry sundae and a cup of coffee please. Can I have a bag of sugar cubes as well?"

"Alright."

"Thank you." He left and I pulled my dogtag out from under my shirt. I thought about Lawliet until my shake came so I focused on eating and the book I was reading. I put at least fifty sugar cubes in my coffee until I had a pile of sugar cubes in my coffee. I wasn't paying attention on my way home when a car came hit me and I fell unconscious.

~Later that Day~

My eyes fluttered open as I gained consciousness. "Night! Are you alright?" I looked over and saw Sachiko, Sayu, Light, and Soichiro all here.

"Whe-" I stopped short when I didn't feel the weight of my dogtag. "Where's my dogtag! Where is it?" I realized I was still in my position.

"It's right here." Sayu handed it to me and I clutched it before putting it over my neck.

"Why are you still in that position? The doctor's said you would get into that position every time they tried to have you sleep normally."

"I told you, I've always been like this."

"Even in your sleep?!?" Soichiro exclaimed.

"Yes, father, why aren't you at work?"

"I was worried about you so I came over."

"Well, go back to work. I'll be fine. When am I getting out of here?"

"Probably tomorrow," the doctor said as he walked in.

"Good."

"I'd want you resting.... if someone was watching you all the time, I could send you home tonight."

"I would be watching her," Sachiko interrupted.

"I guess she could go home."

"Please!" I begged. I was going home with Sayu, Light, and Sachiko later that day; Soichiro had gone back to work. I sat in my room in front of my computer and thought of Lawliet.


	2. Chapter 2: So Much Closer

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter 2: So Much Closer**

I was relaxing after my exam and had the television on when there was an Interpol. "An Interpol?" I asked and then Lind L. Tailor appeared.

"I head up an international police task force which includes all membered nations. I am Lind L. Tailor.... Otherwise known as L." I stood up when he said the L.

"So you're my rival," I growled.

"Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down. I will find you." I didn't say anything. "Kira, I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation is and I can guess what you hope to achieve... However, what you are doing right now, is evil!" I sat there silence. Lind L. Tailor dropped dead. I smirked and then an L appeared on the screen.

"I-I had to test this just in case, but I- I never thought it would actually happen. Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me, Kira. If you did indeed kill Lind L. Tailor, the man who you just saw die on television, I should tell you he was an inmate who's execution was scheduled for today. That was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have heard about him on TV or through the internet. It appears that not even you have access to information about these types of criminals.

"But I assure. L is real. I do exist. Now try to kill me!" I grinned

"You'll definitely be a worthy rival."

"What's wrong? Hurry up! Come on! Right now. Kill me!.... What's wrong? What are you waiting for? Do it! C'mon! Try to kill me!..... What's the matter? Can't you do it?" I laughed and continued to watch. "Well Kira, it seems you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor; I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a world wide broadcast, the truth is we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I now know where you are.

"The police treated your first victim as an unrelated incident, but in natureality the first of your victims was a suspect in Shinjuku. Of all the criminals that have recently died of heart attacks, this one's crime was by far the least serious. Furthermore, his crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much."You are in Japan and your first victim was little more than... an experiment, which means you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large population and luckily we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected things would go this well, but it won't be too long now before I am able to sentence you to death. Naturally, I am very interested to know how you are able to commit these murders without being present, but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon Kira." He broke communication. I laughed again, happily.

"Now if I could pass this exam, I could help my father in the task force and learn more about L. This will be so much fun." I pulled myself off the couch and went into the kitchen to find a bite to eat when the front door opened.

"Mother, are you home?" I called.

"I am." She walked into the kitchen with some groceries and I took a bag from her. "Have you finished your exam?"

"I did. They'll send you the results later tonight or tomorrow. I hope I passed.""We all do," Light said as he came downstairs.

"Thanks." I got an apple and some sweets.

"Why aren't you eating healthy," Sachiko scolded as I sat in my weird position.

"I need it to think." She sighed and I ate it while reading again.

"Where did you get that dogtag anyway?" I saw it was out of my shirt and instantly put it inside it again, but pulled it out. It had been the same L as the one on the screen.

"Lawliet, are you L?" I whispered.

"What Night?""Nothing Light. I got it from a friend when I was five."

"Before you came here?" he asked. He remembered me coming here; Light is that smart.

"Yeah." Of course he didn't know my last name either and even if he figured it out, he didn't know my name wasn't Night. "When is father getting home?"

"In about an hour." I grinned. Soichiro was bringing home the information on the L.A.B.B murder case that happened in Los Angolos He always brought me new cases whenever he could. I already had a huge file on solved cases and cases that weren't solved, but I solved most of them myself. I needed people to know of me. I called myself Z. _I wonder if L notices me by now._

I heard the door open from upstairs and hurried downstairs. He was home! "Father!" I threw my arms around him in a hug.

"Ah, hello Night. Here's the case you asked about." I took the folder from him.

"Oh, thank you!" I hugged him again and then put the folder under my arm. "Dinner's ready if you're hungry. My exam score should be coming in soon. Tonight or tomorrow."

"Good. I'm hoping for the best." I went into the kitchen and opened the folder. I frowned. The criminal had been Beyond Birthday. _Wasn't Beyond Birthday B from the Wammy House? _Soichiro walked in with Light. "Father, do you know anymore about this case?"

"I don't know anything of the case." I sighed, frustrated. _Naomi Misora solved the case, but it doesn't say who she was working under. If I'm correct, she was on an absence from the FBI, but I can't be sure. I'll check up on it later._

"Night, please put that away and eat," Sachiko said.

"Oh, alright." I folded the folder up. "I'm going to put this away real quick." I went out of the room without an answer and went up the stairs two at a time. I wrote the note to check up on Misora and tucked both the folder and the note under my bed. I sat in my spot without a word and we ate in silence.

"So, Light how are your studies?" Soichiro asked.

"Alright I guess."

"Whatever, he's at the top of his class. My brother's a genius," Sayu put in and I smiled. I looked up when I saw a paper passed over to me.

"I got your test results. I thought you might want to see them." I instantly opened it up.

"So what's your score?" Light asked.

"Tell us," Sayu edged on.

"Night?" I looked up and grinned.

"Hundred percent in all subjects. I can't believe I passed!" I got up a minute later. "I'm officially a detective now! I'll be upstairs.""Alright." I went up and turned on my laptop. While it loaded, I opened up the folder again. Three murders took place and B then tried to kill himself. _Could L have been on this case? I don't know and I can't be sure. Maybe I should send out a message to L as Z, but ... I don't know. _I sighed and went to my computer. I looked Misora up. _She was on an absence at the time and if L did take on this case, he would've needed eyes and ears for him since he doesn't show his face to anyone. I mean, come on he used a stand in for his face today.... Even if it was a criminal who was going to be executed. Misora would've been perfect for him._ I opened up a drawer in my dresser I didn't use and put the file in with my other cases. I went downstairs.

"Father." I found him in the kitchen.

"Yes, Night?"

"Are you working on the Kira case?"


	3. Chapter 3: Finally I found you

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter 3: Finally... I found you**

I waited outside the door of Soichiro's work room as he went in to talk to L about letting me on the case.

(Soichiro's Pov)

I went into the room and found Watari already in there. "L." There was a moment of silence.

"Yes, Mr. Yagami?"

"My daughter wants to help on the Kira Case. She has already passed with a hundred percent on all subjects for her collage."

"What is her name, Mr. Yagami?"

"Night."

"Bring her in."

(My/Night's Pov)

I looked up from my position as the door opened and Soichiro came out. "L wants to speak with you. Please try not to be too rude to him." I got up and walked in with him, putting my dogtag back in my shirt.

"Hello, L," I informed. "I am Night Yagami."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Night." I glowered at him and saw my father give me the look.

"A pleasure to meet my rival." There was a silence.

"Why is that?"

"I've always wanted to beat you L. Ever since I was seven and I learned about you. L the world's greatest detective." I knew he heard the words of my voice and there was some mockery in it.

"Night," my father warned and I blushed, flustrated.

"I want to work on the case all the same. I've taken on a lot of cases police haven't been able to solve and you didn't. I have a question though."

"What is it?"

"Did you work on the L.A.B.B murder case?"

"Yes, I did."

"I get it now. _L is After Beyond Birthday._"

"What are you talking about Night?" Soichiro asked.

"The file you brought me last night. It was odd that an FBI agent on absence would work on a case and so I thought up of L."

"I would like to have you work on the case with us."

"Deal." I grinned.

"I don't want the other task force members to know of this so Mr. Yagami please take a folder to Night every night until this case is solved. If she discovers something, I want her to put it in an envelope you will provide and you will share this information with the task force."

"No, I have the right to be in the Task Force with the others." I folded my arms in front of me. "Then I can show you how skilled I am. I probably could be your successor."

"Mr. Yagami, what do you think?" L asked after a moment, making my mad.

"If Night would keep her temper down more and promises to work with you without any trouble, fine. Night?"

"Fine." I put my fist to my chest. "By the Shadowhunter's oath." He knew those promises could never be broken. I just wouldn't break them.

"Alright, you'll be starting today," L told me. "She can stay by me next to Watari." _Watari, the old guy Lawliet had told me about when he found me in the alley. I'm sure he's L, which means I can't be his rival because he's my best friend._ I hit my head on the desk.

"Night?" Watari was speaking to me now.

"Nothing, Watari." I wanted to cry now; not being a rival to L let down all my dreams. "I hate this day so much now!"

"Why is that, Night?" L asked.

"Oh, I can't be- never mind!" He didn't know I was Nightana and I couldn't prove L was Lawliet anyways. I would only know once I saw his face.... if I ever did. I had to though. It was a long day, with all the working and stuff, but I didn't pay attention until I heard Soichiro. He talked about how Kira could kill any of us at any time and they could resign if they wanted. At the end only Mogi, Matsuda, Aizawa, Ukita, No Eyebrow Dude (IDK that dude's name, but he doesn't have any eyebrows), and Soichiro. Along with Watari and L. We needed to discuss outside whether we really trusted L.

"I think we can trust L," Matsuda said and I agreed. They talked about it and then No Eyebrow Dude left.

"Bye No Eyebrow Dude!" I called, laughing when I saw how he acted when I said that.

"Night, I don't think you should work on this case anymore," Soichiro started.

"Don't even begin about that. I'm staying, even if it kills me." I needed to see L's face and I hoped to see Lawliet instead of L.

"Fine, let's go back in." I was soon going with Matsuda and Soichiro to L's hotel room. Soichiro knocked on the door and I heard the lock unlock.

"It's unlocked. Please, let yourselves in." I hesitated, not wanting to know if he was really Lawliet as I thought, but I followed and I stared in shock at the name. "I am L."

"I can't believe it!" I ran and threw my arms around the detective, smelling strawberries on him.

"Uh.... Night?" Soichiro questioned as I continued to hug him and I looked at Soichiro.

"What?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Night," L said and I grinned. I let go, blushing when he looked away. "Please leave all hand held devises on the table." I did and hurried to sit by him. I saw the shock clear in his eyes when I sat like I did normally. I got situated and then saw the coffee. I continued to watch as he put in some sugar cubes and he finally realized it. "Would you like some coffee?"

"If you don't mind."

"L, you shouldn't give her any sugar."

"And why's that? Sugar's good for the brain." He got me some coffee and I put in a bunch of sugar cubes. If I had a bunch of sugar, I would go overly hyper and it would take me forever to calm down. I took a sip and felt so much better. I listened as he explained everything and then Soichiro wanted me to go home. I had waaaay to much sugar.

"I don't wanna go!" I yelled, acting like my old four year old self. I hid behind L and stuck my tongue out at him. "You can't make me, Mihael!" I giggled as I saw the look on his face. "You're not blowing up at me like you usually do. Haha Mello!"

"I told you not to give her any sweets or sugar, Ryuzaki," Soichiro sighed and L studied me.

"Who are you really Night?" he whispered.

"What do you mean, Ryu-kun?" I giggled. "You know me." He continued to search my eyes and I giggled again.

"Please go, Y."

"Okaaay," I sighed and ran over to him. "Haha, Mihael, L likes me better." I started out of the door and climbed into the car with him. Half way home, I lost my sugar spell. "Oh, god, that was so embarrassing," I murmured.

"So are you done?" Soichiro asked.

"Yeah, sorry." I stuck my tongue out playfully and looked out the window. "I really miss you, already, Lawliet." I looked at the ground and climbed out of the car to my room where I got on my computer to type.


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**Do I want Friendship or Do I Want You're Love?**

**Chapter Four: Memories**

"Hello?" My phone was going off at four in the morning and I had no idea who it was. It was a number that couldn't be displayed.

"Night, is this a bad time?" I was surprised L, I mean Lawliet, would be calling me at this time.

"What is it L? And no it's not a bad time. I wasn't sleeping tonight."

"You don't sleep then?"

"Not really."

"What do you mean?"

"I sleep once in a while, but for the most part, I don't."

"I see," he murmured, then began speaking again. "Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you remembered that I told you to come over tomorrow at about seven A.M."

"I do remember," I mumbled, blushing.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no!" He was silent for a moment.

"Alright then. It seems like there is though.""It's nothing," I quickly said and I imagined him nodding.

"Alright. I'll talk to you in three hours then."

"Yeah. Bye.""Bye." He hung up and I looked at the phone.

"I miss you, Lawliet," I murmured and the sobs that had been held back shook my shoulders as I tried to suppress any sobs that might come out. It didn't work though because no sooner did a knock come to my door. "Y-yes," I stammered in a whisper, wiping away my tears.

"Night, what's wrong?" I was glad it was only Light. I opened my door and saw his startled expression when the light touched my face. "Night-" I hugged close to him at once when he came into my room and I felt myself losing everything at once. I cried and felt Light sitting down on my bed. I curled up against his chest as I continued to cry even more and no soon after that, did my parents come in.

"Night?" Sachiko was the first to come over and I fell into her arms also. Light rubbed my back as my mother stroked my hair and I felt myself losing even more. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I didn't hear what Sachiko said as she put me back on Light's lap and I heard her leave the room. I started hiccupping during it as I continued to cry and I finally tried to get a hold of myself.

"Night, what's wrong?" Light murmured and I looked up at him through my tears. "Did someone do something to you? Do you want me to take care of them?"

"W-what?! No! What are you saying?" I saw the stunned expression on his face when I had pulled away. "No one did anything to me. I just miss my old friend."

"Mom's downstairs making you some hot chocolate if you want any." I hesitated to nod and left Light. Once I was downstairs, I sat down and started drinking the hot chocolate, deep in thought.

"Night, is there anything we can do for you?" Sachiko asked as she cleaned up the hot chocolate mess.

"No, I just need to stop thinking about my best friend from long ago."

"From your old orphanage?"

"Yeah," I answered weakly and looked at the cup again, studying my reflection in the cup and the name above my head.

"Do you want to speak to her there?"

"Maybe my old nanny," I murmured and then I remembered I had her number. "I'll call my nanny later. She'll be glad to talk to me." Sachiko nodded and I got back upstairs, looking for the paper my nanny had given me before I had left. I found it in an old box of papers and trinkets and I found a trinket Lawliet had given me. I sighed and put it away before I could start crying again and pulled out the worn paper. When I put the number in my cell phone, I hesitated to call, but pressed the green button and put the receiver to my ear. There were a couple rings before there was an answer.

A hesitant "Hello" came out and I recognized the voice almost instantly.

"Hello, Ms. Twilight," I said politely.

"Who is this?"

"Night-"

"Night, as in Nightana?" I nodded before answer.

"Yeah it is."

"I haven't heard from you since you left." I smiled sadly.

"I was afraid if I started talking with a few of my old pals it would bring up some bad memories and I'd be sad again."

"I can understand that."

"Anyway, the reason I was calling is I had met Ryuzaki-"

"You mean L?"

"Yeah, but I'm not supposed to call him that since I'm helping on a case. You know about Kira, right?"

"Yes, the mysterious killer from Japan. You're working on that case?"

"With Ryuzaki. I met him and well I lost my mind tonight and woke up my mother and father.""And so you decided to call me. I'm glad you did." I could hear how glad she was that I called her.

"What should I do? Ryuzaki doesn't know that I'm who I was and the only way I know is that weird thing I told you about."

"That you can see someone's name by looking at them. Yes, and you saw his name too. I'm sorry to hear that, Nightana. You don't mind me calling you that, right?"

"No, just don't ever address me as Nightana to my parents. They don't know about that."

"I know they don't." She was silent for a moment. "Nightana, you see, I'm getting a two week vacation from the Wammy House of my own choice of destination. Do you want me to come to Japan to see you?"

"Would you?! That would be amazing, Ms. Twilight!" Then I realized how selfish I must sound. "Did you want to go anywhere else though?""No, to be completely honest, I was planning on skipping it, but if I saw you, I would go. I'll talk to Roger about it tonight."

"I forgot, it's the afternoon over where you are, right?"

"Yeah. What time is it over there?"

"About four thirty in the morning."

"Did you not sleep tonight?"

"No, I did last night. I sleep once a month."

"I know that, child. You're not much of a child anymore anyway, are you? You're eighteen right?"

"I will be in a couple of days."

"I'll be over there for your birthday. I'll call tomorrow and tell you what I learn, okay?"

"Yeah.""Good bye."

"Bye." When I hung up the phone, I felt good, but also bad. I hadn't talked about what I had wanted to. And I'd have to talk to Lawliet about keeping my phone on so I could talk to Ms. Twilight whenever she called. I bit my lip as I tried to decide to try calling Lawliet. He had given me a special number I could use if I needed to talk to him. I put his number away, along with Ms. Twilight's, and turned around in my spiny chair for the rest of the time. At six o'clock, I got in the shower again and put on my outfit I had had on when I got hit by that car. I pulled my hair into two high pigtails like usual and went downstairs. No one else was awake, except for Soichiro. "Morning father," I greeted as I got a cup of hot chocolate ready.

"I see you're already up. I was going to get you."

"I wasn't actually asleep."

"Couldn't get back to sleep?"

"Yeah," I lied. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you eat breakfast."

"Okay," I sighed and got some donuts with sprinkles and white frosting (that I had made). I got in the passenger seat of the car and started eating while I drank the hot chocolate. I smiled as I waited to get to Lawliet's home and hurried to get into the hotel. It was getting cold. I followed him upstairs and found none of the other detectives were here.

"Ryuzaki, can I keep my phone on today?" He looked at me with his panda like eyes.

"Why do you need to?"

"I have an expected call today. I don't know when, but at some point-" I stopped as I felt my phone start to vibrate. It was Ms. Twilight! "Actually, she's calling right now. I'll be back in a minute."

"Nightana! Guess what?"

"What, Ms. Twilight?"

"I'm going to be in Japan in a couple of hours."

"Are you really?!"

"Yes, I am. Can you pick me up?"

"I could talk to my father about it. How about I call you back in a minute after I talk to my father?"

"Okay, I'll be waiting." I hung up and reentered the room.

"Father, can we pick up a friend at the airport in a couple of hours."

"A friend?" Soichiro asked and I nodded.

"The person I told you about last night? She's already on her way here."

"Alright, Night," he sighed. "I wish you would've talked to me about this earlier though."

"I didn't know she was coming until now." He nodded and I went to leave again.

"Night, why don't you just talk in here?" L asked and I stopped in my tracks to turn around.

"I don't like talking on the phone in front of a bunch of people," I said slowly.

"Or do you just not want us to overhear what you have to say?" I glared at the ground, wishing horribly to have my best friend back.

"I wouldn't tell anything, Ryuzaki," I said through clenched teeth, looking up at him. "And I'm going to guess you're not going to believe me." He studied me for such a long time I wondered if he was debating whether or not to trust me when he said.

"I trust you so go on ahead." I smiled at him gratefully and called Ms. Twilight.

"It'll be fine for you to stay with us. My father said it would be, Ms. Twilight."

"I'm glad," she said, clearly happy. "I should be there in about two or three hours."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Bye Nightana."

"Bye Ms. Twilight." I hung up the phone and closed my eyes for a moment, sighing and leaning back against the wall. For a moment, I imagined myself in the Wammy House.

~Start of Flashback~

"Ryu-kun, look! Look at all the snow!" He looked up from the work he was doing and sighed.

"Nightana, I'm busy right now. I need to finish my homework."

"Come on! Let's play for a few minutes. Then we can come back in, get some hot chocolate, and then I'll help you finish it! You seem to be quite slow today." He stared at me for some time.

"Nightana, I can do these problems without any help, but I was trying to make it more of a challenge for myself."

"Then you can teach me this new method and we can both do your work after we go outside. I've never seen this much snow before. Please!" L looked at me for a little while longer.

"Fine," he finally sighed, setting down his pencil and getting up.

"YAYS!" I rushed around to get my snow pants, gloves, hat, and shoes and jacket on while L stayed calm as he did all of his things. The last thing I did before going outside was to pull my hair out of its pigtails and brush it out. I turned to L and smiled. "Do I look okay?" He nodded and turned away.

"Come on." I took his hand after he said that and pulled him outside.

~End of Flashback~

"Night?" I looked over at the voice startled and saw Matsuda standing next to me.

"Oh! Matsuda!" I hugged him and then pulled him inside the room. "Father, Matsuda's here and OMG! It's snowing!" I ran over to the window, very surprised. I had never seen it snow like it was on Japan today. "Can I go outside? Please, Ryu-kun!" I looked at L's panda eyes. "Please!" He sighed.

"Later, Nighta-Night. Not now." My eyes widened."What were you going to call me Law-Ryuzaki?" We were both looking at each other now.

"Nothing." He turned away and walked to where he would sit. I glared off in his direction. He knew I was Nightana, but he wouldn't admit it and of course I wasn't admitting I knew he was Lawliet.

"The rest of you can come in." I looked over at Mogi, Aizawa, and Ukita as they walked in.

"Oh, father," I whispered so no one else would hear, "Ms. Twilight said she'd be here in two or three hours. She said she would call when she was."

"Make sure to ask Ryuzaki whether it's alright or not to keep your phone on." I nodded and walked over to L."Ryuzaki, may I keep my phone on for when my guest gets to the airport? She said she'd call in two or three hours."

"If you can give me the number, I want to make sure it's who you're expecting." I hesitated, then wrote the number down.

"You can check the number before I answer it," I murmured, sitting down next to him. He went into some details about everything on the Kira case and then he got a call on his cell phone.

"Hello?" L was silent for a moment. "Come on right up." He closed his phone. "Watari's on his way up here. He'll be here in a moment." I looked over at the door eagerly when it opened and I saw him.

"Hello, gentlemen and Night. I am Watari."

"Wait, so you're Watari?" Matsuda asked and Watari nodded. "Why aren't you in your usual outfit?"

"If I was, it would be announcing to the whole world that Ryuzaki's here and that I am Watari. In fact, just my being here proves to you that Ryuzaki trusts you."

"Now that you do mention it, I do feel kind of honored," Matsuda continued, laughing half-heartedly. I smiled and then saw the brief case in Watari's hand.

"Ryuzaki, I brought the stuff you requested." I looked at Ryuzaki, a little confused.

"Thank you. Please pass them out." I saw L look at me again and then I saw the police badges Watari gave everyone except me.

"Night, I was wondering if you had a certain name for yourself since you aren't really a police officer," L said when he saw my confused look.

"Can I be Y?" I asked as I looked at him for an extra second. "It's just you called me that the first time we met and I wouldn't mind keeping it."

"Okay, Night. Well, that'll be your title, but I would like you to call yourself Nightana to people who ask about your name."

"Nightana?" I knew there was a spark of horror on my face. "Night is a good enough name, wouldn't you say?"

"Isn't it your real name?"

"But I don't know my real birth name or anything," I lied, "And Night is only a fluke kind of thing," I added in a whisper.

"It shouldn't be a problem calling yourself Nightana though, would it?" I finally gave up.

"No, it wouldn't, I guess." Before I could say anymore, my phone started vibrating. I looked at the number and then handed it to L. He nodded and let me out without a word. "Hello, Ms. Twilight," I answered.

"Hello, Nightana. I'm going to be here in twenty minutes."

"It's been that long already?"

"Yes."

"I'll tell my father and I'll have him pick you up. I think Ryuzaki will want me to stay here."

"Yes, I would expect that from our detective." I smiled.

"I'll go tell both of them then."

(Soichiro's Pov)

"Mr. Yagami, will you be able to bring me Night's papers when you come back from picking up her friend?" I looked over at L.

"Why do you need to see them?"

"I just want to. I have my reasons." I nodded and then the door opened again.

"Father, she's here. Can you pick her up, please? And Ryu-kun, do you think she could help us? She loves detective work." I was very surprised by her question.

"That's fine," L answered her and I could see a gleam in her eyes that had never been there before. Never had it been there at our normal household. What was going through her head?

"Night, I'll go get her-" She cut me off.

"I should go with," she argued, "if that's alright, Ryu-kun," she added. He nodded without a word and she smiled even more. "Thank you. Come on, father, let's go get her."

(My/Night's Pov)

"Father, why are we stopping by our house?"

"I just have to pick something up real quick. I'll be right back and then we'll be going." I hesitated to nod and waited until he came back with an envelope.

"What's that?" I asked, curiously.

"Nothing." He continued to ignore the question as he drove to the nearest airport. I walked in excitedly and looked around. It was too crowded to make out anyone in particular so I called her.

"Ms. Twilight, where are you?" I asked.

"I'm by the doors." I looked back behind me and glanced around by the doors. I caught sight of her then.

"Ms. Twilight!" I had hung up the phone and hugged her at the doors. Soichiro followed behind me.

"Nighta-Night, you seem well," she praised when I let go and I smiled.

"Ryu-kun said you could work with us. Come on, father will take us back now."

(L's Pov)

"Thank you, Mr. Yagami." I took the envelope from his hand and hesitated to open it up. I didn't really want to know who she was. I didn't want it to be my old friend.

"Why do you need to see this, Ryuzaki?" he asked.

"I just want to confirm something." I opened up the envelope and looked at the paper. "Mr. Yagami, do you know who Ms. Twilight is?"

"No, only that I picked her up. She's trying to get Night inside right now." I nodded and looked a little more closely at the paper. It didn't say what orphanage she was from, but it said Midnight Twilight had been her nanny. It also said she had originally came from the U.S., about the place the Wammy House had been at. And where Watari, B, and I had found her. Nightana.

For a moment, all I could think about was the way she was and then I shook my head. "Ryuzaki?"

"Tell Nightana she needs to get in here."

"Alright." I sat down to let everything sink in and looked at the original picture she had come with. She had definitely changed from her original self. She was definitely taller with her hair longer and a more beautiful color. You could now see the blue only I had originally seen in her eyes and her hair had a bluer shine to it now.

I closed my eyes, trying to control my mind for one moment, but I found it almost impossible. Just the way she moved, almost made me want her more than anything. To just feel her soft hands again in mine and to- "Ryu-kun, what's wrong?" My eyes opened the instant I heard her voice and I saw her looking at me, a little worried.

"Is this who you were bringing?" I asked, hiding everything from a moment ago.

(Later that night/Night's Pov)

"Is everything alright between you and Ryuzaki?" I looked at Ms. Twilight and was shocked by her question.

"Sure."

"No, it doesn't seem like it." I rolled my eyes.

"It's nothing that can't be solved."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should have a meeting between you two-" I cut her off.

"That's for like when I was six at the Wammy House! Come on, neither of us are kids anymore."

"He's twenty-four and you're eighteen. Both of you are still young and maybe both of you need it." I shook my head and glanced up at the window I knew L was in.

"Neither of us need it. I just need a time alone with him," I whispered, clutching the dog tag and I felt tears falling down my face.

"Night, come here." I let her hug me and I tried to grab hold of myself almost instantly.

"I don't know if I can ever tell him," I mumbled. "I don't think I can ever tell him how I feel. How much I love him." I felt Ms. Twilight jerk back and saw the look she gave me.

"Why hadn't you told me this? This is different then just friends missing each other."

"How is it different? I've always felt this way." She opened her mouth to speak again, but then shut it again.

"Never mind. Come on, I'll take you out to eat." I took her hand and glanced up one more time at the window and saw L looking out, but not at anything. He was looking at me.


	5. Chapter 5: Cameras?

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Five: Cameras?  
**

"Thank you, Ms. Twilight," I said through a mouthful of strawberry ice cream. "Thanks for the snack, but we really should head home now before my mother gets worried." She nodded and we left the sweets place for my house. I rang the bell so someone could let me in.

"Sayu, can you get that?" I heard my mom call.

"I can't. Ryuga is on right now." I heard my mother's footsteps and then she opened the door.

"Night, welcome home and who is this?" I smiled at her.

"This is Ms. Twilight, my old nanny. Father knew she was coming." Sachiko nodded and I saw her smile.

"So you were the one taking care of her those six years before we got her?" I felt Ms. Twilight glance at me.

"No, actually we only had her for two year. She was four years old when we got her." Ms. Twilight went into great detail of what had happened to get me there and I knew Sachiko wasn't too happy with it.

"Actually, mother, can I go to bed? You and Ms. Twilight can talk all you want, but I'm tired.""That's fine." I smiled and thanked her before I left. I was planning to sleep. I had a feeling I'd need it.

~Start of Dream~

"Ryu-kun, that's all you seem to like to do is work," I complained as circled around his desk once more.

"Well, Nightana, if you stopped moving around so much I could get done faster. I need to do my work; it's an essential." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but what can I do all day. They say I'm too young to start school yet since I'm only five. What makes me mad the most is I can do your school work and they won't believe me, even when I show them the work. They just say I 'copied' you."

"Then come to class with me next time if you want," he said, still looking at his paper.

"Do you mean it?" He nodded and looked at me.

"Yes, I do. If it'll get you to stop complaining that is and then you can come to the big kids library."

"Awesome! Can we go right now?""I said tomorrow, Nightana." I sighed."Fine. I'll wait, but can I look at one of your other books you always carry around?"

"They're not books; they're recording keepings for when I become a detective.""A detective?" My eyes must have widened. "That's what you want to become when you grow up?" He nodded.

"Yes. May I get back to my work? I have a few novels you could read."

"Okay, that'll work." I walked over and smiled at him before opening the book and being engulfed by it. I was so busy reading, I didn't realize when L had finished his work and I didn't know he was watching me. Every moment I did, he watched.

"Nightana, it's time for bed. Come on." I glanced up from the book for only a moment.

"I'm almost done with it though," I complained."You can finish it tomorrow. We're going to school so you need to sleep. If you want to come, that is."

"I will! Night!" I quickly climbed into the bed and pretended to sleep. When he got up in the morning, I got up a few moments later, pretending to be tired and climbed into the shower. I got ready and then followed him to the class.

"What is she doing here, L?" the teacher sighed and I folded my arms in front of me.

"I was going to take this class today," I snapped."Such attitude. Let's see how you do," she replied. I sat in the front and waited for her to continue the class. She finally did. Half way through the class, she asked for an answer to a question and I raised my hand."What Night? What is the answer?" I swallowed, hoping I wasn't wrong.

"The answer is 4b+2y-8x." I could see she was surprised.

"That's correct."

~End of Dream~

"Night, time to get up." I opened my eyes at Ms. Twilight's voice and smiled at her.

"Okay, sorry." I sat up and rubbed my eyes for a moment before I got into the shower again. I did my usual routine and then went downstairs to meet Soichiro. "Morning father.""Night, did you have a nightmare last night? You started crying in your sleep." I swallowed as I remembered I had cried after half waking up.

"No, it wasn't anything." I felt Ms. Twilight's hand rubbing my back and I looked at her. I guessed she knew why I had been crying. "Ms. Twilight, where are you staying?"

"In your room, but I slept in the living room for last night." I nodded and got into the car with my father, messing around with my ponytail for a moment. When we got there, we started working. Part way through the day (mostly still in the morning), Watari got a call on his phone.

"Yes?" He was silent for a moment and then he said something to L. L asked Matsuda to turn on his phone and the moment it was on, it started ringing and L took it from him. L answered it.

"Naomi Misora?" he asked after a moment and looked at Watari. Watari nodded and started looking her up. I knew who she was instantly.

"Naomi Misora?" I questioned as L hung up the phone. "As in the one for the Los Angeles BB murder case?" He nodded.

"It seems she's been missing for a little while now. Ever since her fiancée, Raye Penber, had been missing."

"Wait, could it be-" Matsuda started.

"Suicide," Aizawa finished."No, the Naomi Misora I knew was strong willed. She wouldn't.""Then Kira got to her first," I put in and he nodded."What I would like to do now is only suspect those Raye Penber had been investigating.""Okay," the detectives began."I want to put surveillance cameras in two particular households."

"Surveillance cameras? We'd have a scandal outrage on our hands if this got out. We could all lose our jobs-""So you'll risk your lives to stop Kira, but you won't risk losing your jobs?" L shot back and I looked at the ground. I wasn't really part of this.

"Ryuzaki, what families did you want to investigate?" Soichiro asked after a moment.

"The superintendent's household and Mr. Yagami's household and family." My head snapped up to look at Ryuzaki and I stared at him in shock.

"You were investigating my family?" I whispered. "How could you, Law-" I stopped myself.

"Is there a problem with it, Nightana?" he asked coolly and I glared at him.

"No, there isn't and I don't mind you putting cameras in our household, though I wish to stay and watch. And it's up to my father." My father didn't say anything.

"Chief, you're not considering it, are you?" Matsuda started. "You can't. You have a wife and daughter at home-""I'm well aware of that, Matsuda!" Soichiro snapped and then put a hand to his head. "I'm sorry. I haven't slept properly in a little while. Ryuzaki, you may do it, but I don't want any blind spots. Not even in the bathroom." L nodded and turned to Watari."Watari, when can you put them in?"

"Tomorrow when I know everyone in the households will be gone."

"As curtsy to the chief, only him, Nightana, and I will watch. The others can watch the other household." We all nodded and I looked over at my father for a moment, feeling a little sick.

(The next day)

"Father, Light's home," I stated and then I saw the creature standing behind him. "What the-""Night, what is it?" Soichiro asked, clearly still tired.

"You don't see him?" I wanted to ask, but then I couldn't. "It's nothing," I finally said. "I just thought I saw something, but it's not there anymore." I saw L looking at me as my father nodded and I diverted my eyes away from his to look back at the video. I saw the slight movement of Light's eyes and then they settled back down to their normal look. That's when my eyes caught the pencil lead broken in the floor. Light knew there had been someone in his room. I heard the thing talking to Light and then I knew what it was. A Shinigami. No soon after, did Light leave the house, before putting a white piece of paper in his door.

"What could he be hiding in there?" I wondered aloud.

"We'll figure it out," L answered. I glanced at him and looked away as I started blushing. I smiled as I fingered my dog tag."Lawl-Ryuzaki, can I go get something from my house? Something very important.""What is it, Night?" I glanced up at him.

"A special box I have, saving all my most important memories and things. May I get it?""Yes, you can. Tell your mother your job is keeping you away from your home."

"Yes." I left by myself, walking to my home."Hey mother!" I hugged her.

"Are you going to be home for dinner tonight?" I shook my head.

"Sorry, but my job's keeping me busy.""I can't believe a detective has hired you already. Are you almost done with your case?"

"No, not really. We're getting there, but it's taking a lot to solve it."

"What are you doing here then?""I was going to get a few changes of clothes and a special box to take with along with a few cases father brought me home." I glanced up where a video camera might be. "I have to get the stuff and then I have to go." I left for the upstairs and ran into Light as he was coming down. "Hey, Light! How are you?" While I said this, I glanced at the creature by him.

"Good, Night. How about you?"

I shrugged. "I have a lot of work to do, but I enjoy it and it is my job I've always wanted.""That's good.""I have to go though. Bye!" I waved as I ran past him into my bedroom I had planned to have moved out of. I looked down, guiltily as I thought of that and then looked under my bed. I moved out the loose board and got the box. "I'll need to find you a new hiding spot," I murmured, clutching it to my chest and then went to my closet. I got some clothing out and put it in a bag along with a few cases that weren't solved in my dresser. I left after saying goodbye and started for L's hotel again. I sat my bag down in the room and carried the box over back to my seat by L. I smiled at him for a moment and then turned back to the surveillance cameras.

"Did you see that?" I asked, pointing to the potato chip bag and both of them looked for a moment.

"Nightana, maybe you should sleep for a little while," L suggested, still using my 'fake' name.

"I don't need to sleep. I know what I saw." I was sure I had seen Light pick up a pencil in the bag and then I swore I saw the flicker of a television screen in it as well. Light had a lot of money; he could afford a small television. "And plus, I just went to sleep last night. I have enough sleep for one month now." I cursed myself then because Soichiro didn't know I didn't sleep.

"Night, what do you mean?" he demanded as I suspected.

"I don't sleep all the time," I mumbled.

"You don't sleep?!"

"Yeah. I sleep usually only once a month, sometimes a little more. It all depends." He glared in my direction and I saw L was still paying attention to the surveillance, though he seemed distracted.

"Father, you should pay attention to the surveillances." I got up and went over to my bag. I pulled out a file to work on and got my lap top.

"Nightana, what are you doing?" L asked without having to look away.

"I'm working on a case I had gotten a while ago." He looked at me then and I couldn't make myself look away from him.

"I see," he finally said, turning back around.

"You can watch if you want."

"No, I believe you."


	6. Chapter 6: It's Over Right?

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?  
Chapter 6: It's Over... Right? (Filler Part One)**

"Thank god the cameras are out of the house," I muttered about four days later after the scene with my father. L had taken them out because he had found nothing, though he still suspected my family.

"Nightana, may I speak with you?" I looked at him startled as everyone else was to leave.

"I have to go home with father," I began.

"I'll take you. If that's alright, Mr. Yagami." Soichiro nodded, to me displeasure and I stayed behind.

"What do you need, La-L-Ryu-kun," I stammered on each word, trying to decide what to call him.

"What were you going to call me, Nightana?" He said my name as if it was my real name (even though it was, it was supposed to be a 'fake name').

"N-nothing, Ryu-kun." He cocked his head.

"The real reason I wanted you to stay behind, is I was wondering if you knew what collage Light was planning on going to."

"You're going to register yourself, aren't you?"

"Yes and I was wondering if you wanted to too?"

"Go through collage again. Won't Light get a little suspicious?"

"He may, but he wouldn't dare do anything to his sister." His eyes seemed to say, 'I wouldn't ever let it happen' and it made me curious about what he wasn't say.

"I want to enroll. Please."

"I'll enroll you as Nightana, but if he asks, tell him it was for your case. You were investigating on a few people in that collage." I nodded.

"And I won't tell him that I'm working under you. What I can say is we met and I've been trying to become your friend." He nodded."I never thought of that. That's a good idea." I felt as if I were five again, being praised by him and feeling as if he really cared about me.

"Thanks, Ryu-kun," I said randomly, feeling a bit dazed about how it was in the room. I felt myself start to move closer to him and I saw he realized it. I closed my eyes for a moment, loving how the detective I stood in front of smelled.

"Night, do you want me to take you out for dinner. So then your mother doesn't have to bother herself with it."

"Sure, Ryu-kun." I smiled at him and turned to grab my bags. We headed out and I drove to my favorite place I used to always go with Light. My favorite candy shop.

"Night, I can see why you like it here," he mused as he ate some more sweets. I smiled, nodded, and started through the whip cream to my hot chocolate.

"It's definitely a good shop. And I know they like it when I come by-"

"Hey, Night!" I looked up.

"Oh, hey Macie."

"Who's this?" She stuck her tongue out to the side and giggled. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah," I answered instantly, taking L's hand.

"I'm Hiedeki Ryuga."

"Oooh, so you're like named after the famous idol person. Night," she said, dropping her voice to a whisper, "make sure you don't let this guy talk you into sex. You are still a virgin, right?" I blushed at her question.

"Yeah, and don't worry. I won't and he wouldn't. He's really sweet, promise." She nodded.

"Well, bye Ryuga. Maybe we can talk some time."

"Yeah." She walked away, leaving the store and I then gazed at L. He gazed back at me and didn't make any attempt to take his hand away from mine. He even seemed willing to hold it for I believe he moved a little so he could have a better grip.

(L's Pov)

I wished to be able to grab hold of my feelings again, like I had been able to, but she made it so difficult. I was sure she was Nightana. She had to be and I wanted to talk to her as a friend would and then tell her how I feel, but it wasn't that simple. I didn't want to put her in danger and if Kira figured out about her, she would be in trouble.

I took hold of her hand even when her friend was gone and I wished she would never let go. I held her gaze fully and then we let go at the same time. She couldn't know. Nightana couldn't know. She couldn't know how I felt.

(My/Night's Pov)

"Ryuga, is something wrong?" I asked, deciding on calling him that out in public.

"No, Night," he answered. "And make sure to eat whatever you wish. It won't be a problem." I nodded. As we continued to eat, we made some small talk for a while until finally, it was going on to nine o'clock.

"I'm sorry for holding you so long," he apologized when he stepped out of the car with me.

"It's fine. I don't mind." I smiled at him and glanced up at the house. I could see Light, Sachiko, and Sayu all looking out and then was startled when L's face got so close.

"They're watching. We'll want to make it convincing," he murmured and I placed my hands on his thin chest, closing my eyes as I breathed in his scent and felt his heartbeat. It wasn't a normal one, though and it got me a little worried.

"Good night, Ryu-kun," I murmured when he started to pull away and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, Nightana." I nodded and he got in the car. I saw Watari and waved before the car disappeared.

"Oh my god, Night, was that you're boyfriend?" Sayu asked in a squeal when I had walked in.

"Well, Night?" Sachiko asked, looking at me with excitement clearly in her eyes.

"Yeah, it is," I said, sheepishly and Sayu looked as if she might burst.

"OMG! Night has her first boyfriend! So what were you guys doing?"

"Sayu, give Night a break. She's probably having a lot on her mind while having this," Light said as he walked up. "And Night, do you want to go out sometime and hang out? We don't enough."

"Sure. I can ask if I can have a break-" I stopped talking. "Actually, I can't ask for a break. I have a lot of things to do-" Before I could finish my sentence, my phone started vibrating. "I just never get a break," I muttered, "Let me take this real quick."

"Okay." I answered the phone, walking upstairs.

"Hello?"

"Night, you never answered what university Light was going to."

"Oh, sorry. He's going to the To-oh University."

"Okay. So we'll probably being going to that soon."

"That's great. I have to go talk to my mother and Light for a little while so I'm going to have to let you go."

"That's fine. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and closed my eyes, trying to control myself so I wouldn't lose all my emotions and went back downstairs.

"Sorry about that," I apologized when I came back down.

"Who was that Night? You're boyfriend?" Sayu asked.

"No, my boss. He needed me to investigate a few kids in a collage," I said, glancing at Light.

"What collage?"

"Actually, he wants me to enroll in the To-oh University." Light raised his eyebrows.

"That's interesting."

"I'm sorry, actually. I shouldn't be talking about my work," I murmured. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Aren't you hungry?" Sachiko asked.

"No, he fed me and I'm really tired. Night." I went upstairs and entered my room, finding Ms. Twilight in there.

"Night, I saw the scene with you and Ryuzaki," Ms. Twilight said as she sat me on the bed.

"No, we were just faking it so mother, Light, and Sayu wouldn't get suspicious. Why haven't you helped with the Kira Case?"

"I was hoping something would get heated up between you and L if I stayed away. I'll stay a little while longer and then I have to get back to the Wammy House." I nodded and threw myself on her lap, starting to cry.

"What am I going to do when L leaves?" I sobbed and she started comforting me almost instantly.

"Tell him how you feel and go with him."

"What if he won't take me?"

"Then you can follow him. I know you could." I nodded.

"Or I could help work at the Wammy House."

"Night, you need to follow your love. You should get to bed. You're going to have a long day ahead of yourself." I nodded again.

"But I don't sleep."

"Well, focus on something else then, but rest."


	7. Chapter 7: Exams and Clues

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter 7: Exams and Clues (Kind of Filler Part 2)  
**

"Okay, you may begin." I didn't pick up my pencil right away and glanced at L who was sitting next to me. He was paying attention to Light of course.

"Student number 162, sit properly in your seat. And you too, number 163."

"I can't sit any other way. If I do, my deductive ability will immediately be reduced by roughly forty percent." I giggled when I saw the man's expression and started working. It was simple enough, but I was sure I had to have gotten something wrong.

"Ryu-kun, you should've seen the expression on that man's face when you said that to him and completely ignored him. It was hilarious," I laughed as I walked out with him.

"If you say so, Nightana. None of your friends go to that collage right?"

"None of them wanted to. Everything's safe." He nodded and seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Have you and Light talked at all about anything? Anything that seemed suspicious at the time?"

"No," I answered instantly, then something slammed into my gut and I remembered it. "Well, there was this one thing, but I don't fully remember it. He said something to me while I was.... crying," I hesitated to add and saw the surprise in his eyes. "It's a long story I don't want to explain." He nodded.

"Do you know what he might have said?"

"No." I felt like I'd know what it was if I thought about it, but I didn't feel like thinking like that. I had to believe Light was innocent; I was sure he couldn't kill someone. But then I remembered the creature that was talking to Light. I didn't know Light as well as I thought I did.

"Nightana?" I realized L was still talking to me.

"Sorry Ryu-kun- I mean Ryuga." He nodded. "What were you saying?"

"Are you sure you don't know what he said?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I really know him like I thought I did."

"Why do you say that?" I shrugged, unsure what to say.

"I have to go home early though so I'll see you later or talk to you later. Bye!"

"Why don't I take you home? Watari can drive us." I shook my head."I want to go stop at a few other places," I lied. "But I'll call you later."

"Okay then. Bye." I left the place without him and soon was home. I went into Light's room since he was gone and looked around at first. Where would you hide something? Where would? I saw a few hide-a-books and took them out. I wrinkled my nose. I'd forgotten he had those magazines. I tried to guess someplace else. His desk. I looked around for a moment on the shelves and sighed. There was no suspicious anything on it.

That's when I caught sight of the keys in the lock. Curious, I opened it. I found a diary in there. _Light having a diary. That's not normal. Not normal for him; I've never seen him have a diary._ While I tried to make sense of it, I put my hand under the drawer and felt the hole._ So there must be a fake bottom. A hole that size must be about the size of a ball point pen. Ink cartridge that is so..._ I reached into the place where he kept all his pens and pencils and pulled out a ball point pen. I unscrewed the pen and pulled out the thing, putting it in the hole. It fit and I found a fake bottom. I took out the diary and looked under the fake bottom. There was a black notebook.

"Hello?" I heard the call from downstairs and quickly dropped down the bottom, placing the diary back in the middle and putting the pen away. I moved to one of Light's bookshelves and started scanning the books for something to pretend to ask to read. "Night?" I looked over, really startled and smiled at Light.

"Hey Light. I was just looking for a book to read. If you don't mind."

"Do you want some mystery novels?"

"Yeah!" He nodded and walked over to a shelf next to mine."Here, this is my best novel I have right now that I'm not reading." I smiled and took the book, glancing at the cover.

"Thanks."

"Were you looking for anything else while you were in here?"

"No, not at all. Why would I be looking for something?"

"You're right. I have some studying I need to do. Can I have some privacy?"

"Oh, sure." I left and closed the door behind me, heading to my room. "What was that in his desk?" I murmured, trying to completely make sense of what the words had said. I had seen D, t, N, t, and e, but that was it. I wrote down this clue, swallowing the sick feeling I had. I didn't want Light to be Kira, but he might very well be. I bent over my desk and started crying, tears dripping off my nose onto my paper. When my phone started vibrating, I didn't glance at the number or anything and answered it. "Hello?" I sniffled, trying to get a hold of myself.

"Night? Is something wrong?" It was L.

"N-no."

"You're crying. Why?" I wiped my face on my arm and tried to act in a better mood.

"I'm not crying," I tried to lie.

"I can hear you crying. Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"Why is it any of your business?" I snapped, now mad. "It's none of your business to what goes on."

"Yes it is, especially since you work on the Kira Case."

"No, you don't need to get involved on it!"

"Night-"

"Leave me alone, please," I sobbed, now losing it.

"Night," he said softly, "please, I want to help." I thought I heard some pain in his voice. I wanted to go to him and to talk and cry in his arms like when I was six. Right before I had left him for those thirteen years of my life....

"Ryu-kun, can you pick me up please," I answered quietly, "I want to get away from here. I don't think I can be home so much anymore. It hurts to be."

"I'll come get you. Do you want to stay in my hotel room?"

"Yes," I whispered, clutching the dog tag in my hands. "I'll get some bags ready and then I'll tell my father."

"Tell your father first." I nodded.

"I will. Goodbye, Ryu-kun."

"Bye Night." He hung up and I felt a pain deep in my chest rip open. Light must have heard me as I cried for he walked in and then Ms. Twilight did as well.

"Light," I gasped out, "can you go get father for me? Please."

"Sure, Night." He handed me over to Ms. Twilight and she stroked my hair as I cried in her lap for another moment.

"Nightana?" she asked in my ear.

"I'm going to stay at Ryu-kun's house for a little while. Until the Kira case is done."

"You'll be coming home though, right?"

"I will, but I'll be there most of all."

"I'll stay with you. Watari and I can get caught up." I nodded and Soichiro came in.

"Night, Light said you wanted me."

"Father, I can't stay at this house all the time now," I informed slowly and quietly. "Ryu-kun suggested that I could stay at his house and now I want to." He hesitated to nod. "Fine, Night. If that's what you want."

"Thank you. I'll get a few things ready. He should be here soon." Soichiro nodded and left me. Ms. Twilight helped me get together some bags and just as I was hauling the last one downstairs, I felt my phone vibrating in my jeans.

"Are you here?" I asked when I answered it.

"I am Night."

"Ms. Twilight said she'd come over later tonight if that's alright."

"It is. Do you need help?"

"No, I'll let you go so I can get out." I hung up and dragged my stuff outside. I felt the pain from earlier growing bigger as I saw his car and Watari came out, putting my bags in the trunk. L opened up his door and scooted over for me. I nodded when I saw my family and then climbed in.


	8. Chapter 8: Flashbacks

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Eight: Flash Backs (Filler)  
**

"Night, will you tell me what was bothering you." Already, I could feel those tears starting to come to my eyes and before I could hold myself back, I had thrown my arms around L, sobbing. He situated himself so he was leaning against one of the doors, holding me between his legs.

"I-I can't take it," I cried, "My brother being accused of being Kira. I can't live there, knowing that and then..." I couldn't continue as I sobbed louder and I felt one of his hands starting to rub my back in circles. This made me start to cry even more and I soon felt L picking my face up so I could look at him.

"Night, what's the other reason?" he asked, clearly shaken by my crying.

"I-I can't say. It'll hurt too much," I whispered and then buried my face in his chest, still crying. His smell seeped into my nostrils and for a moment, I could only think of him and then the thought of him leaving me got in and I was back to crying even more.

His hands were stroking my hair and back, trying to calm me and I finally nuzzled my face in his chest, calming my breathing and I quieted myself.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, Night," he whispered when I looked up at him and I shook my head.

"No, it's me that's making myself cry. I should be sorry," I whispered, resting my head back on his chest. I closed my eyes and blackness seemed to have engulfed me.

#

#

"How is she, L?"

"Ms. Twilight, she's fine." This was the first thing I heard when I woke up. I was laying on the couch covered with a blanket and a pillow rested on my head. Before they continued talking, I decided on sleeping from then on.

"Did she say why she was upset?"

"Not all of it, but some yes."

"What reason did she give you?"

"That since Light was being accused of being Kira."

"That's not the reason." I bit my lip in nervousness; would Ms. Twilight tell him that I really loved him?

"Do you know the reason?"

"I'm not allowed to say, but yes I know what it is." I nuzzled my head down in the pillow and closed my eyes again, planning on going to sleep, but I felt a hand rest on my cheek and opened my eyes. I gazed at L and he looked back at me with something unreadable in his eyes. I finally opened my mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep," I said.

"Oh, Night, you're awake!" Ms. Twilight walked over and sat next to me. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"I'll make you those usual waffles. L, do you want any?"

"Sure." I looked confused as she walked away and then shrugged. A few minutes later, I had a plate set in front of me. I smiled a wide grin.

"Oh, wow! I forgot about this food!" I said as I picked up the spoon. I had a waffle and on top of it, there was a pile of ice cream with a bunch of candies and chocolate syrupy over it. I did pull out the candy canes to eat later on. Ms. Twilight cleared the plates for us and L and I looked at each other for some time without speaking.

"Ryu-kun," I finally said and he nodded to show he was listening. "I've been wondering if you would allow me to do my own investigating?"

"You can, but when would you share any information with me?"

"After I find something important that could help with the case or else I'd tell you stuff every couple months."

"Every couple months? That's a long time."

"I know it is, but I thought it was the best idea." He agreed though and I was grateful. I did my own looking in for a little while before I decided to go to bed. He let me without question and I curled up on the couch, falling asleep almost instantly.

~Start of Dream~

"You can't come with Ryu-kun!" I cried, trying to get him to leave.

"Why can't I, Nightana?"

"Because! Just leave!" I planted my feet to the ground and folded my arms in front of me. "Watari, can't I go in by myself? It'll only take a few moments."

"No, you can't work with the machines alone," he answered business-like.

"Then send Ryu-kun away! He can't see." Watari looked between L and I.

"This is between you two. I can't settle it." I frowned and looked away from L.

"Why can't I watch?" he asked coolly again and I glared at him.

"Fine! You really want to know? I was making your birthday present. I'm so sorry I can't do it without having to tell you!" I could see the surprise on his face with my loud outburst and I turned away from him and the room I was going to go in and went away from them, falling onto my bed. I ignored L for the rest of the day and walked up to Watari when I was done eating dinner.

"Watari, can you take me into town tomorrow?" I asked.

"We'll go extra early so L doesn't wonder where we're going."

"Thanks, but I'm also still going to have to get into that room still too." He nodded.

"Now get some rest."

"I'll come get you at five." He nodded and I walked back into my room, completely forgetting I had been mad at L. "Goodnight Ryu-kun," I said as I crawled under my sheets and then I saw his surprised glance. "What?" I asked, sitting up.

"I thought you were mad at me." I thought for a moment.

"Do you want me to take back what I said?"

"No," he said quickly and I smiled at him.

"Night." I nuzzled my head down on his pillow he rarely used and fell asleep. In the morning, I got ready and then got Watari. I got the stuff I needed and we left, going into the tool shop room so I could make my gift.

(Few days later)

"Happy birthday, Ryu-kun!" I held out the one gift and saw him glance at it, but he was mostly looking at me.

"I've never seen you wear a skirt before," he murmured as he took the present and I blushed, putting my one arm I had had out behind my back.

"Hey, what's this?" I felt the other present I had hid behind my back get taken from my hands and I turned around to watch them open it.

"Give it back! Now!"

They both burst out in laughter. "Oh, look at this! Nightana loves L!" They doubled over in laughter and before I could look at anyone I had rushed out of the room, locking up the room I had stayed in and crying into the pillow I had always used.

"Nightana, please let us in." Ms. Twilight's worried voice traveled in from the hall.

"No!" I heard her mutter something under her breath.

"We can get in here. We keys for these locks."

"I changed the locks and I'm the only one with keys for it."

"Night, you let us in right now or else I will break this door down."

"No," I sobbed into the pillow and I could hear her footsteps walking in a circle.

"Let me in, Nightana, please. I have that gift those boys took." I hesitated as I walked over and opened the door for Ms. Twilight. She came in and handed me the present. I hugged her when she held out her arms and started crying.

"It's alright, honey," she whispered, stroking my hair. "Can L come in to do his homework? And he wants to talk to you."

"No, I can't look at his face again."

"Nightana-""When am I leaving to be taken to my new family?"

"Tomorrow."

"I thought so. That's why I had that other gift. I was going to give it to him tomorrow when I left," I whispered, "And I only said 'Love Nightana' because I thought he thought of me as like a sister."

"Why don't you tell him that?" I shook my head.

"No! I don't want to ever see him again."

~End of Dream~

I jerked up when the dream crashed down in my head and let me go of it's grip. "Lawliet," I sobbed out, covering my mouth when I realized I had said his real name. I cried still and before I knew it, L and Ms. Twilight were at my side. Instead of going to Ms. Twilight, I had L's arms around me while I cried. I held him as close as possible, not wanting to let go of him or to lose him. I didn't want him chasing Kira. Not at all. "I want you to stop, please," I whispered suddenly and he lifted my face so I had to look at him.

"Nightana-"

"I'm so sorry I was so rude in the beginning," I said, continuing to speak nonsense to him.

"Nightana, you need some rest. Go to sleep." I nodded, but held onto his hand as I curled up next to him with a pillow.

"You're not to leave." I didn't see his nod as I curled up against his side and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: To oh University

"Watari, here's the breakfast for Ryu-kun," I said as I handed over some plates to him. It had been a few days since I had come to stay with L and so far I hadn't had any bad dreams after that one and I felt like my spirit was lifting again.

"Night, you seem to be doing better."

"Oh, father," I said as I saw him in the room and then I smiled at him. "I'm doing better, yes. How's Light?"

"Good."

"Mr. Yagami, Night and I have to leave a little early today. You and the rest of the Kira investigators can leave earlier today."

"What are you going to be doing?"

"Our own little investigation," I answered as I sat down in a chair close to L's and L agreed with me.

"When are we going to have to leave?"

"In three hours. If you want, you three could actually just go home and take the day off."

"I'll see what the others want to do," he mumbled. I glanced at L and absently started picking at a scab on my arm. I felt L glance at me and when I looked up, I accidentally dug my fingernail too deep. Yelping out in pain, I looked back down to see I had cut it open deeper than it had been and the blood was flowing.

"Night, don't scratch at your scabs," Ms. Twilight scolded as she brought over some band-aids and some stuff to clean the wound again.

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Night, what did you do?" Soichiro asked and I glanced up at him.

"I accidentally cut myself with a knife." He sighed and put a hand to his head.

"You're still so klutzy?" I nodded embarrassed and cleaned up my wound, waiting for the others to come. Soichiro talked to them and they decided to just leave for the day. I got up.

"Ryu-kun, I'm going to get a shower before we leave," I said, bounding to the bathroom without a reply. I was ready in a half hour, dressed in my usual outfit as always since I knew L would be wearing his normal outfit to the To-oh University ceremony. I didn't want him to feel out of place,though I guessed he wouldn't either way.

"Nightana are you ready?" I looked up at him as I pulled on my ballet flats and nodded.

"Yes, I am." I followed him into his limo and got out about fifteen minutes later, following behind L, hesitating whether or not to go up beside him. I decided not to as we got in the line of students filing in. _L's more along the lines of shuffling, not filing, but it makes him look cute_, I giggled and L looked at me.

"Keep on shuffling, Ryuga," I said, giggling again and took his hand. "Come on!" I pulled him along through the crowd and then felt his fingers intertwine with mine.

"Nightana, what's wrong? Doesn't Light think we're dating?" I nodded as my face turned dark tomato red and turned away from him to keep my footing. I liked the feeling of L's hand in mine; it felt all too right and it made me even more embarrassed to think like that. I sat down next to him and saw Light was just on the other side of L.

"Night?" I looked over and smiled at Light.

"Light! Hi. And actually you need to call me..." I hesitated, praying to whatever god was around he wasn't Kira. "Nightana. It's my disguise name that my Boss gave me so people wouldn't come after me and try to kill me."

"Why are you sitting next to this guy?"

"He's a friend. At least that's what I'm trying to get established." Which wasn't a lie.

"Nightana, you don't have to speak as if I'm not here." I smiled at L apologetically.

"Sorry, Ryu-kun. Anyway Light, I aready explained my boss wanted me to check out a few collage kids accused of murder so that's what I'm doing. And plus, I took more advanced collage classes so I could get my next degree for my work and then I can beat my rival."

"Who's that?" I glanced at L, telling with my eyes it was a lie.

"L. The World's Greatest Detective." Under my arms which I had rested on L's knees, I felt him tense up a little. I let my finger slide across his hand and then I had to turn my attention since the thing began. When they were calling up the people who would represent the To-oh University, I was surprised when they called me up as well. Before I could stand next to L, I was stopped. The guy asked me if it was alright if I didn't say the speechy thing and I said it was okay, though I stayed next to L as if I was attached to him at the hip. I was nervous standing up in front of so many people. Out of a really old habit, I took L's hand and squeezed it tightly, slightly hiding behind him.

"Nightana, are you scared?" he murmured under his breath, barely moving his lips and I nodded, acting like my old self.

"When can we get down?"

"As soon as I am done."

"Hurry up please." He didn't reply, but I had to let go as he walked (shuffled) forward to speak. I was grateful when he was done and we could get down. I held onto his sleeve and hid behind him, now frightened. I hadn't realized there would be so many people there. As I sat down with him again, I saw him turn to talk to Light. It annoyed me and as I went to turn away from them, someone got in my face. I dind't like the guy almost instantly.

"Hey are you scared?" he asked, clearly trying to sound cute, but it just pissed me off. I didn't answer him. "Don't worry-" He had gone to touch my face and I had bit his finger, cutting him off. He let off a kind of scream and L turned to me instantly. I was startled when I saw him glare at the guy.

"Nightana," he whispered into my ear, "Is he bothering you?" I nodded. "Sit next to Light." He switched spots with me and I was left next to the man I suspected might be Kira.

#

"Night, are you coming home with me?" I looked at Light for a moment, standing behind L, clutching his arm.

"Um… no, I have to get back to work." I looked around suspiciously. "I have to report that one guy. I'll kick his ass and send him to jail for rape."

"Light, I'll take her back to work," L said andI saw the suspicious look on Light's face.

"I can walk her-"

"I'm going to take her." Light turned away, clearly mad.

"Fine, go ahead," he snapped and looked at me.

"I'll see you around Night." I nodded and he left. I looked up at L as if I was six years old again and he looked back at me before I rested my head against his arm.

"Are you tired?" he asked and I nodded. He lead me to his limo and I crawled inside after him. I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Great day right Ryu-kun? Light doesn't seem to like you."

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to be my rival?" I swallowed hard, not quite sure how I was going to answer.

"I did want to be before I met you," I said slowly, choosing my words carefully as to not spill how I felt. "But after I met you, I didn't want to be your rival." He looked into my eyes and I smiled. "I want to be your friend. Really. Not a fake friend."

"Then tell me who you really are." He turned to me and I fell against him, blushing.

"I didn't know gaining friends cost something," I snapped.

"It doesn't, but your not really Night Yagami."

"I told you I was adopted!"

"Where did you come from before then?" He was upsetting me now.

"Do you not trust me, Ryu-kun?" I looked into his panda eyes, trying to read what was in it, but the emotions were too jumbled up and I grew frustrated.

"Night," he sighed finally when I had turned away to look out the window and let my mood cool down. "I fully trust you, but I wanted to know what Orphanage you came from." I saw he wasn't telling the full truth. And then I realized it and gaped at him.

"Are you tell me that you asked my father to bring my adoption papers to you!" He looked away and I immediately felt sorry. "I'm sorry Ryu-kun, I shouldn't have scolded you like that."

"Night, you remind me of one of my older friends I had. I lost her a while ago. She was the only one who didn't want to be my rival and try to surpass me." I looked at the ground guiltily and glanced up to see Watari was watching us. I looked down again and fiddled with the end of my black skirt to keep me busy. "And you remind me so much of her. You even look like her." I looked up at him.

"Why are you telling me this?" He shrugged and looked so vulnerable for a moment I was afraid I'd hurt him some way or another just by saying something.

"I guess I needed to tell someone and I was hoping you could help."

"Help with what?"

"Finding her," he whispered and closed his eyes. I realized something and it made my heart hurt. He must not have guessed I was her. The one he missed. And I missed him so much. I rested my head against his chest, wrapping my arms around him in a hug and I felt him hug me back. I closed my eyes and breathed in his strawberry scent. I wondered, for a moment, how he could smell like that.

"Ryuzaki, we're back." My eyes shot open when I remembered Watari had been keeping an eye on us and blushed as if he were my dad seeing us doing something we weren't supposed to. I stopped leaning against L and got out, waiting for him before closing the door for Watari so he wouldn't have to do it.

"Night, will you help me?"

"I will, Ryu-kun, but to be truthfully honest, I think she might be closer than you expect.

(L's Pov)

She knew it. She knew I was really her old friend back at our Orphanage. She just proved it more and more as I continued to test her. I didn't like that I couldn't confront her about it. I was scared she was still mad at me and wouldn't want me near her. Of course, she still was talking to me and let me hold her in my arms.

As my mind collided and made me confused for one of the first times in my life, I watched as she walked off into the hotel greeting Ms. Twilight. Ms. Twilight had told me she wanted to stay with Nightana until we finished the Kira Case.

I closed my eyes, hoping to clear my mind, but then I got the thought of dying. For the first time, I didn't want to die; I was worried about dying on a case. Now that I had found Nightana, I didn't want to leave her; all alone without anyone to watch over her.

(Night's Pov)

"Ms. Twilight, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as we walked upstairs together.

"I decided to talk to the Wammy House and they've agreed to let me stay here until you've finished up with the Kira Case."

"Really?" I squealed.

"Yes, they were happy to hear you and L had met each other again. We all knew how close you two had been."

"I just wish I hadn't said those things to him before I left."

"Did you remember what had happened on his last birthday?"

"Yeah, I do. And I feel horrible that I hadn't spoken to him before I left."

"He gave you that dog tap remember." I smiled, and lightly touched it, which I had taken out from my shirt at the moment.

"Yes, just before my plane was leaving. He respected my request to not see me, but asked someone on the plane to give it to me. Did you ever give that to him? That present I gave to you to give to him?" She hit herself in the head.

"I can't believe I forgot about it!"

"You did?!"

"Don't worry, I think I still have it in my stuff."

"Can you check? And give it to Ryu-kun if you find it?"  
"Sure. Why don't you go make some cookies."

"Okay!" I saw then that L had caught up.

"Hey, Ryu-kun! Are you hungry?" He nodded.

"Yes, I am." Again I started to dream about how wonderful his voice was before I had to shake myself out of that faze.

"What do you want?" I asked as I opened the hotel door.

"Anything sweet."

"Anything in particular?" He shook his head and I got some cook dough I had made yesterday from the freezer. I started to bake it when I caught a glimpse of Ms. Twilight and Watari talking to L. I saw the worn out wrapping paper on a box and saw rips in it from those boys who had taken it. I smiled, looking back into the recipe book I was looking for a new recipe in.

(L's Pov)

"Ms. Twilight, is this that present Nightana had made a fuss about?" I asked, holding the box in my hands.

"Yes, L, this is it. I forgot about it since I could see you were upset when I was supposed to give it to you-" she stopped herself when she looked at me and then cleared her throat. "I found it and I know you'd want it." I nodded and held the box to me, glancing back at the girl in the kitchen, who was humming to herself as she looked through a book.

"I'll open it later." I put the box next to me in the chair and settled down, letting my eyes cloud over with memory.

(Night's Pov)

"Here you go, Ryu-kun!" I looked at him when he didn't repl y and got down next to him in his face. "Ryu-kun?" L looked at me, startled and I giggled. "Did I scare you?"

"Yes, you did." I gazed into his eyes for a moment and then held up the plate of sugar cookies.

"Here, try my new recipe." I sat down next to him when he took the plate and he started eating. My phone went off. It was from the police station I had been working for as Z. I turned on my synthetic voice and disappeared out of the room.

"Z."

"Yes, Z, it's me."

"I know that. I'm busy right now. What is so important?"

"We found another clue for those boys expected for murder of those three families."

"Do you now? What is it?" I got the notebook I solved case with and wrote down what he said as I listened.

"We think they've enrolled themselves at the To-Oh University and we want you to check them out."

"You're in luck. I just enrolled there for another case."

"We'll send you the photos to that email address you gave us."

"Let me get my laptop." I got it open and opened the email. There was an email from them already. I gasped. "He tried to mess with me at the ceremony!"

"Do you want us to arrest him?"

"No, not yet. I want a confession first. Can you get me some handcuffs first? I'll need them fro the plan I have."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"We'll send them out right now."  
"Could you send them to the Yagami household? I'll inform them I'll have them picked up there."

"Okay."  
"I have to go. Call if anything else changes."  
"Yes." I hung up and left that room.

"Ryu-kun, can you get me a police badge?"

"Why?"  
"I have a case that really involves college students at the To-Oh University. I might need to arrest them and I'll need a police badge for it. It would be strange for me to do that otherwise."

"I'll get it tonight."

"And I'll have to visit my family. I'm having handcuffs and stuff delivered there."

"That's fine. Go visit them right now actually." I smiled at him and left the hotel, pulling out my cell phone.

"Hello, father."  
"Night!"  
"Is it alright if I come home for dinner and some of tonight."

"Sure."

"And if you get any packages from any police people, it's for me."

"Okay," he answered a little more slowly.

"I'll be there soon." I hung up and soon got there, meeting a police officer there was well. "Hello," I greeted.

"Are you part of the Yagami Family?"

"Yes, I'm Night Yagami."

"We have our detective Z who wants this delivered here. Z said he'd pick up the package."  
"Oh, I know Z. _She_ called and said she'd be here soon. I'll hold onto it for you." He nodded and I took the package, walking up to my house once the guy got back in the car. I walked in without knocking and after I took off my coat, I started opening the package.

"Hey, Night! You're home!" I looked up and saw Sayu standing in the living room doorway, holding a bag of chips.

"Hey, Sayu. Is mother and father around?"

"They're in the kitchen." I pulled out the handcuffs and looked at the four of them. I made sure the keys worked before putting them in my bag I carried around. I took off my shoes and got up, heading into the kitchen area.

"Night!" I hugged Sachiko back without hesitation and then smiled at my father.

"What did you do today?" he asked as I sat down in the seat I would normally.

"I'm working on a separate case from Ryu-kun's and so far, I think we might solve it by tomorrow. If Light hasn't told you, I've had to enroll in the To-oh University for that case."

"Have you now?" I nodded.

"It'll only be temporary, but I won't be able to be on the Case a lot and neither will Ryu-kun." He raised an eyebrow. I dropped my voice to a whisper when Sachiko walked away. "Ryu-kun had decided on enrolling in the same collage as Light and well I ended up with him on both cases I'm working on." Soichiro sighed and put his head in one of his hands.

"Both of you really suspect him, don't you?" he muttered.

"No, I don't believe so. I just wanted to come with to make sure Ryu-kun was alright," I lied. He nodded and dropped the subject.

"Are you going to be staying home tonight?"

"I can't. All my stuff is at his place right now. All my cases and stuff."

"Are you basically going to be there until the case is done?"

"No, just until Light is cleared."

I looked up when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Light entered in a moment later. I narrowed my eyes when I saw the Shinigami behind him.

"Night, it's a surprise to see you home," he greeted find I nodded at him, though my eyes were still on the Shinigami.

"Light?" I asked as I grabbed for an apple, which I instantly had the Shinigami's attention. I smiled. "Would you like to go out right now? You had offered and right now's about the only time I can get any free time."

"Sure. I have some time right now." I nodded.

"I don't know if I'll be back, but I might be able to. I'll see you all soon." I got my shoes on with Light and pulled on a jacket. We walked out in the streets in silence for a moment. "Light." I glanced at him from the corner of my eye to make sure he was looking at me. "What do you think of Shinigami?" I saw his startled reaction and he instantly tried covering it up with a laugh.

"Shinigami? Everyone knows they don't exist."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah. Why?" I hesitated.

"I remember an old memory about someone who called themselves a Shinigami, but they said they were the opposite of a Shinigami. He could give others life spans if he wanted from his life span."

"How does she know this?" I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard the Shinigami talk, but I managed to keep myself still. I saw Light glance back at him. "I'll tell you about them later, Light."

"What happened?" he asked.

"You see, when I had been two, my mother actually still did have a husband. He had taken my on a carnival ride when suddenly it started to collapse. I had slipped from my father's grasp and was going to start falling when this thing came and got hold of me from under and held me up as the thing fell. He said his name was Vincent and he was here to give me an extra life. Apparently I was supposed to have died that day, but I didn't. I was laid under some rubble so the people couldn't see that I had been rescued by something they didn't know or couldn't see. About a year later, he came back to me and said he'd give me..." I looked up at the sky. "It goes blank after that, but afterwards, I didn't see normally."

"What do you mean?" I saw his eyes had narrowed slightly.

"I believe I went slightly blind." I saw he hadn't expected that; he expected something else. I grinned at him. Don't tell anyone about this, please."

"Alright," he nodded.

"Thanks, but what had you expected before I had answered?"

"Nothing," he muttered, "but that guy you had been hanging around with. Ryuga..."

"Yeah?"

"How do you know him?"

"I met him at a sweets store and we started talking."

"If L's really your rival then you shouldn't be friends with Ryuga."

"Why not?"

"Because, he's L." I gasped out in mockery.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I'll have to fix this. I saw him look over at me startled and I grinned childishly. Come on, let's eat some." He nodded and we walked into a shop.


	10. Chapter 10: Detective Z

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Ten: Detective Z**

"Night, are you back already?" I looked over at L.

"Yeah, I am."

"I would've thought you would stay with them for the night. It would've been alright." I shrugged.

"I did go over there to visit them, but I mostly wanted to kind of question Light. In a way he wouldn't know I was actually questioning." I grinned. "And I got the answers I wanted."

"And what were those?" I shrugged and continued to grin. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope! It's only going to be in my mind and in my locked file on my computer you'd never figure the password out for."

"I bet I could."

"Only if you knew me Ryu-kun." His gaze dropped from mine after I had said that and I immediately felt sorry I had said that. He did know me. "I'm so sorry Ryu-kun," I said as I sat down beside him and I went to hug him, but he stood up.

"Night," he said, looking back at me, "could you look up who I'm looking for? Please."

"Do you know where she had been before she left?" I asked."The Wammy House. Could you hack into their files and look in on it?"

"Sure." I went to hug him when he turned around and started walking away. He stopped that moment he felt my arms around him and I buried my face in his hunched back. "Are you going to go after her after I find out where she is?"

"No, I'm not. I'll just send her a letter," he whispered."If you do change your mind, please take me with you," I said in a hushed voice.

"I will, Night, I promise." I nodded and didn't let go for another moment. I turned away embarrassed when I had let go and walked to the bathroom.

"I'm getting a bath. Don't come in, Ryu-kun." I smiled at him and closed the door. I leaned against the door, all my fake cheeriness fading, slowly sliding down until I was on the cold floor, pulled my knees up to my chest and started sobbing quietly, so he wouldn't hear.

#  
#

When I woke up, I was laying in the bathroom on the cold stone floor and that's when I realized someone was sitting next to me. I lifted my really dry eyes and saw L, who was rubbing my back. "Are you feeling better, Night?"

"I told you not to come in," I said instead of answering him. I was even more embarrassed that he had caught me. I sat up and shivered.

"I probably should've brought a blanket in for you. Come on, let's get you to bed." I pulled away from his grip and stood up. He shuffled behind me until we got to the bedroom. "Night, if there's anything you ever need to tell me, please do tell me." He brushed a few strands of hair from my face and smiled at me. "Good night." He walked away and I stood there like a dumb idiot for a moment before I walked into my room and laid down on the bed, ready to cry myself to sleep. Instead, I got a sketch book I had used before and started drawing him. I did his smile and then drew in the words 'Now that I've graced you with my smile,' and then in the bottom I put 'Sweets?' with hearts around it and then below that, I put, 'You know you want to give them to me.' I smiled and then started drawing him as when he was about the time I first met him as he held Watari's hand. I did one more drawing with him standing by a window with his hand on the glass and then put it away so I could sleep. I curled up under the covers for a moment and then went to sleep. I woke up with it still being dark and crawled out of the bed to leave the room, the blankets thrown over my shoulders. I found L asleep on the couch when I walked out and I curled up by him to sleep a little more, but I realized then that we needed to get ready. I shook his shoulder and his eyes opened slowly, looking at me.

"Ryu-kun we need to get going. The collage-"

"I'm well aware of that, Nightana." He got up and shuffled to the cabinets for some food. "Are you ready?"

"I just got up," I snapped, "And so did you. Are you going in that?"

"I'm going to change my clothes, but it's going to be the same outfit." I looked at the ground when I realized how I had snapped at him.

"I'm sorry," I apologized and he looked at me.

"You don't need to apologize at all, Nightana."

"No, I do. I'll be out in a few minutes." I got dressed quickly and made sure I had my handcuffs ready for the day. Once I had everything ready, I walked out with my laptop to meet L at the doorway.

"Nightana, are you hungry?" he asked as I tried to control my heart again.

"Don't scare the shit out of me! Are you going to be hanging around with Light today?"

"Yes, I'm trying to investigate him if you haven't noticed."

"I have, but I was just going to say it probably wasn't a good idea to tell him that you were L. Especially if he's Kira." As I spoke this, my voice slowly grew weaker and weaker until it was a really quiet whisper. "I don't want you to die."

"I won't. I promise."

"How do you know that?" I whispered. "I can't lose you again. Not after last time." He smiled at me and then handed me a badge.

"I just do. I know I won't leave you again." He walked away, saying, "Come on, let's go." I walked in silence after him and didn't say anything on the way to To-oh University. I climbed out and looked around, spotting that guy almost instantly. The one who was being accused of murder. I started walking to my first class absently thinking. Around the quarter of the day, I ran back into L and Light.

"Light! Good morning," I greeted and he smiled at me.

"Hey Nightana," he answered. "Do you want to come with and watch Ryuga and I play tennis?"

"Sure." I walked beside L as they talked absently and then sat down to watch them play. That is until I saw that guy again. Smirking, I got up and walked to him.

"Hey, it's you," he purred as I walked up beside him.

"Come on," I said, tugging at his shirt and his grin widened.

"Don't you worry. You won't have anything to worry about." We started walking and I glanced back to see L looking at us. I turned around and we soon were in an empty side of the school. Hesitantly, I pulled him back into a corner and I felt him push against me, putting his lips on mine. I did kiss him back, with definite hesitation again and felt his hands traveling down my body, snaking his arms around my waist and I felt a hand go under my skirt, traveling underneath the underside of me. I pulled away.

"Before we go any further, I want to know if you killed those three families that were murdered in Japan," I said and he grinned.

"What do you think? Of course I did." I smiled and let him kiss me again before I kneed him in an unpleasant place. He let go of me and fell to the ground where I was instantly on top of him, pulling his hands back to handcuff them.

"I work as a detective and I'm arresting you, now." He growled at me and tried to get at me, but I was lucky enough he couldn't. "You're under arrest for the rape of the five girls in those homes and the murders of those six guys." People had been filing out of the rooms to see what was wrong and I held up that badge L had gotten me. "He's under arrest for eleven murders," I informed a teacher. She nodded without saying anything and I saw L in all the commotion of it, though I had to ignore him. "Now, tell me," I whispered into the guy's ear. "Who helped you murder those families?"

"What if I did it myself?"

"You didn't. They found other finger prints in the homes. Who did you work with?" I saw him move his eyes and met his gaze to see the guy running. "Stop him!" I yelled, jumping up and running after the guy running away. I easily tackled him and put the handcuffs around his wrists, pulling out my phone after I had knocked out the guy.

"Z, what is it?" the police officer putting on the synthetic voice, I answered, "I have them both. Can you come pick them up?"

"Do you? I'll send some officers there. Are you-"

"I'll have to show you my face. Come here though."

"We'll be there soon." I hung up my phone and I looked over to see L with the other guy.

"Oh, thank you Ryuga. Just set him here, the police will be here for them soon." He set the guy down and looked at me.

"Nightana, you have a lot of explaining to do before the end of this day."

"I'll tell you everything," I murmured. A few minutes later, the police were here.

"Are you Z?" I recognized the voice instantly.

"I am. Are you the detective in charge of this murder?" He nodded.

"I never expected someone this young to be able to solve murders like L himself. Thank you." Two police officers grabbed the guys and I looked over at the crowd standing around us. "Would you mind coming with to question these guys?"

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"That's fine."

"It would be best if you didn't tell your other people about my showing you my face."

"We won't."

"Thank you." They left and the classes were soon resumed back to the normal way, though there would be lots of talk of the young eighteen year old who turned out to be a detective. "Light, did you and Ryuga finish your tennis match?" I asked as I walked with them.

"We did. And we were planning to go get a drink before L-Ryuga said he heard some noises in the one building and then I realized you weren't with us." I grinned.

"Let's go get something to drink. I'm really thirsty." We left the collage to go to some coffee shop.

I hadn't paid a lot of attention to what Light had said since I had been paying more attention to L. Again. Now that I thought back on it, I swore I must've had something wrong with me then. That's when I heard L's phone going off. "Yes?" His eyes widened and he looked at me. "Light, Night, your father-"

"He's had a heart attack," Light finished.


	11. Chapter 11: Soichiro Filler

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Eleven: Soichiro (Filler)**

"Father, you don't look good," I cried as I sat down. L said not to hug him when we got there. "Are you going to be okay?"

(Soichiro's Pov)

While I looked my daughter who was overreacting by a long shot, I noticed that glimmer that was always in her eyes when she saw L was gone now. Did she have something with L? Some special connection or something? "So, dad, they said they only cause of the heart attack was stress?" Light asked after he had sat down by L.

"Yeah. Ryuzaki, I'm sorry for this, but I'll be back in work as soon as I can."

"Father, you need to rest more," Night argued, ignoring everyone, even what L said."It probably didn't help with your stress to know Light and Night are both being suspected of Kira."

"You're suspecting me?!" Even though Night sounded overly shocked and mad and her voice went high pitched, I saw that glimmer again in her eyes as she turned her attention to L again.

"I haven't told you that yet, Night, have I? I'll explain it later." She glared at him and turned back to me.

"Father, I want you to rest as much as possible, alright? And don't stress yourself."

"I won't Night," I said, though I believed I was lying to her already.

(Night's Pov)

"I'll see you later, Light," I said gloomily as I walked to L's car with him.

"Night, aren't you coming home?" he asked and I glanced up when I saw a shadow come overhead. That Shinigami was here again.

"No, Ryu-kun will need my help, even if he suspects me of being Kira."

"That's not a bright idea, Night," he said, but I shook my head.

"Bye Light." I got in the car before he could try to talk me out of it anymore. L got in a few moments later and I sat on the other side of the car away from him.

"Night-"

"I don't want to talk to you, Ryu-kun," I growled.

"You haven't listened to my reason yet."

"Haven't I? I don't care what you think, I'm-"

"Night, please listen." I didn't answer him. "Light, he told me about a story you had told him-"

"That story? He had promised not to tell anyone, that bastard." I looked back over at him into his panda eyes. "It was only a test. Well, it went along with the test."

"Is any of that story real though?"

"Only the part with the carnival ride collapsing, but I wasn't rescued by anything and my father did die. That's why mother always abused me after that."

"How long were you with her after that?" We were at the hotel, but L made no move to move from his spot.

"Two more years before-" I stopped myself. "Are you testing me?"

"No, I'm just trying to get to know you," he answered, his eyes boring into mine and I had to look away.

"We're here."

"I know that." He still didn't move.

"If you don't move, I'll get out on this side."

"Why do you act like this Night?" I froze from opening the door and looked at him. He hadn't called me Nightana.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting unusually cold lately. At most, towards me."

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "Do you want a hug?" I asked teasingly and he started to smile.

"Come on, we're here."


	12. Chapter 12: The Second Kira

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Twelve: The Second Kira**

I stared at my father as he staggered in, barely on his feet. "Father! I told you, you needed to rest," I scolded as he was sat down.

"Ryuzaki," he said, ignoring me, "I'm sorry for acting on my own, but I got the tapes and everything Kira sent to the Sakura TV."

"No, don't be," he said, taking the bag.

"Father, you should rest," I said.

"I should," he said, finally showing he was starting to listen to me. I saw L was being thoughtful of what Soichiro brought in and then he handed them over to Aizawa.

"Aizawa, can you see if you can get this examined in the crime lab?"

"I have a few friends down there still. I'll make sure they go over every inch of this."

"Good." L turned to me.

"Night, will you look over these tapes with me so I can get your opinion on them?"

"Sure," I answered, clearly happy that he wanted me to help. Even if he was suspecting me of being Kira.

#  
#

It was a few days after the second Kira (Both L and I had agreed it was another Kira. The Second Kira just couldn't be the real one) had attacked and we had just sent the fourth tape to Sakura TV to broadcast. L was supposed to come on television and I knew instantly that Kira 2 would kill him. I had already told him the night before the next meeting with the Task Force that he wouldn't do it.

"Ryu-kun," I had argued, "You can't do this. You can't get killed by Kira!'

"Nightana-"

"Don't start arguing with me!"

"I'm not going to. I have to figure out a way to get out of this and I have a pretty good one."

"You do?"

"Yes." He smiled his smile and shuffled over to a chair to sit in. I looked at him before nodding and sat down across from him.

#  
#

"Ryuzaki, it's as you thought." Soichiro's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up. "All of the police and detectives worldwide want you to show your face."

"Ryu-kun is not doing that! I'll do it before he would any time. I don't care if the Second Kira kills me. I can say I was L. It's not like the Wammy-" I cut myself off and saw L's startled expression and Soichiro's, Aizawa's, Matsuda's, and Mogi's horrified expression. "What?"

"Night, you can't go die for nothing," L said before anyone else.

"I won't be dying for nothing. I'd be dying to protect you, all the detectives, people's lives, and many others I can't think of at the moment."

"Night, if you keep talking like this," Soichiro said through clenched teeth, "I will take you off this Task Force." That got me to shut up.

"Fine, but you won't change my mind on it," I muttered, folding my arms in front of me.

"Night," Soichiro warned, getting me to shut up once more and I didn't comment again either.

"Night," L said, changing the subject, "I would like it if you could tell Light we want him to come to the Task Force." He must've seen the horror I had been trying to hide for I saw his eyes look more closely for anymore reactions.

"A-alright, I will," I stammered, getting to my feet. "Is this a good idea though?"

"It is." I shook my head still, clearly not agreeing with him.

"It's too dangerous to, Ryu-kun."

"I know what I'm doing, Night. Trust me." I hesitated still, but finally nodded and grabbed my cell phone off the table.

"Is it alright for me to use my phone?" I asked and he nodded. I pressed the call button once I found Light's number and it rang for a moment.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Light."

"Oh, Night, how are you?"

"Ryu-kun wants you to come work on the Kira Task Force. It's an open position if you want."

"Really? Ryuga wants me there?"

"Yeah, are you going to come?"

"Sure. Tell him I'll be over right away."

"'kay, call me when you get here and I'll get you from downstairs."

"That's fine. See you later."

"Yeah." I hung up and walked back over to my seat slowly, not quite sure how I was feeling. I sat down numbly when my phone began vibrating again. Startled, I looked down at the number and frowned when I saw it. It was Macie. I flipped open the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Night! Guess what?! My mom approved of it!"

"Approved of what?!"

"Didn't I tell you?"

"No," I answered, a little confused.

"Oh, I thought I had told you. Well, anyway, my mom said it was alright for me to throw an old dress up party. Isn't that awesome?! It's Friday!" Three days from now.

"Yeah, it is. How far back does it go?"

"As far as you want it to. And I want you and that Ryuga boyfriend of yours to come."

"I don't know if I can.... I mean I have work and stuff." I glanced over at L, who was looking at me and I bit my lip. "Plus, I don't know if Ryuga would want to go-"

"He doesn't have to dress up! Hey, could I talk to him?"

"Let me see." I put my hand over the reciever and looked at L. "Ryu-kun, do you remember Macie? My friend?"

"Yes, I do."

"She wants to talk to you."

"Let me see the phone." I handed it over and he put it to his ear. "Hello?" He was silent for a few moments. "That'll be fine... yes, I'll be there. Okay, good-bye." He hung up the phone and looked at me. "Nightana, we'll need to talk later in private."

"O-okay-" My phone went off and L handed it over. "Hello?"

"Night, I'm here," Light said into the phone.

"Oh, okay, I'll be down there in a sec." I hung up and looked at L. "Light's here. Do you want me to go get him?"

"Yes." I nodded and headed to the downstairs of the hotel to meet Light.

"Hey, Light!" I ran over and despite my suspicions about him, I hugged him.

"Night, you seemed to have changed." I looked at him.

"How?"

"You just seem different somehow. You seem taller." I laughed.

"Well, I'm not going to get any taller any time soon."

"Well, then maybe it's your hair, Night." I couldn't help myself this time when the Shinigami behind Light laughed and I jumped. "Night?"

"N-nothing. Come on, Ryu-kun's waiting for you." I took hold of his hand and pulled him along upstairs.

"Light, thank you for coming," L said as he took Light's hand."The pleasure's mine, Ryuga."

"Here, I'm going to have to ask you to call me Ryuzaki, if that's not a problem."

"That's fine."

"Now Light," L continued, getting right down to business after he had introduced everyone. I hid my smile as he continued. He had always been that way, not caring about a whole lot of getting to know each other, just getting right down to business and not a friend bases most time either. He had done it with me when I first came to the Wammy House; he had shown me around his room and then when back to whatever he had been doing. It took me almost a whole month to have him as an actual friend and then it was always talking to me... except when he had homework and that just sucked. As Light reviewed the tapes, I kept an eye on the Shinigami for any signs of reactions that he noticed I could see him. He glanced at me a few times and during those times, I had to stare out into space ahead of him as if I didn't see him. I thought I pulled it off pretty well. That's when something popped into my head; a flashback of something.

~Start of Flashback~

"I'll give these to you. Do you promise not to tell anyone about it?" a faded face asked and my younger self nodded, my pigtails bouncing.

"I promise. What is this for?"

"You can take revenge on who you wish and I'm giving you Shinigami eyes." I looked up at him.

"Shinigami eyes?"

"Yes, they'll show you a person's name and lifespan who don't have a Death Note."

"What's a Death Note?"

"Something similiar to what I'm giving you, except the Death Note can only take people's lives while yours can give someone more life. Usually, I'd take half your life span when I gave you the Eyes, but I'll give it back to you. If you do kill anyone with this Death Note I give you, you'll get their left over life span for yourself. You could be immortal." I studied him intently with my bluish eyes.

"I won't tell anyone Vincent."

"Good child," he murmured and I felt him place a kiss on my forehead as a notebook was slipped into my hands. "It won't hurt to put on the Shinigami eyes. I promise." I nodded and he put his hand on my face. The next moment I saw in red. He placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair, smiling at me. "Be careful, Nightana."

"You know my name?"

"I have the eyes too, you know."

"Really?"

"Yes. All the rules are in here, but you'll have to test it out still, alright?"

"Yes. I'll do it when I get older though so then I know what I'm doing."

"Hide it while you don't use it."

"I'll hide it once I get adopted." I saw his sad smile.

"And I'll make sure that your mother pays."

"Will you? Oh, thank you very much, Vincent."

"I have to go. I'll keep watch over you and I'll come to you after your eighteenth birthday."

"I'll look forward to it, Vincent." He ruffled my hair one last time before he left.

~End of Flashback~

"Nightana, is everything alright?" I jumped as I found L in front of me. Light was already done with listening through all the videos.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just remembering something when I was five."

"About what?" Light asked as he looked over at me.

"N-nothing, Light," I answered, smiling at him. My eyes once again darted up to the Shinigami and I looked above his head, hoping to see a name. Yes. Ryuk was up there. "Ryu-kun, what did you say a moment ago?"

"I told Light that we should make a fake Kira so we could control the Second Kira and all he does. I suggested that Light writes out a script for Aihara to read and we'd air it on tonight's news." I blinked; that was something I'd have to talk to L about.

"Alright, that's a good idea, Ryu-kun. I just wish you would've told me about it sooner than now." He turned his attention away from me for the moment to speak to the others.

#  
#

"Nightana, can I speak to you?" I looked up from the papers I had scattered around the table of my different cases, a cup of hot chocolate in my hand.

"What is it, Ryu-kun?"

"Can we talk somewhere else?" His panda eyes searched into mine for a moment and I nodded, not quite able to find my voice at the moment. I followed him outside of the room and turned to him once he closed the door.

"What do you need, Ryu-kun?"

"It's about your friend's party this Friday." I felt my emotions fall. I was hoping that maybe he'd want to talk to me about our old past and that he knew me. "Nightana, were you expecting me to talk about something else?"

"Oh, n-no, not at all. What do you want to know about Friday?"

"I'm going to have to come, right?"

"Macie wants you to."

"Well, if that's the case, I won't dress up." I nodded.

"She said you didn't have to."

"Are you going to?"

"Of course I am."

"Yes, it wouldn't be you otherwise," he murmured, then raised his voice so he wasn't speaking under his breath, "That's perfectly fine then. I just wanted to check. Are you going to need some time off to get your outfit?"

"Would I be able to go tomorrow? Real early in the morning so I wouldn't miss anything."

"Of course."

"Thank you." L once again didn't make a move to leave the room and took a step closer."Nightana, how far have you gotten in looking in on her?" I felt jealousy build up in me; was she all he cared about?

"I'm working on it," I snapped, without realizing how harsh I was being.

"Are you jealous?"

"W-why would I be?" I stammered, blushing and I saw him studying all my reactions.

"You seem to be."

"Well, I'm not." I looked at the ground, my face getting warmer. I heard him move a little closer and felt his hands go on my face, making me look up at him. His hands felt like ice on my face.

"Nightana, I need to talk to you about something-" he murmured and was cut off.

"Ryuzaki?" I cursed Light mentally as L let go of my face and stepped back. I saw his face shadow over and then he left the room without a word to me. I bit my lip, frustrated and felt tears fall out of my eyes. I walked out, just as L said, "If we put in the part, 'you are free to kill L' then I'm going to die." Light laughed.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away with my part. I was improvising; change it to whatever you want to."

"Alright." He turned to Aizawa. "Aihara, can you recite this?"

"Sure." I walked past them and heard L turn around.

"Night is something wrong?"

"Not at all, Ryuzaki," I muttered and glared at Light. "I'm going to go work on a few other cases in my room."

"That's fine," L answered and I went to my room. Once the door was closed behind me, I grabbed the closest container filled with my files and threw them across the room in frustration at Light. Once everything in that room was scattered (including the TV and DVD player in the room. The TV almost ended out the window), I fell to my knees and began crying.

"Why couldn't he just tell me first?" I sobbed and crumpled up some piece of paper in my fist. I slammed my fist into the ground and heard a door opening.

"Night? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Ryuzaki," I answered and winced as I said his fake name again. I had never said it like that; I had always called him Ryu-kun.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I began collecting papers when I found L's feet in front of me.

"Night, please look at me." I hesitated, then did and saw his face. It betrayed no emotion, but his eyes did. They were filled with frustration and pain.

"What's wrong, Ryu-kun?" I murmured as I stepped up.

"Do you need help, Night?" I winced; he was still using my old name.

"No," I answered in a whisper. "Can you go? I need some time to myself." He nodded numbly and left the room. I slowly collected up some of my crates when I found the drawings of L. My eyes slowly looked over the picture and I, then, pulled the picture to my chest, closing my eyes so I wouldn't cry. "I'll tell you first, Lawliet, I swear."

"What do you swear?" Startled, I looked at my door to see Light there. "What happened to your room?"

"Nothing, Light," I answered.

"Did you say something to L? There seems to be something bugging him, but when I asked, he said there was nothing." I bit my lip, hoping he hadn't heard me say L's name.

"I didn't say anything to him."

"Are you sure?"

"I would know, wouldn't I?" He nodded.

"My thing is on the news if you want to see it."

"I'll turn on my TV in here." He nodded and left. I got the TV set back up and turned it on to the news and listened while I picked up the rest of my papers.

#  
#

"Ryu-kun, what's wrong?" I asked again as I looked at his face. He slowly registered what I had said and looked at me."Nothing, Night."

"You're brain is overly slow today. Why?"

"I'm just working on the Kira Case. Go enjoy your time, alright?"

"I'll be back at noon. Are you sure you don't want to come with?"

"No, I have to be here for the others so we can work."

"I'll be back soon," I said and then under my breath very quietly, I added, "Bye Lawliet." He went back to thinking and I sighed as I got on my ballet flats. I got to the store around eight o'clock and got myself a black dress that clung to my body above my waist and then below it billowed out below my waist in layers. I got some fabric which matched the dress material and then went by a sweetshop to eat something. I turned on my internet and began hacking through the Wammy House's computer. When my food got there, I had gotten through their security system and was able to look through files. I got my old file open. They simply put my name Night, my age when I was adopted, and an old picture of me with how my IQ had been when I was four through six. And then I saw the other lines. They had my old life and then who I had been adopted to. I bit my lip. I almost didn't want L to get this file, but… I sighed. I had to give it to him.

I arrived back at the hotel at eleven and saw L and everyone was busy working. I walked over to L, feeling a little nervous as I held the folder with my old information. "Ryu-kun?" He looked up at me and I saw he seemed to be fairing a little more. I knew detective work always cheered him up, especially when I had caused something.

"What is it, Nightana?" We were back on the field with our names again at least.

"I have her information printed out." His eyes widened.

"Do you now?"

"Here." I handed it to him and he took from me instantly. I saw he wanted to read the information so badly right there and then.

"Nightana, could you please fix that laptop over there for me?" I looked over at it.

"Sure," I answered and gathered it up, walking over and sitting next to L on the ground like I used to when I had been doing something and he was working on schoolwork. I had it fixed within ten minutes and when I turned it on and sat in front of L, a screen popped up with Watari's W.

"Ryuzaki, we have a reply from the Second Kira."

"Already?" Aizawa asked and I saw Watari already had everyone's attention.

"We intercepted it and I'll send you a video of the footage to you right now."

"Thank you," L answered as he sat the envelope next to his side and I waited for the video to speak.

"_Kira, thank you for your reply," _it began, _"I will listen to you and do as you say."_ It paused again and I glanced at Light to see his reaction. I couldn't read him and I missed some things while trying to see his reaction. _"I do not think you have the eyes."_ My eyes widened and I looked over at L as I saw his eyes widening. I knew what Kira 2 was talking about, but did L? B had had the Shinigami eyes and I had them and so did Ryuk. Could L remember that B had the Eyes? L's cry brought me out of my thoughts and he fell to the ground with his chair.

"Ryu-kun!" I cried, going over to him. He sat up and I saw his fearful expression.

"Am I supposed to believe this? Am I supposed to believe that Shinigami actually exist?"

"Of course Shinigami don't exist," Light answered and I saw L's gaze flicker over to Light. "That's completely absurd."

"He's right, Ryuzaki," Matsuda answered.

"It's just," L interrupted, "I remember that Kira had an inmate write the possibility that Shinigami exist."

"Ryu-kun, it's alright," I murmured as the rest of them began discussing what Shinigami could possibly mean since they began to think that it meant so reference to their killing powers. He didn't answer me and got up as he said something to the others, but I wasn't listening. I felt numb to the bone. Did L hate me now? Or did he think that by ignoring me he could get back at me from the other day?

I wrapped my arms around myself and stood up, hurrying out of the room before I could tell anyone where I was going. I left the room and fell against the wall in the hallway. I wrapped my arms around my legs and hugged them to myself as I began to give off silent sobs. "Nightana, is everything alright?" I looked up at Ms. Twilight and she got down beside me.

"Ryu-kun hates me," I sobbed, tears falling down my face.

"He doesn't hate you-"

"He's ignoring me! My best friend hates me, Ms. Twilight!"

"That's it, Nightana, I am going to talk to him-"

"No, you won't! Please!"

"Nightana, this is ridiculous."

"If you do, I'll-I'll run away." She sighed. "It's fine. Really, it is." I wiped away the tears from my eyes. "We wouldn't have even met each other if Kira hadn't shown up and the sooner Kira is caught then Ryu-kun'll leave me."

"Fine," she gave in finally, "If either of you have anymore problems though, I'll complain to both of you then."

"Alright," I agreed just as the door opened again and I saw Light and Soichiro both.

"Night, is everything alright?" Soichiro asked.

"Everything's fine," Ms. Twilight answered for me. He nodded and both of them said good-bye to me as they left. I got up with Ms. Twilight and I ran into Matsuda as I had went to open the door.

"Night, is everything alright? You've been crying."

"Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye." I walked past the others and L, but I stopped for a moment and looked at him once Aizawa and Mogi had left. He held my gaze and I saw Ms. Twilight looking nervously at us back and forth from the corner of my eye.

"Night, please make sure you know everything for tomorrow," L said finally.

"I will," I answered and stalked off to my room, slamming the door behind me. I fell on the bed and buried my face in the pillow before sighing and calling up Macie to ask her about the plans.


	13. Chapter 13: Don't Ever Leave Me, Please

**Do I Want Friendship Or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Thirteen: Don't Ever Leave Me, Please**

"Ryu-kun, are you ready?" I asked as I walked out of the bathroom and I saw his startled expression as he turned away from the darkened window. I had dyed my hair black for the night and had that dress on again with the gloves I had sowed together.

"Yes, I am. Watari said he's ready to go so we should probably head out." I nodded and began following him. The atmosphere around us right at the moment was still pretty tight, but it was slowly calming down.

Neither of us said anything to each other as we traveled to Macie's party and I smiled at Watari as he pulled the car to a stop.

"Thank you, Watari," I said as I began out of the car, "either Ryu-kun or I'll call you when the party's done."

"Alright. I'll be waiting." L held out his hand to me and I looked up at him. He was smiling at me and I felt the tension around us almost completely lift.

"Thank you, Ryu-kun," I murmured as I got out and he intertwined his fingers in mine as we walked up to the door. I knocked on it and Macie answered it almost instantly.

"OMG Night, you're outfit is amazing. I can't believe Ryuga looks pretty good too. So you'll be one of the few in the present time, okay?"  
"That's fine," L answered and Macie hugged me.

"Has he tried-?" she mumbled into my ear and I blushed and shook my head.

"No, he hasn't."  
"Good, then I definitely approve of him. Come on in, not everyone's here yet, but they'll be here soon." There were quite a few people here at the moment and as L and I were just getting into the crowd, I ran into Celia.

"Night! Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yes, I'm Hideki Ryuga."

"Night, so this is your first boyfriend. Well, Ryuga, I'm Celia. It's a pleasure to meet you." And then she babbled on for the next half hour at least until Macie finally called us to order so she could speak.

"Hello, everyone!" Macie began once everyone was quiet. "How has your time been? Just kidding! It's just started, I know that. I just wanted to say thank you for coming and that food will be served in about an hour. And I just thought we should congratulate Night Yagami for finally achieving one thing all of us else have. She has a boyfriend!" I blushed as people began clapping and Macie said a few more words before letting us go. Before I knew what was happening, I was surrounded by people all around L and me. I didn't get a real chance to do anything for almost half an hour with how much talking I did and I was afraid that L might crack under pressure with how much he had to answer.

"Sorry, guys," I interrupted at the end of that half hour, "I have to go do something right now with Ryuga." I pulled him away before they could ask anymore and L and I were alone in a hallway.

"Night, what was that all about?" L asked as he took his normal position as I sat on the floor in my position.

"Well, my friends, they know I've never had a boyfriend before so this is a huge surprise for them."

"Why hadn't you had a boyfriend before?" I blushed.

"I told them I had someone I had liked before and I wasn't going to just leave him like that."

"What was he like?"

"He was smart and very cute. He was almost my only friend at my Orphanage and he supported me in everything. Almost at least, but once in a while we got in small fights. The last one I had with him was when I was six and I was going to leave the Orphanage the next day. I had begged my nanny to let me stay for his birthday and I was made fun of at the birthday." I smiled sadly. "I guess we hadn't really gotten in a fight, but I was made fun of because of the card on had on one of the presents and I refused to see him after that. He gave me something the day I was going to leave, but had someone else give it to me to respect the wishes of not seeing me." L opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again as if lost of words. "I-I'll be outside for a little while."

"Why don't I come with?"

"I'd like some time alone." He nodded and got up, leaving me alone for the moment. I wiped away some tears and got up, running up the stairs of Macie's house until I got to the roof. I collapsed next to the ledge and laid my head down on the edge, covering my face with my arms and began sobbing. I couldn't take it anymore; I wanted L there with me from then on. Not the detective, but my friend and the one I loved. Sure, I loved him as just the detective, but I missed him as my friend.

I got up from my spot and wiped away the tears from my cheeks and eyes and got up. Before I knew what was happening, I tripped as I got up and fell over, barely catching myself. I cried out when I heard the door opening. "Nightana!" The next moment, I was looking up at L while sirens went off down below me.

"Lawliet, please don't let go of me!" I cried as he took hold of my arms.

"I won't, I promise." I didn't dare look down the seventy some feet to see what was going on; I only clung to L's arms as best as I could as he lifted me up slowly. The moment he had me up, I flung myself into his arms and wrapped mine around him.

"Lawliet, please don't leave me," I sobbed and he began rubbing my back. I felt myself beginning to relax mentally, though I was shaking with fear still.

"It's alright, Nightana," he murmured as the rest of the party came up along with a few hospital people with stretchers. L lifted me up in his arms and laid me on one of them, though I grabbed hold of his hand.

"Don't leave me," I begged.  
"I'll be right behind you and I'll come to you as soon as I can, I promise."

"Alright, Ryu-kun," I hesitated, letting go of his hand after another moment's hesitation and I felt a huge pain in my arm and head. That's when I felt the bump on the corner of my head and sighed mentally as the pain began throbbing through my mind. They began checking me out in the ambulance and then put a few IVs in my arm that wasn't injured. They told me I couldn't sleep yet until they could check out my head. I felt numb from then on until I was laid down on my bed. I heard the door open and looked over to see L walking in. I couldn't help watching him closely as he sat down next to my bed and neither of us said anything to each other for a moment. "Lawliet," I murmured softly finally.

"Nightana, why hadn't you told me it was you sooner?" he asked.  
"I couldn't tell you! I was upset at myself for what I had done to you earlier. I mean I told Ms. Twilight I had never wanted to see you and as those years passed, I began to miss you more and more until finally that memory had gone and I just remembered it not that long ago. And now you're risking your life to stop Kira and you might very well die! I can't stand the thought of you dying after I had just found you!"

"I'm not going to die, Nightana, I promise."

"You can't promise anything, Lawliet! You can't at all! Especially with Kira's power. The power isn't a natural one; it's one that probably didn't even come from our world."

"I don't think it did, Nightana, but I know it won't get me. I promise you it won't. I won't ever leave you again."

"Stop promising things you can't keep! You don't know when you're going to die!"

"How about you listen to me, Nightana and believe in me on it." I fell silent, beginning to cry and L got up to come next to me. He managed to hug me without messing with anything and then smiled at me after he laid me down.

"Please don't leave my side, Lawliet," I whispered.

"I'll have to. They won't let me stay here."

"Will you come back to me?"

"Of course I will, Nightana." I nodded.

"Okay, then, Lawliet."

"You're parents should be here soon. I called your father and he was rushing over here instantly."

"Please stay another moment, Lawliet," I continued. "Please."  
"I'll stay until your mother and father come with Light and Sayu."

"Thank you." We sat there (well I laid there) in silence while looking at each other and then I reached into my hospital shirt to pull the dog tag over my head and I held it out for L to see, smiling. "I still have it, Lawliet." He nodded and pulled something out of his shirt. It was the dog tag I had made for him for the last birthday I had been with. It had an 'N' (quite like Near's 'N' when he comes in) in the middle of a pinkish/purplish background.

"I'd have worn it all the time if Ms. Twilight had given it to me sooner."

"Well, you're wearing it now." Before we could say anymore, the hospital door opened again and I saw Light, Sayu, Sachiko, and Soichiro all walk in.

"Night! You're awake!" Sayu said and then saw Ryuga, falling silent. L got up and walked over to me, leaning down so he could talk into my ear.

"Nightana, will you call me when you're getting out and I'll come pick you up? You can stay with me?"

"You'll still come visit me, right?"

"Yes."  
"I will, Ryu-kun." He nodded, straightened up, said his good-byes to the others, and shuffled out the door. Sayu looked after him for a moment before she turned around and began babbling at me as the others asked questions.

**~Author's Note~**

**I'm sorry to say you all have caught up to me. Please excuse that this will come out a little later than usual and I greatly apologize for that. I had a great idea and I wanted to know all of your opinions. I was thinking about starting a sequel to this story about the past before Nightana and L begin after Kira. I have some ideas for that already too. It'll be so cool with Near being 2 and such and I thought it would be pretty cool to do both L and Nightana's past. What do all of you say? Please tell me! It would be wonderful if you guys liked the idea, but I don't want to make it and have no one like it. Just please give me your opinion. Thanks for your patientence on my story as well; I'll hurry up with Chapter 14.**


	14. Chapter 14: Vincent

**Do I Want Friendship Or Do I Want Your Love?**  
**Chapter 14: Vincent**

"Nightana, you can't sleep. I have something for you." My eyes opened the moment he spoke and I saw the Shiningami hovering in front of me.

"Vincent! What are you doing here?" He grinned, showing his large, sharp teeth.

"So you remember me then, Nightana?"

"I've remembered you just recently. I mean, I remember what you did for me when I was two and then when I was six, you gave me the Shinigami eyes and that special Death Note, but that's all." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Did you give your Death Note to someone else? Do you still have your eyes or not?"

"Of course I still have my eyes!"

"So then you haven't given up the notebook? Do you remember where you hid it?" I closed my eyes, trying to remember and then I had a flashback thingy. It was blurry, but I knew it would help.

"I hid it in a floorboard in the second floor of my house somewhere." I opened my eyes. "Vincent, I need to find it before Light does."

"I'll do it, Nightana, you rest and I'll be back tomorrow night with the book."

"Are you sure?"

"I am," he answered as he put his feet on the ground and he tucked his wings away, walking over to me and he leaned over me to place a kiss on my forehead. I blushed and he laughed as he unfurled his wings once more. "I'll be back."

"Good bye, Vincent," I murmured.

"Have the doctors checked your head?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then you should be alright."

"Alright," I answered, a little confused. He nodded to me and left. I closed my eyes to sleep again, but I was interrupted.

"Good morning," a nurse said to me and I opened my eyes. The sun was beginning to rise.

"Morning," I murmured and she handed me something.

"You'll probably be released later today, but I need you to tell me what you need for breakfast."

"Oh, thank you..." I began choosing what I wanted and I looked up as someone walked into the room. "Ryu-kun!" He smiled at me and the nurse took the paper from me and left.

"How are you feeling Nightana?" he murmured as he brushed a strand of my hair away from my face.

"Good news! I'm probably going to get out later today, Lawliet!" I said his name quietly though.

"That's wonderful, Nightana."

"Has anything happened at the Kira Case?"

"I sent them away for the moment, but we're going to get back at it at around three this afternoon."

"I'm sorry for being a burden," I whispered.

"You aren't. You're just being your klutzy self." I laughed and my food was brought in.

"Thank you," I said and began eating. L didn't speak to me as I ate and I went to say something to him when I was done when a doctor walked in.

"Ms. Yagami, we're going to send you home now. You're perfectly fine, with just a head bump that needed a few stitches."

"Okay, Ryu-kun will take me home so my father doesn't have to bother himself with it."

"That's perfectly fine." In an hour, I was out of the hospital and back at the hotel. I was told to work on some other cases while we waited for the detectives. I sat in my room, a pen on my lips as Vincent flew overhead.

"Do you mind, Vincent? I can't concentrate," I said as I wrote down something.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I got you your Death Note and you've left the hospital and WON'T TAKE THE BOOK!!!!" he shouted the last part.

"I told you I wouldn't take it because it would be betraying Ryu-kun."

"Of course. Because you love him." He snorted and I glared up at him.

"Why is that such a big deal?" And then I realized it. "Do you like me?"

"Nightana, I love you. Have you not been able to figure that out?"

"I'm sorry I'm slow. Shinigami's can't love humans though," I murmured and blushed.

"Do you not like it?"

"No... just what happens to a Shinigami once he or she falls in love with a human?" I put my notebook down and looked up at Vincent. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I would tell you the story behind it, but it's a long story. I'll just explain the basics." He opened his eyes again. "A Shinigami dies when he falls in love with a human. He has to love the human enough to try to stop their death from happening and then the Shinigami gets turned to this dust which isn't actually dust nor sand or anything. It's something different." He frowned as he talked about that 'dust', "Then that human gets the lifespan of what is left from the Shinigami, but surprisingly for me, I'm a kind of Shinigami that gives out lifespans and can rescue a human from their death without dying. I've done it three times so far. First, when you were two, then when you were five and I gave you the Death Note, and then last night."

"Oh..."

"You're life was supposed to end a long time ago, but I keep rescuing you." He smiled sadly and didn't say anything else. After a while, I went back to my work without a word and Vincent continued to fly around my room until I heard someone else come through my door. I looked up, though I didn't move my head at all and saw it was Ryuk.

"Vincent, what are you doing here?"

"Ryuk. This is a nice surprise, brother."

"Would both of you quit talking!" I looked up at them furiously. "I can't concentrate on this case and I can't not finish it, okay? So can both of you stop it!"

"You can see me?" Ryuk asked, almost amazed and I nodded as I got up.

"Light's here, right? And you're attached to him."

"Yeah..."

"I've been able to see Shinigami my whole life. Ever since I met Vincent when I was two. I want to know; is Light being Kira?" I slid the manilla folder into a crate and pulled out another one, glancing through it. It was the Kira Case. "I have to go."

"Ryuk, make sure not to tell Light Yagami. Do you understand?"

"As if."

"You wouldn't, would you, Ryuk?" I asked, putting on my innocent face and he sighed.

"I wouldn't either way. I just wouldn't do it for my brother."

"Wait, Vincent is your brother?"

"Yes."

"Why hadn't you told me, Vincent, that you had a brother?" Before he could answer, I interrupted him again. "Never mind, I have to go out now." I left the two of them and went out into the main room.

"Ryu-kun!" I ran and threw my arms around his neck from behind since the detectives still weren't here (hmm... wonder where Light is).

"Nightana, are you done with your work already?" he asked.

"No, I just couldn't concentrate. What's that?" I looked over at it as he held it and he tucked it away.

"It's a journal page from the Second Kira."

"Journal page? That's weird."

"Nightana, does Light know your name is really Nightana?"

"No and he wouldn't find it on my adoption papers either. The Wammy House just put me as Night."

"No last name either?"

"Nope!"

"Good. He can't hurt you then."

"No, he can't." I smiled at him and got off to stand in front of him. "I really missed you." I hugged him and he hugged me back without question. I nuzzled my face into his chest and leaned into him. For a moment, we stayed that way in the silence.

"Nightana, I need to tell you something-" We were interrupted by There was a knock on the door and we let go of each other. I began opening up my laptop and he looked at the paper as the door opened.

"Hey Light!" I greeted.

"Ryuzaki, what is that?" Light asked and he smiled at me.

"I'll explain it once everyone else gets here." I began looking over some of my emails from the other detectives I was working for. There weren't a whole lot; barely any of them were any use to my cause of the cases. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Night, is something wrong?" Light asked as he came over to me.

"Oh, you know, I'm not able to figure out how to solve a few cases and my clients can't give me any useful information that I don't already have."

"Really? That sucks..."

"Yeah, it does a lot."

"Night, what are you doing?" Soichiro asked as he came over next to us and I quickly closed out my email.

"Oh, I'm just checking my emails to see if any of my clients have any new information."

"Who are you working for?" I swallowed and tried to think of some place that wouldn't sound too suspicious.

I was lucky enough to be saved by L. "Good, you're all here. We have this; a journal entry from the Second Kira." I looked over at him.

"Can I see it?" I asked and he handed it over. I sat next to him in a chair in my position and scanned over it before giving back to him, thinking about how this was set up. If the Second Kira wanted this broadcasted, then people would know what was going on. What was his goal... Or was it a she? "Ryu-kun, can I have those tapes for an hour. Here, I mean... It's just I have this hunch that I want to solve."

"Sure."

"Do you need this again? I can't promise that it'll come out perfectly again."

"I have copies," he said plainly.

"Then could I use one of the copies? I don't want to ruin the original one."

"They're over there." I walked over to the papers piled everywhere and found the tapes easily. I glanced over a few of the stacks of papers and decided I'd look over them again later.

"So what do you guys think of this?" I asked, "because it doesn't make sense to make this public. Everyone would know they were planning to meet at the Tokyo Dome. It doens't make sense."

"It doesn't," L agreed and explained a plan he had.

"I think we should cancel the game though," I broke in when he mentioned it and he nodded, "And keep an eye on those two places they mention." He finished explaining and then I was released to do whatever I had wanted to. I put the tape in the player and began listening through it. I then began taking out all the synthetic voice covering there voice. My eyes widened when I began hearing a woman's voice, but I couldn't completely get through it. I quickly wrote that note down next to the sketch I had made of the name on the video. I was proud of myself on how I was helping the Kira Case, although I hadn't shared this information yet, but I was doing good. The rest of the detectives were gone; I had been in my room for over four hours. I blinked and then walked over to my laptop, searching through different places the Second Kira could be thinking about. She had to have some place planned. I laid on my stomach and began scanning through places, humming some random tune to myself as I worked while thinking about the sheet.

"Hey, Ryu-kun," I said after a while, looking up from my laptop.

"Yes, Nightana?" he asked, looking over at me from his coffee.

"Can I make a copy of that journal entry for myself? I swear I won't share anything-"

"That's fine. I trust you." I smiled my thanks and put my laptop on the glass table, getting up to get my notebook. "You have a lot of information, don't you?"

"Yes. Quite a bit."

"Are you going to share it with me soon?"

"One thing for sure is the Second Kira is a woman."

"How did you figure that out?"

"I tried hacking through the synthetic voice and managed to hear her voice a little, but not enough to figure out exactly who it is." He nodded and I began copying the entries in my notebook. I circled the two places and the Tokyo Dome and then got back on my stomach to look through my laptop again, closing the notebook. My eyes caught sight of something and I opened it up. The Noteblue. Could that be where she was planning to meet Kira? I smiled. I bet that was part of the code, but what notebook? Or was that to cover the code. I sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

"This; I don't know if notebook is to cover up the real word or is she really talking about a notebook."

"Do you suspect there might be a notebook?"

"I don't know," I murmured, "am I going with Matsuda and Light?"

"Yes, I was going to have you go. Make sure to keep an eye on Light."

"I will." I closed down my screens and got up. "Are you hungry?"

"Watari will get us something soon."

"He doesn't have to."  
"You didn't say that at the Wammy House," he pointed out.

"I was four, five, and six. What do you expect? I'm eighteen now so I know better."

"You can get what you want."

"Oh, what did you want to say to me earlier?"

"Oh, nothing now. It's not important." As L said this, his gaze lowered and I frowned.

"Are you hiding something?"

"No, of course not, Nightana. Are you?"

"N-no. I'm going to go to bed."

"Good night then, Nightana." He seemed pained about something.

"Oh, Ryu-kun, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Good night." I winced.

"Alright." I left him and closed the door behind me softly, my laptop and notebook tucked under my arm and looked at the ground sadly as I put my stuff away. I curled up under my blankets, clutching my pillow in my arms and found I couldn't get to sleep.

"Nightana, are you sure you still love him?" I looked up at Vincent and nodded my head.

"I have to tell him how I feel. Even if he doesn't feel the same way. Good night, Vincent." I closed my eyes and found sleep embrace me almost instantly.


	15. Chapter 15: Oyama

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?  
Chapter Fifteen: Oyama**

(L's Pov) (Still Nighttime)

I gazed after Nightana as she retreated to her room. I couldn't believe I had done that to her. I should've told her, and then maybe she could have been by me all night... I shook my head. I had to have done it. It was the only way to keep her safe and I had to keep her safe. If I told her how I felt and if Light was Kira and he figured out... he'd try to find some way of disposing her. I wouldn't let it happen. "I'm sorry, Nightana, but it's for the best," I murmured and then turned to all the stuff I had on Kira. I went back to thinking like a detective, though down inside, I felt myself beginning to fall apart.

Very early the next morning, I heard Nightana up and moving around. I looked up when I heard a door open and I saw her stand in the doorway with a towel clutched to her chest. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't remember what. Instead, I smiled at her and she smiled back, but it was only half-heartedly. She had something on her mind. I sighed and got up to look out the window. "Ryuzaki, is something wrong?"

"Should I tell her, Watari? Should I tell her how I feel?" I turned to Watari and saw he was lost for words. "What if Light is Kira? If he figured it out… he would use Nightana to get my name to kill me." As I said this, I began picturing the scene and had to shake my head to clear away the thought.

"Ryuzaki, you need to follow what your heart says for this, not what your mind says," he answered finally and I looked at him and nodded, already know what my heart was telling me what to do.

"I'll do that then." I walked over to the bathroom without thinking and as I went to knock on the door Nightana opened it and ran into me.

"Oh-oh, R-Ryu-k-kun," she stammered and I saw her face turning colors as she stood in front of me. "Let me get dressed first and then we can talk." Her face was the color of a tomato as she walked to her bedroom and closed her door. I tried to get the image of her out of my mind; the way the hair stuck to her bare skin, the water dripping off of her hair, and the shape of her body wrapped in the small towel… I shook my head and turned away to sit down again, trying to get the image gone from my mind. It wasn't right to think about it, especially when she didn't know how I felt.

"Ryu-kun?"

"Yes, Nightana?" I asked, looking up at her and I was happy the image didn't appear again.

"Can we talk after I dry my hair?"

"Sure." She nodded and left me. I looked back into space, unsure what I was going to do. My mind was taking over again; I didn't want to lose her and I knew that if Light was Kira, he'd find some way to figure out her name and once he figured out her name he'd use her against me. I wouldn't be able to take it. I wouldn't be able to take the thought of her dying and I knew she'd hate me if I gave up my life for her. That's how she was. Watari's words came back to me and started taking over, but then the scene of her being held against her will came to my mind again. My hands tightened on my legs and I looked up to see Nightana looking at me nervously.

"Is everything alright, Ryu-kun?" She was watching every movement I did and I knew she saw I was thinking deeply about something.

"Just... be careful at Oyama." Her face fell, barely a flicker, but I saw it. She had been hoping for something else.

"Don't worry, I will be," she promised and got up. "I'll see you later."

"Wait, Nightana, do you think I should come with?"

"No, it's dangerous for you."

"I'll be perfectly fine, Nightana."

"No, I have to do this myself." She walked over to me and placed a hand on my cheek. "Trust me, I'll be fine." Nightana smiled and got up, walking out of the room with one last glance behind her. As she walked away, my mind told me then that I should have told her what I wanted to.

(Nightana's Pov)

"Good morning," I greeted as I walked into my old house.

"Night, you're here!" Sachiko said as she walked in and hugged me in a tight hug. "I haven't seen you since you decided to move in with your boyfriend." That's the excuse L had given me. Since my mother and Sayu thought he was my boyfriend, he told me to tell them I was moving in with him. I just wished he was my real boyfriend… "So what are you going to be doing today?"

"Oh, Light wanted me to come to Oyama with him and some friends today and I thought it would be nice to take off of work today to hang around with my brother."

"Is your boyfriend coming with?"

"No, Ryu-kun said he was alright with me just hanging around with Light today."

"That's nice. I like this guy the more I hear about him," she murmured and I blushed, grinning.

"That's good."

"Oh, Night, you're here already?" Light asked, walking down the stairs.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Night, did you know Light has a girlfriend?!" Sayu asked and then covered her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry; I wasn't supposed to tell you that. See, she's famous and no one's supposed to know about her."

"Wow, Light, I never thought you'd have it in you," I laughed and he smiled.

"I thought the same with you. I didn't expect you to ever have a boyfriend until after you left this country to go back to the U.S."

"Well, things change. When you meet the guy you really love, then you forget your feelings for the one you used to like."

"You used to like someone?" all three of them asked and I nodded, blushing at my stupidity. Only L knew I liked someone…

"Oh, shit!" I cursed as reality hit me.

"Night!" Sachiko scolded, jumping at my voice.

"Sorry, I just remembered something." I wanted to hit my head on something, but that would be even more suspicious.

"What?"

"Nothing important. I can't share it anyway."

"Oh, alright. Don't forget it though."

"I won't."

"Are you ready to go Night?" I looked up as two shadows flew overhead and nodded.

"Yes, I am. Are you ready though?"

"I am."

"Night, you should come over for dinner tonight," Sachiko suggested, "And you can bring your boyfriend."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"If that's alright, sure that's not a problem. And I have to make sure Ryu-kun can get off work for it. He's very busy with his own cases."

"Is he a detective?"

"Yep!"

"I told you I didn't want you with someone who's a detective."

"But I'm already a detective," I pointed out and she sighed.

"I'll just have to have a talk with him."

"Oh, mom, no don't do that!"

"Well, I'm going to." I sighed and turned to Light.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am." We began our walk to meet up with Matsuda. "Oh, Light, I do have to go by a bookstore and a computer store. I need to get another laptop."

"Why's that?" I shrugged.

"I have something I want to do and I'm using my old laptop. I'm afraid my laptop will crash and I want a new one before it happens so I can change those files onto it just in case."

"That's smart."

"Yes, I know it is."

"Why do you need to go to a bookstore?"

"I'm in a deep need of new novels right now and I've read a lot of your novels already so they're no use. What am I supposed to read?"

"Good point, but what about your cases?"

"I've finished a lot now. Most of those folders are completed cases from about when I was ten and up." I glanced over at him and saw his startled expression.

"You've been working on Detective work since you were ten?"

"Yeah." I smiled at him. "And I so have to meet your girlfriend."

"Can you not tell anyone about her? Really, no one is supposed to know."

"You should tell Ryu-kun. You don't want him thinking she might be the Second Kira."

"That would be bad, but she asked me not to tell anyone so I can't."

"Okay, if Ryu-kun asks, I'll explain. Okay?"

"Thanks." I nodded and saw Matsuda.

"Matsui!" I called, running over to him.

"Oh, hey, Night!"

"How are you?"

"Good." He dropped his voice. "Are you to watch Light as well?"

"Yep! So we have to go by a bookstore and I need to by a new laptop. Mine is probably going to crash which would really suck, but that's how it is."

"How do you know it's going to crash?"

"Ryu-kun said I could hack into special files we need and to do that would probably crash the computer. I offered my laptop over one of his and then we have to dispose of it by damaging it and then throwing it away as the garbage truck is coming by. I need a new laptop in case that happens and if I get the new laptop today I can transfer all my files there before it happens. I'll really need that."

"I see." I saw all of Light's friends and stopped in my tracks.

"Light? Why are they all here?"

"No reason." My eyes narrowed. He was planning on something happening here that would probably see his Shinigami. The only answer could be another Shinigami. The Second Kira. I blinked and quickly followed after the group as we began walking, though I stayed next to Matsuda.

"Matsui, do you think there may be a reason as to why Light brought all these friends?"

"He probably did it to cover up the fact that we're police officers."

"I'm a detective," I pointed out. "The point is, I think Light's trying to cover something up."

"Do you suspect that your own brother might Kira?"

"It's hard not to especially when he's the prime suspect of L's."

"So then you trust L more than Light?"

"Light's been acting unusually different from his normal self and I know he's hiding something, but I don't know what."

"Are you sure about that?"

"He's my brother. I would know it, wouldn't I?"

"True." I broke to the front.

"Hey, guys do you want to go to the bookstore?" A lot of them agreed, then began talking about novels that they wanted or read as we walked there.

"You get along with this group well don't you?" Matsuda said as we walked side by side again.

"What do you expect? I mean, come on, I hung around with Light's friends all my life and I usually get along with them." I rolled my eyes. "But there were a few who hated me for being so smart and when Light learned about them, he wasn't their friend anymore either. It made me feel so special." I looked sadly at the ground and then began glancing around, looking for a Shinigami. I stopped walking and stared at the thing I saw suddenly. I glanced at the person who was under it. She didn't have any numbers under her name. Her name was… Misa Amane.

"Night? What's wrong?" Light asked, stopping the group and they all looked at me. I hastily looked away from the creature and smiled.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just I haven't been to this shop in a while and I guess I was kind of lost in some memories."

"Oh, do you want to eat here later?"

"No, it's fine. Come on, let's keep moving." I went ahead of them, pointing out random things and had them laughing with me. When we got to the library, I turned to Matsuda. "Keep an eye on Light, please and tell me anything he checks out. I need to find my novels I need." I pulled out the list I had and began looking it over, traveling to the sections I was going at. I had plenty of money since I had worked as a Detective most of my life and they paid me for what I did. I was smart enough to make sure my parents never figured out about the money and then I made up fake jobs later on and put in small amounts of money in a bank account, but I also kept a safe hidden in the floor boards under my bed and it was filled with thousands of dollars. I didn't really need it; some points I donated hundreds or even a thousand dollars to different funds and stuff and then to my father's work and other places I couldn't remember at the time.

"Thanks for making that stop. Light, do you mind if I go to the computer store by myself?"

"No, of course I don't mind." Matsuda understood that he needed to keep an eye on Light and I left them so they could continue.

"Oh, and I might just go home after this!" I called after them before they completely went out of sight and then turned to leave where I was going. My phone went off and I answered it. "Hello?"

"Nightana, why didn't you bring the others along with?" L asked.

"Oh, I need to get that laptop so I can hack into those files like you had asked."

"We can use one of ours, Nightana."

"I'm not going to let you Ryu-kun," I pouted.

"I need you to keep an eye on Light."

"You're keeping an eye on him," I pointed out and he sighed.

"That's not what I mean," he sighed, "You're supposed to listen to what he's saying so you can pick out any codes while he's talking."

"Do you honestly think he'd talk about Kira with his friends? Especially if he's Kira. Plus, Matsuda would point that out that he talked about Kira. I need to get this done and I need to go. Oh, wait," I added before he could leave.

"Yes?"

"Mother wants you to come over to my house tonight for dinner with our family."

"Dinner?"

"Yes, the meal you eat at the end of the day. I was joking, " I added in as he went to say he knew what dinner was.

"But do you want to go? They still think you're my boyfriend so it would seem sort of suspicious if we didn't, but it's up to you."

"I'll come."

"Okay! It's tonight, remember so I'll see you later. I'll tell mother. Bye!" I hung up and called up Sachiko real quick, telling her what L said and then walked into the laptop place. I found a nice, small white laptop and picked it out, paying in cash at the front desk and called Light to tell him I was heading back.

#  
"Thank you so much, Watari!" I said as I got out with L behind me and I took his hand. Sachiko greeted me and I found only her and Sayu there. She told me Light and Soichiro were too busy to make it. I looked at her suspiciously, but agreed easily and we sat down to eat.

**~Author's Note~**

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm getting really busy with school work even though I don't get homework. I do only projects and earn credits for them. Anyway, I'm hurrying as fast as possible to get new parts out so please excuse me with how long this takes to update. Also, if you could maybe go to after reading this Author's Note and check out Vantasia: The Tiny Peoples there in the stories and maybe tell me how it is. It's all up to you really.  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Misa

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Sixteen: Misa**

"Lawliet? What did mother say to you when she asked you to come to the side with her?" I asked, my fingers intertwined with his like I used to do when we were at the Orphanage.

"She didn't ask much, Nightana," L answered, looking at me, "She just asked me if I was going to protect you and I promised her I would, even if it killed me. And I'm going to keep that promise." We had stopped walking now and were gazing at each other.

"You don't have to do that, Lawliet," I said softly, "I wouldn't want you to die."

"You would do the same thing, wouldn't you?" I looked at the ground guiltily.

"But it's completely different," I answered after a moment, looking back at him, and I squeezed his hand lightly. "I couldn't lose you again."

"Nightana, it's exactly the same. I can't lose you again and you said yourself you can't lose me. We need each other to protect each other."

"Yes," I answered, smiling at him and feeling so much lighter than before. "Now come on, we need to get back to the hotel." I began walking beside him again swinging his arm with mine, knowing he didn't mind that as he fell easily in step with me.

"Oh, Nightana, I have to ask you something. While in Oyama, why did you stop and stare into that one place?"

"It's what I told Light," I lied. "I hadn't been there in a while and I was surprised to see it."

"That can't be the case because you had a terrified expression on your face." I laughed nervously. "That's not the case. I wasn't terrified."

"Nightana," he sighed, looking completely doubtful.

"I'm telling the truth," I argued and he sighed, but didn't push anymore information. We let go of our hands as we entered the hotel room and I went to the kitchen to grab a few cookies before I began reading one of my new novels. I wanted to take a break tonight.

Nuzzling into the corner of the couch, I opened up to the first page and began reading.

Over the next couple days, we went through the basics. My father and Aizawa went to Shibuya the day after Oyama and after they had come back from there, we got another message from Watari. It was from the Second Kira. It was delivered on the twenty-third which meant the Second Kira had found Kira on the Twenty-second. The video tape said that basically. Ms. Twilight returned back from the Wammy House as well that day. She had to go there to talk to Roger about staying with me until the Kira Case was solve and he had agreed, which was nice because it would be like before. I smiled.

"Night, what are you smiling about?" I blinked at Light and then laughed.

"Oh, nothing! So what were you saying?"

"Actually, I have to leave." "I'll come home tonight. Mother wants me to start visiting more. Let me just go tell Ryu-kun and then do you want to go home and play some of those old mind games we used to do? I have some new riddles that are really hard!""Sure." I left real quick to go tell L.

"Ryu-kun." He looked up at me.

"Yes, Nightana?"

"I'm going to go home tonight to go visit my mother. She wants me to more often."

"That's fine. You're going home with Light, right?"

"Yes."

"Be careful and tell me if he says anything about Kira."

"I'll tell you anything that happens. I promise." He nodded.

"Enjoy your break."

"Bye!" I got my spring jacket on and followed Light outside.

"So what have you been doing lately Light? How are your studies?"

"Good. How are yours?"

"I've been taking my classes online again. It's becoming harder to do collage classes with all the work I've been doing. Has anyone moved into my room?"

"No, of course no one has moved into your room. Why?"

"I just had a safe in there I need to clean out and bring to Ryu-kun's place."

"Do you like L?" I looked over at him with a frown on my face.

"Why?"

"I'm just asking."

"Hey, so do you really have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"Who is she?"

"I told you I can't tell you. Not unless she showed up tonight."

"I would like it if she would." Light shook his head and continued walking. "Can you tell me what she looks like?"

"I can't tell you anything about her." I sighed.

"Come on, please!"

"No, Night." I frowned at him. "Fine, then I won't tell you about my boyfriend," I answered hotly, stalking forward with my eyes closed and then I peeked behind me. Light began laughing.

"Good trick, sister," he laughed as he caught up with me.

"What if I really do have a boyfriend?! Huh? What would you say then?"

"Then I'd figure out who it was and then laugh at you."

"Hey!" He laughed again and I pushed him playfully, but I had caught him off guard and made him stumble. "Haha!"

"Oh, you're so nice, Night," he said sarcastically and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So what! You deserved it!"

"Oh, I did? That's not nice."

"Yeah it is!" We laughed together and Light opened up the gate to my old house. I shrugged my laptop bag over to my other shoulder and knocked on the door.

"Light you're home late and... Night! You're home!" I hugged Sachiko and pulled away.

"Yes. Is it alright if I stay here for the night?"

"Stay as long as you want. Are you hungry?"

"I am. I can get it. Light, I'll be upstairs in a minute so we can start those games."

"Okay." I gathered up some snacks for myself, managing to sneak some sugar cubes upstairs and I knocked on Light's door. He let me in instantly and I sat on his bed, beginning to eat something.

"Do you want to go first or should I?" We were going to play the guessing game.

"You can-" We were cut off as I saw a message flash on Light's television; it was the message from the police.

"Hey, it's on!" I put my attention on the television as they spoke out to the Second Kira and then when it was done, I turned my attention back to Light. "Okay, so my guessing game question is this; you see me everyday, yet you do not. I am bright but I can also be dark. What am I?" He looked at me, clearly confused.

After a moment, Light spoke to me, "Can you repeat the clues again?" I did and he still seemed lost. My smile widened and he sighed. "This is going to be a hard one…" I grinned and waited while he thought.

"It's not that hard," I said, "You just have to think about it."

"Explain. More in detail I mean, because I'm not going to be able to get this."

"Okay, so you see it everyday, but you do not. It's something that is out all day long, but it's not always seen. Any guesses or something that might help?"

"It would probably be in the sky then since the thing is to be out all day… Is it moon?"

"Close. It's moonlight."

"I get it. Good one. Okay, so here's mine-"

"Light! Someone's here to see you!" Sayu interrupted us, knocking on his door and he opened. "There's some girl here who says she brought you back a notebook from school earlier today…" I didn't hear the rest and followed Light downstairs. I stopped in my tracks the moment I saw her and then my shock turned to curiosity and my eyes narrowed as the door closed behind them. I went to go listen in on their conversation.

"Night, give them some privacy," Sachiko scolded and I sighed.

"Okay…" I stayed where I had been wile Sachiko and Sayu started discussing about the girl. I looked back at the door when it opened and they both walked in.

"Hey, mom, can you make us some tea?"

"Oh sure."

"Sorry Night, we'll have to continue our game some other time." We all stared at them as they walked by. Light stopped and looked at us. "I already told you about her." So this was his girlfriend. Misa Amane. And she was the Second Kira. My mother and Sayu bowed for Misa, but I didn't. I was in shock. Light had to be Kira. Or the Second Kira at least.

"Night, stay down here," Sachiko ordered when she saw I was starting to follow them.

"Come on, mom," I complained and she looked at me.

"No, now come on, we're going. And we're leaving them alone. Sayu, you take up their tea."

"Oh, okay!" I sighed and sat at our old table.

"Night, how is your boyfriend?" Sayu asked as she sat beside me again with her homework.

"He's good."

"You guys are getting along aren't you?" Sachiko asked as she cleaned up the tea mess.

"Of course we are," I answered.

"You haven't…" She didn't finish, probably mostly because Sayu was there.

"Mother! Why are you asking that?" I cried, a blush staining my cheeks.

"Have you?"

"Of course not!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Sayu asked.

"Nothing," Sachiko said quickly, glancing at me and clearly telling me not to say anything.

"Do you need help Sayu?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah I do. Can you help?"

"Sure! Okay, so what are you stuck on?" And then for the next several hours, I sat beside Sayu in my weird position helping her learn pre-algebra with different techniques that L had taught me earlier before when I was younger.

"Uh, Night, are you alright?" I heard Sayu ask as we finished the last problem and I realized I was crying.

"I'm fine. I must've gotten something in my eyes." I smiled sheepishly at her and heard three pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs. I got up instantly and Sayu followed me. I kept my eyes on Misa when I saw another shadow overhead of me and saw the Shinigami. "Rem," I murmured as I saw her name as well and she looked down at me. I met her eyes without flinching and she broke eye contact to follow Misa.

"Hey, Night, is everything alright?" Light asked as he walked up to me and I nodded without taking my eyes off the retreating girl and Shinigami.

"Mother, I'm going to bed. I'll see you all in the morning." With that, I turned on my heels and stalked off back to the house. When I got back in my room, I got under my bed and opened up the safe in the floor. I pulled out the money and shoved it in my laptop case before I started my laptop. I opened my email and found quite a few new messages. I sighed and pulled out the notebooks required for what I needed. I began taking notes, finding things quite easily to solve and I finished quite a few cases before I stopped for the night. I stretched and stood up to see it beginning to get light outside. "Wow, I was up all night."

"Night, it's time to get up," I heard Light say.

"I'm already up! Hey, are you coming over right away today?" I asked as I walked out into the hall with him.

"I can't right away, but I am coming over today," he replied with a smile.

"Good! Are you going to tell Ryu-kun about Misa?"

"I don't think it's a great idea. People can't know about us."

"Ryu-kun can keep a secret! You should tell him or else it would seem suspicious."

"I can't, Night." I heard the Shinigami laughing and cast a glance up at Ryuk. He could tell my name wasn't Night…

"Fuck!" My eyes were wide now and I stopped walking, beginning to shake.

"Night is everything alright?" Light asked, getting beside me and I nodded my head slowly until I felt sick to my stomach.

"I don't feel so good," I murmured, leaning against the wall.

"Come on you can lay down on the couch."

"No," I answered, shaking my head, "I need to get back to Ryu-kun."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Vincent came beside me.

"Nightana, are you feeling okay?"

"No," Light and I said at the same time and I looked at him.

"Come on, you need to go then if you're going to leave," Light continued as he helped me downstairs.

"I need my laptop and its case."

"I'll get it for you," he said, but I shook my head.

"No! I will." I stumbled down the hall for a moment before Light came up and put a hand on my lower back to keep me stable. For a moment it reminded me of the time L had found me and took me from my mother and I had to shake my head to clear the thoughts. I pushed myself from Light since I began feeling uncomfortable around him and then opened my door. I went to my desk and slung the bag over my shoulder before walking past Light.

"Night, is something wrong?"

"No." I walked on without saying anything more to him and I walked into the kitchen to say good bye to Sachiko.

"Do you have to leave already Night?" she asked as she began making breakfast.

"I have to get to work. I'm sorry. I'll try to come over again as soon as possible. Bye." I hugged her and then left the house. That's when I noticed the second shadow overhead and saw Ryuk. "Ryuk, would you tell Light my real name?" I asked.

"Nope, can't sorry," he said and my eyes widened.

"You can't?"

"No, it's forbidden by Shinigami's to do it." I sighed in relief.

"That's good. Why are you following me anyways?"

"Oh, I just told Light I was going to go out for a while. He knows I like to rather than being stuck in the house all day."

"Really? You're basically Light's slave then?"

"No, it's amusing to watch what he does. The only reason I'm here in the Human world is to ease my boredom and so far that's what's happened. The only reason Vincent's here is because he loves you."

"What about Rem? Why is she here?"

"Do you see every Shinigami that comes here?"

"Yep!"

"She's here because she loves Misa."

"Really? She loves Misa? So that means she would die for Misa by saving her life? Could she save Misa's life if I wrote Misa's name in the Death Note?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"I don't remember everything about the Death Note nor do I know that much about Shinigami. It's only my third time with an encounter with them."

"Rem couldn't save Misa if her name was written in the Death Note if that answers your first question. Yes, Rem loves her, and she would die for Misa. How many Death Notes are in the Human World?"

"Well, I have one, Misa must have one, and then Light must have one if you're attached to him. This means I know the Kira and the Second Kira. Why do you ask how many Death Notes are in the Human world?"

"Well, if you would take the Death Note and read it," Vincent said, looking at me, "you would know that only 6 Death Notes are allowed in the Human World at one time. If there were anymore then the seventh Death Note would have no effect."

"Really? That's interesting." I looked up at the two of them. "Could either of you get the rules of the Death Note written down for me? That would be amazing if you could." Both sighed.

"I'll do it," Vincent grumbled and I smiled my thanks before climbing up the stairs in the hotel. I knocked on L's door.

"Ryu-kun, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Nightana, how are you feeling?" he asked as he let me in.

"I was a little sick earlier," I admitted, "but I feel better now." I smiled at him.

"I have one favor to ask you." I looked at him, confused, but nodded anyways. "Please do not take any offense in anything I say in the next couple days, alright? I'll explain later."

"Oh, okay," I answered, frowning.

"Thank you." I nodded and I saw Vincent disappear to my room with Ryuk. Not bothering to trouble myself in asking what they were doing, I got back down on my laptop to work on more cases. "Nightana, do you work on other cases?" I looked up at L before nodding.

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"I see you're very busy all the time and sometimes frustrated with cases. Tell me, you must not tell the people your real name or anything. What do you call yourself?" I bit my lip.

"I call myself Z." His eyes widened, much to my surprise.

"You're Z," he whispered, eying me carefully and I nodded.

"Yes, I became Z when I was ten. Is there a problem with that?"

"We're both pretty stupid," he said after a moment, sitting beside me. "I had declared a secret war with you, trying to take over your identity."

"Oh, I remember that. I had almost beaten you, but then well, we got a bunch of cases we both needed to do and then we forgot about it. Well, I didn't forget, but the war was taking up so much of my time, I couldn't worry about it." He nodded.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Oh, don't be, Ryu-kun," I laughed, leaning against him. "We both didn't know it was each other. Although I did have my suspicions."

"I did as well." I got up and began moving around the kitchen so I was more busy.

Later that day, we got another video from the Second Kira and I believed it, as did L, that it would be the last video she would send. I stared off for a moment. How would I be able to prove it was Misa without sharing my Shinigami eyes thing? If I couldn't figure out how to tell L the Misa information without sharing my eye fact? I bit my lip and tapped my pencil against my notebook. "Nightana, what are you thinking about?" I looked up at L and smiled.

"Nothing." I closed my book and looked at the screen with the Kira Graphics. "The Kiras have met and I don't know what to do about the situation. How do you think they could be hiding it, Ryu-kun?" I looked at him.

"There are many ways they could be hiding it." We were alone at the time since neither the Task Force nor Light had appeared. The Task Force came a little later in the day ever since Light had joined.

"Could they pretend to be dating?" I questioned and he looked at me. "It's just Light has a girlfriend now and I was wondering if maybe it could be her."

"What's her name?" I bit my lip, conflict fighting between loyalty to my brother and my love for the detective.

"I don't know if I can tell you," I murmured, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Give me a little time. There's conflict between loyalty to my brother and my loyalty to you." He nodded, studying my eyes with his.

"I just hope it's not crucial for the Kira Case."

"It isn't," I lied, looking away from him to my laptop.

"How are your other cases going?"

"I finished most of them last night," I answered, "and I have a few left to solve, but for the most part, they're all done. I'll get some more very quickly and they'll be tougher ones than before. Especially since you're so busy with the Kira Case."

"Why do you use Z as your detective name?"

"I use Z for Zero or nothing. I chose the name since I'd only be doing the cases you don't take interest in," I answered. "Or any cases I could get. I like the detective work." He nodded and looked over my shoulder as I typed a few things to my clients.

"You definitely show you're from the Wammy House. You've cut down to the smallest details on the case so there's almost no loopholes or anything. There isn't any in this one. It's all solid. I'm very impressed." I smiled up at him and then closed out of my email.

"Do you think so? I don't know. I never did take any classes there because no one would let me or anything."

"I'm sure." A knock came to the door. "Come in."

"Hello, everyone," I greeted, looking up from my laptop and then went back to what I was working on. "Ryu-kun, do you want me to start looking in on every website on Kira?" I asked.

"That's fine. I'll explain them about the video then." I nodded and he began talking about the video while I looked through every website. Nothing important. I sighed in frustration, tapping my fingers on the table and resting my head in my hand. I had no way to prove that Misa Amane and Light Yagami were Kira and the Second Kira. Light showed up close to the end of the day and L had Light listen to the video tape on there.

"What do you mean the two Kiras have met?" Light asked as L suggested it.

"You didn't hear it? I thought you would've come to the same conclusion as me after just listening to it once." He picked out a donut and began explaining things how he figured it out. Light argued lightly about how he didn't believe he would say that… if he were Kira. I had to keep myself from snorting at his last comment and Soichiro warned him not to say that again.

"Yes, it would be a problem if you were Kira," L said as Soichiro finished. "Because… you're the first friend that I have ever had." I felt a jolt go through me and I felt anger prickle up under my skin, but then his words came through my head. I couldn't take offense. He had to have some reason for saying it. I just hoped I was right.

**~Author's Note~**

**So sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I focused for a while just on Vantasia: The Tiny Peoples and I did finish it. I started the sequel already, but I'll have more time to work on this story now and I'm already working on chapter 17. Thanks for the reviews and everything. Enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17: Suspicions

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter 17: Suspicions**

"Nightana, did you take my word as I had said?" he asked the next morning as we got ready to go to To-Oh University. He had looked at evidence and guessed who it was. Misa. And now he wanted to see if her and Light had any connection together at all.

"Yes, I did," I murmured, looking at him.

"I really don't think he was my first ever friend, Nightana," he said, trying to reassure me, "You were my first friend and I'll never forget it."

"I believe you," I answered, though I had slight doubts.

"I don't think you completely do."

"Is it a good idea to do this? What if the Second Kira finds you here and kills you?" I asked nervously, coming to his side since my shoes were already on.

"The Second Kira won't know who I am so I'll be fine." I looked at the ground. "Only you and Light know I am L on the outside world so I shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"What if Light is Kira?" I asked, turning my attention again to him. "You said yourself that they met and if Light really is Kira, he might have asked the person to see your face so they could kill you."

"That's if Light is in fact Kira. There's only a seven percent chance that he is."

"I would say at least thirty percent!" I argued. He smiled at me.

"Don't worry so much Nightana," he said and turned to the door. "Come on," he said, shuffling out and I followed after him.

"I'm still not convinced we should do this," I continued as we began driving with Watari. "Watari, do you think he should do this?"

"This is a fight between you two. I cannot decide," he answered.

"Hey, you said that last time I asked you of something!" I cried, pointing at him and then folded my arms in front of me, beginning to pout.

"Nightana, are you going to start acting like a six year old again?" L asked and I glared at him.

"No, I'm not," I answered calmly. "Especially since we're at To-Oh." I got out of the car with L, making sure Light wasn't around and then we began walking to the building. "What time am I going to meet you?"

"When do you have a break?" he asked.

"The same time as you," I answered.

"We'll meet then. You should find me quite easily." I nodded and left him to go to my classes. I sat through the first four hours, being bored since I knew most of the stuff they were teaching and finally, I got out of the room. I went down the stairs with my laptop bag and saw L standing with Light. "Ryu-kun!" Both looked back at me as I threw my arms around L from behind. "Hey, Light!" I greeted, letting L go and smiling at Light.

"What are both you and Ryuga doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, I wanted to come with Ryu-kun today and I also wanted to take some of my classes here today. Isn't that awesome?"

"Nightana, do you want to join us and get some cake?" L asked and I nodded eagerly.

"Sure! Come on-"

"Light! There you are!" I turned around at her voice and saw Misa coming towards us. I looked at L fearfully, hoping she didn't know he was L. "Hey, you're Light's sister, right? Night, was it and who's this?"

"I'm Hideki Ryuga," L said.

"Hideki Ryuga…" she repeated, sounding confused. I knew instantly she knew what L's real name was.

"Yeah, he has the same name as the famous pop idol. Weird, isn't it?" Light asked, standing in front of her and he looked back at L and I. I looked at L as well when I heard him beginning to laugh and saw his face.

"Light…" he said after a moment. "You're a very lucky guy." We all were expecting something horrible for some odd reason. Even Misa was. "I have been a huge fan of yours since the august addition."

"Oh, really!" she squealed, clapping her hands. "That's so sweet of you." I sighed impatiently, folding my arms in front of me and then some people began noticing her.

"I'll see you later, Ryu-kun," I said, walking away from them and I sighed after I was away, deciding on doing something else other than going around with L and Light for my break. I sat down on a bench in the shade and pulled out my laptop, unsure if I was going to do it. I bit my lip and then began hacking into the FBI files. I quickly added all the information to my flash drive before the FBI shut my laptop down and came after me. I left the laptop there and smiled at the flash drive.

"Nightana." I turned around and looked at L.

"I have all the information you wanted, Ryu-kun," I said, holding up the flash drive. "We're going to want to get away from that laptop. The FBI is already on their way here."

"Thank you," he said, taking the device.

"Can I get that information after you're done with it?"

"Yes. I'll save it on my laptop tonight and you can save it and then we'll have to dispose that as well."

"Of course."

"We captured Misa." He looked at me. "She had come for Light the other day, did she not?" I hesitated, but nodded.

"Yes. I suspected she might be the Second Kira."

"Then why hadn't you said anything the other day when we figured out who it was that had sent those tapes?"

"I couldn't at the time. I was going to tell you later, but not in front of everyone. Then you got busy and I never got the chance. Not until now." He nodded.

"Alright, well do you want to come back to the head quarters?"

"Sure." We began walking back there, falling in step with each other quite easily and out of old habit, I took his hand like I used to. I didn't see the small smile creep onto his face since I was too deep in thought. "Oh, have you contacted the others?"

"Mr. Mogi captured Misa and Mr. Yagami knows, but Mr. Matsuda and Mr. Aizawa do not." I nodded.

"I see. When is everyone else going to be at the Headquarters?"

"Probably a couple of hours. I don't have them come when I come to college until after I'm done."

"Okay. You'll contact them afterwards, won't you?"

"Yes." Suddenly, he looked like he felt bad about something. "Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not, Nightana," he answered, but I could see something was seriously wrong, but I didn't dare push him further for answers.

"Ms. Twilight!" She looked up at me as I ran over to her and I sat beside her.

"What is it, Nightana?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to see what you were doing. Are you enjoying yourself?" She looked at me and nodded. I picked up a novel and began looking through it absently.

(Ms. Twilight's Pov)

"Ryuzaki." L looked behind himself and focused on me.

"What is it, Ms. Twilight?" he asked.

"You suspect she was involved with Kira, do you not?" For a moment, he looked pained.

"Yes. I believe she had some contact with Kira, whether it was willingly or if it was by force, saying she would be killed if she said anything." I could see instantly he was in pain, just by saying this hurt him.

"Maybe you should tell her," I mused, glancing down at his reaction.

"What do you mean?"

"How you feel about her. I can see it's more than just a friend basis." He studied me, clearly expecting something up my sleeve, but I had none. I was just being serious.

"I can't," he said finally, looking away.

"Why not?" I pushed. He didn't answer me. "Are you going to tell me that you can tell me straight to my face as Nightana's friend that you think she worked with Kira at all and that you only like her as a friend?" He looked at me.

"No, I cannot, but as the detective I can." I shook my head and turned around.

"Fine. You decide what you want to do detective." Then I stormed out of the room, back to where Nightana was.

(Nightana's Pov)

"Father! How are you?" I asked as he walked in.

"I'm good, Night," he answered and I nodded.

"That's good. We got the Second Kira, hopefully!" Soichiro nodded, though he looked like he had some horrible news, and went over to where L was.

"Ryuzaki, I got your message," he said and L nodded, glancing over at Ms. Twilight and me. I frowned in confusion.

"That's good, Mr. Yagami. Please, explain to Nightana and the others what are going on." Soichiro turned around and looked at all of us.

"Night, you will be confined up as well. L suspects that you had contact with Kira and the Second Kira and believes that you were either forced to keep quiet and out of loyalty is keeping their identities a secret. We'll be putting you under custody until we have reasons to believe you had nothing to do with them or you admit to the crime. If you admit to the crime, as long as you didn't kill anyone and you tell us who Kira and the Second Kira are, whether their Amane or not will be up to you. If you did harm someone then we'll put you under execution once you explain the killing instrument used by Kira." I stared at all of them, my eyes beginning to water and I bit my lip to keep my tears at bay.

"Very well," I answered after a moment, looking at L and he stood up.

"I'll accompany her to her prison cell."

"Ryu-kun, what shall I do about my other detective work?" I asked, looking around.

"I will be monitor everything you do as Z. I will look at emails you send, listen to calls you make, and you won't be allowed to tell anyone what you are doing or what is happening. I have called all your friends already and they know they cannot call you until you call them again." I looked at my father first and then the others. They were staring at me in shock.

"Night, you're Z?" Aizawa asked after a moment, saying the thing others didn't want to.

"Yes, I am," I answered after a moment.

Before anyone had time to ask anymore, L interrupted us. "Come on, Nightana. Mr. Matsuda will take your stuff down to you later after I get everything situated."

"Yes, I understand," I murmured.

"We have to blindfold you and handcuff you until you get to your cell," he continued and I nodded and let them do as they wanted. I followed beside L as he walked me down, his hand on my lower back like when I had first come to the Wammy House. I sighed slightly and felt a tear fall out of my eye. He got me into the car and for a while drove around until finally he stopped. "Nightana, we're here."

"Okay, Ryu-kun." I got out and he helped me again down the hall. He stopped down the hall, probably in front of the cell. He removed the blindfold. I was right.

"Here, Nightana." I turned to him.

"Lawliet," I murmured softly, "please, catch Kira quickly." It was much to L's surprise as it was to mine. I moved upwards, my hands resting on his chest, and gently pressed my lips against his. I moved away then just as quickly and smiled sadly at him. "I love you." And then I went into the cell, closing the door behind me. "Could you have Matsuda bring some dice as well when he brings my stuff later?" Then I sat down on the ground and looked after L as he locked the door and left the room, looking at me gently. I fixed it so my handcuffed hands were in front of me and clutched the dog tag I had, leaning over so I could cry without anyone noticing.

Some time later that day, which was probably night, the cell door opened again. I looked up and saw Matsuda standing in the doorway. "What do you need Matsuda?"

"I have your stuff." I nodded and he walked over to. "Are you alright? You seem to be really bad."

"I'm not okay. I'm having a rough time." I looked up at Matsuda. "I promise you this; I would never work for Kira even at the cost of my life. I would die before doing that."

"I know that, Night, but L doesn't know you." "No, he does," I muttered, but he hadn't heard.

"Here, this is the stuff you asked for." I took everything from him and got up.

"You should leave. Ryu-kun will yell at you otherwise." "Oh, okay." I heard him leave and then began going through the box. I sat the blanket I had asked for also on the bed with the small pillow I had made a while ago. Then I got the crates of cases set up and the laptop also. I pulled the other cell phone out I used to call people who had hired me and sat it next to the laptop. Once I was all done with that, I sat down in front of the laptop and turned it on.

"Nightana." I looked up at L's voice.

"What is it?"

"You're going to start working then?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He didn't say anything else after that. I accessed my email and knew L was there, watching as I worked.


	18. Chapter 18: Release

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Eighteen: Release**

**~Author's Note~**

**Sorry this is out so late. I was trying to get a couple extra chapters done before hand so I could give you guys more chapters before you got tired of waiting. Enjoy this and I'll have the next chapter out soon. =^.^=**

"Nightana, is everything alright?" I stared up at the camera for a moment, laying on my side and sighed.

"I can't believe you're asking that," I muttered, glaring at the ground again. "Can I get these handcuffs removed? I need my hands to work on my cases and it's hard to do that like this."

"We will when we bring over your next meal."

"Fine," I muttered, when suddenly I felt sick. I pushed myself up on my knees and just as I did, I began puking.

"Nightana, are you alright?" I couldn't answer him. He shut off his thing and I hoped he was getting someone. About twenty minutes later, as I was just finishing puking again, I heard the door open.

"Night, are you okay?" Matsuda asked as he got beside me. I shook my head and puked again into the already large pile. "Come on, Ryuzaki is letting you come back now. Watari will look at you once we get back to the hotel room." I nodded and felt him picking me up. I rested my head against his chest, swallowing the puke that was ready to come out and closed my eyes. I heard others beginning to gather my stuff up as Matsuda walked out of the prison cell.. As soon as I was sat down in the car, I felt a bucket near my face and I puked into it. I laid back down, my head resting on Matsuda's lap. While we drove, I continued puking into the bucket, whether it was from the smell or because I was feeling sick again I didn't know, but I didn't want to deal with it anymore.

"Are we there yet?" I asked after a while, looking up at Matsuda through one eye.

"We're going to be there soon. Don't worry Night." After another five minutes, we finally got there. I let Matsuda lead me to a back door and we got up to L's hotel room without being spotted.

"Nightana, are you okay?" Watari asked as he got me laid down on the couch. Before I could answer, I puked into the bowl again before I felt unconsciousness taking over.

(L's Pov)

I looked over at Watari as he began looking over Nightana. She was unconscious already. I walked over there, not able to stay away from them any longer. "Watari, how is she?" "She should be better by tomorrow." I nodded.

"That's good."

"Make sure to tell her father."

"I was going to."

"Can you do that now?"

"Yes." I turned back to the video footage and pressed the button that went to Nightana's father. "Mr. Yagami." He looked up at me instantly.

"What is it Ryuzaki?" he asked.

"I have some bad news."

"Has Light been accused as Kira? Or has Night confessed?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Nightana has gotten ill. Watari's checking on her right now." I looked back at Aizawa and Matsuda. "I have an idea that I would like to discuss with you, but I need you here in person. More importantly, I need to talk to you as Light and Night's father."

"Very well, I'll come," he answered after a moment.

"Thank you." I turned off the speakerphone and put my finger on my lip, biting the nail. Everything was going to fall as I had it planned.

"Chief, you're here?" Matsuda asked as he walked over to Night's father.

"Watari, how is she?" he asked as he walked over to the couch.

"I've given the medicine she needed to her. She should be better in a couple of hours," he answered, looking up at him.

"Good," he sighed and turned to me. "What did you need to discuss with me Ryuzaki?" he asked, walking over to me.

"Mr. Aizawa, Mr. Matsuda, can you please leave?" I asked, looking over at them and they nodded and left. I turned to Night's father. "This is my plan." As I began explaining it, I could see the shock on his face as I continued on. I fell silent after I was done, letting him think.

"R-Ryu--kun, you can't do that." Both of us turned to Nightana as she spoke and I looked into her eyes, wanting to tell her how I was feeling.

"No, Night, I'm going to do it," Soichiro answered, looking at her.

"Are you sure? If Light and Misa are really Kira, then wouldn't they kill you? I would wait until there was proof-"

"Nightana, this is the best plan I have. Please, let Mr. Yagami do it if he wishes to."

"Fine," she answered, coughing. "Father, go get ready and get some sleep. I would shave also." He smiled sadly.

"Alright, Night." He got up. "I'll do this in four days, Ryuzaki, if that's alright."

"That's fine," I agreed and then he left. I got up and walked over to Nightana. She shakily sat up and I sat beside her in my position. She leaned against me, nuzzling her face into my arm. "Nightana, about a month and a half ago-"

"I meant it completely, Lawliet," she answered softly, looking up into my eyes. "I truly love you and nothing will ever change that. Even if you don't feel that way." I turned in her direction and lifted a hand to place on her cheek, gently caressing her skin with my thumb. She leaned upwards like before and we were just about to… The door began opening and we parted instantly.

"We'll finish this later, Nightana," I answered, getting up and walking back to my seat. "Mr. Aizawa, do you know what your role is?"

He nodded. "Yes, I do. When are we doing it?"

"Four days from now if you're alright with that."

"I'm fine with it." I nodded and looked at all three of them.

"Please inform Mr. Mogi as well."

(Nightana's POV)

"Nightana, you should get some more rest," Ms. Twilight warned as she walked over to me once we were in my bedroom. I didn't register what she had said.

"I told him, Ms. Twilight," I murmured, looking at the ground. "He didn't push me away like I thought he would… I think he might even feel the same way." I sighed and rested my head on my knees.

"Good, Nightana," she answered, wrapping her arms around me. "Maybe you can finish your talk later."

"Hopefully."

"Now you need to get to sleep."

"Okay," I answered, beginning to yawn. I curled up in my position and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19: Restrictions

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Nineteen: Restrictions**

"Night, are you sure about this? I don't think you're well enough to do this yet," Soichiro said as I came over to him with my hand handcuffed.

"Yes, I'm sure. I need to do this, father," I said, not wanting him to think otherwise. I glanced at L to see him watching us closely and I turned back to my father. "Come on, let's go get Misa."

"Okay, Night." He opened the door for me and I crawled in, sitting in my usual position. We began driving. "Do you know what made you sick?"

"No, I don't, but it was sort of a good thing, don't you think?"

"Yes, I guess it was," Soichiro admitted and then we arrived at the place. "I'm going to get Misa. You need to act frantic and worried once she's here."

"Yes, father!" I looked as he walked into the building that held Misa. It was different from mine since it was so much farther away than where my confinement had been. I saw the door beginning to open and I put on my frightened face, looking around fearfully.

"Hey, Night!" Misa exclaimed as she climbed into the car. "What are you doing here all chained up? Were you being confined up too? Why is that?"

"What's going on?" I asked fearfully, looking at my father. "Where are you taking us?"

"You know," Misa mused as we began driving, "It's weird that you're doing this if you're planning to let me go. I never imagined either that my stalker would be some old man."

"I am not your stalker," Soichiro said tiredly. "Please be quiet." Misa continued rambling on as we drove. I was silent as she continued on and then darkness engulfed me. I looked up and saw we were in a dark tunnel, lit by lights.

"Oh, Light!" Misa exclaimed and I walked out tiredly.

"Night, you're here?" Light asked and then saw Soichiro. "Dad, what's going on?"

"He's your dad?" Misa asked, "Oh, man, I called him a stalker and old man and all sorts of rude things." I didn't' hear the rest of what she said, following my father, hanging my head in defeat. I crawled in and curled up against the opposite side of the car I had gotten in to and Light came second, Misa last.

"It feels good to finally be cleared," Light said after a moment of silence in the car. I snorted and began crying. "Night? What's wrong?"

"You are not being cleared," Soichiro said firmly, "I'm taking you to your execution."

"What?" Light and Misa exclaimed. "If that's the case, then why is Night here?" Light demanded.

"She was accused of helping hide the Second Kira in our household. Since Misa contacted, we can only suspect she is the Second Kira while also the solid evidence against her. Light L has staked his life on this; this theory that if you were executed right away, then the killings would stop was unanimously agreed by top officials. There would be no trial, no publicity."

"This makes no sense-" Light began.

"Ryu-kun can't stake his life on this!" I broke in, tears falling down my face. I forgot about the plan, I only wanted to make sure L would be alright.

"He has agreed to do this Night," Soichiro said, but I shook my head.

"He can't throw his life away! I know they- he can't do it!"

"We're almost here," Soichiro said and turned off the road onto some place bumpy. We bumped around for a while until finally, Soichiro came to a stop. He turned to us. "This is a good enough place. No one will spot us." He reached into his pocket. "Light, Night, I am going to kill you here and then kill myself."

"What?!" both Light and Misa exclaimed. I began sobbing.

"No, you can't do this dad!" Light said, "if you do this then Kira wins! Can't you see that?!" Soichiro ignored what Light said, holding the gun to Light's head now and he cocked it.

"Light… from one murderer to another, I'll see you in Hell."

"No, dad-"

"Stop it!" Misa shouted as Soichiro pulled the trigger. I screamed and covered my head. When I looked up, I saw Light fall back still alive. I blinked and then remembered the plan.

"Oh, thank god," Soichiro murmured, sighing and looking even more tired.

"What do you mean?" Light asked.

"Light, I only did this because I believe in your innocence. Ryuzaki, did you see?"

"Yes, it was a convincing performance," L said through the small camera attached to the top of the car. "Night, you did well acting, I almost believed you wouldn't have known about it."

"I forgot for a moment," I admitted, blushing slightly.

"Well, it helped a lot. I also can't rule out the fact Light didn't see through the plan, but as agreed, I shall let him go and Amane as well. She will be placed under surveillance until we catch Kira."

"Hey, you still suspect me!" Misa asked almost angrily, but it was a whine.

"You shouldn't have any complaints," Soichiro replied to her question. "If you aren't the Second Kira, then you should have no troubles. Just think of it as complimentary police protect."

"Oh, I see. Since I'm not the Second Kira, it'll be just like my own private body guard."

" Light, as an agreement to your part, you will be beside me twenty-four seven. As well as you, Night, though it will be a little different from Light's." I blinked, unsure how to react to this. Before I knew what was happening, we were back in the hotel room with L and the others, Light handcuffed to L. I folded my arms in front of me, frowning.

"Okay, so this is all the freedom I get? To be stuck to your side basically?" I asked and he looked at me, about to say something.

"Is this what you meant by being with you twenty-four seven? Looking at you, I never would've guessed. Are you on that side of the fence Ryuzaki?" Misa tried to joke.

"He is not," I defended all too quickly and she looked at me, blinking in surprise. I blushed again and looked away, fiddling with the bottom of my new clean skirt.

"I have to do this. It doesn't mean I like it," L told Misa, though he still looked at me.

"But I don't want to share him with you!" Misa cried. "If you're with him twenty-four seven then how are we supposed to go on dates together?"

"Oh, you can still go on dates, but it will have to be the four of us."

"You really are a pervert, aren't you Ryuzaki?" she asked and I bristled.

"He is not a pervert!" I growled at her and she looked at me.

"Just because you like him doesn't mean he isn't a pervert!"

"I do not!" We glared at each other.

"Light, please make Misa stop talking now?" L asked.

"Listen, Misa," Light said, bringing her attention to him. "You're lucky to still even be here," Light continued, "They already clarified it was you who sent those tapes to those video stations-"

"Don't you trust your own soul mate?"

"What do you mean soul mate? You were the one who said that you fell in love with me at first sight."

"Then why would you kiss me if you didn't have feelings me? You'd take advantage of that?" She ran up to him, hitting him as she said, "Stupid, stupid…" After about the eighth time, L finally interrupted them.

"About this love at first sight, this happened in Oyama, did it not?" L asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Misa said, sounding hurt.

"And after you left Oyama, you knew Light's name, yet you yourself don't know how you got to this."

"Yeah, so what?!" Misa was obviously getting annoyed now.

"Tell me, what would you say if Light was Kira?"

"If Light was Kira?"

"Yes."

"That would be wonderful!" Misa began rubbing her face against Light's arm. I sighed and fell down on the couch as Misa began speaking once more.

"Ryu-kun, can I begin working on my cases again?" I asked after Misa finally stopped and she was thrown out of the room by Aizawa.

"Not yet, Nightana," he said and turned to Light. "Light…" L looked at him. "Do you think you could pretend to like Amane so you could get information on the Second Kira?"

"You want me to become intimate with her to gather information?"

"Yes. I think you could pull it off-"

"Ryuzaki, as much as I want to help, I can't manipulate a woman's feelings like that." L's eyes narrowed and looked at Light carefully. "I find that unforgivable." L continued to look at Light, clearly deep in thought. "Uh… Ryuzaki, is everything alright?"

"Y-yes."

"Anyway, is there something we could do about switching for hotel to hotel every couple days?" Light continued. I stared at L and he met my gaze. I could see he was trying to tell me something, but what, I didn't know.

"Yes. Actually, I had that same thought some time ago so…" I got up and walked over to where L sat without saying anything, though I was staring into space.

"Whoa, that's amazing!" I heard Matsuda say and I looked at it.

"It has twenty floors above ground and two below?" I murmured and he looked at me.

"Yes, that is correct Nightana." He began explaining about it and then everyone was dismissed. Except for Light and I.

"Well," I said, breaking the silence, "I'm going to get back to my cases if no one minds."

"Make sure to stay here, Nightana," L warned and I nodded.

"I'll be right back out. I just need to get my stuff from the back room." I slipped away.

"Wow, so you think L's using you now?" Vincent laughed as he flew above me.

"Shut up!" I whispered, gathering papers up.

"Oh, here's the notes you were looking for." I took the papers from his hands and looked at it.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, Nightana," he answered, kissing my forehead again. I closed my eyes once he let go and then fell to my bed, fisting some blankets in my hands.

"I hate it. That Lawliet can think about doing that. Do you think-"

"He wouldn't. As much as I hate to say it, he loves you and I know it." I nodded and pushed myself up from the bed.

"Ryu-kun!" I called.

"Yes, Nightana?" he asked as he walked into my room with Light being tugged behind.

"Do I have to sleep beside you?"

"Yes, that is best."

"Okay."

"Hey, Ryuzaki, can I talk to Night real quick?"

"That's fine Light." L continued to stand there.

"Alone with her preferably."

"I see. I'll allow it this once, but I can't promise I won't overhear on things." Light nodded and L left the room, though he was right outside the door.

"Night, you like him don't you?" I looked at Light.

"Of course I like him."

"More than as a friend." Instantly, my face warmed.

"No! He's just as a friend."

"Right," he laughed, "Just be careful if you tell him. I can't promise he won't use you."

"I told you-"

"I'll talk to you later, Night." Then he left. I sighed and got up and began gathering everything up that I would need for working and sleeping.

"Nightana, we need to speak later," L murmured as I sat beside him and I looked up at him and nodded, smiling slightly.

"Sure, Ryu-kun. When do you want to talk?"

"Tomorrow morning when we move into the new accommodations." I nodded and then began working again.


	20. Chapter 20: The Right Direction? Maybe?

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Twenty: The Right Direction? Maybe?**

"This is the most amazing place ever! Ryu-kun, how did you manage to do this?" I asked as I put my stuff on the ground of my new hotel room. I turned to him. "Thank you so much for this."

"It's not a problem, Nightana," he answered. I looked at him like I would when I was younger and then he beckoned me over. "Let's go. Come on, Light." He tugged Light along down the stairs and then suddenly let off the chain, attaching it to a chair. "Mr. Yagami, please keep an eye on Light for a moment. I need a private conversation with Nightana real quick."

"Alright, Ryuzaki," my father answered as L began walking and I followed after him, a mixed amount of feelings going through me. He went to a darkened room and opened the door.

"I'm sorry for doing this in such a place, but it was the best I could do since it is the only place without video cameras in the room." "Okay, Lawliet," I said softly, looking into his eyes. They were beautiful.

"I need to discuss about what happened awhile ago." I studied his face for his reactions, but I couldn't read them.

"What do you need to talk about?"

"I just need to talk about how… I feel about this."

"Yes," I whispered, finding it harder to talk. He took a step towards me and then raised his hand to place it on my cheek. I looked deep into his eyes and felt my breath catch in my throat as he leaned down to me. I moved upward and we hesitated. "A-are you sure? Are you sure that you really-" He cut me off, pulling my chin up lightly and making my lips touch his. For a moment, I couldn't do anything and then slowly, I sank into him and began kissing back. I shivered as I felt his hand slip down from my cheek to my neck, then he wrapped his arms around my waist and then I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. He slowly let go and we stared at each other, not once breaking eye contact.

"Nightana, I know what you are thinking. I'm not using you," he whispered. "You don't know anything about Kira. I know it."

"What are we going to do about Kira though? I'm sure Light's Kira, even if I don't have proof, and I want to keep you by my side. I can't lose you."

"We'll be alright, Nightana, I won't leave you from this earth until my natural death."

"I don't want you to leave me at all. I want to die with you."

"Nightana, don't say that," he said stiffly, lifting my face up so I had to look at him. "Do you understand? If I die, you have to stay here, Nightana, until your time comes. You do not tell Kira your real name or anything." Tears began falling down my eyes.

"No! I can't promise that."

"You have to Nightana, or else you'll be leaving this Task Force. I'll tell your father what you have said." I sniffled.

"Okay, I promise, but please just don't give up."

"I won't." I nodded and we let go of each other.

"We're going to want to head back now. They won't be too happy if we take too long."

"Of course Nightana." He turned and left the room. I hesitated, not sure what to do, but then followed him. It would be one of the last times we would be completely alone. Over the next two months, we continued searching for new leads on Kira or the Second Kira. I grew more suspicious as I didn't see no numbers below Misa's or Light's faces nor did I see Ryuk around. I confronted Vincent about it as I went out one day. He told me Ryuk left back to the Shinigami Realm with Rem. Both Misa and Light had given up their Death Notes.

"Are you sure Vincent?" I asked as I heard this news.

"I'm one hundred percent positive, Nightana," he answered, frowning at me.

"Okay, don't get so defensive."

"Right," he grumbled, folding his arms in front of him as he floated in front of me.

"I'm sorry! I just have to be certain."

"Well, I am certain, okay?"

"Fine!" I turned away from him angrily. "What are you looking at?!" I snapped at some kids and they hastily ran a different way. I saw L and Light coming over soon after.

"Nightana, were you being mean to those kids?" Light asked as he walked over (he had grown accustom to calling me Nightana).

"They were staring," I grumbled, folding my arms in front of me. "I just can't believe I can't even go out alone."

"Hey, you're not handcuffed," Light grumbled, holding up his hand. I giggled.

"Haha!" I laughed and he glared at me lightly. It was just like when we were younger. He was a different person right now.

My phone began vibrating. I looked at the number. "Hello?"

"Nightana, how are you?" Ms. Twilight asked.

"Oh, Ms. Twilight! How is your trip?" She was taking a vacation to the Wammy House before she left it. For good.

"It's great. I'll be back in about five days."

"Okay. I have to go, though. Ryu-kun doesn't like m on the phone too long. Good-bye."

"Good-bye Nightana." I hung up and smiled at the two of them (really three).

"Okay, so are we ready to head back yet? I just need to stop by a bookstore."

"Are you out of books again?" Light asked as we all began walking. I glanced at L. He seemed depressed.

"Yeah, I am. Actually, let's get back home." Light agreed as did L.

After that, on the next morning, I was woken up by someone very, very annoying at the time. "Come on, Night! You need to get up!" I groaned as Misa began jumping on my bed.

"What do you want, Misa?" I asked, eying her with bleary eyes as she continued to bounce.

"Well, we're going to go shopping, stupid!" Misa exclaimed, "Come on, if you'll get a shower, I'll choose out some clothes and do your hair before we leave." I scowled as I realized the time. It was only eight A.M. "Are you still tired?" she asked, noticing the scowl quite quickly.

"Is there a problem with that? I didn't get to sleep until about three A.M. last night."

"Were you up with Ryuzaki?" I saw her mischievous grin.

"Actually, I was working on trying to find some leads for Kira," I answered, getting up to head to the shower. Despite how we had met in the beginning, we were growing into great friends, although she could be annoying at times.

"You know," Misa mused as she began digging through my closet while I was sitting on my bed in a robe with a towel wrapped around my head, "you and Ryuzaki sure do talk a lot. You at least have to like him." I scowled at her, still in a crabby mood.

"I like him as a friend, nothing more," I denied and she smirked.

"As if. I've seen how you two work together."

"No, you haven't!" She shook her head and threw over some clothes to me. Without checking what it was, I pulled on the tight, white tang top and black skirt, taking my hair out of the towel. I let her begin brushing my hair.

"You don't look anything like Light," she said after a moment.

"Of course I don't. I was adopted."

"You were?"

"Yeah. Didn't you know that?"

"No, I didn't. Who were your real parents."

"My mother lives in the U.S." I said nothing more.

"What about your father?"

"He was killed."

"Oh. Did Kira kill the killer?"

"The killer was a Ferris wheel."

"Oh…" She hesitated. "What's your relationship with Light?"

"He's my brother and best friend."

"You don't like him then?"

"Of course not! Besides, you said I liked Ryu-kun."

"Ha! You admitted it!" I cursed myself and glared at her. She merely smiled. "Now that that's solved, we can begin getting you two together."

"Come on! No, can we not talk about this. Everyone else is watching us." My face was bright red as I looked in the mirror. "That includes my father. And besides, I was just joking around."

"Keep denying it all you want, but I know it's true." I glared at her again and she finished up my hair. "Okay, I talked to Ryuzaki and he said it was fine for you to go with me since Matsui would be accompanying us."

"Okay," I sighed, getting up. Misa put her arm in mine and together we walked down the hall together. "So why do I have to come shopping?"

"Because, you need to get more clothes in your wardrobe. You don't have a big variety. Also because tomorrow Light and I are going on a date and Ryuzaki and you have to be there. It'll be the perfect opportunity to ask him out. Then we can start double dating."

"Misa, really! Don't start talking about that," I said, blushing again.

"Oh, you're embarrassed! That's step one!" she squealed, jumping again.

"Oh, stop it," I grumbled.

"Hey, cheer up!" Misa scolded. "We're going to see Ryuzaki right now!" I groaned as she pulled me around through a doorway. "Ryuzaki! Matsui! We're leaving!" I looked at L and he gazed at me as Misa pulled me away. I gave him a smile before turning around to follow Misa out.

(Light's POV)

"Ryuzaki, is something the matter?" I asked as he turned to begin going on his computer again.

"No, not at all," he answered, working again. He was clearly troubled.

"Do you want to go with Night? I don't mind."

"No, let her go with Misa and Mr. Matsuda." I hesitated to drop the subject, but did and turned to the computer to begin working again.

"Ryuzaki, do you like my sister?"

"Light, have you found anything yet?" he asked, changing the subject. I sighed.

"No, I haven't, Ryuzaki, but I should soon."

"That would help if you would."

"I'll hurry up." I looked at him as he began typing something in. "Ryuzaki, if you do like my sister, I want you to know that you have my permission to tell her." He looked at me.

"Thank you, Light." He seemed to have admitted it.

"Have you known her before now?"

"I have information on everyone." I sighed. It was going to be a long time before he completely would talk openly with me about Night.

(Night's POV)

"Are you sure about getting this for me?" I asked as I looked over at the excessive pile of clothing. Misa snorted.

"Don't tell me you don't want any of that!"

"I do like some," I admitted, "but isn't that a little too much. That's going to cost a fortune."

"Some of it is mine," she said defensively.

"Like four outfits of clothes. I have like twenty here!"

"I'm getting more at a different store."

"We're going to another store?!"

"Yep!" she laughed. "And you'll be getting more clothes."

"This is all too much," I moaned, sinking down in the chair beside her.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never had this many clothes before! Where am I going to fit everything?" Misa smirked.

"We could ask Ryuzaki if you could move into a room with a bigger closet and you could ask him to move in with you, you guys go on a few dates-"

"Misa, shut up!"

"And then you'll have se-"

"LALALALALALALA!" I began saying loudly, plugging my ears.

"And then you'll have a few kids while working on cases together for the rest of your life."

"Misa, be quiet!" I said, my face burning again.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed," Misa said, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Can we just finish this? I want to start working on my case again."

"Is that all you do? Then you and Ryuzaki are definitely perfect for each other."

"Oh, Misa, shut up about it already!"

"Okay, okay. Jeesh, can't you take a joke?"

"No, not really," I answered coolly. She glared at me and got all the stuff ready.

"Well, you should have a little more humor." She smiled again. "The only way you wouldn't have any humor about it-"

"Is because, oh, I don't know, he's the world's greatest detective! He doesn't have that kind of feelings to spare!" I felt tears beginning to pool in my eyes as reality hit me. "He doesn't have time to…"

"Oh, Night, don't start crying," Misa soothed, hugging me now.

"Do you think it's true?"

"I'm sure he'd make time for you." I remembered then; he did make time for me.

"He does make time for me," I said softly, smiling slightly.

"See, he does care." I nodded. "Now, you have a bunch of outfits to help him notice you more."

"Looks shouldn't just matter."

"But looks also makes you look nicer so he has the courage to come talk to you and then get to know you."

"Thanks," I said barely above a whisper and she smiled.

"So you like him then?"

"Please don't tell anyone," I begged and she nodded.

"Of course I won't tell anyone you like him."

"Not even Light?"

"Oh, he suspects you like him also, but hasn't pushed like I have. I Just love pairing people up! I usually always get it right."

"Okay, so let's get this paid and we can finish shopping," I said enthusiastically, getting up.

"That's the spirit!" Misa cheered and I helped her get the stuff into a cart (two carts actually). She paid for them (it cost two hundred-fifty dollars) and then pulled me along to another store.


	21. Chapter 21: The Failed Date

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Failed Date**

"Good afternoon, Misa, Nightana, Matsui," L said as he looked over at us as we entered.

"Good afternoon," I repeated, smiling at all of them, but mostly L. They all nodded and Misa tugged me along.

"Come on, we're going to try on everything now."

"That will take hours! I need to get working."

"Hey, it doesn't hurt to take a day off."

"If you're smart enough, you'll know why I like to work!"

"You work because you want to impress Ryuzaki. I know that, but it doesn't mean you can't take a day off." I huffed. "Come on, enjoy yourself a little."

"I enjoy being a detective! Unlike you, I have a lot of responsibilities with my job."

"My job has a lot of responsibilities," she defended.

"Okay, fine it does." She frowned.

"Well, come on, let's get this done so you can get back to work."

"Thank you!"

"After we go through all the clothes." I grumbled some things as she took me to my room again. "Okay, so first we need to sort out the shirts, jeans, skirt, undershirts, and all of that before we continue."

"Come on! I'm going to be being watched!"

"You change any other time in here." I sighed in defeat and helped her out. "Okay, so how do you plan to tell him tomorrow?"

"Misa! Seriously, would you quit about that."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!!!" Then began the war of 'Yeses' and 'Nos' flying between us. When we finally finished the war, we saw we had all the clothes sorted.

"Oh, good job Night!" she squealed happily. "Okay, so we'll begin with this outfit on you. Do you mind if we share wardrobes? I like some of the clothes you bought-"

"You're the one who bought them!"

"And I really might want to wear some of them a little later on," she concluded, not taking fact I interrupted her. I glared at her. She simply smiled back sweetly.

"What do you want me to try on first?" I sighed.

"You can choose," I grumbled.

"That's the spirit! Okay, this one first." She shoved me into the bathroom and left me to get ready.

After finally a long three hours of trying on different outfits, I finally got to leave Misa's side to begin working on cases again. I groaned and fell into a chair beside L.

"It seems like you and Misa had a fun time," L said, looking at me. I blushed.

"Oh, yeah, loads," I answered, pulling up the internet. "Can I hack into the different files of different police agencies without their knowledge?"

"You should be able to."

"Good. Maybe I can find some sort of lead then-"

"Night! Why did you leave!" Misa called as she ran over to me. I groaned.

"No, I'm staying here!"

"Fine, you can work with Ryuzaki! But you're giving me your time tonight to finish! Ryuzaki, did I tell you Light and I are going on a date tomorrow?" Light looked about as confused as I felt.

"No, you did not. I'll make sure to make some arrangements." Then he turned back to his computer just as Watari walked in with an assortment of sweets and fruits.

"Ryu-kun, can I have some?" I asked, looking over everything.

"That's fine, Nightana," he answered. I smiled my thanks and looked over everything again. I reached for the Strawberry cake just as L did and our hands brushed each others. I couldn't completely hide my smile and I looked up at L before grabbing a bowl of different fruits. I turned back to my computer and began working.

At exactly nine PM, Misa burst into the room again. "Night! Come on!" Misa cried, pulling on my arm.

"Misa, I'm busy," I grumbled, trying to free my arm.

"Well, you're not any more. You're going to come with me. You promised!"

"I did not promise anything!"

"Uuuh… Well, you did!" she said lamely, stopping her tugging for a moment. Long enough that I got my arm out of hers. "Please!" she asked, eyes widening to a puppy look. I sighed.

"Fine." Grumbling about how I was too nice sometimes, I got up and began following Misa.

"Thanks for coming," she said as we walked in the halls together and I nodded.

"It's not a problem," I answered, "but can we make this fast? I want to get back to work."

"That's fine. We only have twenty more outfits to go anyway. It'll only take an hour." I nodded.

"What time is your date tomorrow?"

"I'll get you up about an hour before the time."

"I'll probably be up before then," I scoffed and she nodded.

"Okay, you're going to choose an outfit also for tomorrow. Something you know Ryuzaki will like. We want him to get interested in you." I sighed, but nodded anyways. It would be better to make her happy. "Are you finally starting to agree with me? Oh, this is so exciting! You're finally admitting your feelings," she squealed and hurried up down the hall to my room. After that, she began dressing me up again until we got through all the clothes. "Okay, Night, what outfit did you like best out of all of them?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. There were so many of them I can't remember all them."

"Which one do you remember most?" I described the outfit. "Okay, that's the one you'll be wearing then," she grinned.

"Why?"

"Well, since your mind obviously remembered that outfit more, it only makes sense that your mind loves the outfit so you'll wear it tomorrow." A knock came to my door and I got up off my bed to open the door. Light walked in with L behind him.

"Misa, can you leave?" Light asked.

"Why?" she pouted, folding her arms in front of her. "Can't I be here also?"

"I want to talk to my sister alone. Ryuzaki's already agreed to let me off the handcuffs and Matsuda and the others will be watching the room while we talk so then they can make sure we don't do anything suspicious. They'll also record what they say so L can see if there is any coding in the words."

"Yes and Light will say when he's done and Mr. Aizawa or Mr. Matsuda has agreed to call when you say you are done," L added.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Fine, I'll leave, but do you promise to visit me later Light?" Misa asked.

"Sure."

"Yay!" she said, hugging Light before leaving the room. L hesitantly unlocked his handcuff.

"I'll be just a little ways down the hall." Then he left and Light and I were alone.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked as I began getting the clothes hung up.

"Do you like Ryuzaki?" I blushed and bit my lip before looking at him.

"Why are you asking this?"

"Because I was wondering. I think he likes you and I want to know if you like him."

"It shouldn't really matter," I said after a moment, looking at him. "You would give me permission to if I told you, right?" He understood instantly.

"Of course I would, but you would have to tell me first." I wanted to smile and thank him, but I couldn't here.

"Well, I'll tell you what I told Misa. Even if I did like him, he doesn't have time for that. He's the world's greatest detective and doesn't have time to deal with those burdens."

"I think he would make an exception if it was you. I know he would."

"No one knows L. Not even me."

"What is that supposed to mean." I stared into space for a moment before smiling at Light.

"I'm going to go to bed tonight. Good night." Light sighed.

"Good night, Night." I nodded and a moment later, L walked in. He hooked Light up to him again.

"Ryu-kun, I'm going to take a short nap tonight before I come back down again. Do you mind if I stay in my pajamas?"

"No, Nightana," he answered and him and Light left. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, falling into a light nap. I woke up two hours later and got up, brushing my hair real quick before I went downstairs again. Only L was awake; Light was asleep next to him and the others had went home or went to bed (probably just Matsuda). I made a note to see if I could help him find a girlfriend as I sat down beside L. Neither L nor I said anything as I began working. Conversation would soon fall into place easily. This was the time when we finally got to spend time together, though some days we just worked beside each other. We'd ask one another if the other wanted to do something.

"Nightana," L said after a moment and I looked over at him.

"Yeah, Ryu-kun?"

"Do you want to play some Chess?" I bit my lip.

"Did I get enough work done today?"

"You did enough for me. You've been a big help on the case and I couldn't ask for more," he answered, looking at me.

"Okay, then. As long as you think I did enough today. I'll get the game." I got up and picked up the game among the group of stuff he had. We put a table between us and both set up the colored pieces, mine black and his white. He smiled slightly.

"You always chose the black ones back at the Wammy House," he said as he moved his first piece. The sound of the pieces moving reminded me of my old home.

"Yes, I did. Black was always my favorite chess color."

"Why not white?"

"Watari taught me with black pieces. It always makes me feel at home when I play with the black pieces."

"At home?"

"Back at the Wammy House. It was my first home that I loved and will always be considered my real home."

"I see…" We fell silent, focusing in on the game.

After ten minutes, I asked, "Do you want to try playing Shogi after this?"

"The Japanese version of chess. Am I correct?"

"Of course. Do you know how to play?"

"I do know," he answered, "but I have never tried."

"Well, we can try later."

"Yes." Then we were down to the last couple moves. I stuck my tongue out slightly and bit it lightly as I took the look over the possible moves both L and I had and what I could do. I picked up a piece and hesitated. Then I saw the hidden move. I smirked and moved the opposite piece I was going to do. I saw instantly the surprise in L's eyes and smiled at him.

"Go on, Ryu-kun," I said sweetly and he nodded. I easily beat him then and smiled in satisfaction. "I win! Yays!"

"Another game, Nightana?"

"Sure. Then we'll play some Shogi."

#  
#

"Night! Why are you all the way over here?!" Misa called as she made her way over to me. I had been talking to Matsuda about helping him find a girlfriend. He was clearly embarrassed about the talk. "Are you asking Matsui out?" she asked suspiciously.

"Of course not!" I defended.

"Good. Come on, we have to get you ready!"

"We'll talk about this later, Matsui," I threatened.

"Misa, keep her busy as long as possible," Matsuda begged as Misa began dragging me away.

"You don't have to ask me twice!" I glared at Misa.

"I'm trying to help Matsui get a girlfriend."

"Oh, really?" Misa's smile grew wider (if possible). "Can I help?"

"Sure," I answered, smiling evilly. I would win the war with Matsuda. I glanced at Misa. The war with her… Well, I wasn't completely sure on that.

"Okay, so you get in the shower. I'll start planning how I'm going to do your hair and what make-up to put on you."

"Make-up?!" I thought for a minute. "Wait, I already had a shower this morning-"

"Enjoy your shower," Misa said firmly, pushing me towards the door. I glared at her, but went anyways. I climbed into the warm water and finished quickly, not wanting to be in there very long since I had already taken one that day. "Okay, get dressed in what you chose earlier and I'll get the blow dryer so we can dry your hair and I can design it how I want." I nodded, not in the mood to argue with her and got dressed. She sat me down in front of a mirror and began drying my hair. She then brushed it out herself once she was done drying it and then parted my hair as if she was going to pull it in pigtails. Instead, she then parted those two parts again, brought the new parted pieces together and pulled them into a ponytail before she took the leftover hair and began braiding it into several pieces. Then she braided two braids into my ponytail and nodded in satisfaction. "What do you think?"

"It's nice," I commented, smiling as I looked it over.

"Good. Do you not want to wear make-up?"

"No, not really," I admitted.

"We won't put it on then," she told me and I smiled my thanks. She smiled back and then pulled me to my feet. "Let's go! Light's waiting for me!" I followed after her down the hall and up a few stories, down the hall again until she finally knocked on Light's door. _We're scattered all over the place,_ I realized as I followed into the room. It was set up just like any other room basically, except that there was lunch sitting on the middle table between two couches. I sighed and fell down on the opposite one that Light and L sat on. Misa got down eagerly, but the date soon became boring. Misa quit chatting, clearly not happy with how the date was going and then a smirk appeared on her face.

"Ryuzaki, have you talked to Night lately? You must have been listening in on our conversations," she said sweetly.

"I talked with her last night about the case," he informed Misa and I studied him closely. He was depressed again. I set my book down on the table.

"That's not what I mean," she grumbled. "I mean that have you asked her out to go on a-"

"Misa, stop it!" I said loudly enough that no one could hear what she said next. She glared at me.

"I'm just trying to tell him that you might like to go out with him if he liked you." I felt my face beginning to warm up again and picked up the book again to hide my face. I could feel all three of their eyes on my book covered face.

"Ryu-kun," I said to pull everyone's attention away from me. "Is everything alright? You seem depressed." He looked at me and met my eyes.

"Yes, I am depressed."

"Why?" Light asked, frowning.

"Well, you see that since I thought you and Misa were Kira, I directed the case all on that information, but now that we have cleared you aren't Kira, even if I still believe you are, we have nothing to go on and we aren't finding any new leads."

"So you're saying that your depressed because you were wrong?" Light growled.

"Well, you could put it that way," L said in his usual voice.

"Just because you lose a lead doesn't mean to get so upset about it."

"It's not only that. I must not be thinking as clearly as I used to so I can't be completely sure. I was thinking that maybe I shouldn't risk everyone's lives at chasing Kira when we can't even find him or her."

"Her?"

"Nightana had clarified the Second Kira was a woman."

Light stood up suddenly. "Ryuzaki…" He looked at Light just as Light's fist connected him his face, sending L and Light backwards. I scrambled to my feet.

"Both of you stop it!" I cried as I went over to them.

L sat up, leaning against a wall and he ignored what I said. "You know that really hurt."

"That's enough! You don't want to do anything just because your genius deduction was wrong and I'm not Kira? That's completely-" "Perhaps I phrased it the wrong way. I said it would be pointless to make a move so we shouldn't even bother." "If we don't go after Kira, he will never be caught! Is that what you want?" Light walked over to L and picked him up by his collar.

"Both of you stop it. Get back over here and sit down," I ordered.

"Night! Just stay out of it!" Light shot back and then spoke to Ryuzaki. "What was the point of risking all those innocent lives? More importantly, what was the point of putting Misa, Night, and me behind bars?"

"I understand," L said after a moment. "But still… whatever the reason-" He got out of Light's hold and kicked Light back. I backed away so I wouldn't get hit.

"That's enough both of you!" I said, walking over to them after the couch had fallen over.

"Night, just stay out of it," Light growled, glaring at L.

"It's not my deduction that was wrong. The fact is I can say that Light Yagami is Kira and Misa Amane is the Second Kira, but it won't be enough to solve the case and that's why I'm a little depressed. Is that so unreasonable?" L asked, still ignoring my warnings.

"Yes, yes it is," Light said as he got up. "It's as if you won't be satisfied unless I am Kira."

"I won't be satisfied unless you're Kira?" L repeated. I fell onto the other couch, giving up on trying to stop them. "There may be some truth to that. In fact, now that you mentioned it, you're right. I think I wanted you to be Kira." Both were standing now. Light swung his fists again and hit L in the face. L stayed in place this time. "I'm a… lot stronger than I look you know." He spun around and kicked Light in the face. Light swung backwards for a moment before he pulled Ryuzaki in his direction. They both grabbed hold of each other's shirts.

"That's it! Stop it!" I said angrily, grabbing both their hands just as the phone went off. L stepped away and answered it.

"Yes." He was silent, listening to whatever was being said. "I see." Then he hung up.

"Who was that?" Light asked, pretending that nothing happened.

"Matsuda was being stupid again."

"Well, that is his specialty."

"You know he can hear you," I muttered before glaring at them. "Both of you sit down," I ordered, getting their couch picked up. They both listened. I hit both upside the head and they both looked at me confused. "That is what you get for not listening to me! Misa, please go get some ice and rags and sandwich bags from over there." She did and I got the ice packs made up. "Light hold that there," I said, poking the bruise on his cheek.

"Watch it," he grumbled, doing as I told him to.

"Ryu-kun, do the same," I said, holding the ice out for him and he took it between his thumb and pointer. "You can't do that," I sighed, laughing slightly and pressed it gently against his eye. "We'll leave after the swelling goes down.


	22. Chapter 22: A Lead! Finally!

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Twenty-two: A Lead! Finally!**

"Nightana, I have a question." I looked up at L from the computer as I worked.

"Yes, what is it Ryu-kun?" I wished for a moment then I could call him by his real name, but I couldn't. Light was right beside us, asleep on the couch.

"What Misa said. Would you want to go on a real date?"

"Are you going to start believing what she said?"

"I'm just asking. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I'm happy just spending time working on cases with you, Ryu-kun," I said after a moment, placing my hand on top of his. "That's all I need."

"But you want to go on a real date, don't you?"

"I don't need to."

"That wasn't my question, Nightana. I asked if you wanted to." He looked into my eyes. "I want what you want Nightana. I don't want to decide everything." I looked at the ground, away from his sharp gaze. He would be able to see anything in my eyes if I kept his gaze.

"I don't know if I'd want to, Ryu-kun," I said after a moment, looking up at him when I made sure to keep my face straight.

"Please, Nightana, tell me when you decide." He turned back to his computer and began working again. I studied him for a moment.

"Ryu-kun, are you sure? About your decision about a week ago?"

"Of course I am, Nightana." He looked at me. "Actually, Nightana, I want to take you out to dinner… let's say Friday?" I looked at him, startled and smiled.

"What changed this?"

"Do you not want to go?"

"N-no, of course I do," I stammered, "I just never thought you'd actually say that."

"If you want to go, I'll arrange it with Watari and Light."

"Is Light going to be coming with?"

"No, he'll be staying here with Matsuda."

"Okay, that's fine." I stretched my arms and yawned. "Do you mind if I go to bed? It's getting really late." In fact, it was three AM.

"That's fine, Nightana." I smiled my thanks and stood up. He got up as well.

"Good night, Ryu-kun," I said softly, placing a kiss on his cheek, but I didn't move away from the place I was standing. L cupped my cheek, gently looking over my face for reactions. Hesitantly, I leaned into him. He met lips without question, but it was ended as I heard someone's steps coming downstairs.

"Good night, Nightana." Then he turned back and sat down at his chair again.

"I'll see you in the morning, Lawliet." I said his name so softly close to his ear that he also didn't hear me, but he had and he looked up.

"Yes, you will." He placed one more kiss on my lips and then turned back. I walked up the stairs past Matsuda, who looked worn out beyond belief, gently touching my lips in surprise. I wasn't used to this L. I smiled. But I liked it also.

Over the next couple days, I went over possible places that Kira could be hiding and killing in, but they all based in mostly in Japan and I always came down with nothing, leaving me frustrated to almost tears. Thursday, I talked to Vincent. "You have to Vincent," I said as I turned a corner on a street, heading back to headquarters.

"No, I'm not going to," he said stubbornly.

"You are going to give my Death Note to the Kira here. He's in Japan. I know you can find him."

"You're not to give up your Death Note! You need it!" "I'll get it! You just have to give me some time. I need to work out a plan."

"Are you going to lose your memory?"

"I won't."

"How?"

"You'll be lending it to him. Until we catch him. I know Ryu-kun will."

"Why don't you just call him Lawliet! You love him so much!" Vincent said angrily.

"I'm sorry if your jealous okay? I'm sorry that I love a human, but I can't help it! I loved him from the moment I saw him!"

"So what!"

"Just go Vincent. Go and give Kira the Death Note."

"Fine, I'll give Kira 3 you Death Note, but you're only lending it."

"Yes." He sighed.

"Okay, good bye then Nightana." Then he flew off, taking my Death Note with him.

Friday, was L's and my date. It was a nice dinner, though very pricy and I enjoyed it thoroughly. We went on a couple other ones and I learned quite a bit about his past. I hadn't realized I hadn't known him as well as I thought I did and it was nice to learn more.

About two months later, I sat in front of a computer screen, chewing on a pen while looking at the screen frustrated. "Light," I said about two months later, frowning as I looked at the computer screen, slumped like L at the moment.

"Yeah, sister?" he asked, pausing in his typing for a moment as L looked out into space, his chin resting on his chair.

"Give me something to look up. A place Kira might be at."

"I've been looking at business polls and such."

"Thanks." I sighed and began looking in on the businesses. I stared at the screen in surprise. "Light, come look at this."

"I'm on the same page right now."

"You don't think-"

"No, I think so," he argued. "Ryuzaki, I know you're not up to it, but can you come look at this?" L scooted his chair over to us and I saw the surprise flash on his face.

"The businesses listed here are all having people die of heart attacks or natural deaths," I informed, scanning over the screen. "This has had the drop of support in the businesses."

"All with the exception of Yotsuba," Light included. "These deaths have been in Yotsuba's favor. And take a look at this." I came over by them. "I can only conclude that Kira is supporting Yotsuba."

"I would agree, Ryu-kun," I said as I scanned everything over. "What are your thoughts?"

"Well, if this is the case, we can assume that Kira is supporting Yotsuba, but what would his real intentions be to help a business?"

Light smiled. "Are you feeling a little bit more motivated?" L looked at him and me.

"Yes, thanks to both of you. Keep an eye on businesses now." We both nodded and began looking in on them.

**~Author's Note Read!: Everyone, I'm sorry my story chapters are so short now, but I will be making it up soon. After chapter 23 is up, they're going to be a lot longer and like in chapter 26, some places might not be based in the show or anything to do with them, but I don't know what chapters. Chapter 26 Might be it. Anyway, thanks for reading! This and especially the story**


	23. Chapter 23: Are You Sure About This?

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Are you sure about this?**

"Hey, Misa," I said as I walked past her in the halls.

"Has Ryuzaki asked you out yet?" Misa asked, stopping. I paused and looked back at her.

"No, because he doesn't feel that way and I don't feel that way, okay?" She pouted.

"Fine, but when you lose your chance to have him, you'll be sorry."

"Oh, have you talked to Matsuda about getting a girlfriend?"

Her face brightened. "No, I haven't. Help me find him."

"He's been hiding from me. Call him and tell him you have to go out. He has to go with you. When he does, you can begin."

"Good idea. Thanks!" She took out her phone. I left her to go downstairs again and sat down on one of the couches to look over some papers from another case. I sighed.

"Okay, so Mr. Takena committed this murder, Ms. Yakima murdered her parents, and Dr. Harding has been using patients as test subjects. That was a little too easy." I could see L looking at me from my computer screen as I typed up the emails to the three people I was working for at the time. I hit send for each one and then stamped the files, saying they were done.

"What are you doing, Night?" Light asked as he walked over to me with L trailing behind him.

"I've been having to keep up with my cases lately. It'll look bad if I don't keep up with them."

"Good point. What's the cases looked like?"

"Well, this young girl," I said, pointing to the American blonde smiling up at us, "killed her parents, lying that she had been a suspect of a different woman murdering them."

"How do you know she murdered them?" he asked as he sat down next to me. L was studying how I did things.

"The time she told us the murder happened happen at the time when Lauren Black had been shopping. They have her on camera in the super market. I checked into it when the police hadn't and found that the time she was shopping, that girl murdered them. There are a lot more complicated things, but I don't have time to explain it all. I want to finish about ten more cases before father gets back from the Police Task Force."

"Do you mind if I try helping?"

"Yes, I mind," I answered, eying him suspiciously. "And I don't want you to help. I can do these myself."

"Sorry, I just thought you might like some help."

"Light, I would like it if I could get back to working," L said finally, tugging at the chains as he began walking. Light sighed and got up, heading back over with L. Matsuda sat beside me with some papers.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Some papers Light printed out." I nodded.

"Interesting."

"Not really," he sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Working on some cases."

"As Z?" he whispered, glancing at Light.

"Yes."

"Have you told Light?"

"No, of course not."

"Okay."

"Misa wanted you."

"Yeah, I know," he said miserably.

"Hey, did she talk to you about getting a girlfriend?" He gaped at me as he saw my mischievous grin.

"Why did you do that?!" he cried.

"Hey, you need a girlfriend."

"I do not! I can find one myself without your help."

"Misa's good at getting things out of you," I pointed out.

"Unfortunately, yes." He smirked. "Does that mean she got you to admit you like Ryuzaki?"

"You were listening in?!" He nodded. I groaned. "Great! I do not like him like that, okay?"

"Right." He settled down on the couch beside me, smirking lightly as he looked over the paper. I glared at him.

"Just revenge," he said as he noticed the glare.

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"Shut up, I'm serious."

"Are you nervous? I could ask Ryuzaki for you."

"I'm serious, you better shut up or else your face won't be half as pretty as it is now."

"You like my face?"

"It's nice when it isn't trying to get revenge," I sniffed, looking back at my cases and writing some things down.

"Don't do that," he began when the door opened suddenly.

"Father! You're back!" I cried, running over and hugging him.

"Yeah, Night," he said.

"You'll never guess what Night and Light discovered while you were gone, Chief," Matsuda said as he stood up with some papers. "They somehow figured out that Kira is connected with Yotsuba."

"Yotsuba? That must be it," Soichiro said and I looked over at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Kira has informed the task force that as long as they police of Japan don't support L then Kira won't target the police. The police gave in."

"They did," I said softly.

"Yes. They made it clear anyone who works with L will lose their jobs. Night, as the hidden detective we've recently just learned about, the Task force won't have you helping them if you are going to work with L as-"

"Yes, I understand." I straightened up. "I'll make an announcement tonight. You won't have to worry. Z won't be working on the case, I will be working on it personally. Tell the task force Z isn't working with L."

"Mogi and I have already turned in our sign of resignation, Matsuda and Aizawa. If you get caught working with L, it's clear you'll lose your jobs," Soichiro turned his attention to the other two police in the room.

"Then I'm going to resign as well, Chief!" Matsuda said happily. "I mean, whoever wouldn't give up their jobs would be-"

"Watch what you say Matsuda!" We all looked over at Aizawa. He seemed so distressed and confused. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Aizawa, it's alright if you quit," I said softly.

"But the chief has a family as well and he's giving up his job," he said in a shaky voice.

"Our situations are completely different," Soichiro said as he came up on his other side.

"He's right," I answered. "No one is going to judge you for your decision, Aizawa."

Slowly, Aizawa turned to look at L. "Ryuzaki, can I- Can I help you in my spare time?"

"If you decide to stay with the police then I don't want you coming back here," L said as he ate some cherries.

"But you know I won't leak any information," Aizawa began, sounding very desperate.

"We won't be sharing any information." I looked at L then Aizawa, feeling worse and worse as this continued.

"Ryuzaki," I heard Watari's voice say. "A while ago, hadn't you asked me to set up a special fund in case the police working with you lost their jobs? I'm curious to know why you are withholding this information."

"This is not the time, Watari," L said to him seriously.

"My apologizes." Then the 'W' disappeared.

"Wait, so we had nothing to worry about the whole time?" Matsuda asked excitedly. "Aizawa, did you hear that? You-" Matsuda stopped short as he saw Aizawa's face.

"Aizawa," I said, "don't get upset at Ryu-kun about this. He-"

"You were testing me, weren't you Ryuzaki?" Aizawa accused, his voice cold.

"Yes, yes I was." I glared at L for saying the most obvious thing he could in the conversation and turned back to Aizawa.

"Aizawa-" I tried again.

"You know what? I quit! I realize it now! I've always hated Ryuzaki!"

"Aizawa, please, think this over!" I said as I followed him out.

"That's too bad, I've always liked you." L's words brought Aizawa to a stop. He whipped around, glaring at him.

"And I hate how you always have to have the last word too!" He stormed out of the room.

"Thank you for everything," L said again. I turned around angrily.

"Would you please stop trying to piss him off, Ryu-kun?" I snapped before going after Aizawa again. "Aizawa, wait!" I caught him before he got into his car.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Please, don't leave like this," I begged.

"Don't start talking about Ryuzaki like he's something nice. It's obvious you like him so don't try to soften me up about him! You only see what you want to, not what everyone else sees!" I winced. "All you ever want is for him to praise you and acknowledge you. Am I right?"

"The only reason why is because I used to be his friend before my father adopted me! I went to the Orphanage he went to and gained his friendship! I know what he's like. That's why I want the praise and why I want him to acknowledge me. Is that too hard to understand?"

"It doesn't give you the right to try to talk me out of this decision."

"I'm not trying to," I answered softly. "Just please don't say that about Ryu-kun like that. He's already misunderstood and he's always in pain. I know he is. Can you guess why he eats things so sweetly? What the reason is behind his hunched back? Or the shadows under his eyes and why he can't sleep?* When you can figure that out, tell me and you'll truly know L. He's lonely and I want him to know he will never be. So please, don't tell him you hate him. He hurts inside." Tears were brimming in my eyes. "I understand him. Please tell me when you do. I'll miss you Aizawa." I hugged him and then walked away. "Also, please help the case if you wish. You don't have to, but you can. Ukita doesn't blame you for leaving either." I smiled sadly at him and left.

* Those in the story were from the book L Change the World by M. It's not something I came up with and wanted to give them credit for it. Thanks for reading and I promise you the next chapter will be longer. Thanks!


	24. Chapter 24: Matsuda

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Matsuda**

I kneeled down on the glass steps quietly, trying not to make a sound, and looked in over what L was doing. "Nightana, what are you doing trying to hide up there?" I jumped at L's voice and hesitantly stood up and walked back down stairs.

"Do you want me here?" I could already tell by his voice that he was distancing himself from me.

"Why would you ask that?" He looked at me. I stood there in short, blue, yellow stars, shorts and a tight white top with thin straps, my pajamas . My blue hair fell down to my waist and over my shoulders and I stood with my arms wrapped around me as if to hold in some great pain.

"You're using the same voice whenever you wanted to distance yourself." L looked up at nothing for a moment.

"Nightana do I upset you a lot?" I looked at him in shock at his question.

"No, it's just…" I fell silent, unsure what to say.

"Please say whatever you want to. It won't upset me."

"Why do you always put on your show?" I blurted out before covering my mouth. He looked at me again in surprise.

"I don't-"

"You've carved everything that hurts you into your body! The shadows under your eyes, the hunched back, and eating all the sweets. Why do you hide it? Why can't you show that you're human like everyone else?"

"Nightana, I can't."

"You can! You've done it with me!"

"That doesn't mean I can with anyone else." His face shadowed over like it had that one other time. "You… you're different than the others. You want to make everyone happy and to get along with everyone. You don't want to hurt anyone unless it's absolutely necessary and usually it's not. And you're one of the most important people to me in the world. Not only that, but you… you understand me."

"Why do you have to put up the stupid detective act though! I mean, look what happened with Aizawa!"

"I'm very sorry about that, but I must-"

"You don't have to! You know that!"

"I have to, Nightana." His voice held a closing note. I stared at him in defeat and fell into a chair close to him.

"Fine, if you need to, Ryu-kun, but I hope you don't start doing the same thing with me."

"I won't, Nightana." I looked up at him and saw the emotions in his eyes. The pain, the suffering, but I saw the light that showed a brighter day. "You're all I have left beside Watari and I care deeply about you. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't ever hurt me," I said softly, looking at him. "I just wish you'd actually show your real self instead of hiding it and what you feel." Then I turned to a computer and began working some more.

(Third Person's POV) (The next day)

L looked up at the computer that held the image of Nightana as she slept in her room. The times was going on to nine AM. "Ryuzaki, how late was Night up last night?" Soichiro asked. L looked at him.

"She worked until almost five this morning."

"We'll let her rest for now." L nodded, beginning to eat some of the sweets laid out in front of him. His hand hesitated as he remembered what Nightana had said and then began into the food again.

Nightana rolled over in her blankets and nuzzled her head into the feather pillow she laid on. Soichiro looked up as he heard his daughter speak in her sleep. She was talking about L. Suspiciously, Night's father looked over at L before continuing on what he was doing. Matsuda walked over to his old chief. "Hey, chief, do you think Night likes him?"

"I hope not," he said after a moment, "but I think she does."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll have to let her sort it out. I can't control what she does anymore. She's almost nineteen." Light walked over to Matsuda and his father.

"Father, what are you going to do?" Light asked him quietly.

"What do you mean, Light?"

"Night obviously has asked my permission to tell L how she feels. I said I'd let her as long as she told me how she felt."

"Has she?"

Light shook his head. "She hasn't told me, but she told Misa. Misa informed me about it."

"She told Misa? Do you think-"

"I think they have told each other how they feel and they're together."

"Really?" Matsuda asked excitedly. Light nodded.

"Do you remember when L left me with you, Matsuda?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"He used those times to take Night out. They obviously love each other."

"How do you know it's love?" Soichiro asked, not liking to say the word when it involved his adopted daughter.

"Are you three discussing tactics on how to catch Kira?" L asked, looking back at all of them. Light smiled.

"Of course we are Ryuzaki. Why wouldn't we be?" LIght asked innocently.

"I was just checking." They all turned as they heard Night sigh and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh, shit!" She quickly got out of bed and began getting dressed. Night quickly went in front of the mirror, brushing her hair out before pulling it into a ponytail. She grabbed a bunch of stuff to look through for her cases and L saw as she picked up a bunch of papers crumbled up under a pile of books. She looked at them sadly for a moment before stuffing them into the pile. She then left the room.

"What were those?" Light asked after she had left the room.

"Probably some old detective work," L answered, his thumb resting on his lips and the nail between his teeth. He seemed thoughtful. "Or maybe some documents from her life before she came here."

"Do you know anything that happened before she came to my family, Ryuzaki?" Soichiro asked, pausing in his work.

"I have information on everyone. I can easily get it without being caught."

"Can you tell us what Orphanage she came from?" L didn't answer; he became thoughtful for a moment. During that moment, Night came down the stairs.

"Good morning everyone," she breathed heavily as she sat her stuff down on the table. "I'm sorry I'm up so late. I guess my alarm didn't go off this morning."

"That's fine, Nightana." Nightana smiled at him and began working again at her laptop.

"Hey, Light, Ryu-kun, I found another person who died that supported Yotsuba." Nightana seemed thoughtful for a moment. "That name seems familiar. I wonder why." She shrugged and continued looking for a moment.

"I found another lead," Light interrupted the silence.

"You did? When was the death?"

"May 7th."

"The 7th was a Friday, right?" Soichiro asked as he walked over to his son. Nightana looked over at her father.

"Why do you ask, father?"

"Well, I've noticed that all the deaths seem to happen around the weekends."

"Whoa! How did you figure that out chief?" Matsuda asked.

"Matsuda, I told you to stop calling me chief!" Soichiro scolded him like he was a son also.

"Oh, sorry, but you'll always be the chief to me!"

"That's a very important clue. Nice work dad," Light said.

"Well, I can't fall behind you, Ryuzaki, and Night. I don't want to be dead weight." Matsuda blinked.

"Dead weight?" he asked quietly. Nightana looked over at him, slightly suspicious and wanting to know what he was thinking.

"Here's all of the employees in Yotsuba, Ryuzaki," Mogi grunted, handing L all the list of employees.

"Oh, Ryu-kun, can I look through those?" Nightana asked, walking over to him away from her laptop.

"Sure, Nightana," he answered after picking the pile up with no problem. She took half the pile, sat beside L on the floor, and began looking through the names, memorizing them fast since she read so well.

"Ryuzaki, is there anything I can do? Besides the manager thing?" Matsuda asked suddenly, standing up. Nightana looked up at them.

"You want to do something useful?" L asked, looking up briefly from his paper.

"Yes!"

"Then, could you get me some coffee?" He looked completely startled. Nightana frowned at L. "And some for our guests?" Nightana looked over and saw the two people sitting at the couches she was just at.

"Don't touch anything over there," she said, getting to her feet, stalking over there and grabbing her stuff. The blond guy obviously had started looking through it.

"Who are they?" Soichiro asked, a slight frown on his face by either the strangers or his daughter's actions... we're not sure.

Both strangers stood up (Nightana glaring at the blond) and walked over. "These are some of the new people to the Kira Task Force," L introduced.

"Name's Aiber," the blond introduced, at which Nightana glowered at. "I'm a conman."

"Wedy and I'm a thief by trade," the woman introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Nightana said, directing right at Wedy. "Not you."

"Aah, come on," Aiber smiled teasingly and Light noticed L glare at him slightly. Light smiled.

"A conman and a thief," Soichiro said, now frowning just at the criminals. L began explaining more about them (Nightana clearly hating Aiber). "Ryuzaki, do you actually expect us to work with criminals?"

"They're not exactly criminals," Nightana answered, "although I wouldn't mind if Aiber was. Anyway, they've never been caught so Kira can't kill them. That's why Ryu-kun wants to use them."

"Correct!" Nightana looked back down at the papers, ignoring what they were saying now and began scanning and memorizing again.

"Hey, Reiji's working there!" Nightana bubbled as she noticed the name on the top of the paper. They all looked down at her.

"You know people from Yotsuba?" Soichiro frowned.

"I worked on a case and met him. He's nice." Nightana smiled before she looked at Matsuda to study how he was reacting. He seemed back to normal. Nightana nodded once and began working again.

It was Friday and Matsuda was watching Misa as she worked on some movie with Hideki Ryuga, the pop idol. He sighed as people began complaining about how Misa was acting and looked up, seeing Tokyo's Main Headquarters for Yotsuba. _"All death's came around the weekend,"_ Soichiro said. And then Matsuda imagined when everyone had yelled at him all those times and he closed his eyes. Making a decision, Matsuda threw down his cup of coffee and ran over to the Headquarters.

"Matsu! Get over here!"

"I think he left," one of Misa's people said and she groaned slightly.

"Ryuzaki, we have someone contacting Coil to figure out what L's identity is," Watari said and all of the group looked over at the screens.

"Great, now we have to deal with Coil?" Soichiro asked as we gathered around. "We're already short handed-"

"No, we won't need to deal with Coil," both L and Nightana said at the same time. L looked over at Nightana. "You can explain it, Nightana." She nodded and looked at the group.

"You see, Ryu-kun has taken over Coil and Deneuve's titles so he could use this as a decoy. People seem to fall for it a lot. Except Z." Nightana smiled slightly. "See, he tried to take over my identity as well, but I wouldn't let him. There was a war going on between us." She nodded in satisfaction.

"Watari, who is contacting Coil?" L asked him. A person appeared on the screen. It was someone from Yotsuba.

"So Yotsuba is behind this!" Soichiro said amazed.

Matsuda hid behind the wall near the elevators, looking at the people who stood in front of them. _This is a bad idea,_ he began debating as he thought over the idea. _No, I need to do this… Ah, man this was a bad idea… wait!_

"Man, I hate this. Why do we have to do these confidential meetings every weekend?" one asked, Matsuda's face breaking out in a grin.

"Hey, at least it's on Friday; we never know when these things would end. Just imagine if we did this on Mondays. That would be horrible." They boarded the elevator next. Matsuda ran over and looked over at what floor they were traveling to. He smirked as he saw they stopped at level 19 and ran over to the stairs, running up them. _I'm going to see this through to the end!_ He reached the 19 floor quite quickly and quietly walked over to the only door on the floor. He kneeled down and pressed his ear against the door.

For a moment, Matsuda stood there, trying to get out something that might be useful. Finally he heard something, "Kira…" _They said Kira! _he thought excitedly. "Kill…" _They said Kill! Let's… see who Kira should have kill next? They said it! This is huge! Just wait until I tell Ryuzaki about this-_ Matsuda didn't get to finish what he was thinking since he fell into the room. He looked up nervously at the people in front of him.

Back at Kira Taskforce Nightana, Aiber (Nightana glowering at him), Wedy, Mogi, Soichiro, and Light stood around L, hearing his plan. "So you just want me to put in surveillance cameras and wire taps? Is that all?" Wedy asked calmly.

"Yes."

"And you just want me to get close to them?" Aiber asked, which Nightana glared at him. He smiled at her sweetly, which she returned with a scowl. Light noticed L was quite satisfied with the current situation between her and Aiber. Not most of the people would understand, but he did. He understood both L and his sister were in love. With each other. He smiled, but didn't say anything.

"What is it Watari?" L asked as Watari's W appeared on the screen.

"I'm getting a distress call from Matsuda's belt."

"Where is he?"

"The signal is coming from inside Yotsuba." Nightana groaned.

"I should've guessed he would've done this!"

"We'll have to change the plan then," L said, turning to a compute and putting his nail between his teeth. "Matsuda, you idiot!"

Matsuda sat in front of two people about Yotsuba, knowing exactly who they were. They were to watch over him while the others decided how to get rid of him. At least, that's what he thought and he was correct. They were deciding how to get rid of him, but that wasn't important to him right at the time. He needed to convince the people in front of him why Misa would be a perfect candidate for their commercials. "Are we actually supposed to believe your this girl's manager? Wouldn't you at least bring her here to show her to us?" the blonde haired guy demanded. Matsuda swallowed, but luckily he had planned out what he would say if a situation like this arose.

"Well, to be honest, Misa Misa is at a movie shoot at this moment, but I'm sure she'd stop by here as soon as it's done." Before either could answer, his phone went off.

"Well, go ahead, answer it," the blonde ordered. "Hold it away from your ear so we can hear what you're saying." Matsuda nodded and opened his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Matsui!" he heard two voices say. _It's Ryuzaki and Night!_ "It's me, Asahi."

"And me, Matsui!" a girl giggled, sounding drunk. "Hey, do you want to go out? I'm in the mood for some fun?"

"Please, Mami, let me handle this," 'Asahi' said before speaking back into the phone. "Want to go out for a drink Matsui? Mami and I were just talking about it."

"Oh, sorry I can't."

"Come on, don't tell us your wallet's _in trouble_ again?" Asahi said, stretching out 'in trouble'.

"Oh, yeah, I'm in big trouble with some money. You know me all too well."

"Oh, okay," 'Mami' sighed. "We'll see you around. Hey, Asahi, do you want to have some _fun_ tonight?" she giggled and Matsuda could just imagine her playing with his hair, leaning over him teasingly. He shuddered involuntarily, imaging what the two would be doing. He could see Nightana having her legs straddling his waist, her hands resting on his cheeks and pulling his face to hers gently while a blush stained her cheeks…

"Matsui? Are you daydreaming again?" Mami giggled and Matsuda shook his head.

"No, I'm not. Well, I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Bye!"

"See you around," Asahi said. Then the other line went dead and Matsuda looked over at the people nervously before putting his phone down.

"So what do you say about having Misa as your new spokesperson?"

For a moment, the white haired guy looked at the picture of Misa before a smile crept onto his face. "You know, it might not be too bad having her as our new spokesperson." Matsuda's eyes relaxed.

"Yeah, when you meet her she'll prove to you that she's worth having as your spokesperson."

"Hey, Misa," Nightana said as she took the phone from Light. "I have another plan to add to this."

"What is it?"

"I need you to meet me at Yotsuba's. You know how you said you planned to throw a party here?"

"Yeah…"

"I want to come, pretending to be your best friend in the modeling business. Namikawa will love to meet me again and I want to investigate more on Yotsuba."

"Oh, I get it. If you're going to be accompanying me though, I get to choose your outfit." Nightana could see a devilish grin already on her face.

"Fine, but it can't be inappropriate!"

"Oh, it won't be."

(Nightana's POV)

"Misa, you say this isn't inappropriate! It so is!" I argued as I looked over my outfit I was in now.

"No, it's not," she pouted. "The outfit doesn't show too much cleavage, just a little. That's how any of my friends would dress if I had any real close ones."

"Well, then they'd be sluts," I growled.

"Hey, I dress like that sometimes."

"Sorry…" *sweat drop*. She frowned at me. I had a white dress kind of thing on with black lacing over top of it as a second kind of layer and, in my opinion, when it cut down at my chest, it showed a little too much of the top of my breasts. The bottom of the dress thing barely came to the middle of my calves. My hair was pulled up partly while the rest of it fell down over my shoulders. I had on black three inch heels on. "I promise you though, I'll never wear it again." I folded my arms in front of me, but couldn't keep them there since my breasts began showing more. I groaned. "This is infuriating."

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Misa dragged me along into the building and we went up to the 19 floor where Matsuda was waiting for us. Namikawa was looking at me suspiciously when we walked in. I smiled at everyone sweetly.

"Who are you?" they asked suspiciously, eyeing me.

"Oh, I'm Night, I'm a friend of Misa's in the modeling agency and she told me she had to have me come the moment she learned about this opening," I said sweetly, smiling at them. "I just had to come." Misa winked at me when no one was looking; I was obviously doing my job correctly.

"Okay, so for this job, I want to inform you I don't to nudes, but swimsuits are okay." She smiled just as sweetly as me. "Oh, Matsui, I talked to our agency and they've agreed we should do a reception party for these lovely gentlemen." She smiled at him and before we knew it, we were back at Kira Headquarters, though we made sure not to run into anyone else. "We'll be hosting you in a party as our special guests."

"Hey, does anyone find this kind of weird?" another man from Yotsuba asked as he looked in at this. I continued to smile, pretending that I hadn't heard them.

"Come on, let's just enjoy ourselves!" one other said and walked in. I helped get things going before I walked over to where Namikawa leaned, clearly looking bored.

"Nami!" He looked over as I settled down beside him. "Do you recognize me?" I grinned. Slowly, a smirk appeared on his face.

"Night, what a surprise to see you with Misa Amane."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I pouted, putting on a puppy dog look on my face.

"Oh, nothing. How have you been?"

"Great! How about you?"

"I've been okay. Not the best, but I've been doing good."

"What's been wrong?"

"I've missed my best friend from when I was younger. I told you about him, right?"

"Yes, I remember him. Have you seen him at all?" I shook my head.

"No, he's somewhere in the US."

"I see… I've been fine if you're wondering. Business at Yotsuba's been going good."

"That's great!"

"How's your father? He works for the police right?"

"Yeah, he does. He's great."

"I heard the police aren't supporting in finding Kira anymore."

"Oh, they aren't. Father's one of them. He doesn't want his family harmed and he knows we couldn't live without him."

"That's nice… Do you know any of the others who quit the Task Force?"

"Oh, no, no one did quit. Well, a few did, but they weren't working under L."

"L? The world's greatest detective?"

"Yeah!" I noticed then how much closer he had gotten to me and grew a little nervous, but I quickly put it out of my head.

"Did you ever meet him?"

"You mean, seen his face?" Namikawa nodded. "No, I never did. I only helped my father with the Kira Case once in a while. Whenever I did, it was through a computer." "I see…" We began chatting absently, and as we did, I noticed he kept moving closer and he got himself comfortable beside me. My eyes widened as reality hit me. Did he like me?* I groaned mentally, but jumped as Matsuda shoved the door open. I looked at him as he stumbled in.

"Oh, man, I am so druuunk!" he groaned as he began slowly walking through. "Oh, hi everyone! Everyone having fun? Good… that's great." He walked out onto the balcony. "Now, everyone, it's time for the Taro Matsui show!" I looked at him, completely confused at what he was doing. He got himself up on the balcony.

"Go Matsui!" Misa cheered before Matsuda went into a hand stand.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Now the Yotsuba was going nervous about this. "Get in here!"

"Don't worry. I do this all the time." Suddenly his hand slipped… He fell down and the next moment we heard a thud. A lot of the girls in the room screamed, but I just stared at the window in confusion. Was he dead? My phone went off, making me jump as the Yotsuba left.

"Bye, Namikawa!" I called before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Nightana, don't worry about Matsuda. He's down four stories from where you are," L said into the phone. Obviously, he was almost alone except for Light, who he'd never let off the handcuffs unless we caught Kira and the Second Kira.

"I'm not worried," I told him as the room emptied out.

"Why did you really go with Misa?"

"Because I wanted to get information from Namikawa since he's one of the people in the meetings they were having."

"We'll see you in a few minutes. Do you want to change?" A smile lighted onto my face.

"No, I don't want to."

**~Author's Note~**

*I know khuffotaku wanted to know why Namikawa was shown in the story and this is why. He loves NIghtana if you didn't pick that up in the story. Enjoy the next chapter which should be out soon =^.^=****


	25. Confidential meetings we listen in on

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter 25: Confidential meetings we Listened in on**

It was a week since Matsuda had broken into Yotsuba Headquarters and had managed to go without dying. I had grown a little nervous and wanted to write in my Death Note to give him some more lifespan, but all of it was with Kira 3. I missed Vincent when I realized he was gone to, but it upset me when I saw no Rem or Vincent with anyone in Yotsuba. To keep me sane, I had to tell myself that Kira 3 had made them hide. I nodded at my explanation, pausing in what I was doing. I should tell L about my eyes and how I think Kira 2 used them. But then, he might suspect me of being Kira 2 or even Kira, having passed my eye sight to Kira 2.

I groaned in annoyance and pushed my seat away. "Is everything alright, Nightana?" I looked over at L and hesitantly nodded. Everyone was looking at me.

"I'm just getting frustrated with this case. I want to be able to figure this out so we can catch Kira and the Second Kira." They all nodded and began working again, though L was watching me closely now. As I began looking in on the deaths that contributed to Yotsuba, my phone went off. "Hello?"

"Night," Namikawa greeted.

"Oh, hey, how's today?" I glanced at L, who was looking at me questioningly. _Namikawa_, I mouthed and he nodded, though a jealous look entered his eyes. A small smile crept on my face.

"Fine. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight." Dinner? That was unexpected.

"I can't tonight. I'm being held late at work."

"Are you a detective already?"

"I finished my schooling. Yeah, I'm already a detective."

"I see. Do you want to try some other time?" I hesitated.

"I don't know… is this like a date?" L's spoon he had in his hand dropped. I was looking over at him sympathetically.

"No, just to catch up on old times."

"Maybe later. I don't know how my boyfriend will react with this."

"Oh? Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. I didn't tell you about that either, did I?"

"No, you hadn't. Well, please talk to him. I'd like to catch up."

"Sure. See you around?"

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and saw everyone was looking at me again, most in shock, except L was clearly angered by this, though he tried to put on a different face. I saw through it though. "What?"

"Who was that?" Soichiro demanded.

"Namikawa wanted to catch up on old times, but I'm not going to." I shivered. "He likes me more than he should."

"You shouldn't talk to him anymore," L said after a moment, beginning to eat sweets again.

I frowned at him. "I'm just trying to get information out of him. He isn't Kira, but if he knows Kira personally and I can get close to Kira, even if I am risking being killed-"

"We're not going to do that," L interrupted, not looking at me. I frowned at him, not happy that he was arguing with me. I folded my arms in front of me. I would be stubborn this time.

"We're going to. It'll work real well and I can do something more for this case." At the time, L and I were have the argument, no one else daring to get involved.

"You're not going to. If Kira figured out, he would kill you."

"He might kill you so-"

"Nightana, if we are going to begin discussing that, then we'll talk about that later." His face had shadowed over scarily and it made me wince.

"Fine. We'll talk about it later." There wasn't much point arguing with him when he looked like that. I got down in my seat again and looked in on my computer, not wanting to work any longer, but I found I wanted to talk to L. "Ryu-kun, can we talk now? Without my brother?" L looked up at me with confusion written on his face.

"That's fine. Mr. Yagami, Mr. Matsuda, please keep an eye on Light." He removed the handcuffs and got up, walking past me. I followed behind him up the glass stairs. We walked past Misa and she seemed to sense neither of us wanted to talk so she simply said hi and then ran down the hall, calling out Light's name as she reached the stairs. L held open a door for me that lead to a room I had never been in before and I walked in, him following. "This room is completely free of cameras. We won't be watched this way."

"What was there to discuss we couldn't discuss in front of everyone else?"

"Do you remember what we agreed on when I told you how I felt?" I hesitated.

"Yes, I do."

"You agreed you wouldn't do anything to get you killed. I won't allow you to do this." I frowned at him.

"It's not going to kill me, I promise you it won't."

"We aren't going to do this, Nightana, I need you to stay here on this earth with me."

"I won't get killed, Lawliet." I could see a small smile appear on his face as I said his name.

"I like it when you say my name, Nightana." I smiled and nuzzled close to him in the small room.

"It's lovely when you say my name." I stood on my tiptoes and placed a small kiss on his lips. When I pulled away, he captured my lips with his in such a way, it left me breathless. As I began moving my lips with his more, he pressed me against the wall closest to us. It was different to feel him doing this, as if some other man had taken his cold detective place and it was wonderful. He leaned his head towards my neck and as his lips lightly brushed my neck, it made me shiver and close my eyes, leaning my head back against the wall. As he lightly trailed my neck with kisses, I found my breath coming out in almost short gasps. His hands moved lightly down my arms as he moved back up to my face.

"We should probably head back to the others now. Please don't go after the idea you have. I can't imagine anything without you by my side any longer."

"Promise me then, Lawliet, that you won't die if I die. If Light or Misa is Kira, they know that I would gladly have them kill me over you. I would do that for you so I want you to promise that you won't die because I did." I was still against the wall, but I liked having his body so close to me. It felt right.

"I promise." But I could see the pain in his eyes as he promised this. I kissed him again.

"Don't worry. I shouldn't die, but it's just a precaution."

"Then promise me the same." I swallowed, but I nodded.

"I promise." He nodded, but didn't move. I was happy he hadn't. For a moment, a silence fell over us. "I love you Lawliet Ryuzaki and I'm never going to leave you."

"And I love you Nightana Anderson. We'll never be parted." He looped his pinky with mine and lifted up our hands. A smile appeared on my face.

"Just like the old days, right?"

"Yes." I intertwined my fingers with his and lightly kissed the back of his hand. He smiled and put a hand on my cheek, lightly kissing my lips. His other hand intertwined my other hand and he moved closer again, but then L pulled away before a whole lot could happen between us. "We should head back down."

"I don't want to yet," I said, my voice shaking from all the emotions swirling through my head.

"We need to." I sighed, but finally agreed. We untangled each other. I was surprised at how tangled we had gotten.

"I'm going to my room for a little while, okay?" He nodded and walked on alone, his hands shoved into his pockets and his back hunched over. I looked at him sadly when I saw a shadow fall over me and looked up. Vincent floated above me. "Vincent!"

A smile crept over his face, his sharp teeth showing. "It's nice to know you recognize me, Nightana."

"Of course I would. Why wouldn't I?" A shadow fell over his face.

"The third Kira… he took the Death Note for himself and you don't own it anymore. Can you still see people's names and faces?"

"Yes, I can."

"You were born with those eyes weren't you?"

"Yes. I've had them all my life."

"And you can see Shinigami without touching a Death Note? Rem told me you could see her and Ryuk knows you can see him without a Death Note."

"Yes. I can." I smiled sadly. "I need to go back to work. We can talk later, right?"

"No, I have to go now." He kissed my forehead once before taking off, going through the ceiling. _That is so not cool! They can go through ceilings! I want to go through ceilings!_ As this went through my head, I realized I was supposed to be heading downstairs again. I sighed and went down there, no one asking me where I was. The meeting had begun. I settled down beside L, taking some of the sugar cubes he had in front of him and putting them in my mouth.

"What's been happening?" I asked in a whisper at Light and he looked at me.

"Ooi began the meeting," Light informed and I nodded.

"Okay." I glanced at L, but saw he was paying attention to the meeting. I sighed slightly before the group of seven men caught my attention.

_"Before we decide who we want Kira to kill, we have something we a few things we need to discuss," _Ooi continued, _"first is Hatori's death."_

"They killed Hatori?" I whispered, my hands tightening on my grip on my one leg.

"Yes, they have," L answered, not looking at me while he poured syrup on his bowl of sugar cubes.

_"In a relief, I'm glad Hatori's dead."_ My mouth hung open as Namikawa said this. _"It shows that we have to be totally committed to these meetings."_

_"Yes, well, let's not take it lightly,"_ Ooi added, his hands folding in front of his face. _"The next thing we need to discuss is Coil's report."_

_"Did we really pay 5 million dollars for this report?" _Higuchi asked, hitting the paper with his hand. _"I mean, he hasn't found anything useful for us like L's name or face."_

_"Yes, but in this report, it tells us we shouldn't take L's existence so lightly,"_ Kida said as he scanned over the paper._ "He also told us we shouldn't keep killing people over the weekend or else someone is going to catch on."_

_"This only proves we shouldn't keep doing this or else L might catch on as well since Coil already has,"_ Takahashi included.

_"Kira hasn't really been flexible all this time, has he?"_ Higuchi asked, leaning back in his chair. That's when I actually focused in on him and noticed the numbers above his head was missing. He was Kira. _"It would be nice if he'd spread his killings throughout the whole week."_

_"Well, anyways, onto the next topic. Who should Kira kill?"_ Ooi asked and a silence fell over us. Even back in the Headquarters.

_"I think," _Midou said after a moment, _"we should take out the people of E.L.F. If we don't, they'll take a lot of useful clients and business workers."_Ooi asked.

"Okay, any objections to killing these men in E.L.F?"

_"No objections,"_ everyone answered.

_"I also think we need to take out Zenziam. He does have a naturally high blood sugar so we could kill him with a stroke," _Shimura involved.

_"Okay, so any objects to killing Zenziam with a natural death of a stoke?"_ Ooi asked.

_"No objections."_

"Natural death? A time of death? This is all what we've been thinking," Light interrupted.

"Yes, it is," L agreed with him, beginning to collect up all his sugar cubes.

"We have enough proof to convict these men. We should arrest them now while we still have a chance," Soichiro said hopefully.

"I don't think we should," L said. "We need to see if these guys die as they agreed to."

"Ryuzaki!" my brother and father said in unison, making me jump while L lost most of his sugar cubes, catching one with his mouth. I took a few out of the bowl and put them in my mouth also.

"What is it? There's no need to yell in unison."

"I can't go on like this knowing those people are going to die!" Light said.

"Right!" Soichiro agreed. L's look on his face seemed to say what he was thinking. It looked a lot like. _Here we go._ It made me giggle.

"What are you laughing about, Night?" Light asked. "Can you honestly go on with these people dying?"

Without thinking, I said,"Yes, I can." The startled look on everyone's face made me realize what I said. "The thing is, I've been through most of my life, death everywhere around me. If someone's going to die, you can't usually stop it. I should have been dead thousands of times and I'm here still alive. What can I do to stop death, whether it's with this instrument of killing or natural?"

"I can't stand by though and let these others die," Soichiro argued, grabbing a phone. "Light, we have all these men's phone numbers, right? I want to contact one of these men, any of them and make them stop these deaths from happening."

"We can't do that," L said, pouring himself a glass of coffee. "If we do that, we'll be telling them that the investigation has caught up to them and will cause an uproar of panic." L began dropping sugar cubes into his cup of coffee, but only a few before he downed the whole cup. Light seemed to take in what L said before he spoke.

"Ryuzaki, let's say if we were to call one of these men. The probability of getting Kira is one is seven right?"

"No, I'd say there's at least two Kira's among them so two of seven at best."

"I think there's only one," I argued, much to everyone's surprise. _Damn it, I should have kept my mouth shut!_ While I cursed myself mentally, I waited for they're response.

"Okay, we'll do one of seven," Light said, "but the point I'm trying to get across is that we should place our chances on this and contact one of them to let them know the case has caught up to them. I'm going to pose as L to get information out of them."

"That's fine," L said after a moment, handing him a phone. "Use this phone; it's set up so it can't be tapped with or channeled."

"Sure." He took the phone. "Who should we call?"

"It should be the least obvious one out of all of them." The next moment, we all called out a different name, except for L and I. We both called out Namikawa, which surprised me, but then again, L couldn't let his feelings get in the way of the case, which for a moment made me sad.

Namikawa got a phone call the next moment and I knew it was from Light almost instantly. "Hello?"

"Is this Reiji Namikawa of Yotsuba?"

"Yes and who is this?"

"Do not attract attention to yourself… I am L." Namikawa's shock was barely visible so he did well. You could only tell for a moment and no one was looking at him that moment. "If you are not Kira or not someone who can speak to him directly, let's make a deal." Light paused again, sounding as if he'd done this all the time. "We've been monitoring what you've been doing. First thing you discussed is Hatori's death and now you're discussing who to kill. We don't want to cause an uproar with everyone in that room so we've contacted you to make this deal. I want you to delay the deaths of those men you are discussing by one month if you can do that. If you can, your crime… no everyone's crime with the exception of Kira's will be unacquainted for by saying you were black mailed. Do we have a deal?" Namikawa was disputing in his head what to do. It was quite fun to watch. "You are in no obligation to take sides in this matter. It's better to stay on the side lines for now."

_"Uh, yes, well, then I'll speak to you on Monday then." _With that he hung up. I nodded at Light, happy with how he handled that. The group liked Namikawa's decision and agreed with it before ending the meeting.

L seemed thoughtful for a moment. "That was quite impressive Light," he said after another moment. "It was like something I would do and you thought of it quicker than me."

"What are you getting at?" Light asked, already knowing L enough to tell he was up to something.

"What I'm saying is if I were to die somehow, would you take over for me as L." Everyone was shocked by what he said, especially me because I began choking on the sugar cube I had just started swallowing.

"Night!" Matsuda began hitting my back, until I got the sugar cube down very painfully.

"What do you mean? We're on the handcuffs together. If you do, then I'll die also. It would be better to make Night L…" He fell silent, glaring at L. "Ryuzaki, I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell everyone what you're thinking."

"Very impressive Light. You could already figure out what I was thinking." I said that aloud, not L. "It's what you're thinking Ryu-kun. You're a very open book." L looked over at me before nodding.

"It's not that I'm an open book, Nightana, you're just smart enough to be able to figure those things out."

"Okay, stop trying to flirt with each other, we need to concentrate on this," Light said, at which I glowered at him. "Ryuzaki's theory is two things. Either, I'm Kira pretending to be innocent or that I've somehow managed to pass my power to someone else. He figures if I agree to becoming L then I'm not innocent and I'm just putting on an act." He looked at L.

"Well, what if there's another being behind this?" I asked nervously, not quite sure if I was stepping somewhere that could get me killed.

"Another being?" both L and Light asked.

"A Shinigami," I breathed, sounding like my old six year old self when Vincent had given me the Death Note.

"Shinigami's most likely don't exist," Light argued.

"What if they do? Then it would theorize that if you were Kira, he had forced you to give up this killing instrument."

"I wasn't Kira though!" Light was furious now that I was suggesting it. "Do either of you honestly believe I could actually become a murderer? Kira?" L was silent for a moment.

"Yes, I've always thought so," he said. Light's face became unnaturally calm. Then he swung out. L's chair moved around and he caught Light in the face as Light's hand connected with L's.

"That's enough! Break it up!" Matsuda said angrily as he intervened them. "It was a draw so let's just call it an even match."

"Fine," Light agreed, turning away. "Anyway, Ryuzaki, you shouldn't have any complaints about this since I'm still on the handcuffs."

"You're right. We only have one month anyway to uncover who Kira really is anyway."

"We have to arrest these men while we still have some time!" I could've imagined L rolling his eyes at this. Did they have to start with that again?

L turned to begin dropping more sugar cubes in another cup of coffee. "I think we need to begin working on the Kira Case separate from each other. We're only going to keep getting into arguments if we don't split up. You can use the headquarters as you wish, but we won't be working with each other."

"I'm staying with you, Law-Ryu-kun." He had looked at me startled as I began saying his real name. "I agree with what you do."

"You can arrest the men," L continued, "if you wish to, but I'm taking a different approach and I do not want to arrest them." L got out of his seat and began walking over to the stairs and I followed after him while Light forcefully went.

"Where are you going?"

"To Misa Amane's room. I'm sorry, I know you're on your father's side, but I will not remove these hand cuffs." I couldn't help myself (since I was behind him), but my eyes flickered down to his behind and a blush crept on my face. Light realized the blush and grew suspicious about what I was thinking about.

"Light! I didn't know we had a date! Oh, right I should have known," Misa grumbled as she noticed L. "Hey, Night!"

"Hi, Misa," I grinned while L walked over to her, getting oddly close so that I grew jealous. I couldn't help myself.

"Misa, you love Light to the bottom of your heart, right?"

"Uh… yeah, of course I do!"

"But you worship Kira, right?"

"Yeah…"

"But your precious Light is planning to go after Kira. You are, aren't you Light?"

"Of course."

"He's going to go after Kira. Now what will you do?"

"Well, of course I'll go to Light!" Misa said, getting off the couch and hugging Light by his arm. "I'm grateful of Kira and want to meet him, but that's not true love. I'd rather pick Light!"

"So," L said, getting close to Misa again, making her jump away more into Light, "if you'd have a chance to help Light on the investigation, what would you do? Would you take the offer?"

"Of course I would!"

"We're not involving her in this?" Light argued.

"Am I not even needed here?" I asked, folding my arms in front of me.

"You are to stay by my side so you can't leave," L said, making me pout and fall on the couch angrily.

"I know the idea of your plan so why are you doing this?" I asked.

"What plan?" Misa asked excitedly.

"Ryu-kun's planning to have Aiber-" As I said his name, I scowled. "to give information to Yotsuba about you being interrogated by L and during that time you were accused of being the Second Kira."

"That part is true," she muttered.

"Anyway, he wants them to try to hire you so they can take that chance to investigate what you know about L."

"That's not a good idea! Misa will get killed doing that!" Light argued.

"I don't like the idea because it puts Night's boyfriend in danger," Misa said instead of agreeing with Light. I glared at her while she smiled back sweetly. Just like old days before this got more serious.

"It's not too dangerous," L argued with both of them, but glanced at me to see if I'd argue. I would later tonight.

"It is! Misa could get killed doing this because if Yotsuba got enough information from her, he'd probably kill her to keep her silent!"

"Misa doesn't like the sound of that," she said, looking horrified almost.

"Yes, Light that may be the case, but you're forgetting something. Even if Misa may be killed, I'll die if Yotsuba figures out my name and face and so then you too would die." L held up the hand with the handcuffs. "As long as we have these on, we share the same fate and Misa would grieve most of all."

"So would Night," Misa piped up, which I glared at her again though I was beginning to feel sick. I didn't like the idea of L dying. I would never be able to wrap my mind around it.

"So which is it?" L asked Misa.

"We catch Kira! I could never dream of living in a world without Light."

"Yes," L agreed. "It would be dark." I burst into laughter.

"Would you cut it out? We don't have time for this! Misa can't do this!" Light yelled.

"I chose Misa for this for a very important reason," L interrupted. "I know her love for Light is boundless and that she'd help us for sure on this."

"Do you really?" Misa asked.

"Yes, I disputably know Misa is the perfect woman for Light."

"Oh, I think I totally misunderstood you from the beginning," Misa said. "I even called you a pervert, but you really do understand me don't you?"  
"Yes, I do. I know you love him with your whole heart."

"Yay!" Much to my surprise and jealousy, Misa went over and gave L a kiss on the cheek. My face grew slightly warm and I glared off in the other direction. "Oh, sorry Night was that your cheek? I didn't mean to make you jealous," Misa said teasingly.

"I'm not," I tried to dismiss, but wasn't successful.

"Anyways, let's get this started!" Misa cheered at which I groaned.


	26. Chapter 26: Interrogatoin

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter 26: Interrogation**

The days… they went by faster than usual. They were lots of fun though. "Misa, get it right!" L said through a cone, making it louder. Misa began pawing the air.

"Whatever you say oh so great director."

"Misa, if you don't get serious, I will kick you." Mostly, the days focused on Misa working and L directing her, but they were still lots of fun. We had fun. All of us, even Light, though he was held against his will during this.

After about another couple more days, Misa and I were with Mogi in the car driving to Misa's 'interview'. "Uh, Misa, Night-?"

"Moichi, you're not doing it right," Misa interrupted. "You're supposed to be the hyper manager!" Mogi sighed once, thinking something.

"Misa Misa!" he said loudly, now sounding like he was supposed to. "Today, you're going to an interview for a job at Yotsuba, but remember that this is also in infiltration mission so be sharp!"

"They told me, so no worries," she grinned.

"Good afternoon!" Mogi said, bowing. I didn't hear anything else because I saw Namikawa at the moment. He came over to greet me.

"Good afternoon, Night," he smiled and I bowed.

"Good afternoon. How is everything?"

"Good."

"That's great." We began following into the room, though I moved up next to Misa.

"Namikawa likes you too," Misa pointed out quietly before sitting down and I nodded, standing behind her.

"I know." I saw Aiber in the middle of the group and smiled slightly, but then scowled. Aiber had noticed the smile and smirked, but it turned into a smile right after.

"Hello, Misa and you must be Night, Misa's companion," Aiber smiled.

"Yes, I am," I smiled back, though the corner of my lips twitched and all I wanted to do was scowl at him, but I could act. I was good at it. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"If you would be so kind as to sit down…" I took the hint.

"Oh, sure." I sat down on the ground behind Misa. "Just pretend I'm not even here!"

"Can do." Everyone turned their attentions to Misa. "Now, Misa, we've basically decided to hire you, but we have a few questions."

"I'll answer any questions you have!" she said cheerfully, though I could tell she was slightly strained, but only I'd be able to tell on that.

"We've investigated in on you and found that for a period of time, you were held by L as the Second Kira."

"W-here did you hear that?" she asked nervously.

"I'm afraid I can't say, but by judging on the look on your face it's true." She seemed determined in her eyes, but her face showed otherwise. I begged mentally she'd be able to do it, but I had confidence in her. She'd be able to.

"Yes, I was held for questioning by L for being accused of the Second Kira, and if you would like to know Night was as well, but neither of us were Kira and that's why L let us go." I could see Namikawa's startled expression, but didn't meet his eyes.

"So Nighta- Night, you were taken into interrogation also?" Aiber asked me, leaning slightly so he could look at me.

"Yes."

"I see." The group began almost interrogating Misa and after a while, I had to excuse myself, as did Misa.

"Night, I'm going to go to the bathroom," she said, beginning to walk in the opposite direction.

"Do you want to go alone?"

"If you don't mind…"

"Sure," I smiled and as we parted ways, two shadows floated overhead. "Rem, Vincent!" Both looked down at me and a smile appeared on Vincent's face.

"Nightana, what are you doing here?" Suddenly, the smile faltered.

"What is it, Vincent?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Oh… nothing." The way he was looking at me, it frightened me. "Just… be careful today okay?"

"You aren't to do anything, Vincent, do you understand? The Shinigami King is not happy with you or the situation at hand," Rem warned, pausing in flight.

"It's none of your business, Rem," he growled, glaring at her.

"Uh… guys, let's not fight here, okay?" I asked nervously. I had no idea what was going on and I'd ask Vincent as soon as I could.

"Don't say anything," Rem said before flying off. Vincent snorted and landed beside me.

"How is everything, Nightana?" he asked, acting as if nothing happened.

"How's Kira? Is he enjoying the Death Note?"

"Rem's at least. He says there's not much use to my Death Note except to give himself more life spans." I scowled.

"That jerk! I hate Higuchi more and more." I looked at Vincent now, eying him suspiciously. "What are you and Rem freaking out about?"

"Nothing important. Just, Nightana, can you write on this piece of the Death Note? Write your name on it?" My eyes widened.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" I whispered, but he looked away from me. "Am I?" I demanded, though my voice shook.

He still refused to look at me, but he answered, "yes." My knees grew weak and I had to lean against the wall to keep from collapsing. I swallowed the sick feeling away my throat and nodded once.

"How long until I-?"  
"Probably to the end of the day, your life span isn't wavering or anything."

"Okay… I have to go." I went back into the room, refusing to look at Vincent and curled up into a ball behind Misa' chair as she walked in calmly. _Well, of course she's going to walk in calmly. She didn't just get told that she's going to die today,_ I thought bitterly. _I wonder how I'm going to die… It's interesting to think about; am I going to die painfully or calmly? Is it going to take forever or what?_

"Hey, Night, are you okay?" I looked up at Misa startled as she grinned.

"I'm fine…"

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I smiled. "Are you done?" I asked, shakily getting to my feet. The blond haired girl nodded, an grin on her face.

"They hired me! I did good, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. You did very well." I noticed then that Misa's life span was gone and a sinking feeling went into my stomach.

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything's great!" She was looking at me suspiciously, but nodded anyways.

"Let's go!"

"Actually, I wanted to walk back to the Headquarters. There's something I want to do."

"Sure… I'll go tell Mogi." She grinned at me. "I'll see you later!" Then she ran off after Mogi to tell him about my plan and to go back to Light. I sighed as I realized she didn't have to keep her relationship with her love a secret. I did understand why at the moment L wanted to keep ours a secret. He didn't want me killed. But still… I wanted to be able to show people how much we cared for each other. Even if it was just a precaution…

"Nightana, this isn't a good idea," Vincent hissed as he caught up with me.

"Am I going to die this way?" I shot back as I continued walking, ignoring what he said.

"The Shinigami in the Shinigami Realm are trying to kill you to see how far I'll go to save you. I have no idea how many times you'll be threatened-Nightana!" I cried out as someone came behind me and blindfolded me while covering my mouth. Before I could try escaping, I was knocked unconscious.

The lights were very dim when I woke up and I groaned, trying to push myself off of the ground onto my knees, but I found that I couldn't. My arms were tied up. "Well, well, well, it's our little hostage." It was… Namikawa. Tears welled up in my eyes and I refused to look up.

"Look up. NOW!" Higuchi shouted before someone slapped me across the face. I was surprised that I found my watch still on. I hit the button repeatedly since it was that special tracking device he had given me.

"Find me please Lawliet," I whispered before looking up. The whole group of Yotsuba was around me smirking, but I realized Namikawa's didn't meet his eyes. His eyes were pained; he didn't want to do this. "What do you want?" I managed out and for that I got hit in the face again. It was a powerful enough blow to send me sprawled onto the ground. I tried to hold back the tears with no avail and began sobbing accidentally.

"Now, tell us what you know about L!" Higuchi was mostly the only one doing this, but just having Namikawa there made it worse. "Do it or else Kira will kill you!"

(Third Peron's POV)

As Misa began telling how she did at her interview, a 'W' appeared on the screen. "Ryuzaki, we have a problem."

"What is it Watari?" Just by the sound in Watari's voice, L could tell there was something wrong.

"It's Night." That was all Watari needed to say to make L feel as if he had a heart attack.

"Where is she?" Light and the others looked over at L, who sounded so desperate for the first time, most likely, in his life.

"She's in some hotel, but I can't tell. I'm going to begin Morse Code most likely to see if she can understand."

"She knows Morse Code," Soichiro mused, though he looked just as desperate as L sounded.

"That's fine Watari. See if you can get her to communicate back to us."

"Right." L turned to the group of people behind him.

"We're going to have to reproach this in a different matter. We might have to take hostage of Kira now."

"But we don't know who it is," Misa said, looking horrified. Then she cried out, "why hadn't I forced her to come back with us!"

"Ryuzaki, she told me the people who have taken her are the Yotsuba group we watched last week," Watari interrupted.

"See if you can get anymore out of her," L said.

"Hey, wait! I know a way to figure out who Kira is! Misa has an idea!" Misa began waving her hand in the air.

"What is it, Misa?" L asked.

"Leave it to me!"

"Stop it, please!" Nightana sobbed as blood began falling into her eyes. "I don't know anymore than that!"

"You do know! If you don't tell us, we'll hurt you even more!" Actually, it had only been Higuchi who had been hurting her, but no one was stepping in. They were just as responsible.

Nightana stopped as she heard the light clicking of Morse Code. _'What is going on? We have an idea on what we're going to do, but it could take a while.'_Tears sprang into her eyes as she stopped her code.

'_They're interrogating me badly right now, but they're not going to give me up until I tell them something about L._'

Suddenly, Higuchi didn't touch Nightana again. He got a message on his phone. A smirk appeared on his face. "I have to go. Keep an eye on her and Namikawa, make sure to get her wounds covered." Then he was gone.

_'Nightana, Misa's gone.'_ Nightana realized it then; Misa knew he was Kira. _Please, Misa figure it out. I need you to rescue me now even if you realized you are Kira!_ Nightana sighed once before falling unconscious from blood loss.


	27. Chapter 27: Did I really?

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Did I really?**

(Still Third Person's POV)

"Okay, so then, that's how we'll handle everything." L was crouched down in his seat, looking over the situation in his head.

"How will we handle this? What can we do?" Light asked, confused at what L said. "Well, since Misa's figured out who Kira is, we can go to the next faze."

"What's the next stage?" Light asked.

"We find a way to corner Higuchi and get Nightana back."

"How do we know Night's not dead by now?" Light asked, asking the question no one else would.

"She had been talking with Watari, but she stopped. He figures she's passed out from exhaustion of being beat repeatedly." His face had shadowed over now and Light noticed he still had a grip on his legs. He was terrified for his love. Light realized this.

"Ryuzaki, don't worry about her. She'll be fine. I'll make sure of it," Light promised, making L look up at him. L nodded once.

"I think we should corner him using-" L was interrupted by Watari.

"Ryuzaki, we have a problem. Sakura TV has received a message… to L… about a hostage."

"Send the message to us," L ordered, turning his chair around. The message appeared a moment later.

"L, the World's Greatest Detective, we have her. The woman you decided to hold hostage a while ago. What are we going to do to her? Simple; we'll kill her if you don't come and try to rescue her. So what are you going to do? If you want to rescue her, there's one simple thing you need to do. Come to her in person so we can… Kill you!" The man paused, making one of the longest silence in all their lives. "You can bring at least two people with to rescue your beloved. Yes, we believe you love this woman. We'll see you… say six o'clock tomorrow? I don't think this will be aired on Sakura TV so I can tell you were she'll be. We'll be waiting for you in one of the hotels you must have stayed in because we saw poor Night Yagami leaving it. I think that's all you need to know. Good bye." Then the video was gone.

L was staring in shock at the computer, clearly debating what to do. Light was startled by the video. He was the first to speak. "We have to go Ryuzaki. Since no one knows your face, one of us can go in your place-"

"No, I'm going." Soichiro looked over at L, a look of surprise on his face. _Will this man truly protect my daughter?_ Soichiro had always been in debate at letting the 26 year old detective have his daughter's hand, but now he thought he had the answer now. He would trust L to keep his daughter alive.

"Light, let's let Ryuzaki do this," Soichiro said, finally believing in the man for his daughter's life.

"Thank you, Mr. Yagami." L said, and Soichiro nodded.

"But, Ryuzaki, I think we should have some backup to arrest the other men," Soichiro added.

"Yes, I think that's a great idea. First though, we need to get to this all ready for tomorrow. I'll call the superintendent of the NPA to give us backup."

"We're going to want to start a plan, right?" Light asked.

"Yes." Light gathered up some paper and they all began planning what they would need to.

"Why? Why are you doing this, Namikawa?" Nightana whispered as she looked up at him with her red eyes. The wounds had finally quit bleeding.

"Because Kira would kill me otherwise." He refused to meet her eyes.

"I could bring you back though. I have that power." He didn't answer, but stepped back. He hesitated then got closer to her again.

"I'm also doing this because I love you and you can't love me back. I want my revenge on your boyfriend." Nightana looked at him in horror when suddenly she saw the shadow of Vincent overhead, but she said nothing to him until Namikawa left her alone in the dimmed room.

"Vincent what are you doing here?" Nightana hissed as he flew down beside her.

"I'm going to help you out. Do you know where Higuchi went to?"

"He was going out with Misa."

"Okay. Your precious Lawliet is going to rescue you." Nightana nodded once.

"He can't though. Write him a message and tell him I'll be fine, that you'll rescue me and that I'll bring back Kira's way of killing."

"No, I can't. He has to come. You don't have a Death Note."

"Can't you get me Kira's Death Notes and help me out?"

"No, but I'll contact them to help him out."

"Fine," she growled, glaring at him. Vincent smiled at her before disappearing again.

L and Light stood by each other the next day at four thirty the next day, trying to figure out which hotel they'd be in. "What about this one?" Light asked, pointing to the last hotel they had been in before they'd moved to the Headquarters they now stayed in.

"No, she never left that hotel while we were there," L argued when he saw the thing behind him. He swiveled his chair around to look at the being in front of him. He stood nine feet tall in front of him

"L, the world's greatest detective, it is I, Vincent, the Shinigami at your service." Vincent bowed, all the while L stared at it like it was crazy.

"A Shinigami?"

"What are you talking about Ryuzaki?" Light asked, looking over at the detective.

"Have him touch this piece of paper. He'll be able to see me then." L took the paper and looked at it before holding it out to Light. Light looked at it suspiciously before touching it. He let off a scream, not expecting to find the creature. His scream drew the others into the room, but L didn't offer the paper to them.

"Vincent, is it?" he asked, picking up some sweets and popping them into his mouth.

"I need you to come help Night Yagami." Light and L looked at the creature startled.

"Why do you want her helped?"

Vincent hesitated. "I love her and I don't want to see her hurt. Will you please help her?" L's eyes had narrowed as he said the first three words. "Will you help? I can tell you where she is if you'll help me."

"That's fine."

"As a contribution to my service, I'll give you the instrument of killing Kira uses."

"That's fine," L agreed, wanting any chance he could to save his love.

"Now, listen to what I have to say."

Nightana looked up as the door opened to her room. "Night!" Misa sobbed as she ran over to her and threw her arms around Nightana. Higuchi stood in the doorway smirking. Misa glared at him, holding Nightana protectively.

"You'll stay here until your _L_ comes for you." He began laughing crazily and pulled out… The Death Note. Nightana noticed then the different colors of his eyes.

"No! You can't have the Shinigami eyes!" Nightana cried out, backing away.

"Hmm, I can't see your life span. You have a Death Note?" Nightana winced at his voice and Misa pulled her closer still.

"It's okay, Night. I'll protect you," she said, getting up off her feet.

"You can't protect her from her death!" Higuchi shouted, beginning to write.

"NO!" Light flew into the room, launching himself at Higuchi and the others, but Ooi stepped in the way and threw Light to the ground. By then, Higuchi had finished writing her name. Nightana sat there, shaking from head to toe in fear. _I'm going to… die! Lawliet…! _She didn't get to finish as she collapsed to the ground, hitting her head on the stones near her and cracking her head open, though most of her hair was already ruined. Everyone else charged in just then, having to deal with the people who had been guarding the room. "Night!" Light scrambled to his feet and stumbled over to his sister. L stood there in shock, unsure what to do now that Nightana was dead.

"Ryuzaki, stand back," Watari warned, stepping in front of him with a sniper in hand. "Kyousuki Higuchi hold your hands up and surrender immediately."

"Light, get a helmet on," L ordered tossing it over to him and Light slipped it on, wanting to hide his tears as he stared at his dead sister's body, but Higuchi had seen what Light's name was and had a piece of the Death Note a moment later in his hand, already beginning to write it down.

"Watari, stop him!" Watari took aim and shot at Higuchi's hand, knocking the pen and paper out of his hand.

"If you don't back away, I'll shoot!" Higuchi had the gun to his head. Watari simply shook his head once and signaled for Soichiro and Mogi to take down Higuchi once he shot the gun out of his hand. Soichiro pulled his eyes away from his daughter.

L watched as Vincent flew down beside the blue haired girl and saw the tears fall down his face. "Here, Vincent," Light murmured, handing the girl to him. He wiped away a few flecks of blood off her cheeks and then pulled out the Death Note he owned, though L didn't know what it was.

"Don't worry, Nightana, I'll bring you back," he murmured, placing a kiss on her forehead before writing down her real name, though he didn't let Light see her name. He gave her back to Light and stood up, grabbing hold of the gun from Higuchi himself. "Hey, remember me?" he snarled, stepping back so he could let the others do as they wished. He wrote something else down in his notebook and a moment later, Higuchi collapsed.

"Don't let him die!" L said, already moving over to Nightana. Light looked up at L as he got down in his position and held Nightana out for him. L simply pushed a strand of her hair away from her eyes, which were closed now and then his finger trailed down the side of her face. Light looked at Ryuzaki again and saw the tears in his eyes, though he refused to let them be seen by anyone else.

Soichiro came over a moment later, leaning down to see her also, but he let his tears fall instead of hiding them. "What's Sachiko going to say when I bring her back dead?" he whispered, taking Nightana in his arms.

"Dad, call mom. She needs to know," Light said, his voice wavering from all the emotions. L didn't say anything, still looking at Nightana. He was close enough to her to feel her skin on his and a single tear drop slowly made its way down L's face, landing on Nightana's arm. As it did, Nightana gasped out and began coughing and sputtering, blood beginning to pound through her veins and, of course, her wounds again also.

"Night!" most of all shouted joyfully while Vincent came over and brushed a strand of hair out of her face also. She looked up at him once she stopped coughing and smiled at him weakly before looking at the others. The next moment, she was embraced in hugs.

Soichiro, L, Light, and Vincent took Nightana to the hospital. L sat in the back with her, holding her hand, but no one could see it. She was unconscious again, but alive. As they drove, Soichiro called the hospital to tell them the condition of Nightana and they said to take her into the emergency room right away. They pulled into the hospital and L let go of Nightana's hand to allow them to put her on the stretcher. The group of people and a Shinigami (though he couldn't be seen) were told the wait in the waiting room until they could tell them about the situation and she was settled down. Light decided to call his mom and Sayu.

"Hello?" Sachiko's cheery voice greeted. Light had to swallow from puking.

"Hey, mom," Light greeted, though his voice would sound about as bad as he felt.

"Light? What's wrong?"

"Where's Sayu?"

"She's on the couch. Why?"

"Father and I are in the emergency room. Night… she…"

"Oh my god," she gasped out. "Is she-?"

"No, she's fine, but injured badly and she just about died, but she's fine for now."

"We'll be over there right away. Sayu!" Light didn't hear the rest of what she said because she hung up. Light sat back down, waiting for his family to arrive.

**~Author's Note~  
**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated so long. I've been writing a novel with Amira Malfoy since she sits next to me in school and then I had to finish editting Vantasia: The Tiny Peoples. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	28. Chapter 28: You'll Be Okay

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: You'll be Okay**

(Still Third Person's POV)

As Sachiko and Sayu arrived, the doctor who was checking up on Nightana came to announce the news. "Mr. Yagami?"

"Yes?" both Soichiro and Light asked. The doctor smiled.

"The father please."

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"Night is going to recover, but… she's had several major injuries to her head. She'll be lucky if she actually remembers half the stuff she should. I wouldn't be surprised if she forgot most of everything." A deathly silence fell over the group. "However, she has had a lot of her hair removed and the follicles are going to have a hard time recovering from this. There's be a discussion and we've agreed Night's hair is long enough that we should be able to replace most of the hair with her hair that's still attached."

"How much will that be?" Sachiko asked.

"Not much, but we wouldn't be able to perform the surgery until she's woken and we need to see how well she remembers things."

"Let's get that far before we make any other decisions," Soichiro said. "Can we see her?"

"If you'd like, but only family." Everyone turned to L, who looked hurt at this comment.

"I'm Hideki Ryuga and I am Night's fiancée and I'd like to be able to see her as well." Sayu squealed.

"Are you serious? I never knew that. I mean I knew you were dating, but I never guessed…"

"I had just asked her before she was kidnapped," he murmured, looking hurt still. Light couldn't tell if he was showing his emotions as an act or not, but he knew he was really hurt at what the doctor had said.

"That's fine, you can come." The doctor smiled at L and allowed the group into a room. Nightana laid there with a breathing mask over her mouth and nose, wrapped almost head to foot. "Several bones were broken during her kidnapping as you informed me. Can you tell me exactly what had happened later?"

"When do you think she'd be able to come back home, doctor?" Sachiko asked, already beside Nightana and holding her hand. She squeezed it lightly, but Nightana didn't respond. The little smile she had had on disappeared completely.

"When she wakes up, we'd perform the surgery. Depending on when she wakes up; if she were to wake up sometime tomorrow probably within the week." Sachiko nodded and looked up as L walked over to Nightana's other side and take her other hand, sitting in his odd position.

"Doctor, will I be able to stay with her?" L looked up at the doctor.

"This is a one person staying room. That should be fine." L nodded and began tracing figures on Nightana's hand.

"Night, can you tell me what I just drew?" he whispered, looking at her hopefully, but she didn't respond. "Take all the time in the world, but I do expect an answer by the end of the week, understand?" A small smile appeared on Sachiko's face as he continued with small talk to her, but he soon stopped. "Mr. Yagami, can you hand me the phone? I need to call Ms. Twilight from the U.S. to tell her what happened." Ms. Twilight had gone back for about a year to finish her last year at the Wammy House before she fully stayed with Nightana.

"Sure, Ryuga." Soichiro handed L the phone and he called before holding the phone in his weird way. He spoke quickly with Ms. Twilight and softly so no one else could hear. He hung up at last and went back to holding Nightana's hand right at her side. The family soon had to leave, L informing Light and Soichiro they'd continue the Kira Case once Nightana was better. Sachiko walked over to L before she left, though everyone was gone.

"Welcome to the family Ryuga," she smiled, hugging him before she left. L looked back down at his love and began speaking to her again. He stopped after a while and asked a nurse for a cup of coffee and some sugar cubes when she came in. She smiled and asked how many sugar cubes.

"Can I just have a bag?" Her eyes had widened, but she nodded anyways and scurried away with Nightana's information she had to gather. As she left, L looked back at Nightana and as he brushed a strand of her hair away, her eyes flickered.

"How is she?" L looked over at Vincent.

"She's fine. What did you do? To bring her back?" L knew Nightana had died from Kira, seeing as her name had been written in the notebook he had had on him. L had ripped that page out so then no one would see Nightana's real name.

"My Death Note does that. I can bring people back from the dead. It's uncommon for others to be able to do it and only one other Shinigami could do it. She was my lover, but she disappeared."

"What was her name?"

"I can't tell you that." L nodded and looked back at Nightana.

"What about the Death Note? Who else had a Death Note?" A smile appeared on Vincent's face.

"Playing the detective are we?"

"I want to catch Kira so Nightana doesn't get hurt anymore."

"I can't tell you who had the Death Note, but Kira 3 has two Death Notes. You only got one; you have to get the other."

"Where is it?"

"It's in Higuchi's home. I can get it for you if you'd like."

"Thank you." Vincent nodded and spread his wings.

"I'll be back soon." Then he was gone, leaving L to watch over Nightana. For hours, L was alone, with the exception of Nightana, but she was unconscious so she didn't provide much company. At around one AM, L was looking out a window, still holding Nightana's hand when suddenly he felt the a grip tighten on his hand. In a moment, he looked down and saw Nightana was awake.

"Nightana," he breathed, clearly relieved and he got out of his seat, slowly letting going of her hand. She looked at him nervously, but didn't talk. "I'll be right back. I just need to get a nurse to look at you real quick." She nodded and let his hand go. He got a nurse, then called Soichiro to inform him of the current situation. He'd be there as soon as possible.

L walked in to find Nightana's oxygen mask off and her sitting up with a few nurses around her. "Night, it's good to see you awake," Dr. Harris said, smiling broadly.

"Yes, it's nice," she whispered, touching her head again and wincing. "What happened?"

"You had some pretty bad injuries inflicted upon you. A lot of your hair follicles were damaged and we have a way to recover the hair, but first can you tell us what you remember last."

"First, I remember someone writing my name down and then things go black for a while, I don't think I was conscious, and then the next thing I remember is see Ryuga crying. Everyone must have thought I was dead."

"Is that correct Ryuga? You were there, right?" L nodded, telling Dr. Harris that he had been.

"Everything's correct."

"Good. I'm surprised you remember everything. We'd normally be able to tell if you forgot anything by most recent events t"

"Are there stitches in my head?"

"Yes. It seems like you fell on a rock or something. The rock actually began puncturing your skull before it stopped." Nightana shuddered.

"What about my hair follicles?"

"We believe if we attach some of the hair still attached on your head and cut it off to us, we should be able to help the follicles grow hair again." She nodded.

"Can we do that if my parents agree to it? Where are they anyway? My father was there-?"

"I called them Night," L interrupted and she looked over at him.

"Okay, thank you." L smiled slightly, but it didn't last.

"Excuse me, Dr. Harris, Mr. and Mrs. Yagami are here with their son and daughter and Misa Amane." A small smile appeared on Nightana's lips and she nodded at Dr. Harris, wanting to see her family and friends.

"Let them come here," Dr. Harris smiled and the nurse nodded and disappeared. A moment later, everyone was in the room.

"Night!" Misa ran over first, tackling Nightana in a hug.

"Be careful, Misa Amane, Night still is recovering," Dr. Harris warned.

"But Misa's worried about Night!" she said loudly, hugging Nightana closer while Nightana's face showed some pain.

"You're hurting her."

She gasped out. "Oh I'm so sorry!" And then she pulled Nightana into another painful hug.

"Mr. Yagami," Dr. Harris said, turning his attention to Nightana's father. "Nightana remembers everything so we can probably do that surgery we talked about whenever you're ready and Nightana is."

"It won't cost much will it?"

"Only two hundred and fifty dollars." Soichiro was clearly relieved about the price.

"That's fine, if Night wants to do it."

"I do father," she whispered, her voice scratchy. He nodded and agreed to it. The family stayed with Nightana for quite a few hours before the doctor told them they had to leave. Each gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving while Misa gave her one more painful hug. L stayed behind.

(Nightana's POV Finally!)

"Ryu-kun, can you come here?" I asked as we were alone. L nodded and got on the bed beside me. I curled up against him and nuzzled my head into his chest, closing my eyes.

"Are you tired, Nightana?"

"Of course, but I want to see you for a while."

"I'll be here for as long as you're here. Rest." I hesitantly nodded and closed my eyes, nuzzling closer to him.

"Good night Lawliet," I said softly before falling asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I was surprised to see no L. I looked around nervously when I noticed Dr. Harris walking in. "Ah, Night, you're awake," he smiled as he checked all the machines. "There's an odd complication with you're heart."

I swallowed. "What do you mean?" _Ah, man, I hope he doesn't realize I had a heart attack._

"You're heart seemed to have frozen for quite a while. Like you had a heart attack… or something."

"I… I was up against Kira," I hesitated. "And he killed me, but somehow I managed to come back. I don't know how and I don't want you to tell my father. Not yet, anyways."

"I see… We're going in for the surgery now. Don't worry about Ryuga. I made him leave today and told him to come back tomorrow. If you're lucky, you'll be out of the hospital by the end of the week."

"Great!" He smiled and helped me up, though I staggered since my body was still asleep.

"You're going to ride in a wheelchair to the surgery room."

"Fine." I got in and let him lead me to the room.

**~Author's Note~**

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. Between finishing up editting Vantasia: The Tiny Peoples (which I officially own. Yes!), getting the Manuscript printed out, waiting for a reply to my first publisher to see how they like it, working on this Story, my Draco story (which you should check out if you like Harry Potter and maybe give it a chance even though it's an OC character), my Naruto story, and menma story (though that is finished), and my other twenty gagillion stories and my sequel to Vantasia The Tiny Peoples, I've been busy.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Georgalina (Amira Malfoy's Cousin)**


	29. Chapter 29: Love Rated M

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter 29: Love (rated M)**

**~Author's Note~**

**Please do not mock me for this. I know the adult content sucks, but you'll have to give me a break. Thanks and continue reading!**

What seemed like hours was only two hours. I came out of the surgery then, quite tired from the stuff they used to put me to sleep. That's when I noticed my back seemed bare and quickly sat up, feeling dizzy. "Calm down, Night," Dr. Harris said soothingly, making sure I did. "What's wrong?"

"My hair is missing on my back! Where did it go?" I was frantic, since I had always had long hair covering some part of my back.

A relieved look fell over his face. "We had to cut it to have some other hair grow on your scalp. It's not that short. Check." My hand went somewhere on my back, but I never found anything. My hand traveled up above my shoulders and I found my hair cut about an inch off my shoulder.

"My hair… is short," I said lamely.

"It's not short."

"It is too short!"

"Calm down, Night, and take a deep breath." I did as he said and forced myself to calm down.

"How did the procedure go?"

"It was a complete success! You're hair should grow in normally now."

"That's good," I breathed, planning on growing my hair out again. I was pretty sure L liked it long, but he might not. I didn't know.

"I think you worry too much, Night," Dr. Harris laughed, ruffling my hair which made me wince. "Oh, sorry about that."

"It's fine."

"I'm going to take you back to your room now so come along." He meant the wheelchair. I sighed and got off the bed, stumbling slightly when I realized I was dizzy and also because of the pain that came to my head. "The pain should go away soon. Don't worry. Your father and mother are waiting for you."

"What about Ryuga?"

"Ah, your fiancée. He's here also. Along with your brother and sister."

"How sweet of them."

"And a few others who say they work with you."

"Great!" I smiled at all of the people in the room when I saw Rem and Vincent in the room, Rem glaring at him for saving my ass once more.

"Night! You're looking better," Sachiko said as she came over and helped me onto the bed. The pain in my head was slowly disappearing away. For a while, Sachiko and Sayu stayed and talked with me until both had to leave and then only our detectives were left.

"What's been happening on the case?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if I should.

"Touch this, Nightana," L said, holding out a piece of paper. I was going to shake my head and say I could already see them, but then that would lead to questions I couldn't answer. So, I did what he said and put on a surprised act, which I pulled off nicely. Misa was rubbing off on me. Sadly, though, Light's lifespan was gone again. He was Kira once more.

"Shinigami? So they do exist?" I asked again.

"Vincent says he protects you and keeps you alive," Light said after a moment. "And he wouldn't give the other Death Note to anyone else. He said he'd only give it to you." I glanced at Vincent, which he took as a quick glare and smiled stupidly.

"I know you don't know me, Night, but I want you to have this Death Note."

"I won't touch the instrument of killing Kira uses."

"I told him that's what you would say," Light added and I smiled at him.

"You know me well brother." Light was different though and I didn't like it.

"I'll explain the rest of the case to you, Nightana," L said after a moment, interrupting the silence, "but we have to go because it's getting too late. We'll see you later." Everyone got up and, even though everyone was around, I wished L had given me a good-bye kiss, but he couldn't. I sighed when they were gone and fell asleep after a while. Over the rest of the week, quite a bit happened. Ms. Twilight came back and promised to stay with me from now on. L visited quite a bit, mostly without the other detectives' knowledge, and I was released Wednesday. I caught up quite a bit on the Kira case over the next day and over the other days until Friday, L made sure to stay by my side. It was almost obvious now that we loved each other. Friday night, L took me out to dinner at a wonderful restaurant. "Ryu-kun, thanks for dinner tonight," I said as we walked back into Kira Taskforce. He nodded, his eyes searching over me.

"It's my pleasure, Nightana." I smiled as he said my name and took his hand as we began walking again. "Do you want to stay in one of the rooms I have here that aren't monitored cameras?"

"I wouldn't mind," I admitted as he began leading me up the stairs.

"Alright then." We didn't say anything else to each other while going up the stairs and through the halls, afraid to wake anyone. L was at the way top story, beside the plane platform, and he lead me all the way to the last bedroom on the right. I smiled at him as we walked in.

"Do you mind if I get into the shower right now?"

"Not at all." I smiled my thanks and went over to where L's bathroom would be. I stripped off my clothes slowly, thinking about the night and smiled. L had taken me on a wonder date across a river near the Kira Task Force. With the cherry blossoms out, it made one of the most romantic thing anyone could ever imagine, especially with how the sun set.

But it was hard to believe that it was all real. To feel this and not have Kira take away one of the most precious things in my life. My knees grew weak as I thought that and quickly shook it away, getting in the shower. The warm water ran over my body and it was quite warmer than how it had been outside so it made my cheeks flush from the warm water running over my body. I got the shampoo and began lathering my short blue hair with soap. I began remembering what had happened so long ago, but it had only been a week. And it scared me.

Once I was done washing myself down, I let the water run down my body a little longer still in thought. Being taken hostage and then having to have the Task Force rescue me… it made me feel utterly useless and I hated it. I hated how I had to be rescued and everything! I shut the water off as soon as I felt the cold water start to spark in and got out, wrapping a short towel around me. I scowled as I realized I had left my pajamas out in the hotel room and left the bathroom. As I did, I heard someone walk out behind me and I stopped in my tracks. It was L. I gasped out as I felt his hands touch my neck lightly; it always had that effect on me.

His hands gave one soft squeeze, then began rubbing up and down my neck gently before he dipped his head down as if he was going to drink my blood. I wished he could some days it felt so wonderful. As he began lining kisses up and down my neck, I could barely imagine anything else except telling myself to breath in and out, but even if I did that, my breath came out in gasps. "Lawliet," I whispered softly, my eyes beginning to close. L stopped at that moment and suddenly picked me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my face to his, beginning to kiss him. My lips trailed from his to his jaw line, but I was taken away from him when he laid me on a bed. He got over top of me and I realized my towel was beginning to slip off, but I didn't care. I just wanted him. At first, L began kissing my lips before he began kissing my jaw line, then down my neck gently, but with a slight nip. As he began kissing my neck, one of his hands had gone to undo the tucked in part of my towel. I allowed him to, my arms hung loosely around his neck with my eyes closed, enjoying every moment when suddenly… it stopped. I opened my eyes and saw L with his face shadowed over.

"I'm sorry I'm trying to do that, Nightana," he said, a pink tinge to his cheeks. For a moment, I didn't understand, but then I did. As I did finally realize it, L was already beginning to get up.

"Lawliet, wait." He stopped since I had a hold of him around his neck. "Don't stop, please. I love this and… I love you and I want to do it. I really do so please…" He looked at me with a certain light in his eyes that made me smile.

"Well… then let's forget anything ever got interrupted."

"Did we get interrupted?" I murmured as he began kissing my neck again.

"Mmmm…" He nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck, almost completely forgetting anything else around us. I moved my head and began kissing him along his jaw line again, while my hands began tugging at the bottom of his shirt. He understood instantly and broke away momentarily to remove his shirt. I pulled him closer, kissing now down his neck, a tinge to my cheeks as well. I didn't know what I was doing either; I would just improvise.

L seemed to like what I was doing. I was glad because I didn't want him to think I couldn't do it. I wanted him to know I could.

As L dipped his head once more to my neck, he traveled down farther than what he normally would and I gasped out once. He looked up at me for permission to go on past my collar bone. I nodded, trying to control my breathing in the least, but with no avail. A small smile appeared on his face and he nodded back before he began lightly kissing down my chest, but he paused as he reached my right breast. I moved under him a little, getting impatient. "Are you impatient, Nightana?" he asked lightly placing one kiss on my breast.

"What if I say yes?" I breathed back with another question.

"Then I'll be slower to make you more impatient."

"You're trying to tease me then?"

"Maybe." A smile appeared on my face.

"Yes, I am impatient."

"Well, then if that's the case…" A different person seemed to have taken L's place, but it was him. L still went very slowly, placing one gentle kiss at a time as he made his way to the top of my breast. He slowly began licking my nipple and then his mouth slowly covered it, and he began sucking and nipping at it. I moaned loudly, not able to hold it in. L stopped for a moment, examining my face for reactions. I laid there, my hands pulled up to my chest in light fists with my face bright red breathing heavily. My body was on fire from the inside and my body felt light. I felt weird, but at the same time I felt wonderful.

L came back up to my face and lightly pressed a kiss on my lips. "I'll be done in a second, Nightana." I sighed happily as he said my name and watched as he removed his pants, though he kept his boxers on (hehehe L's wearing boxers). When he placed himself again over top of me, I made sure he was between my legs. I wanted him there and he realized it for he didn't move. Nor did he want to anyway.

I leaned up and began kissing L again, my towel falling down even further than it was already. I was not at all embarrassed about my body like I normally would be and I probably would have been with anyone else, but L was different. I loved him and I knew he'd never judge me in any way. "Nightana…" he groaned. I was startled when I heard him. His eyes were closed and he was clearly enjoying what I was doing. A mischievous grin appeared on my face and I slowly began kissing and lightly nipping on his neck, pressing myself closer to him. L shivered once, which surprised me even more than I already was.

"Shall I tease you also?" I whispered into his ear before lightly nibbling on his earlobe.

"No, that's my job," he answered back, putting me back on the bed. He had enjoyed it though, that much was obvious. L moved down my body slowly, leaving kisses everywhere. I gasped out as he between my legs and began moving around in there and then moaned again, my back arching. Suddenly, I realized he was beginning to remove the last of his clothing and helped him out with my feet. I felt him beginning to go into my entrance and closed my eyes, waiting. I winced at the slight pain as he went in, but it only lasted for a second before it was gone and was replaced with pleasure. I wrapped my legs around his waist so he could go in farther and he pulled off the last of the towel that had fallen down to my waist before beginning to thrust gently. I moaned and he leaned over by my ear, saying some things to me I couldn't make out as he began going harder and deeper. My fingers dug into his back as he continued.

Everything went too fast after that. The next thing I knew, the clock read five-thirty as I woke up in a mess of covers, feeling fingers glide over my back and run through my hair. I lazily looked up and saw L, still awake.

"Good morning Lawliet," I said softly, not moving my body away from his. I liked it like this.

"Good morning Nightana." I moved off of him right next to him and nuzzled close to him. I noticed then that he had something on his mind.

"What's on your mind?" I asked, sitting up slightly.

"Nothing." I pouted.

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"You shouldn't say that. It's not nice to lie." He sighed, which was so nice to hear, and hugged me closer, putting his face in the crook of my neck again.

"I'm sorry, Nightana," he whispered, still hugging me. "I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't help myself."

"Don't feel sorry, Ryu-kun, I loved it," I whispered back, lightly kissing him. He returned it back with hesitation, but then in passion. We were interrupted though before anything could happen. I sighed and picked up my phone. "Hello?"

"Night, where are you?"

"Oh, father?" I asked nervously, glancing at L. He simply stared back at me, waiting for me to continue talking. "What do you need?"

"Don't you remember today is your birthday? Your mother and Sayu wanted to take you out today." I groaned as I remembered.

"But we're so close on the Kira case! Can't I just-"

"You promised them you'd go. Now hurry up."

"I am. I just need to get a shower. Bye." I hung up before he could ask where I was and looked at L. "I need to go get a shower, Lawliet. I'll be back soon today."

"One other thing, Nightana," he said before I left, a blanket wrapped around my body.

"Yeah, Lawliet?"

"Happy birthday." I smiled at him.

"Thank you," I said, leaning up once to kiss him before I was out of the room.


	30. Chapter 30: Death

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Thirty: Death**

I got into the shower again, washing off my body and washing my hair, wanting to look decent for my mother and Sayu. When I walked back out of the room, I found L was gone. That disappointed me, but I had to get to my room without being seen so I needed to focus on that task. I put on another outfit Misa had bought me, being a white turtle neck without sleeves, a bluish skirt, and white socks that pulled up to the middle of my thighs. I brushed out my hair and decided to leave it down since I didn't have long hair anymore. I took a quick look at myself before I rushed out of the room downstairs as my phone went off. "Hello?" I asked once more.

"Night? Are you ready yet?" Soichiro asked.

"Yes, I'm coming downstairs right now." As I said this, I got to the glass steps and smiled at everyone, putting my phone away.

"Good morning, Nightana and happy birthday," Ms. Twilight smiled, hugging me before handing me a present. Two actually. One quite small, which was obviously from L as it had a big 'L' on it and then a medium sized one from her. "Open them later, okay?" In other words, open them with L and I. "L wants you to open the small one as soon as you can though. He wants you to see it." I nodded, a smile playing at my lips.

"Ryu-kun, did father tell you what's happening today?"

"Yes, Nightana. You may leave the task force for today." He seemed to not be telling us something, but I couldn't push him. Not here and not now. Today was just too perfect.

"I'm going to head out now. I'll call mother to tell her I'm ready." It was already seven AM, which surprised me. Everyone nodded and I hugged Ms. Twilight before disappearing, taking one of L's motorcycles since I hadn't ridden one in such a long time. I saw Vincent about half way home. "What do you want, Vincent?" I asked as I sped on.

"Take the Death Note. I need you to hold onto it."

"I will tonight, okay?"

He hesitated. "That's fine." Then he flew off and I arrived at my home. Sayu and Sachiko were already waiting for me.

"Happy birthday!" Sayu said happily, hugging me as Sachiko took my presents.

"Mother, can I have the small one?" I asked, and she handed it to me.

"Happy birthday, darling," she said, hugging me also.

"Ryu-kun wants me to open this as soon as possible so I will now if that's alright."

"How about in the car? We want to head out. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Sure!" I followed them in, settling in the front passenger seat and stared at the present, unsure at what it could be.

"Open it, Night," Sayu nudged, leaning over the seat once Sachiko had pulled out of the driveway. I nodded and began to pull at the wrapping paper slowly, a fluttery feeling in my stomach. There was a velvet case. My stomach did flip-flops as ideas rose in my head and I slowly opened it. It was as I guessed. Tears filled my eyes at the sight of the beautiful ring.

"What is it?" Sachiko and Sayu both asked, trying to see what it was.

"It's a ring," I breathed, taking it out and studying it. It had to have cost a fortune. Sachiko slammed on the brakes, throwing both Sayu and I forward and I almost lost the ring.

"A ring? So you're both serious about this?" Sachiko began driving again, a shocked look on her face. "It's barely been a year since you started dating-"

"I know mother, but we love each other." She sighed, breathed again and nodded.

"It's okay. We'll have to start planning for the wedding then." A smile spread across my face and I hugged her awkwardly.

"Thank you mother!"

"You're welcome." We began going through town, Sachiko letting me buy a few things here and there and around lunch a song appeared on the radio as we passed. No one else heard it, but I had. It was in English anyways. I recognized the artists, Within Temptation.

"_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind_

_All that stand forgiven_

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that stands forgiven."_ That was all I needed to hear to get worried about L. He had been hiding something-

"Mother, I need to get back to my work. Now."

"Why?"

"Please, I just need to check on something." It was already beginning to pour down with rain and it seemed as if everything was giving me a sign.

"Fine. Then we're going to start working again. We have a lot of places to go to."

"Okay. Thank you." She nodded, and we headed back, me pointing out where our Kira Headquarters were. I hesitated when I stood outside the door, but forced myself inside and hurried around the place until I got to where I wanted to be. I stopped in my tracks at the scene in front of me; the place was flashing red and it seemed to be soaked with blood. L had collapsed and Light had a hold of him, telling him to do something. I couldn't make out what. All I knew was that he was dead… "Ryu-kun, no…" I whispered, but somehow everyone heard me for they all looked at me. I must have shouted it and my body seemed to be moving on its own for the next moment, I had L in my arms, Light pushed away. I didn't see neither his name nor his lifespan and I knew instantly there was no waking him up and pouting at him for lying to me as did when I was five. No more chess at night or a nice dinner filled with almost just sweets. It was all over.

"Let's go look for the Shinigami," Light said quietly, looking at me with almost regret. I hoped he regretted what he had done. He had killed off my love. I was crying now, not caring what was happening anymore. Everyone got to their feet, but Matsuda stayed behind for a moment.

"Night, I'm sorry about Ryuzaki." I nodded, putting L down on the ground so I wouldn't cling to him forever.

"What is it that you want to say?" I whispered, tears falling down my face as I looked up at him. He hesitated, then pulled something out of his pocket.

"Here, I want you to take these. Ryuzaki said to give them to you when you returned. They say read and don't read so I…" He fell silent and I took the letters from his hand, holding them close.

"Thank you…" My voice failed me for a moment, then I cried out, "Matsuda!" I hugged him, beginning to sob into his chest, and he awkwardly began patting my back. I heard more footsteps and then heard Sachiko gasp out.

"Sayu leave," she ordered while Sayu stared at all three of us in shock, two of us alive and one dead.

"Sachiko, Sayu," Soichiro said as he walked in. I wasn't paying attention anymore though. Nothing seemed right anymore. It all seemed worthless.

"_Nightana, just promise me you won't hurt yourself as long as you're alive if I die." _L seemed to have known what I was thinking, even dead, and I pulled away from Matsuda, wiping at my face.

"Father, can I Just go home?" I asked, sniffling.

"That's fine," he answered, having been talking to Sachiko and I saw him eying my fingers.

"I don't have it on at the time father. It's in the car." He nodded and Sachiko took me out to the car.

"Nightana," Ms. Twilight sighed as I got in the back of the car and I leaned against her, not finding the use of crying anymore. She wrapped her arms around me like when I first came to the Wammy House. I bit my lip, trying to stop crying and I leaned down to pick up my engagement ring I hadn't even had time to answer yes to. I put it on my finger, figuring I might as well should wear it.

"I hate my birthday, Ms. Twilight," I said after a moment, no one commenting.

"I'll inform the Wammy House tonight about Ryuzaki's death," Ms. Twilight murmured. "Do you want to go to his funeral?" "When they bury his body at the Wammy House, yes."

"You'll see Mello and Near again," she said.

"I get to see my little Near?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Yes." I nodded.

"And Mihael. I wonder how he is."

"Still frustrated he can't get past Near, but he's doing okay." The car pulled to a stop and I got out, pulling those letters out again.

"I'm sorry, Lawliet," I whispered, walking up the stairs to my room.

**~Author's Note~  
I don't know the next time I'll be updating. I shall put up all chapters I have completed for you for when I'm gone in Colorado. There should be enough chapters for 2 weeks. There's four chapters to be exact and any others that I finish before Friday, I will publish up also so try not to read them all at the same time (and if you really like this story, you'll find it very hard to do that). Thanks!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


	31. Chapter 31: The Funeral

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Thirty-One: The Funeral**

"Night, please come out." I leaned against my bedroom door a few days later. I had refused all the times my family had asked me. I hadn't even eaten since breakfast that day it all went downhill. My silence gave Soichiro the answer he expected.

"Is she going to come out?" I heard Sachiko whisper and Soichiro shook his head.

"Night, please, it's Ryuzaki's funeral today."

"I'm not going to any funeral until it's at my orphanage," I whispered, my voice hoarse from no water or any sort of drink for three days.

"You need to eat at least," Sachiko said and I heard the cling of dishes on a tray. They were silent for a moment when I heard more footsteps.

"Nightana, open this door right now," Ms. Twilight ordered in her scary voice.

"Don't make me, Ms. Twilight," I said.

"You are to open this door right now. How would he like this?" Before Ms. Twilight could say anymore, I began crying again. No one had mentioned him at all the past days as if he were still alive. "You need to eat, Nightana," Ms. Twilight said softly, realizing what she had done. "Please? I'll make you your waffles."

"No, not those," I murmured as I remembered eating them with L while he was still alive as his older self.

"Come on out, Night, I have your favorite breakfast," Sachiko soothed, reaching for the door knob. I didn't stop her this time and scooted away from the door. She opened it, much to her surprise and I saw shock on everyone's face at my appearance. I hadn't done anything the past days except sit around by my door and hold onto the knob if someone wanted to come in.

"Get up, Nightana," Ms. Twilight said, picking me up by the arm and helping me out of the room.

"I can walk, Ms. Twilight," I said hoarsely, and she let go of my arm.

"Come on, let's keep moving. You need food and lots of water." Sachiko followed behind with the tray and sat in front of me once I sat down at the table I hadn't been to for so long. I took a drink first and before I knew it, I consumed at least four cups of water. Sachiko and Ms. Twilight seemed quite satisfied. I ate as they asked and then stood up.

"I'm getting in the shower and then going to bed," I murmured, backing out of the room. Neither tried to stop me. I got in the shower and washed quickly before going to my room and getting dressed into some pajamas before opening the letter I had refused to for days.

_Nightana,_

_If you're reading this, then it means I have died and Matsuda has given this letter to you. I hope you can forgive me for leaving you and I hope you will find some sanctuary to keep you alive until we can be reunited together._

_I want you to do something for me. The other note I had given Matsuda is for Near, the one you rescued when you were four. Can you give it to him without reading it? It's important for him since I know he'll become N while Light becomes L._

_Light is Kira. I can promise you this, but I don't know how to show he is Kira. I need you to do this for me if you wish to continue in the Kira case. I don't like you thinking you have to work on chasing Kira, but knowing you, you probably will so do not lose the chip I have put in this envelope. It's all the information on the Kira Case. I'll have a surprise for you when you finally catch Kira_

_Please, take care and don't die. I want you to live._

_Lawliet_

It was the best thing I could ever receive from him since he was dead and I promised myself that I wouldn't read that other letter, doing as he wanted me to. As I climbed into my bed, I had to wrap my covers around me tightly to see if I could get warmed, but I couldn't. I was chilled to the bone in sorrow. I forced myself to think of sleeping and closed my eyes. Before I could get anywhere with sleeping, I heard my door open and I looked up hesitantly to see Light in the door. I couldn't help myself; I glared at him. He looked at me, quite startled. Ms. Twilight nudged in between him. "I'm sorry, Light, but I need to talk to Night at this moment." I turned over away from both of them, covering myself more with my blanket. Light disappeared and only Ms. Twilight and I were left in the room. "Darling, what happened the day before the incident happened?" I hesitated, before rolling over to look at her.

"L engaged me and I was going to tell him yes, but he died." I wouldn't tell her what happened the night before. It wasn't any of her business.

"That's not all that happened, but you won't tell me will you?"

"I can't talk about that yet," I whispered.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow for the US and for L's funeral." I nodded and sat up.

"I'll tell my parents I won't be coming back. I'll pack up tonight." She looked taken back.

"What do you mean?" "Well, I'm going to start helping Him on the case."

"Why not stay here?"

"I'm not working under my brother," I scowled. "He's Kira."

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Hello? His lifespan is gone. When you have hold of the Death Note, you can't see someone's lifespan."

"Shh, we don't want the others to know about the notebook." That reminded me; Vincent had left my Death Note in my room. I got out of bed and hesitated to pick up the notebook. Ms. Twilight came beside me and I saw her expression.

"I don't kill people with this notebook. Vincent gave it to me is all."

"Vincent?"

"The Shinigami who loves me." I picked it up and gasped out as things began swirling into my mind, but one was there that made me rewatch it.

"_You have a daughter, Ryuk?" _

_"Yes, I do." A young girl looked up at the Shinigami King and giggled, holding out her arms to be picked up. She looked human, but no one could mistake the Shinigami in her. The Shinigami King hesitated, then picked her up._

"_And Vincent." The Shinigami King turned his attention to the brother. "You love this girl, do you not?" _

_"__Yes, I do." At this, Ryuk glared at him._

"_You are not to have my daughter-"_

"_I know what he shall do," Shinigami King interrupted at which both looked at him. "She shall be sent back to the Human world as a human and neither of you shall bother her with this. She is to live her life as someone else. She is not to know of her heritage." _

_"Can't she stay here for a while and we can see how things play out?" Although Ryuk wasn't sure how he had come across his daughter, he didn't want to her to go to the human. He wanted her with him, but at the same time, he didn't want her with Vincent. That would be the last thing he'd want._

"_Fine, but we only have four months to decide."_

I blinked and realized Ms. Twilight was saying my name quite nervously. "What is it, Ms. Twilight?"

"What's wrong?"

"I saw my past," I whispered, looking down at the Death Note.

"You're past?"

"Yes, I-I never knew exactly all of my life. I just learned I'm the daughter of a Shinigami."

"The daughter?" I nodded once, then hesitated.

"Can you get me some apples? I have a certain Shinigami I want to catch." I opened my window and took the apples away from Ms. Twilight. _If I'm right, I should be able to contact him this way. Ryuk! Get your Shinigami ass over here and I'll give you an apple. I have a few questions for you._ About two minutes later, I saw his figure. "YOU ASS!" I yelled, chucking some apples at the Shinigami as soon as he was in my room, even if they wouldn't hurt him. "HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME? I'M NOT JUST SOME NORMAL FUCKING HUMAN WHO HAS THE SHINIGAMI EYES AND CAN SEE SHINIGAMI WITHOUT TOUCHING THEIR FREAKING DEATH NOTES! I'M YOUR FRICKING DAUGHTER! WHY HADN'T YOU TOLD ME SOONER? WHAT DOES THIS EFFECT WITH MY OTHER FATHER?" Ryuk simply stood there, an amused expression on his face while Ms. Twilight seemed confused. "BASTARD!" I threw another apple at him and actually nailed him in the head. I mean, really actually hit him in the head, knocking him down. I burst out laughing. "I GOT YOU!"

"Are you ever going to stop shouting? You'll tell Light I'm here." I huffed at him, glaring, but didn't yell again.

"What does this mean? Am I some sort of reincarnated Shinigami or what?"

"You were reincarnated into your human mother as a human… mostly; you still had the Shinigami eyes. For some reason, the Shinigami King couldn't take them away. Anyways, so you gained mostly your father's looks and he's your second father really."

"Okay. Why was I reincarnated as a Human anyway?"

"You fell in love with a human who was slightly older than you. The person you know as L today. The Shinigami King decided instead of Vincent and I arguing over you, he'd send you to the Human world where L could find you and take care of you. It didn't go well with either of us, but in the end I had to agree."

"You did not have to agree," I argued, but was happy that he had. Not that I would admit it…

"You're glad I did though, seeing as… you know what, never mind."

"Nightana, who are you talking to?" Ms. Twilight interrupted.

"Ryuk, can you let Ms. Twilight touch your Death Note so she doesn't think I'm nuts?"

"Fine." I glared at him as he touched a piece of the Death Note on Ms. Twilight's hand and she jumped, looking at him in shock.

"Ms. Twilight, meet Ryuk, my real father."

#

#

Two days later, I stood in the hall of my house, looking at my family guiltily as I announced I was leaving the household. Sachiko and Soichiro tried to reassure me that it was fine, but I felt horrible for doing it. I would, at some point, come back, but I didn't tell them that. It was to be a secret for now. Ms. Twilight walked to the airport, trying to reassure me everything would be alright. I was still an emotional wreck and Ms. Twilight knew that, but didn't say anything. The airplane carried L as well, which made things ten times worse. I had to keep my eyes closed and listening to overly loud music to block out my thoughts.

"Nightana, it's time to get up." I woke with a start and looked up at Ms. Twilight, who smiled slightly. "We're going to the Wammy House." I sat up and got out of my seat with her, gathering up the bags I had. We picked up our other bags and then Ms. Twilight lead me to someone. They nodded at both of us.

"Ms. Twilight and Ms. Nightana." She bowed and I bowed in return.

"You're from the Wammy House, aren't you?" I asked softly, looking back up at her.

"Yes, I am Elise. You are Nightana, a close friend to L?"

"You could say that," I said quietly, touching the ring that was on my finger.

"We'll be having the funeral tomorrow outside," Elise continued as we walked outside, and I winced as she continued. Ms. Twilight placed a hand on Elise's arm and Elise fell silent, realizing what she had been doing. "Please excuse me for such rudeness. I forget how sensitive some are about this."

"It's fine, Elise," I tried to smile, but failed. She smiled sadly back and drove a car to the original orphanage. I stepped out hesitantly, looking up at the big building, swallowed once, and then grabbed my bags. People were milling about like before; young children were playing on the small playground the Wammy House had had for not even I knew how long. Older kids were doing other things outside and some were inside helping whatever it was they wanted to. Or they might be reading. I didn't know.

"Nightana, how are you taking this?" I looked over at Ms. Twilight and smiled stiffly.

"It's okay. I haven't been here since I was six so I'm just looking for changes."

"You won't find too many. It's just about stayed the same with the exception of new students and I think a few new teachers."

"Did Ms. Rodicks get replaced?"

"That's not nice to say, Nightana," Ms. Twilight scolded, but smiled also. "She's still here and I'm sure she'll be surprised to see how much you've grown from the sassy four year old she had to deal with." I smiled again. "Do you want to meet Sara?"

"Sara as in Sara the nurse?"

"Yes."

"Of course I do!" She smiled again and lead me over to the Wammy House. As we passed, the older children stopped what they were doing momentarily to whisper some things as we passed and I'd glance at them once in a while. Whenever I did, they'd look the opposite way, almost ashamed, but they continued to talk. "I think I know my way to the Nurse's office," I mused as I looked around. Things had definitely changed from last I remember.

"Quite a bit of things changed while you were gone, but I think you might be able to find it. Go ahead and try." I found the room easily.

"SARA!" I ran over to the nurse who was looking over some papers and she hugged me instantly.

"Let me guess who this is… Night Yagami, is it?" "

No, I'm Nightana. You should know this."

"I do. I'm just joking, Nightana."

"That's good."

"I heard what happened with L and what happened between you two. I'm very sorry." A depressed state fell around all of us and I had to wipe away a few tears, but smiled either way.

"You heard that he engaged me then?"

"No, I hadn't heard that part. Looks like you had your love."

"Had, yes. Not any longer though."

"We're going to find your room now, Nightana. You're room," Ms. Twilight interrupted.

"Is anyone else in there?"

"No, we kept it open in case you or L decided to come back. You did, but he…"

"I know," I whispered, tears stinging my eyes once more, but I wouldn't let them fall.

"Come on, I'll show you there. Sara, we'll come visit you soon."

"Sure," she smiled, hugging me one last time before we left.

It was that night that Ms. Twilight talked to Roger. "Roger," she said finally, once she had stopped pacing. "What's going on here? What are you going to do about L's choice for his successor. He never did choose."

"I have to either choose between Mello or Near. Those were the two who had to beat each other."

"Mello always comes up right behind Near," Ms. Twilight offered, turning to Roger finally. "I think personally they should work together. Near doesn't have the motivation Mello does, but Mello doesn't quite have the brains to think everything through. Mello could definitely help motivate Near and Near can help think out plans-"

"Neither of the two would agree to that. Everyone knows that and you should also."

"I do," she murmured, "but I think it would be best to tell them that they need to work together to solve this case."

"Are you sure they want to take on the Kira Case?"

"I'm positive, Roger. It was the last case L was on and he didn't finish it. Near or Mello will want to."

"No, both will." Ms. Twilight nodded and sighed.

"I guess you're right. We should probably let the two figure it out."

"What about Nightana? Would she want L's position?"

Ms. Twilight looked over at Roger. "She wouldn't want to steal his spot. The only thing I know she'll do is help either Near or Mello."

"She's close with both also."

"Yes, but I think she's closer to Near, seeing as she practically raised him."

"She also knew Mello on a friend basis."

"She's close with a lot of people." The two fell into silence, Ms. Twilight staring out the window and Roger looking at his desk, trying to decide what they would do.

I woke from a storm raging outside and cried out softly, burying my face in L's old pillow. Ms. Twilight had told me a few other times, L had come back, but only briefly. He had been there about a week before he died, which surprised me.

A knock to my door made me jump and I hesitantly got up, opening it up. A blonde haired boy with a chocolate bar stood in the doorway. "You're not supposed to be in here," he said, biting into the bar.

In his cold, blue eyes I could see pain. "Mihael?"

He snorted. "So you finally recognized me Nightana?"

"Oh, Mello!" I hugged him quickly before letting go, smiling shyly while pain masked my face and eyes.

"You miss L, don't you?"

"I worked with him on the Kira Case and I miss him dearly." I hastily moved the ring on my finger slightly. "I'm engaged to him anyways."

"You are?" The chocolate bar had just about slipped from his hand, but he managed to catch it. The shock was still on his face.

"Are you shocked?" I asked, looking him over. "I loved him from the moment I saw him and he apparently loved me back. It's nice to have someone to care about me." I turned around and walked back into my room, slamming the door in Mello's face. I fell back down on L's bed, closing my eyes and forcing myself to clear my mind. In the morning, Ms. Twilight got me up, smiling gently as she handed me an outfit to wear to the funeral. I pulled on the full black skirt and shirt after I got a shower and finished getting ready. When I walked down, I saw everyone dressed similarly and nodded to a few people who bided me good mornings.

"Nightana, it's time for you to eat," Ms. Twilight said, but I shook my head.

"No, I'm not hungry. I just want to go sit outside for now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Nightana, make sure to eat something soon."

"I will." I walked outside and sat on the steps of the Wammy House, resting my chin on my knee. "I'm going to talk to him later today, Lawliet," I said softly, tears beginning to form in my eyes. "I swear we will catch Light one way or another."

The funeral started right after breakfast, but it was all so fast for me I didn't remember everything. I just stood there as it began raining again and listened to the rain as it pounded on the ground and on the sidewalks. They had the casket closed so no one saw his face and also because of the rain.

Lunch began at eleven forty-five and there was some cake with it also. It wasn't very pleasant though, seeing as Near, Mello, and I were interrupted during it. "Shall we just get down to business?" Roger asked finally.

"Yes," I said softly, looking at the other two.

"L died quite suddenly. He didn't know it was going to happen." _That's a lie,_ I thought bitterly. He had known. "He didn't get a chance to choose who would succeed him."

"Kira killed him, didn't he?" Mello growled, looking at me.

"Yes," I nodded, thinking better than to tell him that it was a Shinigami.

"So who's taking over L's place then?" Mello demanded Roger.

"Can't you two just work together-"

"That won't work and you know it, Roger."

Near dumped out his puzzle, then glanced up at me. "Night knows something obviously," he said before continuing with what he was doing.

"I-I do not," I stammered, trying to brush the accusations aside. Sure, I knew L suspected they'd choose Near, but that would crush Mello's spirit and I didn't want to do that.

"I get it," Mello said finally. "Near's going to get the position."

"Mello, wait-" I began, but he interrupted me.

"I know that, but I'm leaving anyways so it doesn't matter."

"Mihael-!" I yelled.

"Don't you dare call me that!" he snarled, spinning around to glare at me. I glared back.

"Fine! Go!" I looked back at Near, who had stopped what he was doing.

"You want to work with me on the Kira Investigation, don't you?" he said after a moment and I nodded.

"Yes, I have all the information L had on a chip. Is there some place we can go more private?"

"Yes, we can."

"Please report before you're leaving, Near," Roger said as we left. I sat on the ground in Near's room, sitting quite like him, except that it was a reflection to his like in a mirror.

"When shall we leave?" I asked, taking two things out of my pocket.

"We're going to go talk to the President in three days to begin with," he answered. I nodded and handed him the envelope. "What's this?"

"It was a letter L wanted me to give you and asked me not to read it. I haven't." Near nodded and opened it. For the most part, his face was calmly collected, but after a moment of reading, shock was clearly on it.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. The letter asks me not to share anything with you." I nodded and let him finish. "It says you have a chip with all the information?"

"Right here," I said, handing the second thing to him. He looked at it for a moment before asking me to bring over the laptop. I did. After that, we began planning what we would do next.

**~Author's Note~**

**I'm glad everyone likes this!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX to Strawberrikiwis's review: Don't worry, you'll like how I end this. I swear, just please keep reading!**

**Hope you enjoy this! I'll update a couple more chapters because I like this and I love when Soichiro figures out something very important in the coming up chapters...**


	32. Chapter 32: Traitor? Me or Him?

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Traitor? Me or Him?**

I pressed the call button and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, mother," I said, recognizing Sachiko's voice.

"Night! How are you?"

"I'm good. We just had Ryu-kun's funeral a few days ago. I'm sorry I haven't called sooner, but I've been busy."

"Do you have a new job?"

"You could say that." I smiled sadly. "How's father?"

"He's doing good, although he obviously is getting strained from the investigation him and Light are working on."

"Light? How is he?" I asked about all my family members, then the others of the task force and ended up just talking randomly for about an hour into the night here, although it was day there. When I hung up, I just looked at the darkened ceiling.

"How is everything, Nightana?" I jumped and looked over at my window. Vincent sat there, smiling at me.

"Bad."

"How's that?"

"My love just died- I know this is hard for you to listen to, but I did and still do love him."

"I know," he sighed, climbing into the room.

"How come you didn't tell me I was a Shinigami once?" He froze.

"You're Death Note told you that?"

"Yes, it showed me a scene in the Shinigami realm." I closed my eyes. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

The next morning, Near and I headed out to the president. For a while, we talked to him, showing him information on the Kira Case that Near had gathered during the time L and I were on the case and I showed him mine and a little more than I had shown L. I was beginning to feel guiltier about the case at hand. I was sure if I had just shared the information I had had at the time, L wouldn't have died. We'd have caught Light easily, but I was too much of a coward at betraying his trust to do so. For that problem, L was dead and it was all my fault. That's what I had told myself lately.

"Night," Near said as we sat in the facility he had built.

"Yes, Near?"

"I think you should go back to Japan." The look on my face indicated what I felt. "I want you to investigate the Japanese Task Force and tell me what you learn about them. I especially want you to keep an eye on Light, seeing as you and L suspected him most."

"And to do that, you want me to go work under that murderer?"

"Yes. I hate to do this to you, but I think it would be best to."

I looked at the ground sadly, smiling softly. "I almost miss when you weren't the bossy little two month year old I used to watch." He paused and looked up.

"I am most grateful for that, Night, and you should know that. You helped with quite a few things in my life."

"Like talking. I had you talking at six months and was already teaching you how to read."

"Yes. Will you do this for me?"

"Sure, Near."

"You'll be able to come back soon, okay?"

"Sure. I'll head out tomorrow then?"

"With Ms. Twilight." I nodded and stood up.

"I have something I want to give you before I leave. You know about the Death Note so I think you'd like to have the rules of the Death Note. I have them all copied down."

"It does not surprise me that you did this. You wrote everything down that happened within the Task Force or at home. I need you to keep doing this, okay?"

"Yes! Shall I report to you every night also?"

"Yes. We shall talk tomorrow night then?"

"Ms. Twilight and I shall head out. I'll call mother right now to tell her that I'm coming home." I hugged Near, not expecting him to hug me back and he didn't, but that didn't bother me. It was like he was a son, so it didn't matter to me.

I called Sachiko and asked if they could pick me up at the air port with Ms. Twilight and then told Ms. Twilight. She got our stuff ready and then we got some expensive tickets to get to Japan. We'd be there noon in Japanese time. I said good-bye to Near before we headed out to the airport. Sachiko and Sayu were there to pick us up and I could tell instantly that Sachiko was relieved to see me looking okay. "How are you, Night, Ms. Twilight?" Sachiko greeted as we stepped over to each other.

"We're doing okay," Ms. Twilight answered, smiling gently.

"Night, do you want to see Light's new apartment?" I looked up sharply and nodded stiffly.

"Yes, of course I do." She drove us to where that would be and smiled when we were heading down the hall to his apartment.

"Light and Soichiro don't know you're back yet so be quiet when you walk in."

"Of course," I smiled and Sachiko walked in first, Sayu second, and Ms. Twilight and I last. I blinked at the sight of the room and held back a scowl. How could father be this stupid as to let Kira get his own room away from the Task Force?

"Night!" I heard Misa squeal and got tackled in hug. I smiled at her and hugged her back, although I was still quite tense. For a while, there was celebration about my coming home, which I didn't fully appreciate (seeing as I hadn't like parties since I turned six) when there was a call. Soichiro's eyes widened and he hung up soon after.

"We need to go," Soichiro said, getting up. "Night, do you want to join us?"

"Sure," I said, following after and smiled at the other three in the room before disappearing to Soichiro and Light's side.

"I can't take this, Near," I grumbled into the phone, leaning on the balcony of the Task Force.

"Did they allow you back into the Task Force easily enough?"

"Yes, but they're being so stupid about the New L. They actually allowed him to get his own apartment even though he was accused of being Kira," I scoffed.

"Who is that?"

"I can't give you names. I'm sorry."

"That is to be expected, especially if you're being watched at the moment."

"The only reason why they allowed me back on Kira Task Force is because they think I'd only gone to the U.S. to attend L's funeral at my old Orphanage. They didn't think I'd betray them and begin working with, as they call it, 'the enemy'."

"Has anything interesting been going on in the day you were there?"

"The director of the Police has been kidnapped. If I'm correct, you'll send someone to come and see if you can retrieve the Death Note from the Japanese Task Force?"

"Yes, that's what I was planning to do." I sighed and began twirling a piece of hair on my finger.

"Make sure the person you send is careful to what he says. If I'm correct, my father will take the place of the director until they get him back. I'd also suspect that in the next couple days, L 2 would, if he truly is Kira, would kill the director with a form of killing that did not involve a heart attack."

Near was silent for a moment. "Night, tell me who you think is behind this kidnapping." I bit my lip, looking up at the sky.

"Mello," I sighed after a moment. "That's the only conclusion I could come up with. I'd be able to tell you for sure who it is if I could have heard who it was that contacted the police first, but I wasn't there when they contacted the police. I was with my family." "What do you think Mello's intentions are for this-?" I looked behind me when I heard the door open. It was Light.

"Oh, hi Light," I said cheerfully.

"We'll talk some more tomorrow," Near said before hanging up and I hung up as well.

"Who are you talking to, Night?" he asked, a smile on his face. I narrowed my eyes.

"An old friend of mine I met at L's funeral."

"We could really use you in here right now with your opinions. Can you join us?"

"Why not." I followed him inside, looking once up at the sky and catching sight of Vincent.

#

#

"Nightana, what is it you want me to do?" Vincent asked as I worked on a computer, my eyes flickering over to Light every once in a while.

"Light's Kira again," I murmured and Vincent nodded.

"He doesn't have a Shinigami though, seeing as that was Rem's notebook." My grip tightened on my pencil and I glared at Light.

"Don't mention that traitor's name," I hissed.

"Sorry, I forgot I'm talking about the person who murdered _L_," he said, causing my head to snap up and glare at him. He had a sad smirk on his face.

"What's that smirk for?"

"Excuse me Night?" My eyes widened and I smiled sheepishly at Light.

"Sorry, I'm having an argument with my inner self." A grin appeared on Light's face.

"Do you argue aloud all the time?"

"I forgot you were around. Seeing as it's so quiet and I have Mogi asleep beside me and Matsuda right there, it's hard to remember who's awake and who isn't."

"Why don't you go to sleep?"

"I need to get out of the habit of sleeping. I used to never sleep and now I'm doing it all the time. I have to quit sleeping."

"You shouldn't have to."

"Dreams cause me nothing, but head aches and I can't concentrate like I can when I don't sleep. That's how I am."

"Oh, okay, I see." Light turned back around and began typing again. I sat my pencil down and intertwined my fingers together, setting them on the table.

"Light, I have a question I'd like answered by someone of high intelligence. Seeing as my lover is gone, I thought you'd make the best next person." Light paused in his typing and looked over at me.

"Sure, I can probably answer it."

"What would you think of a Shinigami being reincarnated into a human form with their Shinigami eyes still, but born as a human from a human mother?"

For a moment Light seemed thoughtful. "I'd say that it could be possible, seeing as Shinigami are real. What would be the reason for them being reincarnated?"

"The father's brother loved the Shinigami and say they were lovers for the time being. Then the Shinigami reincarnated finds a human they love and the Shinigami King sends them to the Human world reincarnated as a human for the human that Shinigami had fallen in love with to watch over and hopefully the two would get together."

"That's a very interesting concept," Light murmured, obviously thinking it over. "Where did you get the idea of a Shinigami King?"

"Vincent told me about him."

"Do you know where Vincent is?"

"L sent him back to the Shinigami Realm. What do you think of my question?"

"I'd say that…" Light paused for a while. "You know I don't know what to say." I frowned and sighed.

"Okay, thanks for trying."

"I have a question for you. Were you talking about yourself?"

"No." Lie. It was all a lie now a days. I got up. "I'm going to go get some sweets. Don't do anything that you aren't supposed to."

"No, I'll get something for you. A gallon of ice cream is what you're thinking, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks." I leaned back on the couch and sighed.

"Are you not liking lying to everyone?" Vincent asked.

"Vincent, I need you to keep an eye on my father and tell me when N begins moving again."

"Fine, I'll do that. Do you want me to start-?"

"Tomorrow will work," I interrupted, getting back to my papers I was working on.

"Sure." Vincent disappeared just as Light walked in and I took the ice cream out of his hands and the spoon and began eating it.

#

#

A phone call from Soichiro's phone interrupted everything we were talking about with the FBI that had confronted Soichiro. It was from the director's phone. Soichiro instantly answered it once the rest of us were listening in. "Hello?"

"_The deal with trading the director for the notebook has been cancelled."_ I gasped out, knowing who it was instantly.

"Father, give me the phone," I said through clenched teeth, but he shook his head. Mello had Sayu! And he was threatening to kill her. As soon as Mello hung up the phone, I grabbed my father's cell and took the number. "I am going to kill him for this," I fumed, putting the phone to my ear instantly.

"_Who is this?"_

"M, what the fuck are you thinking!" I shouted at him.

"_Night? You're working on the Kira Case? Can you influence them to give me the notebook?"_

"Not unless I get my sister back."

"_She's your sister? I forgot you lived in the Yagami residence now."_

"You either give me your address, give me Sayu and go work your ass off with N or I'll write your name down in my Death Note and force you to tell me where you are."

There was a pause. _"I can't do that Night. I need to beat Near."_

I scowled. "Do you think you can actually beat him? Neither of you will catch Kira by yourself. You need to work together."

"_So now your taking his side? I was your friend!"_

"I'm not taking anyone's side! I'm not even working with him right now!"

"_You're playing little spy then?"_

"Shut up!"

"_You don't even know my full name!"_

"I do too! I have the freaking-!" I stopped talking, fuming still. "We're going to get my sister back, you ass!" I hung up on him instead of him hanging up on me and threw my phone against a wall. "THAT FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Night! Watch your language!" Soichiro scolded. "Who was that?"

"Stupid M," I spat, glaring at the phone. "I can't believe him! I thought he had more decency than to take hostages!"

"So you know who we're dealing with?"

"OF COURSE I DO! DID YOU NOT JUST LISTEN TO ME LIGHT?"

"I heard you," he said. "I was just wondering if you knew his face-"

"I wouldn't tell you, seeing as I still suspect you."

He blinked, obviously surprised. "Suspect me of what?"

"Of being Kira. I'm not cleared you aren't and I won't ever believe it." I kicked my phone before glaring at the rest of the Task Force. "We're going got have to comply with them, as much as I hate to say it. I have a plan. As soon as I figure out where they are, we're going to get them." I picked up my phone, cursing loudly as I realized the crack on the screen. "FUCK!"

"Night!"

"I need to go calm down," I growled, stomping out of the room and I dialed Near's number. As soon as I was answered, I blew up.

#

#

The next day, we got a call again. Mello announced Sayu had just gotten to the U.S. He also informed us we could save Sayu in two days or else she'll end up dead as well. All we needed to do was trade for the notebook. "He's in L.A.," I announced as soon as I had it figured out. The picture helped a lot.

"That's correct Night Yagami," Mello agreed over the phone. "Come to L.A. in two days alone without the police and you'll get your daughter back, Soichiro Yagami." I growled at the phone once Soichiro hung it up and he held his phone away from me.

"I'm not going to smash it," I grumbled, biting onto my thumb nail just like L used to, but at the moment I didn't care. I just needed to think. _So they're in L.A. That helps slightly, but not much. If I could get a direct connection to where they were, I'd be able to tell so much more things. Damn! My plan could still work, but knowing Mello he'd have thought out that we'd be tailing my father, causing him to book another flight for wherever he's located… I got it!_ "Okay, I know what to do," I grinned, looking up from my mug of hot chocolate. "Are you guys prepared to give up the Death Note?"

No one was thrilled to hear my plan, but it would work. I informed Near and he agreed to it (not that he had much of a choice). He wanted me to join him at the SPK when I arrived so I'd be taking a different flight than they others, but joining back up after I talked with Near.

I was riding the same plane as my father, couple places down and I swear his Mafia knew it was me. It was a disaster. He must have shown my picture to them. I cursed under my breath and leaned down even more. The plane ride definitely wasn't good on me. I wasn't feeling the best lately. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, wishing I were with Near finally.

The plane finally landed and when it did, I got off, not paying attention to where my father was going. I knew what was going to happen next and I was right. Someone from the Mafia came up behind Soichiro. "Light, they're behind him like I predicted," I said into the ear piece and he sighed.

"I was afraid of that. Can you set up the camera?"

"Sure. I'll do that when I'm on the plane." I boarded the plane I was taking to Near, seeing as he asked it be specified to the two he was in. I hooked up the camera video for Light to see and watched what happened myself. When I boarded off the plane, I saw someone from Near's group waiting for me. She drove me to Near's place and allowed me in.

"How's everything going, Night?" Near asked just as Light called. He talked with Light momentarily, then turned to me.

"Everything's going as I planned. At the end of this, the notebook will probably be shot off somewhere where we can't track it. I know for sure that they aren't that stupid and have some sort of trick up their sleeves, but I can't figure it out."

"Let's let it play through then."

It didn't turn out the best; Sayu was saved, but I was right. Mello launched the Death Note off with a missile. It irritated me beyond belief that I hadn't been able to track where the Death Note had gone, but Sayu was safe and that's all that mattered at the moment. "Should I stay Near?" I asked him as I walked down the stairs.

"Are you feeling any better? I know you hadn't been when you arrived."

"Not much," I admitted.

"I think we're going to wait an extra couple weeks before we move you back here," he said, putting another piece of dice on the buildings he already had built. "We should be moving to Japan soon."

"How soon?"

"Couple months at most-" He stopped speaking as he knocked the dice down on accident. As the dice began falling, employees of the SPK suddenly began collapsing or shooting themselves. Mello officially had the Death Note.

_Damn it! _I cursed as I bit my bottom lip. Only four of us were left, not including me. Five including myself. "Night, you are to go back with your father. I will contact you as soon as you are to return."

"Okay, do you want me to call every night?"

"I think you shouldn't. It's all up to you though."

"I'll wait until you call to give you updates then."

"That's fine. I shall call you if anything else changes."

"And I'll do the same if something drastic comes up." Near nodded.

"You should head out now." I nodded and left the building with my bags. Even though I was asked where I was, I wouldn't tell. I'd never be a two times traitor.

**~Author's Note~**

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I get so excited it's not even funny and it makes me want to write so much stuff! By the way, if you would please, can you go on FictionPress and search for me on there (same name) and check out Vantasia The Tiny Peoples (my novel) and Untitled, Unrequited Love (my other novel Amira Malfoy and I are writing? And review? That would make my day even better!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/ Ellai Larsen**


	33. Chapter 33: The News Part One

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Thirty-three: The News Part One**

I met up with Soichiro and Sayu at their hotel, apologizing for my absence, but I refused to explain where I had been. Sayu was asleep on the bed, having been checked out by a doctor (Ms. Twilight checked her out, seeing as she had the experience from Sara). I laid beside her, running my fingers through her hair. She stirred, but did not wake. "She should be okay in the end, Nightana," Ms. Twilight said softly, touching my arm and I pulled my arm back.

"Right," I nodded sadly, getting off the bed and going to the door. "I'm going to go to bed father."

"Okay, Night," he said, his head bowed as he sat in the chair. I walked out of the room hesitantly, looking at Vincent as he flew by me.

"Can you keep an eye on father tonight to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Sure, Nightana," he replied, flying off without so much as a smile. He could tell how tense everyone was. Ryuk was waiting in my room for me, but I ignored him, pulling my long sleeves red shirt over my head.

"What do you want, Ryuk?" I demanded after a moment, turning to him.

"Just wanted to see how my daughter was doing," he grinned before it faltered. "You're really upset, aren't you?" "I just had to get rid of the Death Note, I'm lying to everyone I work with, and L's gone. That doesn't mention the fact that I haven't been feeling good these last few days."

"Haven't been feeling good? How so?"

"It's none of your business," I scoffed, walking to the bathroom to finish getting dressed. When I was done, I walked back out and crawled into my bed. Ms. Twilight was staying with Sayu for the night. Nuzzling my head down in my pillow, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I wasn't feeling any better the next morning, in fact, I actually puked, barely making it to the toilet. Grumbling about nothing in particular, I got my bags ready, knowing we'd be leaving almost right away. "Father," I said as I walked in, knocking first. "Can I go to the doctor when we get home? I'm not feeling well," I said with a frown. He frowned as well, but nodded anyways.

"Nightana, are you sure you don't want Sara to look at you?" Ms. Twilight asked, obviously confused.

"No, I don't want to hold us behind. I'd rather wait until we get back so I don't hold everyone up on the Kira Case. Plus, Sayu needs help right now." Ms. Twilight hesitantly nodded and didn't argue. We boarded the plane about ten AM and flew all the way to Japan. We met at Sachiko's house, which was pretty empty these days. Sayu was taken to the hospital urgently, but since I had been feeling better, I tried to talk Soichiro out of me getting checked out. I finally won in the end and I was happy that I had won. I didn't need to go to the doctor for no reason.

So we began searching again. I began searching for where the missile could have landed and stayed up many nights trying to find a lead. When Light and everyone was asleep, I contacted Near. "Have you found anything on where Mello could be?" I asked into the phone ear piece as I began searching again.

"No, not yet. We're trying to see if we can find him first so we can take the notebook. It's better if it's away from Kira."

"Yes."

"I'm going to have to go. We're very busy at the moment."

"I understand. I'll need to also before my brother wakes up." I hung up and sighed, leaning back before adjusting my position so I sat similar like Near. I bit my thumbnail again and thought for a moment. Sadly though, I must have been exhausted for I was being awaken. Matsuda was shaking me awake. I blinked and looked up at them confused. "What time is it?"

"It's early morning," Matsuda said before a large yawn escaped him. I rubbed my eyes and groaned

"I fell asleep again," I muttered, getting up.

"Here Night," Light said as he handed me a tray of foods. My stomach did odd turns, causing me to feel nauseous and I turned away.

"I'm not hungry," I said before I had to dash off for the bathroom. Light went to go see what was wrong while everyone else just stayed away from the bathroom, seeing as Light had a hold on the situation.

"Night, is everything alright?" I had already finished puking, and was leaned against the wall with my eyes closed.

"I felt fine yesterday before we took Sayu to the doctor," I whispered, cracking my eyes open. That's when my eyes lighted upon the numbers above Light's head… wait! Numbers? I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes.

"Maybe you should just take the day off. I'm sure mother won't mind picking you up and you can go stay at the cabin with her and Sayu. We're joining tonight."

"Even if I do go with, I'll still be working. There won't be much difference." He sighed.

"Well, you're going to have to eat something now too. I'll help you out there if that will work." I shook my head and shakily got to my feet.

"I can walk." Of course, as soon as I walked past him, I stumbled and Light caught me.

"I think you should just lay down for the moment and rest." I nodded and let him help me to the couch, where he forcefully ordered me to eat also when I could. I ate some, but not a lot. It didn't satisfy Light nor Soichiro, who made me eat some snacks throughout the day. I knew something was wrong the moment I turned down some sweets. Everyone knew that something was wrong the moment I turned down sweets.

"You're going to the doctor very soon," Soichiro said as he called Dr. Harding.

I grabbed for Soichiro's phone, successfully cancelling the call. "I'm fine father. It's just a little flu-"

"You're going whether you like it or not," Light argued, handing Soichiro the phone and catching my hand before I could cancel it again. I glared at them.

When Soichiro came back in, we got a message suddenly. From Kira. _"Hello, Kira Task Force." _I glared at the computer screen. He had found where Mello was located and had set a date of time for those in the Mafia to be killed. He also wanted to cooperate with us. He already agreed to send us a Death Note and told us where the Mafia were.

The Task Force agreed that they'd use the date, a week from now, to get the Death Note back. I knew instantly they'd try to keep me away from it, but I was a couple of steps ahead of them. Before I could explain my plan, Near called for L. "This is L," Light said right away.

"It's good to hear from you again, Second L. I want to know about one thing and in return I'll share another thing. You have someone there named Night Yagami, right?" Everyone glanced at me and saw my startledness.

"How do you know her?" Light asked.

"How do I know her?" I could just see a smirk on Near's face. "She raised me." I gasped out for a dramatic scene.

"Near? You're N?"

"I'm glad you recognize me, Night. It's definitely been a long time."

"Yes. Thirteen years to be exact. You're how old now?"

"That's not important." He paused, clearly thinking over his next move. "We've figured out who it is that stole the notebook. He goes by the name, Mello." I moved back from Light's desk and felt my head get dizzy. I couldn't help it; I fainted.

#

#

"Night, you're waking up." I opened my eyes and looked up. Sachiko and Sayu were both leaning over me; well Sayu tried as best as she could, but seeing as she was in a wheelchair, it was kind of hard.

"Where am I?" I murmured, closing my eyes again.

"At the cabin. Father said you'd fainted," Sayu answered, "and we got Dr. Harding out here to look at you."

"Dr. Harding!" I shot up and felt the dizziness hit me again.

"Calm down, Night," Dr. Harding said, looking over at me from the table. "You haven't been eating enough lately and I think that's what's caused it. I took the necessary tests and I'll call you when I know more."

"Thank you," I said, and he nodded, grinning.

"Not a problem. I'll see you later." I nodded and he left. I got up, though everyone argued against it.

"What?"

"You aren't feeling good! Now lay down," Sachiko ordered and I had to obey.

"Father, what about that message?" I asked when Sayu and Sachiko had left.

"We're going to go after them. You know that's already been decided."

"I know. I'm wondering what you're doing for a plan. I have a plan if you haven't decided anything."

"We have a draw out, but much of it is very shaky. What's your idea?" As I began explaining, I noticed something vitally important. Soichiro's number above his head was rapidly decreasing…

**~Author's Note~**

**So, what do you think so far? Yes, I know it's shorter than the last and I apologize for that, but as the chapter title says, it's part one. I just couldn't resist the ending! It was perfect! And the best thing is, I won't mention anything about that in the next part! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I'll update pretty soon.**

**Make sure to check out Vantasia the Tiny Peoples and Untitled, Unrequited Love on by looking up the same user I use here and looking at it. if you really want, you can look at the Type Writer, but that was a really old story I wrote in Sixth Grade and it's one of my first creations so I don't expect you to read it.**

**Thanks again,**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


	34. Chapter 34: The News Part Two

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: The News Part 2**

"Father!" Soichiro looked over at me confused, unsure why I was shouting his name randomly, but it wasn't for him. It was for Ryuk. We had just received the Death Note from Kira. Misa had probably sent it under Light's orders. "I need an apple," I said, grinning at the Shinigami widely. His eyes lit up.

"Well, at least my daughter knows how to take care of me." Matsuda handed me the apple, a confused expression on his face.

"Do you want this?" I asked, waving it by the stem. Ryuk nodded, watching it closely. My smile faltered. "You can catch this!" I chucked the apple at him and successfully hit him right in the middle of the forehead. He fell over and was on the ground, twitching. "THAT'S FOR DITCHING ME ONCE AGAIN! DO YOU HAVE ANY DECENCY AS A FATHER!"

"Uhhh… am I the only one confused here?" Matsuda asked.

"No, you're not," Aizawa said, crossing his arms over his chest. "For once."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matsuda asked, everyone turning their attention away from the ranting me to Aizawa.

"AND WHAT'S WITH THE-"

"Night, can you please stop?" Soichiro asked, causing me to stop in mid-rant, though more into Matsuda and Aizawa's conversation.

"Sorry." I hit Ryuk with one more apple.

"Can you explain?"

"Why I'm yelling at him? Or why he called me daughter?"

"The daughter part."

"Oh, well I'm truthfully a Shinigami reincarnated. I just remembered that by touching the notebook. He was my father, Vincent was my original 'lover' as you'd say, and then I was reincarnated into my first mother. I was sent to be guarded by someone and I won't tell you who it is-" We were interrupted suddenly when my phone went off and I answered it. "Hello?"

_"Hello, Night," _Dr. Harding greeted. _"How have you been feeling?"_

"Better, Dr. Harding, though I am still feeling nauseous," I admitted.

"_Well, you won't be feeling better for quite a few months to go." _I could just imagine him messing with his fingernails.

"Why?"

"_I'd like to see you down at my office. If you don't mind."_

"I'm sort of busy right now-"

"_It's very urgent." _I sighed.

"Father," I said, covering the phone piece. "Dr. Harding wants me down in his office. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. I'll take you right now." I nodded.

"Dr. Harding, my dad's getting ready to take me. I'll see you in about fifteen minutes?"

"_Perfect," _Dr. Harding agreed. _"I shall see you then." _Then he hung up so I did as well.

"He said that would be perfect father. We should hopefully get there in about fifteen minutes."

"I can. Matsuda, Aizawa, L, make sure to keep an eye on this Shinigami." So we drove all the way to Dr. Harding's office. When I walked in, I saw Dr. Harding waiting for us and he smiled at me before beckoning me to follow. I smiled at my father, who sat down to wait and was pulling out his cell phone. When I walked into the room, Dr. Harding told me it would best if I sat down. Frowning, I did as he said. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and pointer.

"Night, this is indeed very hard to tell you. I would have hoped you'd have waited, but it seems you hadn't." He looked up at me, seriousness the only thing on his face. "Night, you-"

Out in the waiting room, Soichiro nearly dropped his phone as he heard a scream from his daughter.

"Night, please try to calm down," Dr. Harding tried to coax as I paced around the room.

"CALM DOWN! How can I calm down? I'm pr-pregnant! Oh, god…" I murmured. "I'm only nineteen and I'm pregnant! The father's dead and my father is going to murder me! God, how could this get much worse!"

"Take a deep breath, Night, now and don't argue." I took quite a few deep breathes and sat back down. I figured it wouldn't do much if I stood. I'd just tire myself out. When Dr. Harding knew I was calmed, he spoke softly. "It's not too bad of a thing, Night. It will probably grow on you dearly. It was a last present from Ryuga." My breath caught in my throat and I touched my soon-to-not-be flat stomach.

"You're right," I breathed and I smiled down at my stomach. "We're going to enjoy ourselves, little guy," I talked, causing Dr. Harding to smile.

"See, you're getting along right now." He coughed to get my attention and I looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"I want to be able to help with what you will need to do to prepare."

"Night, is everything alright?" I felt my knees beginning to get weak with nerves when I saw my father with a list in my hand.

"Everything's fine?" I said, looking at him nervously. "I'd much rather talk about it later." He slowly nodded and we went back to the car. I glanced at the paper Dr. Harding gave me; a list of things to look at or do. There were a few books also that I would need to buy. _'I wonder if I should just talk to mother about it,'_ I thought after a moment after putting the list away. As soon as I thought of it though, I felt completely embarrassed and almost ashamed. _'I'm not ashamed of the child, but I am worried how they'll react when I do finally tell them.'_ I was satisfied with that conclusion and I let my hand rest on my lower stomach for a moment. _'I'll raise you well, child.' _I smiled and looked out the window until we got back to the task force.

"Oh, Night, what made you scream like that in the doctor's?"

"It was nothing," I lied as I got out. "I have some medicine I need to pick up in an hour. Would you mind if I just got it myself?"

"Not at all." I smiled and followed after him up the stairs to Light's apartment. We began finishing up the details of the plan and had everything scheduled for the next five days. Near didn't contact us, though Light did question me about him some. Mostly about his intelligence, which I loved to brag about seeing as I had raised him and taught him how to talk.

After an hour, I left the Task Force and took a bike to the pharmacy. I gave them the slip and they said it would be ready in an hour. Just like I expected. One lady asked how old I was and I told her my age. "Aren't you pretty young to have a child?" she asked as she began getting things ready.

"I am, but there's not much I can do because I am not getting an abortion. I don't have the right to take this human's life. Besides, I already have a wonderful job and I've finished schooling."

"That's a good thing." I nodded when suddenly my other cell phone got a call. Z's cell phone. I hesitated, then answered it.

"This is Z."

"Z?" It was Near.

"N."

"I wanted your thoughts on a particular thing. Who are you?"

"You want my thoughts as to who I am?"

"Yes, that's right." I could see him messing with a lock of his hair.

"How about I show you, a couple weeks from now?"

"You would agree to that?"

"Yes, you don't even need to show me your face."

"I'll agree to that." Near hung up before anything else could be spoken, causing me to scowl at the phone, but not for long. I found a few books that I needed at the pharmacy that I would begin reading when everyone else was asleep.

"How long should I keep you hidden?" I asked the child, looking down at him. "I'll probably tell my parents tomorrow after I get everything. I know Sachiko could tell me loads of stuff, but I also want to learn on my own." I soon picked up my medicine and walked back to my bike. I rode it back to Light's place and put my bike away before going upstairs. They had the last of the plan written out and luckily, it included me. Of course now I was beginning to think I should step outside the plan for the time being, seeing as there was a chance I was risking my child's life.

I sighed as I sat alone in the living room of Light Yagami. Ms. Twilight had gone to sleep on the opposite couch beside Matsuda and the others were sprawled out on the floor with documents of the plan. I looked down at my stomach. "What do you think I should do?" I asked the child.

"Who are you talking to?" I heard Light ask. Well, shit…

**~Author's Note~**

**I'm so glad about all of the reviews lately! Thanks so much! Did you guys expect this? I was just wondering because normally I don't keep things hidden real well. Everyone could guess who my main character's parents were in my Draco story.**

**Anyway, one more quick question, will you please go check out Vantasia The Tiny Peoples and Untitled, Unrequited Love on ? Just look up my same profile and you can find both there.**

**I'll put up the next chapter right away. I think this was one of my favorite ones that I wrote. I think. I might not be right. But I'll put it up anyways. Thanks!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Ellai Larsen**


	35. Chapter 35: Confession

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Confessions**

"Oh, Light!" I blinked and quickly shook my head. "I was just talk to… um… Vincent?"

"You don't go just asking a Shinigami what you should do. Besides, you said Vincent was gone." I cursed softly. Damn Light and his smartness.

"You have to promise not to tell mother or father or even Sayu yet," I hissed as I walked over to him, glancing at the others in the room.

"I won't tell," he said, "now what is it?"

I bit my lip. "I'm pregnant," came out after a moment. Light literally dropped his coffee and the cup shattered as soon as it hit the floor. His mouth moved as if speaking, but no words came out. He looked a lot like a fish out of water. "Uh… Light, is everything alright?"

"Is it L's child?" he asked after a moment of being fish.

"No, it's Vincent's!" I said, rolling my eyes. "Of course it's his!"

Light didn't say anything; he bent down and began picking up the pieces of glass. "When did you… well, you know…" He was clearly embarrassed.

"The day before he died. He had taken me out to dinner and when we came back, it just sort of happened." I was blushing now too. I didn't really want to talk about this to Light. It was odd. "Let's not talk about it anymore, okay?" He agreed.

"When are you going to tell mom and dad?"

"Tomorrow."

"I don't think you should go with to where we're going to go after Mello."

"I'm going to and you're not changing my mind." I folded my arms across my chest.

"L wouldn't want you risking your life like that," Light said, causing me to flinch.

"Don't mention him, okay," I said softly, but dangerously. He winced, but didn't show he was effected.

"I won't allow you to go-"

"You are going to." He stared at his sister, then sighed.

"I can't allow you to, Night."

"I'll tell father you're trying to kill me," I hissed. "I'll tell him I know you're Kira."

"You can't prove that I am and anyways I'm not."

"I can. I know Misa had your Death Note and then you had her send it to us and the other one was sent to someone else."

"I have no idea where you come up with these things." I hissed at him and glared.

"Just let me do this."

"Fine. It's not my problem if you lose your child."

"You'd like that! Then you could kill me!" I stormed back into the room, getting back on my computer with Light's startled expression on his face. I huffed and ignored him the rest of the night. Morning came and Soichiro blinked up at the ceiling, unsure why he was sleeping on the floor. Matsuda and Ms. Twilight were cuddled together, much to my happiness, and Aizawa and Mogi still were asleep. Soichiro looked over at me and I smiled uneasily.

"Night, is everything all right?"

"I have something I want to tell you tonight. I need to call mother first though…" I trailed off and went to the bathroom to begin my usual routine of puking up before breakfast. The next time would be about half way to lunch for quite a while and then sometime after lunch and sometime after dinner. I just hoped it wouldn't be thrown off again like yesterday.

"Good morning Night," Sachiko yawned after she knew who it was. "What are you doing calling this early?"

"I have something I need to admit to you."

"What is it?"

"You're going to be a grandmother." I held my breath, waiting for her reaction.

"Light got Misa pregnant? Why wouldn't he just call me?" Of course she wouldn't think me to be pregnant. I'm the responsible one.

"No, it's not Light…"

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes…"

"That's great." She was obviously still asleep.

"Well, I'll let you sleep now. Sorry to wake you." I hung up and closed my eyes, counting to ten before my phone went off again. I answered it.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

"Mother, calm down," I said, trying to act responsible.

"CALM DOWN! WHAT'S YOUR FAHTER GOING TO SAY?"

"I'm going to tell him right now." I hung up, looking at the phone fearfully as it went off again. I turned off my phone as soon as I could and then looked to see Light and Soichiro both looking down the hall at me confused. I smiled sheepishly and walked back down to them.

"I guess I should tell you before mother calls you," I said stiffly and then announced it.

Matsuda and Ms. Twilight both were woken by the shattering of a dish and a scream. They looked at each other, blushed and quickly let go of each other before they saw me running past and hiding behind the couch. "Protect me!"

"We're getting that thing out of you!" Soichiro shouted, another vase held in hand.

"It's not a thing!" I yelled back before ducking my head again as he threw the vase. It shattered right on Aizawa, who shouted as he was woken up until he saw his chief's face. Ide (I finally found out who No Eyebrow Dude was!) walked in just as another thing was chucked and hit him as well.

"Dad, calm down!" Light said, but Soichiro wasn't listening.

"WE'RE GOING TO DR. HARDING TO START DISCUSSING THIS!"

"I'M NOT GETTING AN ABORTION!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Ms. Twilight interrupted, standing between Soichiro and I.

"Night, we're discussing this tonight at home. Light you're coming with," Soichiro said, glaring over at me. I folded my arms in front of me.

"Nice timing," Light said as we parted ways and I glared at him.

"Shut. Up." Ms. Twilight stood in front of me.

"Night, you're going to explain now why we woke up to your father chucking vases at you," she said with a frown.

"I'm pregnant, okay? I-" I felt more bile rise in my throat and rushed to the bathroom again. Ms. Twilight followed after closely, frowning as she went.

"It's his child right?" I nodded, looking up at her once before puking again into the toilet. "Does he know?"

"I wouldn't have known for quite a while after he died!" I said, and she winced.

"I forgot. Sorry."

"How can you forget?" Ms. Twilight seemed to have something on her mind, but she wouldn't tell me what it was. I huffed at her and got to my feet, pretty sure I wouldn't puke for a little while.

~LATER ON~

"Night Yagami!" I winced as I began getting lectured once again, while Sayu was congratulating me. "How dare you don't use proper protection-"

"MOM!"

"While doing that? And I actually liked Ryuga." She obviously thought over what she said because the next moment, she began apologizing.

"It was a one time thing mom. I didn't think anything of it and we weren't actually planning on doing it. Jeesh…"

"Don't start with that! I'm just very disappointed in you, seeing as you can't do anything we ask!"

"I think I got enough punishment seeing as father was chucking vases at me!" Sachiko glared at Soichiro.

"I wasn't trying to hit her! I missed on purpose."

"And yet you hit Aizawa and No Eyebrow Dude," I pointed out. "You have pretty good aim when you're not trying."

"What are we going to do?" Light asked finally.

"I'm keeping it," I said, nodding and wrapping my arms around my stomach area.

"Night! You are too young," Soichiro began.

"I AM NOT GETTING AN ABORTION!" I jumped to my feet. "AND IF YOU THINK THAT I WILL I'LL GO BACK TO NEAR! I'D RATHER BE WITH MY OTHER CHILD!" With that said, I stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

**~Author's Note~**

**Well, I kept my promise. Again, I ask that you please read Vantasia The Tiny Peoples and Untitled, Unrequited Love. If you do decided to review Untitled, tell me if you can tell the difference in writing between mine and Amira's and which parts you think so if you can tell. Thanks for reading! Oh, and this was my favorite part to write. Soichiro was chucking vases! Lol and he hit Aizawa and No Eye Brow Dude**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Ellai Larsen**


	36. Chapter 36: Intrusion

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Intrusion**

I flipped open my phone and dialed Near's number, leaning against the wall in an alley. "Night, what do you need?"

"Near, I think I might have to come back earlier. I got in a fight with my parents and told my father that if he made me do something then I'd go be with you instead of them." I rested a hand on my stomach and sighed softly.

"If you need to, then you can. Right now, we're simply looking for more clues." My phone beeped, and I looked at the caller. It was Sachiko.

"My mother's calling. I'll call you later and tell you what's going to happen." I answered and grumbled a "What?"

"Night, please come home. We were just in shock and I want to help you get through this," Sachiko said, and I sighed.

"Fine, but you better not start the abortion thing again. I'm keeping this child whether you want me to or not." "Your father and I have realized that we won't be able to do that. Truthfully honest, I don't support abortion and your father doesn't either. He was just in shock." I debated for a moment.

"Fine, I'll come back. We have to be reasonable."

"We will be," she promised.

"Okay." I hung up and slowly got to my feet. "Don't worry; I'm going to protect you with my life," I promised my child, looking down at my stomach. I sighed and began my walk home.

"Are you going to stay here Night?" Sachiko asked, thinking as she looked about my room.

"Why?" I asked hesitantly, unsure around her at the moment.

"Well, if you are, I can certainly help you raise your child." I smiled.

"I don't know if I am." I lightly touched my stomach. "I'm going to have to go now. I need to begin working again."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll see you later," I said, hugging her. She hugged me back before I had to leave with Soichiro and Light. We were all silent in the car, but I had to break the silence. "Father, I'm still going to infiltrate with you when we meet up with Mello."

"You will do no such thing," Soichiro said fiercely.

"I am not going to sit back and watch while you try to take down my best friend!" I cursed myself as soon as I saw their looks; I'd forgotten they didn't know he was my friend.

"Mello's your friend?" they both asked, shocked.

"Yes," I sighed, closing my eyes and resting my hands on my stomach. "I'm tied in with both of Near and Mello. Or you can call them N and M." I closed my eyes, trying to forget everything that had happened. "Let's just get this plan into motion. We have to go soon."

My plan was not brilliant. I had no idea why I hadn't thought of it earlier. Since my Death Note could bring people back from the dead… why couldn't I bring L back? It was so simple. So as soon as we got back, I managed to sneak part of a page of my Death Note and wrote down his name. I gave the note specific instructions so then it knew what it was to do. I closed my eyes, trying to keep myself from crying, and then went back out to begin the plan. I hesitated, when I heard what Soichiro was going to do. "Father, why don't I take the eyes?" I blurted out, glancing up nervously at his lifespan. It was wavering.

"No, I am going to do this," he argued, causing me to glare at him.

"You can't though! It cuts your lifespan in half!"

"I need to do this. Right now."

"What about Sachiko, Light, and Sayu! Not to mention myself!"

"Night, I need to atone for what has happened. Mello is my fault and I must do it." He was remembering the scene with Sayu. I bit my lip; I had been forbidden to tell anyone of my Shinigami Eyes, but I needed to save his life.

It was set though. At that moment, the number stabilized; at 1. He had less than a day to live. I closed my eyes, biting my lip harder. This couldn't be happening. _'Then, I'll have another name to write down. I will not allow my father to die.'_ My decision made, I didn't argue with him on the subject.

The thing we had to argue about though was my coming. We argued about it for quite some time, but I managed to win. I was nervous now though, as I pulled out the sheet of paper. My hands began shaking as I put the pencil to the paper and slowly wrote the details of Soichiro's death and life.

"Night, are you ready to go?" I jumped and looked up at Matsuda, stuffing the piece of the Death Note in my pocket. I slowly nodded and stood up.

"Can I talk to you later?"

His face suddenly turned bright red. "W-what about?"

I frowned. "Why do you ask? It's not like I'm going to talk to you about dating Ms. Twilight…" I fell silent, my eyes widening as reality hit me. "You like Ms. Twilight!"

"Hey! Be quiet, Night!" Matsuda scolded, glaring at me. "I don't need everyone to know about it!"

"Sorry, I just didn't expect it!" Matsuda sighed, falling down on the couch and hanging his head.

"What am I going to do?" he complained.

Slowly a grin formed on my face. "Let me take care of that! I can help." He looked up, a questioning look on his face.

"If you are really going to help me, then I'll help you in return."

My grin widened. "Great! I'll talk to you about that later."

"Night, Matsuda! Are you going to take all day or what?" Aizawa shouted, still pissed from having a vase shattered on his face.

"Shut up!" I yelled back. "If you don't, I'll throw a vase at you!"

"You better not!"

I hissed at him, but didn't yell at him. "Come on, Matsuda, let's finish this. Then we can begin discussing what we're going to do."

"Okay," he nodded and together we walked back into the other room.

(Third Person's POV)

The group silently slinked out of the car, one after another, the chief taking up the end of the line. The person in the front, Aizawa, beckoned them forward and then began his walk forward. A guy with no eyebrows, Ide, followed after Aizawa. The only girl in the group, Nightana, went after Ide. The youngest man of the group, Matsuda, went after that, and the chief, Soichiro, was last. "Okay, do the deal," said L. He was otherwise known as Light Yagami, son of Soichiro Yagami and brother to Nightana.

"Right," Soichiro said, pausing. He looked over at Ryuk, Nightana's real father and Shinigami. "Shinigami, I want to do the deal." Ryuk looked over at his daughter, who gave him a dirty look.

"Got it," he said, "this won't hurt a bit." He reached forward and placed his large hands on Soichiro's face. The next moment, Soichiro's eyes were red and Nightana could see instantly he had the Shinigami eyes. "By the way, you won't be able to see Nightana's lifespan, seeing as she's a Shinigami." Nightana glanced briefly at Ryuk, but was otherwise silent and didn't argue with him. It was true after all.

"Okay, dad," Light said, "in about twenty seconds, the names and numbers above those men's heads should disappear." Soichiro looked at the pictures intently. Nightana did as well.

"Okay, go!" Soichiro ordered as the names and numbers disappeared. Aizawa and Ide shot down the door as Mello's men dropped dead of heart attacks. The moment Nightana walked in, she knew instantly that Mello was not there and ran after him, hearing Light's shouts of protest.

"Mello!" she yelled, running through the hall and skidding to a halt as she ran into a two way hall. She thought for a moment, then chose the right. For a moment, she ran in darkness, but ended up in a room. Nightana relaxed the moment she realized who was with her.

"Matt," she sighed, closing her eyes.

"I need to get out of here, Nightana," he said, stashing away his Gameboy.

Nightana bit her lip. "I can't betray my father."

"I need to! And so does Mello!"

"I can't! I work as a detective!"

"And yet you'll work with Near!"

"Night, what's going on in there," Light asked.

"Oh, shut it," she hissed, throwing the headphone to the side. "You can't let anyone know I did this, Matt! Do you understand? Help me find Mello and then we'll get out of here."

"Fine," he agreed, then they began their hunt for Mello.

"Mello! Where are you!" Nightana began yelling again, trying in vein to help her friend before it was too late. She hadn't seen his face and she was afraid of what his lifespan might be. "Fine! VINCENT! HELP ME FIND MELLO!" Vincent swooped in. "First, have a piece of your Death Note touch Matt." He did so, causing Matt to stare at him in shock. "Next, can you help us search?"

"No, I can't." She huffed, glaring at him.

"Fine. Matt, don't say anything about Vincent. We should probably split up and meet in the original meeting room."

"Got it." They split up and Nightana skidded into a room to stop.

"Night!" Soichiro said, glancing back briefly at his daughter.

"Mello," she said slowly, taking a cautious step forward, "Matt's waiting for us. I'm going to get you out of here."

"Night! What are you doing?" Soichiro said.

"I'm protecting my friend!" she shouted back. Mello glanced to the side and I understood instantly, but couldn't stop it. The man rolled over and began shooting Soichiro. "Father!" Nightana stopped when Mello grabbed hold of her hair, yanking her back, and put a gun to her head.

"We're going to do this smoothly, Nightana," he said into her ear, getting a better grip on her by snaking one of his arms around her waist. "Grab that notebook," he ordered the man who had shot Soichiro.

"Don't shoot me," she whispered, "I have to live."

"And why's that?" he asked.

"I-I have his child." Before she could say anymore, the others came in.

"Chief!" Matsuda all, but shouted.

"Get out of here!" Nightana ordered them, before being choked off by Mello.

"Let us pass or else she dies!"

"It's all over Mello!" Aizawa yelled, pointing a gun at Mello. He tightened his grip on Nightana.

"I will shoot her! Let us pass!"

"Coward!" Matsuda snarled.

Mello looked at Nightana and sighed softly. "I'm sorry, Nightana," he said, then he shot. Matsuda shouted out just as the building collapsed all around them.

"What's going on out there!" Light demanded. "Are you all okay?"

For a moment, no one answered him, but finally a very weak voice from Aizawa said, "I think we're all okay."

"I'm not," Matsuda said when he saw. "Night!"

"What's wrong with her?" Light said, already on his feet.

"Oh, god, she's bleeding bad! I though Vincent said he was protecting her!" Matsuda shouted, hitting the ground with his fist.

"Where is she bleeding?" Light asked, feeling dread sprout in his body. Just because it was L's child, didn't mean he didn't like the idea.

"I think either her head or arm. I can't tell; they're splattered with blood."

"Where is the blood the most?"

"I can't tell! He think he got her twice!"

"Get her to the damn hospital! I'll call Dr. Harding." Light cursed; he should have never agreed to allow Night to go with. Why was he such an idiot?

#

#

Dr. Harding moved in instantly when he heard who the patient was. More of the Task Force was there also, but at the moment, all he cared about was checking Night. She was already pregnant; this bullet could be too much for her and would kill the child. As he finally extracted the two bullets (in the arm and buried at the bottom of her neck, neither too severe), Nightana stirred. "Night," Dr. Harding coaxed as she winced, "it will be okay.

"My child?" she whispered, finally looking up at him.

"I don't know." Dr. Harding saw her eyes fill with tears and she quickly looked away. Dr. Harding turned to some doctors and asked for them to take care of Ide, Aizawa, Matsuda, and Soichiro (who was in critical condition). "Are you an idiot, Night?" he asked. "Going in there, pregnant! This could be the death of your child!" She winced, not from the pain.

"I'm sorry. I had to help though."

"Don't say sorry to me."

"I wasn't." Dr. Harding said no more, looking at Nightana's face as he worked. She obviously completely regretted what she had done. Quite suddenly, she reached for her jeans.

"I'll get them," he said with a frown before handing them to her. She pulled out a piece of paper and clutched it in her hand.

"I want to see my father."

"You're in no condition to be moving around!"

"Put me in a freaking wheelchair then! I just want to see him!"

"Night!" Nightana looked over and saw Ms. Twilight waiting for her in the doorway. "How is she?" she asked Dr. Harding.

"She is fine, but her child… I don't know how he'll handle this. It will almost be a complete miracle if he lives."

Ms. Twilight nodded. "Night, I'll call your mother and Sayu, okay?" Nightana nodded. "Make sure to rest also." She left.

"I'll let you go to your father," Dr. Harding decided after a moment and called for a nurse to get him a wheelchair. He wheeled her into Soichiro's room. Matsuda was the first to look back. His face lit up slightly.

"Night! You're okay!" He took the place Dr. Harding had and wheeled her up beside her father, who wasn't conscious at the moment. She placed her hand on his and bowed her head.

"I shouldn't have let you take the eyes. That way you would have another day to live." The number one was wavering horribly; clearly it was going to go out completely soon. "My child. He might not live. This was not good stress for him; I should have listened to you." She didn't say anything else, but stayed by his side until he woke up and all the way to his death.

**~Author's Note~**

**Well, I hope you're enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it. I am going to cry though, seeing as the story is soon going to come to an end. I fixed a few things up a little later on when Nightana is working under Near, but other than that, I think it's just about the same. I'm going to have the sequel to this story out after it's finished and I hope you all read it still.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


	37. Chapter 37: Light or Mello? Who's Worse?

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Light or Mello? Who's worse?**

(Nightana's POV)

I stumbled down an alleyway, a half conscious Soichiro Yagami leaning against me. It worked! The Death Note brought him back! "Where are we going, Night?" he asked, half conscious he was actually saying anything.

"We're going to Near. They should be arriving at any moment." As I said this, a car pulled out on the street and a familiar face looked out the window. I waved my arm, hauling Soichiro with me. Near glanced at us, but was on the phone as we were helped into the car.

"I'll speak to you later. We've picked them up." With that, Near hung up the phone.

I winced at the pain in my arm and grabbed hold of it, trying to squeeze the pain away. "You're lucky Mello actually missed you," Near said, studying my face.

"I know. I think he did it on purpose though." I paused, looking around the car. "I'm going to be labeled as missing. I wasn't allowed out of the hospital for at least a week, but I needed to bring my father here."

"I know he died. How is he alive again?" I bit my lip.

"I know you won't trust me, but I brought him back with my Death Note. That's what's nice about my Death Note; it doesn't really kill as much as it gives more Life Span and also brings people back from the dead."

"Did you try it on L?"

"Just today. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Near was obviously hiding something also.

"Why is everyone hiding something from me?" I questioned.

"We can't tell you." I glared at him. "I bet you need to call Ms. Twilight. We're going to take a plane ride for home."

"Yes," I said, pulling out my phone. Ms. Twilight answered almost right away.

"Nightana! Where are you?"

"I'm sorry I've worried you, Ms. Twilight. I'm going back with Near. I need you to stay with the others, okay?"

"What are you doing? Do you know how bad this will be for your child?" I winced.

"I'm fully aware of that, Ms. Twilight. If you remember, I was there when Dr. Harding told me it would be a miracle if you child lived." Near gave me a questioning look when he heard me, but I simply rolled my eyes at him.

"Nightana-"

"Please, stay with Matsuda. I'm sure he'll love it if you stay at his home."

"How do you know?" I breathed deeply, apologizing to Matsuda through my head.

"He likes you," I blurted, blushing. Ms. Twilight was silent for quite a while. I squirmed in my seat, waiting impatiently for her to speak.

"I'm glad he does. It makes things a lot easier," she said finally, causing me to squeal. Everyone looked at me, though my father just stirred from his sleep.

"Great! Make sure to tell him as soon as possible!"

She grunted. "Make sure to call me every day and tell me what's going on with your child. I want to help you as much as I can."

"Sure," I agreed. "I have to go though. I need to call mother."

"Okay." We said good-bye, then I dialed my mother's number. It was obvious she had been crying. She was almost all snuffles when she answered.

"Mother, don't worry," I said softly, "father's just fine."

"He's dead, Night Yagami!" Then she began sobbing.

"Mother, he's not! I have him beside me right now!" She gasped, then began asking questions. "Shush, I need you to be quiet about this and don't tell anyone! The body should be reported missing. When he wakes up, I'll make sure to call you, okay?" I hesitated. "Did you receive a call from Ryuga?"

"No, why?" I closed my eyes, forcing my tears away.

"No reason. Thank you. I'll explain later why father's alive." With that, I snapped my phone shut and looked out the window. Had it not worked? He was dead so I didn't see how it couldn't work.

"Why do you look so disappointed, Night?" Near asked, trying not to smirk.

"What's that look for? Are you hiding something more than I think?"

"I am, but I'm not going to tell you." I glared at him.

"If you are, you better tell me now or so help me, I will never forgive you and I will disown you."

"That hurts so much." I rolled my eyes, hating the sarcasm he used.

"Whatever. Are we almost to the airport?"

"Yes."

"Father will need a room-"

"As will you. I already had this figured out so do not worry."

"Thank you." He nodded and neither of us said anymore afterwards. I helped Soichiro back out of the vehicle to the airplane before we were at the building, which I had to help him too, and lay him down on the couch momentarily, trying to control the throbbing pain in my arm. _'Damn you, Mello,'_ I hissed mentally, glaring at the table, pretending it was Mello's face. It helped some.

Near was playing with some toys when I walked in, causing me to smile, but it faltered and I placed a hand on my stomach. _'I should probably call Matsuda,' _I thought with a sigh and then went to go do so.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING CALLING?" Matsuda asked, completely surprised.

"If the others ask, tell them I'm your cousin," I said, trying to ignore the ringing in my ear from his yelling.

"Okay… but seriously, what are you doing calling?"

From the other line, I could hear Aizawa yelling at Matsuda, "Matsuda, who the hell is that?"

"It's just my cousin," he replied back, and I could hear him getting up. "I'm taking this outside."

"Oh, jeesh, you can't do anything," Aizawa grumbled, causing me to glower at him.

"So what is it that you need?" he asked once we were alone.

I breathed in, closing my eyes. "I can't tell you everything at the moment, but I need to ask you a favor; will you be able to tell me everything that happens in the Task Force?"

"Why do you need me to?"

"I want to stay updated." I waited for him to answer.

"I'll try to. Don't worry, I will try my hardest!"

"I have faith in you. Ms. Twilight might want to stay with you. I'm not taking her with me wherever I am."

"Sure! I'll ask her in a day or so if she wants to stay with me." I smiled.

"Great! I'll talk to you tomorrow then?"

"Yes." I nodded, said my good-byes and then went back out to join Near.

It was the next day. I was sitting on the ground with Near when I looked up at him. "Hey, Near, do you think we can play a game of something? I'm bored."

"Sure. You can pick."

"Chess," I grinned before it falter. I quickly shook it off and smiled once more. "Let's get started!" I won the game, Near giving the board a confused look before he took some of his hair and twirled it.

"Good game, Night. Would you like to play another game?" His way of wanting to beat me.

"Maybe later. Why don't you go play with some of your toys, I want to rest." I was getting tired and couldn't concentrate, fearing for my child. I hesitantly picked up my phone and walked over to a corner, calling Dr. Harding.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Dr. Harding. It's Night."

"Night Yagami! How dare you leave this hospital!" he ranted, causing me to scowl.

"I'm fine. My arm hurts, but it's being taken care of. I'm worried though." I laid my hands on my stomach. "About my child."

Dr. Harding sighed. "Night, I've taken some extra tests. Your child didn't seem to strained so he may be okay. You'll know if he dies though." I nodded, tears stinging my eyes.

"Thank you for telling me." I hung up before anything else could happen or he tried to keep me on while they tracked my phone. I wouldn't let him though. I needed to finish this case. I gripped my phone. _'L should soon call my phone. He has too. I said it in the Death Note.'_ But it should have happened yesterday. So what the hell was going on?

I sighed and put my phone away, wiping at my eyes in case any tears accidentally got away. None did. As I walked in, Near looked up at me. "It's Mello. He's coming in." Instantly, I reached for my gun Near had given me and pulled it out the moment he walked in with Lidner in front of him. Mello eyed me from under his hood.

"Drop your weapon!" Gevanni ordered, gun raised as well. Mello pulled out his own gun at the three of us.

"Let us all put our gun away." My lips curled up at the idea Near suggested and my eyes never left my target.

"With all do respect, Near, I will not do such a thing," I hissed, my hands gripping the gun tighter.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" I winced and slowly lowered my gun. Better to listen.

"Well, Near," Mello said, pushing his hood back and keeping his eyes on me, "it seems as though everything you planned is going well."

"Yes. You must have heard about L2 from Lidner by now. I've basically figured everything out." Near paused. "And it's all thanks to you."

Mello's eyes narrowed and he whipped out his gun. I ran in front of Near and Lidner grabbed hold of Mello's arm. "It won't do us any good if you shoot Near," she said. "We'll end up having to shoot you and then you'll both be dead. Kira will win."

Slowly, Mello let his gun drop again. "I just came for my picture actually and then I'll be on my way."

"Here you go," he said, giving me a look that told me to move and he threw the picture at Mello. Mello caught it easily and flipped it over. I was watching every movement he did. "I made sure that was the only copy and also dealt with those who knew your face inside and outside of Wammy's House. It shouldn't be possible for Kira to kill you." They sat there in silence for a while, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Near, let me just make this straight. I have no intention of working with you. However, I can't just leave with my picture without giving you some information." Near's eyes widened and he glanced at Mello. "The notebook has a Shinigami attached to it. There are such things as Gods of Death." I froze; great, Near was just going to kill me. I'd have to tell him everything. "There are also two fake rules in the Death Note. That's all I'm going to give you right now." With that, Mello turned to leave.

As he left the doorway, I rushed after him, hoping I could catch him before he left. "Mello!" He paused and slowly turned to me. "I need to ask you something."

"First, I'd like to say I'm sorry for shooting you in the arm. I made sure I didn't kill you."

"It'll be fine. My child should be okay." Mello glanced down at my stomach before looking at me again.

"It's L's child?"

"Yes." He didn't say anything else. "I want to know. Are you still in contact with Melina." Slowly, Mello's eyes widened as he realized what I was asking.

"I don't want her involved in this."

"I just want to speak to her."

"You better not involve her. Do you understand?"

"I'll try not to involve her." He wasn't too satisfied with my answer.

"Fine. Here, I'll give you her number and I'll call her to tell her that you'll be calling." He gave me her number and then left.

I walked back in, Near giving me a look before beckoning me over. "Did you know about the Shinigami?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, but I didn't know until we received Kira's notebook when we saw the Shinigami. It turns out that the Death Note I got was part of my old life so I never got a Shinigami. I didn't know about any fake rules. I've only ever had mine and they were all real from what I remember." Near nodded.

"I'm going to call L2 so I can ask for his opinion."

"I very highly doubt he'll tell the truth."

"He won't gain much by lying either. We'll just have to test this." I sighed.

"I guess you're right. I have to make a call soon, too."

"Sure," he agreed. "You can call right now while I think for a moment."

"Okay, thanks." I turned on my phone and dialed the number.

"Hello!"

"Hello. Is this Melina?"

"Yes. You must be Nightana, the four year old from the Orphanage I met! How are you?"

"Great. How about you?"

"Not too bad. I've been missing my brother."

"Are you staying in the U.S. right now?"

"Of course! Do you want to meet?"

"I wouldn't mind. Dinner tomorrow maybe?"

"That's great. I wouldn't mind that. How about _Jessica's Restaurant_? It's quite good. I'm sure your in this area"

"I am. I can find it. About seven?"

"Great! I'll talk to you then? I'm busy right now…"

"Okay. See you then."

"Yep!" With that, we hung up. It was quite short actually, which was quite a surprise. I decided also to go check on Soichiro while Near was thinking. I walked into his room and my eyes lit up the moment I saw him.

"Father!" I said, running over and hugging him, though carefully so I wouldn't hurt him.

"Night? What's going on?" he asked hoarsely.

"You need to rest. It's all you can do right now. Besides calling mother. She's worried sick about you!"

"How am I alive?" I bit my lip. "I brought you back. My Death Note… it does these things." I smiled slightly, but quickly wiped it off. "Are you angry?"

"No, I'm not… really angry. I'm glad to be alive again."

"Good. Call mother, but make sure to tell her she can't tell anyone. Not even Sayu and Light yet." Slowly, Soichiro nodded and I handed him his phone so he could call her. "Just call me if you need anything." With that, I left to listen to the conversation with Near that he had with the Task Force back in Japan.

Light was obviously pissed off. I could easily tell as he and Near talked. Light was obviously going to plan something, but what I didn't know. I discussed my thoughts with Near, trying my hardest not to let off that Light was my brother, but it was getting harder every time we talked about him. Near wasn't sure what Light was planning either, but we'd come up with something. I was sure of it.

The next day, I told Near I was going out and met at the Jessica's Restaurant Melina wanted to meet me at and waited to see her. I did a few minutes later as she walked in. "Melina!" I called, waving my arm in the air and she quickly came to my side, grinning. She had gold blonde hair like Mello's with his blue eyes, but they weren't as cold. They were quite bright. Her hair was the same length as Mello's. You would actually mistake them as siblings. In fact, they were.

"Great to see you, Night!" she bubbled, giving me a hug. She definitely didn't have the Mello attitude.

"How are you today?"

"Fine! How about you?"

"I was getting sick today, but other than that I'm great."

"Sick? Are you okay? Have you gone to the doctor?"

"Oh," I laughed, "you haven't heard that I'm pregnant, have you?"

"No!" Her eyes widened. "For how long?"

"It's been about two months, maybe a little longer," I admitted.

"So not very long. Wow! You must be experiencing some changes now."

"Not too much yet, but I should very soon." We were seated and looked over the menu.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" I paused and looked up over my menu. I'd already talked to Near about this.

"We want to know if you want to help the SPK with me to help catch Kira." Her eyes widened.

"I had a feeling you were working on the case. You want me to join? That'd be great!" We stopped our conversation momentarily to order our food. "Does your leader know you're offering this to me?"

"Yes. Your brother doesn't though." Melina's smile widened.

"Great! He doesn't need to know right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" I grinned.

"Awesome. Can you come over tomorrow and stay there?"

"Sure. Sweet, I get to start right away!"

#

#

It hit me a couple of days later what Light might be planning, but it was too late. As soon as I announced to Near what might happen, the crowd of people from _Kira's Kingdom _began their assault. I cursed, trying to figure a way out of this. There wasn't much. Melina was already out of her room, and I quickly had to rush to help Soichiro down the stairs to the same room. He was doing much better though. "What are we going to do?" Soichiro asked, seeing the mob outside.

"Do you have that?" Melina and I asked together, sharing a glance.

"Yes, and I think we're going to do it," he said, beginning to pick up his toys.

"But sir," Gevanni said, "we only have one shot at it."

"It will be enough. Trust me." I nodded and turned to my father.

"Will you be able to get out okay?" It was quite hard for someone to recover after being brought back from the Death Note.

"I'll be fine, Night, I don't need you to always protect me." I smiled.

"Okay, then let's get moving." We got into police suits and others in the building (who were police) got us ready to leave. I glanced back at Melina, who gave me a smile before we headed out. People were everywhere, trying to get some money, but we paid no attention to it, just trying to get out. I smirked. Light would never see any of our lifespans or names this way by using Misa's Shinigami Eyes.

As we boarded a car, I had one thought on my mind. Who could be worse? Light or Mello? If it were my choice, it would be Light right at this moment.

**~Author's Note~**

**I hope you enjoy everything that's going on so far. I have finished the story! I will update them all right after this so I hope you enjoy it! oh, and how do you like Melina? I thought of this a long time ago so I don't know how you'll like this. I hope you do.**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


	38. Chapter 38: Informtion

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Information **

Near called Light the moment we were able to get settled down. Melina helped me get Soichiro on the couch just as Light answered. "This is N."

"What a relief. I was worried about you."

I snorted. "Oh, I just wish he'd quit the stupid act," I said loudly. Sort of a bad idea.

"Night?"

"Hello, L," I snapped before continuing on to sit beside Melina.

"Hello!" Melina said brightly, waving at the screen.

"Leave him alone, Melly."

Melina pouted. "Since when did you give me such a stupid nick name?"

"It's an alias. Do you want to be killed?"

"They can't kill me. Not unless they know my brother's last name."

"They do know. Father," I said, waving over at Soichiro. "Had found out your last name and announced it to everyone." Melina stared at Soichiro furiously, fuming.

"What so you know my brother's last name! You could get him killed!" she snarled, glaring at him.

"Calm down, Melly," I said, placing a hand on her arm. She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes and slowly nodded. Near finished his conversation, looking back at us.

"You should all rest for the moment. We'll begin searching tomorrow." At this moment, I got a call. At first, for a moment, I thought it was L. It was only Mello.

"Hello, Mello," I greeted, trying to sound cheerful.

"Nightana." We were silent for a moment. "Where is my sister?"

"She's right beside me."

"Melina insisted on working on the Kira Case, didn't she?" I bit my lip.

"No, I offered."

"NIGHTANA! I told you not to let her get in harm's way!"

"She'll be fine!" Melina giggled and held out her hand.

"Can I speak to him?" she asked and I handed her the phone. "Hello, Mello!" She paused for a moment. "No, this was all my choice… Yes, she may have offered it to me, but I couldn't refuse… You're not in charge of me!" Slowly, Melina was becoming to get pissed off with Mello and ended up hanging up on him.

"Bastard," she hissed before handing me my phone before she smashed it. I tucked the phone back in my pocket and waited until Near turned to me.

"Nightana, I have a favor to ask." It was the next day and we were all sitting there. I was still pondering over the call Aizawa did the night right after I hung up with Mello.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I want you to keep an eye on this 'Kira's Kingdom'. I figured it would be best for you."

I nodded. "Sure, I can do that."

"Good. Please begin that as soon as you can." I nodded.

"I'll get the stuff set up. Melina, would you like to join me."

"Sure," she grumbled, still angry at her brother. Melina followed me upstairs and we turned on my television that was still attached to the Japanese Broadcasts.

Just as the show turned on, I got a call. I turned to my phone and picked it up to see who it was. It was Matsuda. I answered it instantly. "Matsuda, what is it?" Melina looked over at me, eyebrows raised with a look of curiosity in her eyes.

"I just wanted to give you a report. Aizawa is watching over Light under surveillance right now and Misa-Misa as well. Are you watching Kira's Kingdom?"

"Yes. Right now with Melly."

"Melly? Who's that?"

"Mello's sister."

"Mello's sister? MELLO HAS A SISTER!"

"Shh, you don't want everyone to know, do you?"

"Sorry. I'm alone right now, but someone could be listening in." Matsuda paused. "Do you think Light's Kira?"

"He is Kira. I could prove it, but it wouldn't work how Near likes to work things so… right now all we can do is wait. Is that all you have to report?"

"Yeah, I should probably go right now too. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Thanks. Wait! How are you and Ms. Twilight doing?"

"Great! Actually…" Matsuda coughed, "I'm planning on asking her out tonight."

"Awesome! You have to tell me how things go on, okay? And tell her I say hi and I love her."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye." Melina gave me a weird look when I hung up. "What?"

"You told him I was related to Mello!"

"It's fine. Trust me." Melina snorted, but said no more. Both of us had turned our attention back to the television…

"NEAR!" I shouted as I raced down the stairs, Melina right on my heels, scolding me for moving to fast since I was pregnant. I brushed it aside and ran over to Near. "NEAR!"

"What is Nightana?" he asked, playing with some dice. I had watched the whole program to see if it was a hoax or not…

"They killed him! Kira killed his spokesperson!" Near paused in playing with his dice. "And I know that the person they suspect as Kira can't move freely so he couldn't have done it! Matsuda told me!'

"Matsuda?" Soichiro asked, looking up from the paper he was studying.

"Yes! There has to be a Kira 4 if Kira can't move freely. Kira must have shared his powers with someone else the night before!"

"A great assumption." Near looked over at Soichiro and I. "I have a few questions for you two… if you don't mind."

"Yes, what is it?" both Soichiro and I asked.

"Light Yagami is L2, right?" We shared a glance.

"Yes," I answered hesitantly.

"Nightana, I also figured it out. You have the Shinigami Eyes and are related to the Shinigami, right?"

"Yes. My father was a Shinigami. I have reasons to believe my father is working with Kira 4."

"And your mother?"

"A human who fell in love with my father. He took me up to the Shinigami realm the moment I was born." I hesitated. "I couldn't tell you any of this until you figured out I was a Shinigami. I can tell you anything you want to know now."

"Good, then you can begin explaining things to me."

"Hello, Matsuda!" I greeted happily, leaning outside my window. "What's up?"

"Light. He's beginning to date Takki." He explained everything that went on in the conversation between the two.

"Kyomi Takada right?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for this information." With this, we hung up.

Kyomi Takada had appeared the next day. The night before I told Near I thought that Kira 4 would chose a new spokesperson and I was right. This just proved Kira 4. Now the question was who it could possibly be.

I had known Light had been dating Kyomi back in University, and to any normal detective, choosing an ex-girlfriend as your spokesperson would be completely stupid, but I didn't think like that. It was the perfect plan. No normal detective would suspect it. That in thought, it would make more sense that Light wasn't able to move and he had to find someone who thought like him to take over the killings until he was cleared. It all made sense.

Now Light was in contact with her and I was sure he was using her for a way to contact Kira 4. It was perfect. "Damn you, Light," I muttered, placing my hands on my stomach. "We're going to have to catch your grandfather," I murmured to my son(daughter?). With that, I looked back out at the dark, cloudless night sky.

The next day, we were to begin our investigation into finding Kira 4, but Near interrupted us, by calling Rester. He was planning on moving to Japan.


	39. Chapter 39: Miracles

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Miracles**

I stared at the screen with Near, almost jumping with joy. We finally found him! Almost seven months of searching and we found him! I wasn't jumping in joy for one very important reason; I knew Mikami. I had job shadowed him for one of my classes on my online college. Man, why did I know everyone who was associated with Kira? It must have been my luck as a Shinigami/Human…

"Nightana, how are you feeling?" I turned around and smiled over at Dr. Harding.

"Hello, Dr. Harding," I greeted, placing a hand on my large belly. Dr. Harding had come and stayed in Near's Headquarters until I gave birth. I didn't want to move too much and cause problems for Near. "I'm feeling fine," I continued.

"That's good. We want to make sure everything is okay when your child comes. I don't want you moving around too much anymore. That means staying in bed." I pouted at him.

"I can't just lay in bed all day."

"You're going to. Near can contact you easy enough, same as Matsuda and Mello. Melina almost is always by your side. Where is she anyway?"

I nodded toward my bedroom. "She's asleep. I couldn't get to sleep. I'm thinking too much."

"You need rest though, so make sure to begin so tomorrow or tonight would be better."

"I'll try to get to sleep," I agreed, following him to my bedroom. He said goodnight and left. I crawled into bed and tried to get myself situated. Melina woke up, looking at me.

"Is everything okay, Nightana?" she asked softly, wide awake.

"Yes, I'm just not able to get to sleep right now," I said gently, "now get to sleep."

"Wake me up if anything bad happens." I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to get situated. I fell into a very light sleep, but was woken almost instantly by a slight movement of my child. I smiled.

"Are you ever going to let mommy to sleep," I asked him, smiling. "I do need some sleep… even though I wasn't sleeping before." The child seemed to have heard me for he(she) quit moving. "Thank you," I said softly before falling asleep.

Early morning, I got another call from Matsuda. I greeted him and got all the information from Light's conversation with Takada "How are you and Ms. Twilight going? I haven't heard anything for quite a few months now."

"We're going great." He paused, clearly trying to debate what to do. "Actually… she wants to talk to you. You should give her a call."

"Sure, I'll probably do that now then."

"Okay! I'll talk to you later!" With that, he hung up. I sighed and called Ms. Twilight. We chatted for a few minutes before Ms. Twilight told me her news.

"You're getting married! Already?" I squealed, clapping, but not jumping around. I needed to be careful.

"Can I visit soon? I'd love to once your child is born."

"I'm visiting Sachiko and Sayu once I do and Dr. Harding allows me. He doesn't even want me moving around right now!"

"Well, that's to be expected, Nightana." My phone beeped, signaling that I was getting another call. It was from Mello!

"I have to go, Ms. Twilight. Mello's calling."

"Oh, okay. We'll just talk later." I answered Mello, beginning to look over a few things with Soichiro. He'd come to terms with Mello, although he still wasn't too happy with Mello shooting him. At least… trying to shoot him.

I only talked briefly with Mello before Near got a call from Gevanni. Mello asked to talk to Melina before we hung up and I handed the phone to the girl beside me. Gevanni was going to touch the notebook tonight.

"Hello, Nightana," someone said, causing me to squeal and look behind me.

"Vincent!" Near and Soichiro looked back behind me, but didn't see anything. "Can you touch Near and Soichiro with a piece of paper?"

"Sure." He did as asked. Near studied him.

"Hello, Shinigami," Near greeted, "I am Near."

"Vincent." We were interrupted by another call from Gevanni, confirming he touched the notebook. I nodded, smiling. Everything's ending well.

It was a couple hours later when Rester got another call. It was Aizawa. He wanted to meet in person with Near. "Oooh, Aizawa?" Melina giggled, a dreamy expression falling over her face. "He's so cute!"

"But he's married, Melina," I retorted, frowning slightly.

"I know, but No Eyebrow Dude isn't cute. Although, Mogi is cute too…" I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"Oh, why don't you just stick with Matt. I know you love him." Melina blushed.

"Yes, but he's friends with Mello. Besides, he doesn't like me the same way anyway…"

"Nightana," Dr. Harding said, walking in with a tray, "eat all of this." I nodded and took the tray. As I began eating everything, Aizawa arrived. Aizawa was blindfolded right now, but it was removed as soon as Rester confirmed that he didn't have any cameras or weapons on.

"Hi Aizawa!" I greeted, waving at him and Melina waved as well, watching him dreamily. "This is Melina," I introduced her.

"Night? What are you doing here?" That's when he noticed Soichiro. "CHIEF!"

"Hello, Mr. Aizawa. What did you need to talk about?" Near asked, pulling Aizawa's attention away.

I got up as Aizawa began speaking and went to use the bathroom when I suddenly felt it. I gasped out, causing everyone to turn their attention to me. Dr. Harding knew instantly what was going. "Oh, god, she's giving birth," he said before rushing over to me side.

(Melina's (Third Person) POV)

Melina looked over at Nightana's phone as it went off and answered it, staring wide-eyed at Nightana as she answered. "Is Nightana there?"

"Oh, hello, Matsuda," she greeted. "She's kind of busy right now. Wait! Near, don't watch!"

"What's she doing?"

"Oh, she's giving birth. She should be able to talk in a few minutes."

"She's… I have to call Ms. Twilight!" He hung up on Melina, causing her to glare at the phone before she looked back in the room. As she did, she got another call. This time from her own brother. She explained the situation and agreed to call him back after Nightana was done giving birth.

Things went well for Nightana. She lived through everything and, although completely exhausted, looked well when everything was done. "Congratulations, Nightana," Dr. Harding said with a smile, looking down at the child in his arms. "It's a boy."


	40. Chapter 40: Mello's Plan

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Forty: Mello's Plan**

I sat in my room, holding up my child in the air before tucking him in my arms. "It's time for bed, Aaron," I said softly, kissing him on the forehead. "Tomorrow we have a big day." My son's name was Aaron Isaac Ryuzaki.

A knock came to my door. "Are you going to bed, Nightana?" Melina asked, opening the door slightly. I nodded, tucking Aaron in his crib. Aaron began crying the moment I let go of him. I sighed, smiling still and picked him back up. I began rocking him, looking down at him. "You're so cute together," she continued, sitting down beside me. She took Aaron, who looked up at her with thoughtful eyes.

"Aaron," I said firmly, but gently, "you need to get to sleep, okay? I swear I'll come back to you in the morning."

"Try singing," Melina suggested, passing Aaron back over to me.

#

#

I finished feeding Aaron and set him on my lap as I began working on some papers. Only Near and I were the only ones up at the moment this early morning. My phone went off, causing me to frown. I answered it after a moment of staring at it's screen, unsure who the caller was. "Hello?" "Hello, Nightana."

My frown deepened. "Isaac?"

He laughed. "Great job! I knew you'd recognize me!"

"Isaac! Where did you get this number?"

"Matt gave it to me." Isaac's twin brother.

"So you must be working close with him?"

"Yeah, he's busy right now, but otherwise I'm working with him."

I got a call suddenly and told Isaac I had to answer it and hung up on him. Mello was calling. And he had a plan.

#

#

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Melina, giving her the last touch to make her look like Mello. Mello stood beside us, watching as I worked.

"I'm positive!"

"I'm not sure, Melina," Mello began, but his sister cut him off.

"Don't you dare begin arguing with me! I know what I'm doing. She won't be able to kill me. Right, Isaac?" Isaac nodded his agreement, barely looking up from his game. Melina rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's just get moving." Melina looked almost exactly like Mello before he got the scar on his face. Light and the others didn't know what Mello looked like now so this was perfect.

"Tell me why again that my life would be at risk doing this?" Mello said to me.

I sighed. "As I explained, we got sketches from the Wammy House and since my father saw your name, he told the others and Light must have told Takada if he's really Kira." I stepped back to observe how I did. "It's as good as I can get it," I said, nodding. "Can you stand by Mello, Melina?" She did as asked. I was quite happy with the outcome.

"My boobs are keeping me from breathing real well," she complained, trying to adjust it.

"Leave them alone. It took me forever to get it right. You can't even tell that you have boobs!"

"Thanks," she glared before beckoning to Isaac. Isaac sighed and grudgingly put his gameboy away. "Do you remember your part of the plan?"

"Yes, but I'm going to have difficulties hiding this decoy somewhere and managing to turn that way, hide and then have the other one go after me and most likely be killed."

"And I have to stay back here and watch. Quit complaining," Matt shot back. I shook my head and then heard Aaron crying. I sighed.

"Be right back. Isaac, you better be ready." I rushed off, getting Aaron instantly. He quit crying the moment he saw me, giggled, and held his arms up. I smiled and picked him up, making sure I had him adjusted right in my arms. I went back to the others, to see them all ready. "Okay, I'm going to my mother's house. I don't want any problems during this. This should all go well."

"Don't worry! We have a hang on this!" Melina said, changing her voice so she sounded like Mello.

"Great impersonation!" I praised, Mello grunting. I frowned at him.

"Just go. We'll be okay," he sighed, turning to the television to turn it on. I nodded, hugged Melina and Isaac first, then Mello, and finally Matt and then left after checking my bags and checking on Mogi and Misa. The two had been taken on New Years Eve by Near.

I knocked on Sachiko's front door, adjusting Aaron in my arms and she answered soon after.

(Melina's and Isaac's POV)

Melina drove on Mello's motorcycle, not that far behind Isaac, who was in Matt's red car. Her grip on the motorcycle tightened as she thought of all the stakes on this mission, but she knew she'd have to do it. There was no getting out of it. "Are you ready, Melina?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Let's get this over with." With that said, she saw him launch the smoke bomb. The next instant, she pulled up.

"It's not safe inside NHN, nor is it safe out here. Come with me," Melina said, changing her voice to sound like Mello's. Lidner looked over at her and then told Takada to go with her. Melina was happy with Lidner for doing this. _'Great job,'_ she thought, wanting to smile, but she didn't. She needed to act like her brother. "Make sure to hold on," she said before taking off.

A few moments later, she heard into her ear piece, "We got Isaac! We're heading out!" from her brother and Matt.

"Good," Melina said softly, hoping they'd heard her. They had. "I have Takada and I'm going to be leaving the stages about…" she paused, "Now." With that, Melina handcuffed Takada. Takada hadn't expected it. _'You should know who I am, Kyomi Takada, if Nightana's right.' _Melina's fingers tightened on the handlebars again, but she tried to calm herself. Everything would be fine, Kyomi wouldn't know it was her.

(Nightana's POV)

I got a call from my phone, and excused myself momentarily. Mello was checking in like he was supposed to. "That's good. Get back home right away," I said before I stood up. I turned to Sachiko and Sayu. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cut this short. There's a certain thing I need to take care of."

"That includes?" Sayu pressed, hoping to get some information. I shrugged, figuring I could tell them.

"The kidnapping of Takada." With that, I got Aaron and left.

(Melina's POV)

Melina got back into the front seat of the car and glanced at the video camera that was recording everything that Takada was doing. She was truly stupid thinking Melina wouldn't keep an eye on her. The news talked about how the assailant of Takada got away, much to Melina's relief. _'Good, Isaac is still safe. Mello should be coming after this truck by now using my motorcycle.'_ Melina looked back at the video camera screen just as Takada began writing. _'I'll be "dying" in about forty seconds.'_ Melina pulled to the side and counted those seconds and then put on the most amazing act anyone could accomplish.

(Mello's POV)

Mello pulled up to the church Melina talked about and just as he did, he saw Melina wheeling out his motorcycle from the burning truck. He quickly helped. "Are you able to drive?" he asked, swinging his legs over onto his motorcycle.

"Yes. We just need to get out of here before Kira gets here. Takada called Light, then Mikami. There's no doubt about it; the three are working together." Mello nodded, his grip tightening on his handlebars.

"Let's go then."

(Nightana's POV)

I walked in to see everyone there, though Melina looked shaken and Mello looked slightly pissed. "How well did it go?" I asked as I sat down beside Melina.

"Well!" Melina said, glancing at Near. "But Near told us something none of us are too happy about."

I turned my attention to him. "I'm simply planning on confronting Kira two days from now. Everyone who helped to chase Kira will be present."


	41. Chapter 41: New World

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Forty-One: New World**

(Third Person's POV)

Near's phone went off, to which Gevanni quickly handed it to him. It wasn't Light though. "Hello?" Near asked, glancing at Nightana. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh…" Near's eyes widened; he hadn't heard from this person in almost five months. "One moment." Near got up and actually left the room. Nightana looked after him, mouth agape.

"What was that about?" Nightana grumbled to Melina, who shrugged her shoulders in response, glancing at Matt who was busy on his new PSP. She sighed in frustration… just as her phone went off. Hissing, Nightana answered it.

"_Is this Night?"_

"Macie! What are you doing?" Nightana exclaimed, walking over and out of the room.

"_You haven't returned my calls like you said you would," _she mused, and Nightana could imagine the amusement in her eyes… along with a hint of anger.

"I'm so sorry! I've been really busy…"

"_Doing what?"_

"How about we meet? I have a little free time today, but after that, I'm unsure." Nightana smiled slyly. "You could meet Aaron."

"_Aaron?"_

"You'll see."

"_Sure! I'll see you in a half an hour at your favorite coffee shop?" _Nightana hesitated.

"Sure. That works." They hung up and Nightana excused herself from the SPK for a moment. As she went to tell Near, she paused outside the hall he was in, listening in (much to her displeasure, she hated listening in on conversations).

"No, it's not that…" Near paused, clearly waiting for the person to finish their line. "You'll have quite a surprise. I don't even know how she'll take it… Yes, I-" Nightana knocked on the wall, peeking her head out. Near jumped, startled and quickly told the person he had to go before hanging up. "What do you need Nightana?"

He was clearly hiding something. Nightana raised her eyebrows, but decided not to ask. "I wanted to tell you I'll be out for a while. I'll be back by tonight."

"That's fine. Just make sure not to run into Mikami."

"I'll be careful." Nightana adjusted Aaron in her arms as they began walking. "I want you to be good, Aaron," she said, looking at him. He blinked back. "Macie is really nice, but try not to scream to much like you did with mother and Sayu." It was obvious Aaron didn't like strangers. He didn't seem to protest; he nuzzled his head down and fell asleep. Nightana smiled and rolled her eyes as she continued to walk. The coffee shop appeared a few moments later and as she walked in, she caught sight of her brown haired friend. Nightana smiled nervously as she walked over to her friend and as she got to her side, Macie looked up. At first, she simply saw Nightana and was grinning at her, but then caught sight of the child in Nightana's arms. Her mouth literally dropped open and for a moment, all she could do was stare at the child before looking up at Nightana.

"You have a lot to explain," she said before standing up and hugging her friend. "Where's Ryuga?" Nightana bit her lip.

"That's one of the things I have to explain. Let's sit down-"

"I think you might like going to a park better so we'll just pick up some sweets to snack on while we're there." She did just that and they walked to the park, settling down on the grass. Aaron began protesting, crying and Nightana had to sooth him down before she could speak. "So what happened with Ryuga and you?"

"His name isn't Ryuga. His last name is Ryuzaki and he's known as L, the world's greatest detective." Nightana looked up, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears already. "It was about a day after that Interpol. Do you remember that?" "Yes, but I didn't get to see it all since my mother hated anything against Kira. She worships him."

"It wasn't worldwide; it was aired in the Kanto Region of Japan simply so L could find him. He was almost positive he was in Japan and decided to air this all in each region until he found Kira. He found him on his first shot."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with much? I understand that, but still…"

"You don't know, but L was killed by Kira… I know who Kira is and tomorrow we're planning to catch him. I want to tell you everything so then you know it if something happens to me." Macie took Aaron, who didn't protest, much to Nightana's relief. "After the Interpol…"

Melina shared a glance with Mello as Nightana left. "Is this such a good idea? I don't like leading her in the dark like this. She thinks she's all alone," Melina said gently, looking after her friend.

"There's not much we can do except wait for tomorrow. She'll know then," Mello answered his sister, who shook her head.

"I'd still like to tell her."

"You can't."

"I know," she sighed, "but I wish I could."

#

#

Nightana walked back in around nine PM, Aaron asleep in her arms again. She smiled at her child. "It's time for bed," she whispered softly, placing him in his crib before tucking him in. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the forehead, smiling while tracing his face with one of her fingers. "Good night, my little boy. I love you." She left his side and turned on her computer, staring at the table in front of her. That's all she did; stare at the computer and think until Aaron began crying and she went to take care of him. He was almost all she had in her life besides her mother, father, and sister.

In the morning, the two got ready, Aaron protesting the whole time. She simply ignored his protests, changing his diaper and clothes and then feeding him before she ate herself. When she walked out into the main room, Near was speaking to Light.

"So how many do you confirm are coming?" Light asked.

"Eleven, twelve with Mr. Mogi," he said without thinking. Nightana frowned; you had Gevanni, Lidner, Mello, Melina, Rester, Isaac, Matt, Near, herself, Soichiro, Mogi, but who was the twelfth person? "Oh, let me correct that; thirteen. I forgot someone, seeing as how new he is." Near was talking about Aaron. Her grip tightened on Aaron, but she simply sat down without commenting.

"You have that many people?"

"Yes." Near figured it wouldn't help to mention that the thirteenth person was a child. "We'll see you at One o'clock then."

"Yes. I'd just like to confirm that I'll have three people, excluding myself and excluding Mogi as well, seeing as he's with you."

"Good. I'll see you then."

"Yes." They hung up, and Near looked back at Nightana.

"Nightana, is everything alright?"

"Who's the thirteenth person? I only got twelve."

"It's a surprise for everyone. There's no need to worry." Nightana nodded, thinking it better not to ask.

"Let's start heading over there then," Melina said as she walked in, casting Near a glance before settling down beside Nightana and taking Aaron.

"Hey! He's my child you know," Nightana scolded, trying to take Aaron back.

"Yeah, but we can help take care of him," she retorted, holding Aaron closer to her. Nightana glared.

"Fine, but I get to hold him during the confrontation."

"Deal!" Nightana finished getting a few cases done before they headed over in that direction towards the place they might end up dead at. Nightana's grip tightened again on Aaron and slowly, she replayed the scene over in her mind. _"Macie, if I do in fact die, I want you to take all of this to the police. They will capture Light and you will have custody over Aaron. Afterwards, I want you to send him to the Wammy House."_ Nightana didn't want to send him to the school she went to, but it was the best she could do for him if she did die. Although, Near had promised they wouldn't die, it was a precaution in case they did.

Aizawa checked in to see all of us. He frowned, but didn't mention anything and left again. Nightana tucked Aaron closer to her, and kissed his forehead, her eyes never leaving the door. As it opened again, she took a step back, looking at Matt and Isaac before glancing around for Mello and Melina. They were missing, which also didn't make sense to Nightana. "I warned them not to be too shocked," Aizawa said as he stood in first, "but they'll probably be more shocked than I was."

It was true. The moment everyone caught sight of Soichiro, all hell broke lose, but only for a moment. "Wait a minute," Light said, frowning, "you said there were thirteen of you, but I only see ten." No one had registered about Aaron yet. "No, wait nine."

"Don't forget Aaron." Nightana spoke up.

"Aaron? Night, you had your child!"

"Don't act so happy, Light! I know it's all an act!" Aaron began crying after hearing his mother yell and she quickly had to hush him down, glaring at her brother. Light, truthfully, was glad Aaron was born, but it's not like Nightana would ever believe him.

"Hold on a second!" Matsuda interrupted, "Am I the only one who sees the problem? Near's wearing a mask! All he's doing is trying to protect himself!"

"No, truth be told, I'm sure Kira is here and has already seen everyone's face besides mine. I want to wait half an hour before our last four guests arrive. Two of them, you all should know and with the exception of Aizawa and Matsuda. They know three."

"So that's all we're doing?" Matsuda yelled, causing Nightana to glare at him.

"No, I want to also check to see if Kira has written down our names to see if any of us will die."

So they waited thirty minutes. "It's been over thirty minutes Near and no one has died so take off the mask and show us who these guests are!" Matsuda ordered. Nightana moved uneasily, Aaron sensing her distress. He raised a hand and placed it on her cheek. She smiled at him and kissed him lightly one more time.

"Can we come out yet?" It was Melina.

"That's fine, Melina and please, bring out your brother and our special guests."

"He brought a guest though so don't be too surprised," Melina grumbled, as she walked out of the shadows. Her face lit up. "Hi Aizawa! Matsuda, it's great to finally meet you!" Matsuda looked at the ground guiltily, glancing at Light who seemed shocked.

"Mello!"

"No, I'm Mello," Mello said as he walked out, chocolate bar in hand. You could see the difference in them now. "And you should know one of our guests," he continued, just as a shadow walked out.

Nightana literally almost dropped her son out of her arms and she almost yelled in joy just as she saw another shadow. "B! L!" Her eyes lit up instantly, Soichiro noted as he watched the scene.

Light's mouth was moving like a fish's again, but Nightana had her sight on one man alone. The one standing right in front of her. "We said we'd bring those who chased Kira here and twelve out of fourteen people in this group have. Aaron is an exception, and I'm surprised B is here. L, you can explain later." L had his eyes on Nightana as well, along with the child. His child… "Now, any moment," Near continued, taking off his mask, "one other man shall come. This man is X-Kira, the man who has done the killings for Kira. The theory of this is he shall wipe out everyone who knows of the notebook. The only entrance is through that door. When he gets here, either he will come through that door or peak in. Either way, do not resist against him. Simply let him do as he wishes."

"You expect us to do that?" Matsuda shouted. Nightana inched closer to L, who had walked over to the group to join them.

"He's already here!" Everyone jolted except for Nightana and Aaron. They were both looking over everyone's names and numbers. None were going to die. Nightana was sure of it.

Nightana intertwined her fingers with L and gave his hand a squeeze, telling him all he needed to know. He squeezed back and gave her his odd smile, making her heart melt.

Matsuda tried not to watch, but he was happy for Nightana. She needed L.

Light was disgusted. _'I thought I had gotten rid of L! Damn, but Mikami will take care of it now. He won't live after this.'_

Matsuda pulled out a gun, but Gevanni and Rester quickly had him at gun point. "Do not worry! No one will die." Near was getting irritated with these Japanese cops.

"And how do you know that?" Matsuda demanded.

"Because we tampered with the notebook." Nightana glanced at Light and saw his quick smirk. L saw it as well.

"We are to let Near deal with this. Worry about Aaron," L said into Nightana's ear. She looked up at him and kissed him softly.

"Yes, that is what I shall do. And I'll worry about you too."

"You out there," Light said, interrupting Nightana and L, "have you finished writing the names down?"

"Yes, I have," was heard a moment later.

"We're getting more proof every time, Light," Nightana hissed, "he answered you so calmly! You aren't getting out of this!"

"Nightana, please take this calmly," L said gently, but Nightana just glared at him.

"Teru Mikami," Near said, giving Nightana the look. She stuck her tongue out at him. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd like for you to come in here."

Nightana's grip on L's hand tightened. He knew exactly what she was thinking and who this was…

(Nightana's POV)

"No! Stop Light!" I yelled, wanting to go after him, but it was no use. I couldn't leave with Aaron and I knew L wouldn't want me to either. So I was stuck here, hoping they could catch him. Vincent went after Ryuk, me ordering him not to have Ryuk kill him. I wanted to find him alive!

But they came back, with no Light. He had disappeared. I looked over at L, kissing him lightly, but I realized something. "How are you alive? And why did you bring B with?"

"There is a lot of explaining, but I will do it all," he promised.


	42. Chapter 42: Epilogue

**Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love?**

**Chapter Forty-Two: Epilogue**

I walked over to Aaron's crib, picking him up lightly. Today was the day Near and the others would be leaving. I was happy though; Melina, Mello, Isaac, and Matt were staying in Japan close by. L and I hadn't decided where we wanted to live, but Near had. He was going back to Japan.

L was going to take over his titled again, Near was going to be N, and Mello would work with him, but from Japan. L agreed though he would help take care of his family (without my talking to him. I'm so happy too!) and we'd soon have a house we settle in so we could get Aaron into school.

All of you are probably wondering how L managed to survive. Rem, though she had loved Misa, her lover had been Vincent and since Vincent had loved Nightana, she couldn't do anything that harmed him. She wrote a fake name and B, who had taken L's place the moment I had left for my birthday with mother.

I had been pissed at L at first for not telling me, but I couldn't stay mad at him longer than ten minutes, at which we made up quite quickly. We did more that night, if you know what I mean.

I got pregnant again about a month later, much to my enjoyment. It was a girl, which we named Sayu after my sister. I talked to Sachiko about another month after, unsure how she would take the news. She was thrilled, so was Sayu. Ms. Twilight and Matsuda did in fact get married. No one really knew how old she was, but she had only been eighteen when I had met her. She wasn't much older than Matsuda. About only two years.

We never did really find Light, but I'm sure we'll see him again and when we do, we will begin our fight to arrest him.

THE END!

**~Author's Note~**

**Okay, so I have decided on it. I think I will have a prequel and a sequel to this story. The prequel is called The Beginning and is based on when Nightana arrives at the Wammy House. The sequel is when Kira returns! I don't have a name yet, but I'll come up with one. I'm not sure on the sequel yet either, but I'll tell you if I change my mind. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**

**P.S. Thank you to all of those who stayed with me until the very end! I'm so happy! And I should have the Prequel up soon. I promise.**

**New Update 7/29/10:**

**Well, I am almost done writing the first part of the prequel. The sequel to this story is called The Return and I already have the first part written.**


End file.
